Hero Faction on Apocrypha (Re-write)
by Hyaenodon
Summary: Due to Issei attack, the Hero Faction members that assault Gremory Peerage and Saji (Cao Cao, Siegfried, Georg, Heracles, and Jeanne) is thrown to another dimension because the disturbance in Georg Longinus. Beta-read by Darklord331. OOC. OC. Stronger DxD Characters. Multi-crossovers. AU Fate/Apocrypha. Very little Nasuverse Elements. Beware SPOILERS.
1. Chapter 1:Lost Control Longinus

**Well Hello dear readers!**

**Like I said in the notes, I'll rewrite the Hero Faction on Apocrypha. This is the first rewrite chapter. I hope all of you enjoy it!**

* * *

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Ishibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Lost Control Longinus**

"If you want... You can continue to battling me." A young man with handsome facial features, short black hair and blue eyes challenge his adversaries. His outfits is a combination of a Japanese school uniform-like clothes and ancient Chinese attire. This man is Cao Cao, the wielder of the ultimate and strongest** Longinus**, the **True Longinus**; and also the leader of Hero Faction. It is a supernatural faction of terrorist group of Khaos Brigade that consists entirely of human, either them **Sacred Gear **user or mythical and unique weapon user. But the most important thing is, all of them is a descendant or reincarnation of various mythology or historical figures of humanity. As for Cao Cao, like his name, he's the descendant of Cao Cao, the cunning general from Chinese novel: _Romance of the Three Kingdoms_, and the ancestor of later Jin Dynasty.

Back to the story, Cao Cao is currently facing a young man that encased in **Red Dragon Armor **with green jewels that cover his body. This man is Issei Hyoudo, the beloved Pawn of Rias Gremory, the current wielder of **Longinus Boosted Gear**, and jokingly known as _Oppai Dragon _within the underworld due to his desire to become a harem king.

While see Issei intently for awhile, Cao Cao, unheard by Issei, is grunt in pain. '_Damn it... Those attacks seems crack my ribs._' He thought while trying to look strong in front of his adversary. After all, he's trained by the famous being from Asia Continent.

Showing such weakness is a disgrace to his masters, the one that saved him and make him able to get this far.

Cao Cao then look up to the sky when suddenly, a rip in space is being created. "But... It seems it's time." He said while looking at the rip.

Not far from Cao Cao battle site with Issei, a young woman is watching Cao Cao with a worried look on her face. She's a beautiful young foreign lady with long blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She wears a girl Japanese academy-like uniform, with orange decorated armor worn on top of it, protecting her chest and her left arm. This woman is Jeanne. Different than Cao Cao that is the descendant of historical figures, she's the reincarnation of the figure with the same name: Jeanne d'Arc. She's the teenage girl known as _Saint of Orleans _and currently recognized as holy saint. "Cao Cao..." She muttered. She knows that behind that proud face, Cao Cao is actually in pain. She then tried to rush for help, a French rapier is ready on her hand if somehow the infamous _Red Dragon Emperor _turns his attention to her. Suddenly, a hand forbid her from going further.

The one that block her way was a handsome young man with silver-white hair and red eyes. He, just like other members of the Hero Faction, wore a Japanese school uniform-like clothes, and on top of it, a Vatican priest's coat of exorcist. This man is Siegfried. He was a special case, because he's not a descendant nor reincarnation, but an artificial human that was made by using the legendary dragon slayer from Norse mythology, Siegfried, as its DNA, along with many others. That also includes Freed Sellzen, who recently being killed by Gremory Peerage.

Despite not like Freed one bit, he's still technically his_ 'brother'_. So for that reason, Siegfried have some hatred with Gremory, especially with their Knight, Yuuto Kiba, since he's the one that killed Freed.

However, he knows Freed got what he deserved. But, Jeanne actions right now will blow up everything that Cao Cao already plan. He also knows it. That's why he don't attack Kiba anymore after defeating him. "Don't do it Jeanne." He warned.

"But Sieg! Cao Cao is-"

"Sieg is right Jeanne." Another voice speaks. He was a two-meters tall man with a well-built body and has shoulder-length gray hair. He wears what appears to be an attire of a Japanese school-like uniform, covered by Ancient Greek-like armor. This man is Heracles, the reincarnation of one of mythology's most famous heroes, Heracles or Hercules. Despite his youthful appearance, he's actually the oldest member of the faction, making him get respect from even Cao Cao, the leader of the faction itself. "If you interfered in that battle, you just taint his pride as a warrior." He said.

Jeanne can't help but look more worried. "B-but..."

Back to Cao Cao and Issei, the rift above is open wider.

Issei was shocked seeing it. Before the battle, Cao Cao told Issei his '_plan'_ to lure Great Red, the strongest being known as the _True Dragon_, out of Dimensional Gap per Ophis, the second-strongest being known as _Infinite Dragon God_, orders. He's planning using Kyoto **Bounded Field **using Yasaka, the leader of _Yokai_ Faction _**Senjutsu**_ to lure him out. "Th-this is..."

"Seems he will come out sooner or later." Cao Cao concluded. He then looked at his other member that stands on a viewing platform far from the battlefield. He's a young man with black hair and spectacles. He wears a combination of a Japanese school-like uniform and wears a mage-style robe over his uniform with a feathered cape. This man is Georg. He's the sub-leader of Hero Faction and the descendant of Johann Georg Faust, a magician who rumored to make a contract with the legendary devil: Mephisto Pheles. "Georg. Prepare to unleash _Dragon Eater _for-" Cao Cao then shocked, because when he see up, the one that came out from the dimensional rip is not Great Red, but another dragon.

The dragon has the appearance of a large green Asian Dragon. But the most disturbing is someone that stand on his head that emitting a massive aura. It was a Monkey Man, has the figure of a primary school child, covered in golden fur, wearing a monk's cassock, a wrinkled, creased face and black skin. He is also seen carrying a staff-like weapon, smoking a pipe, wearing shades with a cyber design, and also donning prayer beads on his forehead. This being is Sun Wukong, the famous character from the Chinese story: _Journey to the West_. He's also a Budhaa and the vanguard of the King of Devas, Indra.

"_Mischievous Dragon _Yu-Long!?" Cao Cao not expecting his and Monkey King arrival. But his mind thought something else. '_At last your come. This mock battle will end soon. Thanks... Father_.' Cao Cao said his gratitude in his mind.

* * *

Sun Wukong proved to be strong '_allies_' for the _Red Dragon Emperor_. Siegfried tried to attack him using his six swords and his **Sacred Gear: Twice Critical Dragon Arm**, but the latter just jab his stomach using his staff, making him coughed some blood and knees on the ground. Seeing her comrades is injured, Jeanne rush to attack but the one known as _Monkey King _easily move aside to avoid her trust and make her embarrassingly fall face-first to the ground by tripping her. Heracles didn't do the same thing, as he logically know that their strength is not enough to fight him. Georg then makes the last ditch attempt to defeat him. Using his **Longinus**, **Dimension Lost**, which had the ability to transfer or teleport anything to the place that he desires, using purple mist. The mist later surrounds Sun Wukong, but using some kind of foreign chant, he managed to disperse the mist by tapping his staff on the ground, making the magician shocked.

Seeing opening, Cao Cao tried to stab him using **True Longinus **that extend toward him with tremendous speed, but the _Monkey King _easily stop it... With just one finger.

"Humph... With the spear that still can be stopped by my finger, there's no way you'd be able to defeat other Gods." Sun Wukong said with a _'mocking smile' _to Cao Cao.

Cao Cao himself was admired by the latter strength. "It seems your monstrous strength still exists... For an old god such as you, it's amazing." Cao Cao said impressed by his strength despite his old age. Of course he impressed, he's one of his teachers after all.

"Cao Cao! We must retreat for now!" Siegfried suggested to Cao Cao. He then nodded at Sun Wukong.

Sun Wukong nodded, replying Siegfried sign. It seems they had some agreement or something.

"Tch. It's time to retreat huh..." Cao Cao said a little annoyed. He then shortens his **True Longinus **to its normal length, then jumped back to his comrades with the jumping strength that was unlike a normal human. Georg later teleport there. Jeanne, Siegfried, and Heracles also stand close to the magician. "I'm sorry but we must finish our performance... For now..." Cao Cao said to Issei and Sun Wukong. After he said those words, Georg then started activating his **Longinus**, **Dimension Lost** to teleport them to safety.

Issei, who doesn't satisfy by Hero Faction actions that hurt his comrades preparing a **Dragon Blaster **on his right arm that was aimed to Cao Cao.

"Just one strike! I want my strike to hit him just once!" He yelled.

"So you want to take over my job? Very well _Red Dragon Emperor_." Sun Wukong amused by the _Red Dragon Emperor _strong will. He then tapped his staff on Issei's **Dragon Blaster**, and he then shot it a few seconds later. He then secretly telepathy Cao Cao. [My son. Dodge it.]

[Easy.] Cao Cao replied. Moving his head to the side, he managed to avoid the blast that seems targeting his right eye, although it scratched his cheek a bit.

"H-he dodge it!" Issei said in disbelieved.

Sun Wukong meanwhile smiled. "Hoo. Seems you don't take away my teachings."

"H-he's your student!?" Issei more shocked with the revelation.

"That's right, _Red Dragon Emperor_." Cao Cao suddenly speak. "If you really want to defeat me... Throw that needless dream of stupid harem... So you can challenge me... Even Vali perhaps." He said mocking him.

"Cao Cao! Don't provoke him!" Jeanne yelled to him. "Your injuries is-"

"Damn you! I won't let you!" Issei then charged toward him.

"Georg... Do it now." Cao Cao said to his sub-leader.

"Very well." Georg later covered all the Hero Faction that close to him using **Dimension Lost**, making them vanished before Issei can give a punch.

"Damn it! They get away!" Issei cried.

Sun Wukong then coughed. "_Red Dragon Emperor_. I suggest you take care of your friends there. I'll give a chase to them." He suggested.

Issei realized that Sun Wukong was right. He then rush to his friend on the crater.

Sun Wukong later walk away from Red Dragon Emperor. "That kid surely had high emotions just because woman! I believe it will be his downfall." Sun Wukong said to himself. "But strange. Even though they using **Dimension Lost**, I should be able to sense their energy. It almost feels like they missing from existence altogether."

* * *

Meanwhile, on a barren wasteland, a small figure is seen standing. She's a cute young girl with long black hair down to her hips and black eyes. Her black eyes have reptilian slitted pupils and her ears are pointed. Her attire consists of a black _Gothic Lolita _fashion. This girl was Ophis, the _Infinite Dragon God _and _de facto _leader of Khaos Brigade. However, the form is not what she look like, as Ophis is actually genderless and can shape-shift to anything.

"So it has begun. The war on the other side." Ophis mused while mysteriously smiling. "And to think this dimension is connected to others so **Longinus** like **Dimension Lost **respond by throwing them there... I wonder Vampire... What will you do?"

* * *

At the same time, on a deep black space, there was a chair and someone that was sitting on it. He was an old man with silver hair and red eyes. He wears a black clothing with a cape. He was watching something using **Projection Magic**. It was something that looks like earth. That's when he suddenly smiled in satisfaction.

"I see. Seems what Ophis told me is true. Now I wonder one thing. Which side they will take in this Great Holy Grail War?" He said in amusement. At least now he won't feel bored anymore. "However... That means the evil from that dimension will come here..."

* * *

On the Catholich Church, a young man with white hair, golden eyes, tanned skin, and wearing a black priest outfit, is currently praying, when suddenly he opened his eyes.

"What... This feeling?" He asked himself. '_Why'd I feel... My goal will not be heeded by you, God?_'

* * *

Meanwhile, on the place that looks like a corridor of dark base, a middle-aged looking man with wild-looking dark silver hair, hazel eyes, and wearing an outfit akin to a king, is working on something. Suddenly he smirked.

"So... At last it was opened after two hundred years." He said with a happy tone. "Wait just a moment my dear friend... Your time of revival is almost come. Both worlds... will know your awesome power! Muahahahahahahahaha!" He said before laughing.

* * *

On the highway at night, a young girl is seen sitting on a pick-up. She had purple big eyes and long blonde hair that reaches her waist. She had a neutral expression on her face, but widen her eyes when she sensing something unusual.

"Not close from here... There are some unknown power." She said while sensing the power. "Could this... Be the singularity that I've been summoned for?"

* * *

On the grassy plains that was close to the highway, Georg already finishing teleport Cao Cao, Siegfried, Heracles, and Jeanne to the safety from the Red Dragon Emperor attack. Now what he'll do is to get to their friends that still '_fighting_' against the Devil forces in Kyoto.

Cao Cao then suddenly fall to his knees while supporting his body with the **True Longinus**. His other hand is clutching his chest in pain and he look panting. He already dropped his strong act when he was in front of Issei. "Ugh... Damn you _Red Dragon Emperor_... That was a good attack though." He muttered.

A certain blonde quickly rush to his side. "Cao Cao!" Jeanne yelled while rush to him and tried to support his body. "Don't move to much! Like I suspect, that so-called **Illegal Move Triaina **is damaging your ribs!" She said with worried tone.

"How many times I'll tell you... Wounds like this is nothing for me." Cao Cao simply replied.

Jeanne felt hurt that Cao Cao didn't heed her concern. But, she owe him in her past, so she didn't pay his sarcasm. She then put out her first aid kit.

Cao Cao seeing this and smiled. "As always you ready huh? Although it only need **Phoenix Tear **to heal it." He said. "Heracles, please guard the surrounding until Jeanne finishes healing me." He ordered Heracles, who standing close to him.

Heracles then turn to him. "If that what you wish Cao Cao." Heracles replied before walking away from the group.

Jeanne then bandage Cao Cao wounds wounds before giving a **Phoenix Tear **on his chest, closing the wound on it completely. "Now... Don't move too much. **Phoenix Tear **can only heal injuries... But not blood loss." She said.

"Of course I know that." Cao Cao commented.

Meanwhile on Georg side, his face showing sign of confusion. '_What the!? Impossible! It isn't supposed to be like this!_' He thought.

Siegfried seems realized Georg confusion. "Georg. What's up? You seems shock or something." He asked.

"Its strange Siegfried." Georg replied before continue. "Our exact teleport location shouldn't be here. I already targeted the location of our teleportation on Japan, more specifically on the foot of Mount Fuji before I planned to take the others that still on Kyoto. From its landscape... This land... we're in Eastern Europe."

"What?" Siegfried confused by Georg statement. "There's no way. **Dimension Lost **ability don't work like that." He said.

"Wait a minute." Cao Cao joined the conversation after hearing his sub-leader statement. He was now being carried by Jeanne to stand but later managed to stand himself. "You say that we shouldn't be teleport here? Then why did we teleport to Eastern Europe?" Cao Cao asked to Georg. He never heard **Dimension Lost **wrongly teleport something that its user desired. Did it lost control or something?

Georg then put his right on his chin, like he was thinking about something. "I don't know. **Dimension Lost **shouldn't work like this. Except." He then widen his eyes. "Now I see. I had theories about it."

"You want to say its because of _Red Dragon Emperor _first move of **Illegal Move Triaina **right? That attack is damaged your **Artificial Dimension**." Cao Cao deduced. He always had special trait to be able to quickly puzzling things.

But maybe this time, he was wrong.

A strong wind suddenly blew past them, making Georg quickly acted and using **Dimension Lost **mist to block it, only for futile effort as the wind dispersing the mist. That's when a bright light is upon them.

"Ugh! What's that light!" Jeanne said while covering her eyes.

**[That's not just coincidence young man. This dimension with yours is connected again... After two hundred years had past.]** A voice suddenly speak. It was like a woman's voice.

Cao Cao stunned. Then, he realized. "I see. So you're the one that speak to us." Cao Cao said to the light.

"You means that light is the one that speak to us!?" Siegfried don't believe Cao Cao statement.

**[Correct, descendant of Cao Cao from China.]** The voice said. **[My name is Gaia... And you fall in here is something that it seems already fated, Hero Faction...]**

_'What!?'_ All of them thought.

**[However... I really need your help since you fall in here... Something from your dimension will come... And something in here wish for something unexpected.]** The voice said before the wind dispersed and the light dissipated until there's no more.

* * *

After that, the four members then discuss the event that is happening.

"It said its name was Gaia..." Georg mumbled.

"Isn't Gaia the goddess of earth?" Jeanne asked.

"But gods must have physical form. Don't forget we already met her." Siegfried said. Every god he met had a living form after all.

"Unless... It is not our world." Cao Cao concluded.

The other then look at Cao Cao.

"Remember what that voice said. _there's something from our dimension_. This line tells us that we do not belong in this dimension." Cao Cao analyzed the voice every word.

"But... That's impossible!?" Jeanne said in disbelief.

Cao Cao sighed. "I suggest that for now... We must lay as low as possible in this unknown." He said to his comrades.

Suddenly, Heracles come to Cao Cao. "Cao Cao, do you sense something on 2 o'clock direction?" The reincarnation of Heracles asked his leader. He then saw that his comrades had somber expression on their face. "Why'd you face is like someone that see ghosts?"

"Its something very fishy. I talk about it to you later." Cao Cao replied. He then focused his direction at the direction Heracles pointed. He then nodded to Heracles. "You're right. There was a huge energy in that direction." Said, Cao Cao, while seeing the direction that was pointed out by Heracles. After that, he quickly standing on his feet.

"Cao Cao... Did your wounds-" Jeanne still worried about him.

"I'm okay Jeanne. Thanks for worrying." Cao Cao replied. "Maybe this huge energy... They can tell us... Whatever that voice is." He said while smirking.

Siegfried sighed. "Don't tell me... You want to pick a fight with whatever had those energy?"

Cao Cao then turn with a smirk to his comrades. "We'll see about that." He simply replied.

* * *

"You're must be a Ruler-Class Servant?" Ask a young man with a pale skin and white skin. He looks like an Indian god who wears various jewelry and a red fabric floating on his back. He carries a golden spear and currently standing on one of the lamps of the highway. He asked the same young woman who rides a pickup before. She get down after sensing a strange energy that revealed come from him.

"Prepare Yourself!" After finishing those words, he suddenly jumps toward her with an incredible speed while readying his spear on stabbing position, creating a crater when he lands. The girl is managed to avoid the attack and suddenly her clothing changed to a military uniform of Medieval Europe and with a head ornament on her temple. Her right-hand carries a battle flag and a sword is sheathed on her waist. This woman is Jeanne d'Arc, the Ruler-Class Servant of the Great Holy Grail War.

"Lancer of Red. Your identity is the son of Indian God, Surya. Karna, isn't it?" Jeanne d'Arc said to the young man now identified as Karna, the eldest of Kunti sons and the famous _Hero of Charity _from Indian Epic _Mahabharata_. That is her skills as Ruler that allows her to recognize each Servant she met.

"Hoo." Karna impressed that she knows his true identity.

"I'm the Ruler-Class Servant on this Great Holy Grail War, Jeanne d'Arc." Jeanne d'Arc introduced herself. "Are you know the consequences for attacking me?" She asked the Son of Surya.

"Answering the question that yourself already know the answer was foolish." Karna said with stoic expression.

"What are you trying to gain by killing me?" Jeanne d'Arc asked once more.

"I don't know." Karna answered. "I only doing what my master ordered me." He continued with his stoic expression. "And so... I only act according to the contract that was already existed." Karna said while pointing his spear to _Saint of Orleans_. His spear later emitting a red flame around it. Jeanne d'Arc prepared to battle the Indian Heroic Spirits. "Let's begin then Ruler. I'm sorry, I'll not hold back no matter what circumstances you're in."

Karna then launches himself forward with his spear being engulfed in flame. He swung it down to Jeanne d'Arc. She parried it with her battle flag. Karna then suddenly jumped backward, pointing his spear at her. Its tip later is forming a flame.

"One attack. That's how I'll finish you." He said while taking a lance-throwing stance. Jeanne d'Arc brace herself for the attack.

"**Brahma**-"

Suddenly, a **White Beam** is launched from the meadow on the side of the highway. It launched on amazing speeds to Karna. The Son of Surya easily evades the attack by jumping to the street lamp he once stood. After the beam dissipated, a thick, purple mist is formed close to the place where Jeanne d'Arc was standing.

"As expected of Son of Surya. That attack was my way to say hello." After that, five people came out from the mist.

The Hero Faction has arrived on the scene.

"Greetings, Son of Surya Karna, and... the Saint of Orleans, Jeanne d'Arc." Cao Cao said, smirking. '_Okay then... How'd two heroes from different times met face to face like this. Well... The answer can only got by either defeat at least one of them or persuade them for talk. However... I think the first option is the most logic for now_.'

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**I think that's it for the first re-write chapter of Hero Faction on Apocrypha. I put some talk and other new plot.**

**The one that appears in front of Cao Cao and the Hero Faction is none other than Gaia. In Type-Moon wiki, it was said that Gaia is the one that wants to keep earth from being destroyed and the one that limits Servant and Magus capabilities so it don't damage mother earth too much. I know that Gaia is tried to destroy humanity in canon Nasuverse because they transform the landscape of mother nature. However, I'll add a little twist. Gaia will not view humanity as threat to mother nature, as it realized that in modern times, humanity tried some effort to be friendly with nature and Gaia decided not to interfere. He only do so when another being from other dimension or something that disturb the balance of mother nature is appeared.**

**And likes the old version, I make Alaya don't exist in this dimension. Because since Gaia is more **_**kinder**_**, I think it not needed.**

**By the way, Gaia is accepting Hero Faction arrival because of malfunction of Georg Longinus and they actually don't want to disturb here. This allow them to be able to tap their capabilities in DxD without being limited by Gaia.**

**The next chapter will be same as the old version: Cao Cao vs Karna. However, I'll make Jeanne d'Arc defeat being different.**

**See you in the next update. If you had any critics and reviews, please put it on review section. But, please no flames. I accepted critical reviews and negative reviews with reason, but I can't truly accept mocking.**


	2. Chapter 2:Strongest Human Vs Indian Demi

**Hello Again! This is ****a**** re-write of Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Now lets replied some reviews**

**miguelguiliano**

**I'm sorry, but I like DxD Jeanne design, so she stay the same as canon.**

**Don't worry I already read about Heracles. What his fighting style will be? Use of weapon of pankration? Well, you must wait. I don't want to spoil it.**

**As for Rama, I don't know if he'll be summoned in this remake or not.**

**For Parashurama, I love his original design as an old Brahmana though.**

**For Gram design sorry, I think DxD Gram design is cool enough, so I'll still use it as a respect to Canon.**

**ChimaTigon**

**I'll tell on the first note**

* * *

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Ishibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Strongest Human VS Indian Demigod**

Jeanne d'Arc, the current Ruler-Class Servant is clearly confused. The same thing with Karna.

Who's this five mysterious person? And what're they intentions to disrupt the Great Holy Grail War course? And the worst thing is... How could man possess **Lance of Longinus**. That's not possible, the lance is already becoming relic now in Vienna, Austria.

"Oh yes. Where my manners meeting legendary heroes such as you." Cao Cao said. He then bowed. "Greetings. My name is Cao Cao." He introduced himself.

"Cao Cao?" Jeanne d'Arc is confused with the pronunciation. Luckily, her host, Laeticia give her knowledge to read and writing. Due to some circumstances, Jeanne d'Arc can't create body for her own. That's the reason she possessed Laeticia with the latter agreed to help. "As Cao Cao... From China?" She demanded.

"Almost true. I'm not him as a person. Just his descendant." Cao Cao correct her statement.

"As you know, my name is Jeanne d'Arc, the Ruler-Class Servant in this Great Holy Grail War. What reason humans like you disrupt the course of Great Holy Grail War?" She demanded.

"**Holy Grail**... What? The one I see is two heroes from the time they were not supposed to met duel against each other." Heracles just stated the fact. "Is she talking about **Sephiroth Graal **Cao Cao?"

Cao Cao shook his head. "No. I'm pretty sure of it." He said.

Jeanne d'Arc is getting annoyed by their bickering. She then tap her battle flag to the ground. "I ask you, Cao Cao descendant." She said with her eyes narrowed.

"Hey, don't be mad." Cao Cao commented. "Well... As the reason we come here... We merely sense an energy. I must humbly say that I come here... In pure curiosity." Cao Cao explained his reason. "And I don't believe it was Karna, the son of Indian God Surya and Jeanne d'Arc, the saint of France."

Karna interest is shown after hearing Cao Cao reasoning. He remembered his day when he challenged Arjuna after the Kuru prince finishing his training with Drona. "Interesting reason young warrior." He commented with his usual stoic face. "Then I can suggest you want to challenge one of us?" He asked.

Jeanne d'Arc is confused by Karna statement. A human is challenging Servant is like ask for suicide. "Lancer of Red. What do you-"

"This young man is not lying." Karna speak before she can finish her words. Karna had a **Skill **called **Discernment of the Poor**. Using it, he can read people's hearts and minds. "Like he said, he came here because attracted to our power. If a warrior is want to picking a fight, I'll gladly fight them." Karna stated while looking at Cao Cao.

Cao Cao smiled hearing Karna seems interest with his reason. He also wants to see how his progress of training will work against him. After all, being able to fight with the real heroes of the past is something that even he couldn't miss. "So... It seems I've make you interest Karna. How about we had a little spar? After all, I know nothing about this Holy Grail War or something." He challenged while tapping **True Longinus **on his shoulder.

Karna nodded. He may be ordered by his Master to kill Jeanne d'Arc, but his pride as a warrior won't back down when a fellow warrior ask him for a spar. "Very well then. I'll accept. But... I won't kill you, because... I believe young man like you had the capacity to change the future." He said accepting the spar. "I pray this battle will become as fair as possible."

'_You said that even though you play dirty during the War of Kurusethra. Is it some kind of redemption?_' Cao Cao thought curiously.

Karna is a fair warrior in battle. However, there is one time when he was playing dirty. That's during the fourteenth day of War of Kurusethra. The war is a civil war between Pandava and Kauravas that makes every kingdom of India is joined together as allies for either side. During that day, Karna along with Kaurava commanders like Drona, Duhsasana, Shakuni, and many others trap Abhimanyu, son of Arjuna on **Chakravyuha Formation**. They then surrounded him and killing him mercilessly.

Back to the story, Cao Cao then take battle stance and pointing his **Longinus** to the Hero of Charity, who brandishing his golden spear.

"Wait a minute!" Jeanne d'Arc yelled. "As a Ruler of this war, I can't allow such thing to happen! All of you are not participants of this!"

Karna then briefly look at her, before looking at Cao Cao once more.

Cao Cao then focus intently on Karna. He then speak to a certain blonde girl. "Jeanne. I trust your ancestor to you."

Jeanne didn't expect that Cao Cao want her to take on her own ancestor. However, she thought this will be her chance to test her strength as well. She then nodded.

Cao Cao know that she agreed. "Thanks..." He muttered.

Jeanne d'Arc didn't expect what she heard. '_A descendant... That's impossible! I'm dead without having a child!_' She thought.

Seeing her confused expression, Jeanne then walked toward her. "I believe we can talk about this my ancestors." She said. "However, I truly don't want to fight you. It will be easier if you drop your weapon and talk."

"What did you mean?" Jeanne d'Arc demanded while her battle flag is ready.

Jeanne then sighed. Seems Cao Cao was right when he said they must laid low as possible. Yet he himself broke it by challenging a hero. An Indian God nonetheless. "Seems what Cao Cao said is right. Yet... He broke his own words. Georg, can you help me to make a space for both of us to talk?" She asked her sub-leader.

"If that's what you want." Georg replied. "Siegfried. Please guard me when I teleport her and her adversaries."

Siegfried nodded while he unsheathed a sword. It's a red sword with vibrant coloration. It had three holes in a triangle formation in the middle and it releases a red, demonic aura. This sword is **Demonic Sword Gram**, the same sword that original Siegfried used to kill Fafnir. "You can count on me. Although actually I want to taste her power."

"Save that for later." Georg commented about his battle lust personality. Among all members of the Hero Faction; he, along with Heracles and Cao Cao are known for their battle hungry personality.

"Georg." Heracles suddenly speak. "Let me guard Jeanne in there. I don't want her to get hurt in any way."

Georg nodded, agreeing with his offer. He then activated his **Dimension Lost**, which later surrounded Jeanne, Jeanne d'Arc, and Heracles.

'_This mist! Is the same one that appears during_-' Jeanne d'Arc unable to finish her thought as suddenly the landscape around her turn to grayish in color. "W-what's happening?" She asked.

"This is my friend personal dimension. Here, there'll be no disturbance from the others." Jeanne answered her ancestor confusion. "However... I truly don't want to fight you."

Jeanne d'Arc then look at her. Although her hand is on her rapier, she can't sense any intention of her to unsheathed it. "If what you said is true, then I had some questions." She agreed while her expression also softened.

Jeanne then smiled while taking her hand away from the rapier grip. "I'm glad I able to finish this without fighting. Sorry for Cao Cao words, he's like to picking a fight you see. However... I can't answer all of your questions, since I tied to his orders to said it or not." She said. "Oh where my manners. My name is Jeanne. Jeanne de Brittany. Is my honor to meet the real saint face to face." She introduced herself to her while making a slight bow.

"I'm glad to meet you, Jeanne de Brittany. Although I never considered myself as a saint in the first place. It just a title." Jeanne d'Arc said. "Then, I had some questions for you."

Heracles, who decided to guard Jeanne in case something unexpected happens, can help himself to smile. '_As I expect of you Jeanne. You truly incredible in making people want to talk_.`` He thought.

"However... Before I answer your question." She now completely unsheathed her rapier. "Would you mind for a friendly spar with me?" She asked while pointing her rapier at her.

Jeanne d'Arc didn't expect her request. "And why is that?" She asked while readying her battle flag.

"I just want to test myself." Jeanne simply replied. "Don't worry. I truly don't have any intention. Just a friendly spar. And besides... That flag of yours is not just a decoration right?"

Jeanne d'Arc then sighed. She truly don't like a fight, but this is another matter. "Then... What's the rules?"

"Simple. The one that able to brought down the others." She then launched herself toward her ancestor with superhuman speed. Her rapier is on stabbing position. "She'll be victorious!"

'_She's fast!_' Jeanne d'Arc thought. Jeanne is surely fast, but not on the level of Servant speed yet. So, she managed to block the initial thrust using her battle flag. Swing her battle flag, she make Jeanne thrown backward. The latter managed to stabilize herself in the air before landing gracefully on the ground.

'_Just a swing from her battle flag... Is able to make me thrown backward_.' She thought. '_There's something strange here. She doesn't have this kind of power if she's alive_.' Jeanne then smiled. "Seems now I found what I might ask you. And I'm pretty sure Cao Cao will ask the same."

Jeanne d'Arc smiled back at her. "And I already found what I will ask to you." She said.

* * *

Back to the real world, Cao Cao and Karna are currently still wary of each other. A gentle wind later blew past them.

"Here I come. Son of Surya Karna." Cao Cao said.

"Come then." Karna accepted.

After those words, Cao Cao doing an initial thrust toward the Hero of Charity. However, Karna managed to block it using his spear that was engulfed in flames. The result of two strongest spear in mythology clashed against each other creating sparks of lightning and energy.

Siegfried and Georg shield themselves from the cause of the clash.

"Just an initial clash... And it already like this!" Georg commented.

"That's expected. My **Demonic Sword** maybe will have the same effect if I dared to clash with him." Siegfried theorized while using **Gram** to shield himself.

Back to the battle, Cao Cao still tried to overpower Karna but to no avail. Sparks still emitted from the clash.

He then managed to make a smile. "So... You managed to block my initial thrust move. As I expected. Last enemy that I fought had his stomach being pierced painfully." He commented remembering his clash with Issei.

"I see. This weapon of yours is not just an ordinary weapon. If I must say in my language... Its a high-grade **Brahmastra**." Karna commented.

Both of them later stop the clash. Karna jump backward then launched toward Cao Cao and swung his spear, aimed at Cao Cao chest. The latter managed to block it and countered by jabbing him using the blunt tip of **True Longinus**. But Karna **Noble Phantasm**, **Kavacha and Kundala**, the armor that exist since his birth from Sun God Surya, make him unharmed.

'_Damn! Why'd I forgot that his armor make him impenetrable!_' Cao Cao thought.

"Where'd you looking Cao Cao?" Karna then doing the same jab at Cao Cao chest, making him coughed some saliva since it was the same spot that Issei was hit by **Illegal Move Triaina**. He then stumbled before balancing his stand with his **True Longinus**. "Even on spar, don't let your guard down."

"Huh. I take that advice of yours." Cao Cao said. He then suddenly jump backward and shoot the **Holy Light Beam **from **True Longinus**. Karna managed to block it, but it dragged him several feet. Seeing his chance, Cao Cao quickly launch toward him and deliver a kick to his stomach, but it still not able to breakthrough the divine armor. '_Even __a surprise__ attack can't do it!_'

"I don't like to boast myself, but my **Kavacha and Kundala **can't be pierced by anything. It takes a tactics of Lord Indra to take it off from me." Karna warned.

Cao Cao smirked hearing it. "Then I'll be the first one to penetrate it!" Cao Cao then swing his **True Longinus **to Karna and hit it head-on. The Hero of Charity thrown to the left but managed to stabilize himself and jump into the air. Cao Cao didn't give him a chance to attack and jump into the air. Seeing his opponents closing on him, Karna creates a **Fireball **on his right palm. He then blew it with his mouth, creating **Barrage of Fireballs **that raced toward Cao Cao. Cao Cao managed to deflect some, while a small amount of **Fireball **managed to scratch his body. But that still does not stop him from able to stab Karna with **Holy Light-imbued True Longinus**.

"**Extend!**" The **True Longinus **suddenly extended beyond its normal length. Cao Cao then direct the extension to the ground, making the one that was stabbed crash to the ground.

Or so it seems.

"Impressive ability. But you'll need some time to retract it back." Karna suddenly appeared behind Cao Cao, and swipe it aside using his spear before he can react. The swing make the leader of the Hero Faction crash to the ground.

"Cao Cao!" Siegfried then rush toward his leader. But before that, he look at Karna. "Damn you!" He then swing **Gram**, creating a pure **Destructive Energy **toward Karna. But the _Hero of Charity _change its course using one swipe of his spear. It then hit the ground, creating a huge crater.

"What!?" Siegfried didn't believe an attack from the strongest **Demonic Sword **is easily deflected like a breeze.

Karna then flew down toward the crater where Cao Cao fall. "Cao Cao. Honestly, I'm glad meeting you. Although you a human, you managed to fight on par with me. Although I still not in full power. But it seems your body injuries is making you not on your best. You must be had a battle before this time, isn't it?" Asked Karna.

"So you know huh? As expected of you." Cao Cao praised while struggling to stand up from the crater. He was right, his body is still not recovered after the battle with Issei. '_He didn't even__ use his full power! Impossible!_'

"I also want to continue this battle, but it seems my Master had called me back. When we meet again, I hope there are no disturbances to our battles and you are on your best. Although, I still doubt your victory." Karna said. Hearing his Master order to return, he then return to **Astral Form**, disappearing from the place. At the same time, the sun is rising as well.

Cao Cao was panting in exhaustion due to his body toll and injuries when fighting Karna. '_He's not using his all huh? Even holding back, I can't match him. Impressive_.' Thought the owner of **True Longinus**. "He mocked me, huh?" Cao Cao said while looking on the sunrise sky of Romania.

"Cao Cao. Are you okay?" Siegfried asked worried.

"Damn hurt Siegfried. Seems my ribs is damaged once more." Cao Cao said while panting. "Jeanne will scold me."

Georg who heard it sweat-drop. "That's because you didn't listen to her in the first place." He stated.

Cao Cao laughing hearing it. "Now let's get to her. I hope she can defeat or at least make her ancestor want to talk." He said.

"If you said so." Georg then using his **Dimension Lost**, teleport the three of them to the **Artificial Space **where Jeanne was teleport into.

* * *

However, unknown to them there are two people who watched the entire carnage in the distance.

"Who are they? And what's with that purple mist? They disappear after the mist emerges. And one of them able to fight off Lancer of Red." A middle-aged man with a fat body, blonde hair, and wearing a white outfit mumbled in confusion after seeing Georg, Cao Cao, and Siegfried is disappearing from the scene. "Darnic must know about this."

* * *

On the **Artificial Space**, a clatter of weapon is heard. The one weapon that fall is Jeanne rapier, with Jeanne d'Arc battle flag almost stab her neck.

Jeanne then look down in shame. "Fine. I'll admit I'm still not reach your level yet." She admitted.

"Still... Its a great move you make, Jeanne." Jeanne d'Arc said before lifting the battle flag away. "However... Its strange to call my name myself."

Jeanne then chuckling. "You can say the same for me."

Heracles then walked forward. "An interesting spar. If somehow I can follow..."

"If Mr. Heracles follows, this area will surely blow up." Jeanne teased.

Then, a purple mist is formed, and from it Cao Cao, Siegfried, and Georg emerged.

Jeanne d'Arc seeing Cao Cao condition. "Seems Karna did a number on you." She stated with passive tone.

"Cao Cao!" Jeanne quickly rush to him.

"I'm okay Jeanne." Cao Cao simply stated. "But... It seems I need to rest a bit." He admitted.

"Of course you do! You just fighting with _Red Dragon Emperor _and now fight against Indian Demigod." Jeanne agreed. "By the way, I finally able to convince my ancestor that we had no ill intent. However, in return we must answer her question." She informed her situation.

"Fair enough if she want to tell us something as well." Georg commented.

"No need to worry." Jeanne d'Arc said. "I'll keep my promise to give you the information you need. But in return, I also want to ask something."

Cao Cao nodded. "But... Let me take care of my injuries first."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**That's it for chapter 2! I'll make the fight between Cao Cao and Karna different because I thought the old version was to lame. And, I don't make Jeanne d'Arc humiliated by Georg because at that time, I didn't know her Magic Resistance is a high one. I also tried to make Jeanne d'Arc and Jeanne being closer as possible. I also make a cameo for Gordes and Black Siegfried.**

**For Karna attacks, it was shown in Episode 11 of Fate/Apocrypha. See it if you still don't know it.**

**By the way, Jeanne full name: Jeanne de Brittany is something that I make myself.**

**Before I forgot, In Fate/Apocrypha, the timeline is Episode 3 of the anime. While for DxD, it was the end of Volume 9 of the light novel.**

**If you still confused about why'd Hero Faction is different than canon, I'll give it on large note next time.**

**And like before, the next chapter will be an explanation of both sides.**

**See you in the next update.**


	3. Chapter 3:Explanation

**Hello Readers! This is the re-write version of Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Now, lets reply some reviews**

**miguelgiuliano**

**Thanks for your support as always! I'm sorry for making you sad but I promise the remake won't disappoint you.**

**Guest**

**I don't know how to reply you, since it was flame reviews.**

**Anyway, Enjoy the chapters!**

* * *

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Ishibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Explanation**

On the castle of Yggdmillenia, the blonde man, known as Gordes Musik Yggdmillenia, is currently talking to two persons. Beside him is his Servant. It was a muscular man with dark skin, silver eyes, and long, unkempt silver hair. His outfit consists of a silver armor body plate, and black clothes. On his skin, there are some patterns that let out a blue light. He was the Saber of Black, or his true name is Siegfried (Black Siegfried), the wandering warrior and the slayer of Fafnir in the _Nibelungenlied_.

The first person that Gordes talk to is a middle-aged man with hair, mustache, and goatee. He had pale skin and wears a middle-aged noble clothing. He currently is sitting on the chair This is the Lancer of Black, the _de facto_ leader of the Black Faction, or his real name is Vlad III, also known as Vlad the Impaler. He is a ruler of Wallachia after his brother, Radu, betrayed him to the Turks. His brutality later helps Bram Stroker get an inspiration to write the famous novel _Dracula _in 20th Century, which indirectly tainted his legend with a bloodsucking monster.

The other is a young man despite close to century years old with long blue hair that tied into a ponytail and snake-like eyes. As a Yggdmillenia, he wears a white suit plus a cape. He's Darnic Prestone Yggdmillenia, the leader of Ygdmillenia Clan and the one that responsible for the Great Holy Grail War in the first place.

"What business do you had to summon me and Lancer for, Gordes?" Asked Darnic.

"It's a very important, Darnic. This is about Ruler. She was possibly captured by a group of people." Said Gordes.

Darnic widens his eyes for a moment. "Who's captured her? Isn't she the watcher of this war? Besides... Mundane people don't have knowledge about the Holy Grail War" He asked while also stated the fact. There's a reason why'd Holy Grail War did at night. Is to avoid the attention of mundane.

"It was a group of humans. Five of them, with one able to fight on par with Lancer of Red. And from what I watch... a young girl seems challenge Ruler." Replied Gordes.

"That's impossible. Servant can't be beaten by a normal human." Darnic stated. "This group of humans must be had a screw loose on their head."

Black Siegfried then walked forward. "Master. If I may."

Gordes didn't expect him to speak. He then grunted. "Okay. But this once only."

"Thanks." He thanked, then look at Vlad and Darnic. "The weapon that wield by the young man that was fighting Lancer of Red is emitting an aura that I not seen before. Its like pure light emitting from it."

"A **Holy Weapon**?" Darnic guessed. There's no other thing that emitting pure light beside **Holy Artifact**. "What form?"

Vlad however, chuckling hearing this. "So, a group of humans, and seems that one of them had interesting weapon at their disposal. Saber of Black, care to explain it further?"

* * *

On the forest that close to Trifas, Time is already morning breeze. Cao Cao is seen resting on its open clearing and Jeanne is treating his wounds with bandages, while Jeanne d'Arc is seen sitting on a large rock that was close to there, seems deep in thought. While Georg is busy preparing the **Detection Barrier **on a kilometer radius, Siegfried and Heracles are currently on guard duty. Since Jeanne d'Arc told about her is possibly by someone other than Karna, Cao Cao ordered both of them to keep the guard up since there's possibility that Karna will tell anyone who was ordered him and attacking them as well.

"There. Its finished." Jeanne finally finished curing Cao Cao wounds. "You must not fight for one full day. If not, those wounds will be reopened."

"I'll consider about that." Cao Cao take Jeanne words. "Karna... Is truly on different class than Red Dragon Emperor. I can't believe a single jab make me injured like this."

Jeanne sighed. "You're the one said we must laid low as possible... Yet you the one who start picking a fight. Somehow... I couldn't understand why'd you, Sieg, and Mr. Heracles can be such battle maniac."

Cao Cao chuckles. "Well... Sorry about that."

"Uhum. Cao Cao." Jeanne d'Arc suddenly speak. "If you don't mind... Can I ask the question now? As a Ruler of this war, I can't stay in one place for too long." She stated.

"I'm sorry Ms. Jeanne, but Cao Cao is-"

"Fine." Cao Cao replied. "However... I also want to ask something as well. Fair enough?"

Jeanne d'Arc nodded. Agreeing with Cao Cao condition.

At the same time, Georg is return via **Teleportation Magic**. "Cao Cao. The **Detection Barrier **is already done." He said.

"Good. As I expected of you." Cao Cao praise his sub-leader work. "Now, why don't you stay here as well? Ms. Jeanne here will tell the information that she had and we tell ours to her as well."

"Very well." Georg agreed. [However... Don't tell the private one.] He telepathy Cao Cao.

Cao Cao nodded. Georg then sit on his right, while Jeanne is sit on his left. Jeanne d'Arc is sit on the opposite direction.

"First... I want to clarify... Who are you? And... What're you intention by disturbing the course of Holy Grail War?" Jeanne d'Arc asked first.

"I'll answer the first question first." Cao Cao replied. "Like I said before, my name is Cao Cao, the descendant of Cao Cao of China." He then gestured to Georg. "This man is Georg. He's the descendant of Johann Georg Faust. But I doubt you know anything about him. As for Jeanne, you already know her that time."

Jeanne d'Arc nodded. "And... What about the other two?"

"The one that on guard duty is Sieg and Mr. Heracles." Jeanne answered. "Sieg is an artificial human that created using Siegfried the Dragon Slayer DNA. While Mr. Heracles, like me, is the reincarnation of Heracles, Greek most famous heroes."

"But... It's strange. How could Heracles and the most unbelievable thing... Myself being reincarnated? That concept should be disappear along with Age of Gods." Jeanne d'Arc tried to piece the puzzles. Then, a realization hit her. "Unless... You're from a different dimension am I right?"

The theory of different dimension is something that already popular since 1900s. Even Magus Association already theorized the possibility of Alternate Universe.

Cao Cao reluctantly nodded. "That's... Correct." He said.

"But Ms. Jeanne... No need to worry. We don't come to this dimension because we wanted to. We just unexpectedly thrown here." Jeanne tried to reason. "You see... My friend ability had some errors... And-"

"Jeanne." Georg stopped her. Its bad if a being from another dimension knows about **Sacred Gear**.

Jeanne d'Arc understand there are something that they can reveal just yet. Like her, they still don't trust each other fully.

"Sorry Georg." Jeanne feel hurt being scolded by her sub-leader.

"I understand there's something that all of you can't talk about. I can respect that." Jeanne d'Arc tried to reduce the tense. "Then... I think it's time I answer your question."

"Then, What I want to ask is... How'd two heroes from different times like you and Karna able to exist at the same time? From what I feel on Karna, he's isn't a living being... But all of his personality is exactly matched with Karna that I read in Mahabharata. The same goes for you, as I don't sense you as a living being. And... Does this had a connection with this Holy Grail War and Servant that you keep blabbering about?" Cao Cao asked.

"I see. It's my recklessness in speaking that make you curious about it." Jeanne d'Arc admitted. "But... Since you already entering it because challenging a Servant into battle, I guess I must explain it to you." She said. "This maybe take a long time. And this time, I suggest you call your friends here. From what I sense... There's no other Servant nearby."

* * *

After all members of the Hero Faction is gathered, Jeanne d'Arc starting her explanation.

"The Holy Grail War... You can say that as a battle royal between Seven Servants, which is heroic spirits of hero in the past and Seven Masters to get the **Holy Grail **that able to grant any wish for the said Master and Servant. The first Holy Grail War occurred in 1790, when three Magus families: Tohsaka, Einzbern, and Matou were trying to find a way to **Swirl of Akasha **and revival of** Great Magic**." She explains.

"**Swirl of Akasha**... What the heck is that?" Heracles didn't understand its meaning.

"Basically... You can said is the source of everything in this world and one that able to reach it able to grasp anything they desire. Although that's only a concept in our world, I can't believe that thing truly exists." Georg is amazed while explaining its meaning to Heracles.

"Since that times... The Holy Grail War is happen every sixty years. The last Holy Grail War, the third, is happen during the beginning of World War II. However, at that time, The **Holy Grail **being stolen by a man called Darnic Prestone Yggdmillenia. He's a Magus that support Nazi Germany during that time... And because of his act, the three founders of Holy Grail War being decimated almost completely. Some time after, Darnic betrayed the Nazis and claimed the **Holy Grail **for himself. During sixty years time, many Magus wants to create another **Holy Grail**... But always ended in failure." Jeanne d'Arc continued her explanation. "Until finally in recent times... The **Holy Grail **being discovered in Trifas, Romania. Basically, is the same spot we stands now. But... It revealed that Darnic and his great Magus family, Yggdmillenia, is summoning seven Servants of their own. Magus Association sends fifty hunters to investigate, but it was easily dispatch of by Yggdmillenia Servants. However, the hunters managed to laid backup system on the **Holy Grail**, allowing for the Association to summon seven Servants of their own to oppose Yggdmillennia. Thus this is known as Great Holy Grail War." She concluded the explanation about Great Holy Grail War. "As for Karna, he's the lancer of Association or known as Red Faction. While Darnic and his Magus family known as the Black Faction."

The Hero Faction is swallowed the story that was told by Jeanne d'Arc.

"That's... Too much to be taken..." Jeanne commented.

"Very complex. The one I got is basically tournament to the death." Heracles commented while rubbing the back of his head.

"All of that for reaching **Swirl of Akasha**... But it later turn into the three family downfall. That's strange." Georg commented. "There must be something."

"Simple thing... This stupid battle royal is just because a lumps of energy that can grant any wish. I bet it's not a true **Holy Grail **of Arthurian." Siegfried deduced. It will be funny if somehow a certain glasses swordsman know about this.

"That's right Siegfried descendant. The **Holy Grail **is actually just a collection of **Magical Energy **make by the founders of it." Jeanne d'Arc said.

"However... What the true definition of Servant exactly?" Cao Cao still curious.

"Servant... Or we could say as Heroic Spirits... Is a copy of the Hero from the past used by Magus to compete in Holy Grail War. The hero of this dimension is resided in one place called the Throne of Heroes. How to summon it is the **Holy Grail **will make a copy of us using information from Throne of Heroes. All Servant had one characteristic in common, they ability far surpassed normal humans and we too powerful to control by them. However, we were bound using three **Command Seals **on our Master, with the command being absolute and unable to be cancelled unless we finish our job. We also can change into an **Astral Form **to conceal our presence. However... To stay in this world, we must have enough energy, otherwise we will disappear... And if we killed in the Holy Grail War... We will be used as an energy for **Holy Grail **to be able to grant the wishes of the winner." Jeanne d'Arc explained.

Suddenly, Cao Cao punch the tree behind him so hard that it created a fist mark on it.

"Cao Cao..." Jeanne realized why'd Cao Cao so angry.

"And... You're okay with that?" Cao Cao muttered.

"Eh?"

"You're okay with that kind of bullshit!" Cao Cao yelled to _Saint of Orleans_. "All of you... For almost two hundred years is agreed to be used by those Magus for their own gain! Huh... I wonder... If you still retain your pride as human." Cao Cao stated. From the explanation, the Magus are not much different than Devil in his dimension, enslaved others for their own selfish gain. The difference is, the Magus is more fall by dared to interfered with souls of the dead, making the Devil somewhat kinder. He began to wonder how Gods of Death from each faction of Mythologies will react to this.

Jeanne d'Arc feel insulted by Cao Cao words. "Cao Cao! Being from another dimension had not right to lecture how our dimension works! All of us mind about it because some of hero had a wish of their own." She countered.

"Then all of you... Was foolish." Heracles suddenly stated. "A true being must not relied on shortcut such as that thing to achieve something." He then clench his fists. "If that so... Heroes in here had a weak heart."

"Not all of us had wish. Some of us are only want to support our Master to get their wish." Jeanne d'Arc stated.

"Even if that's the bad one?" Jeanne asked.

Jeanne d'Arc now unable to answer. As a Ruler, will she support no matter wish the winner had? Suddenly, her body tensed, and then she looks at the member of Hero Faction with pleading expression. "Jeanne, Mr. Cao Cao and others. Please don't blame Ms. Jeanne for all of this."

Cao Cao tensed hearing it. '_She... She possessed a young girl for her medium to stay on this world! How dare she..._' Cao Cao clench his fists.

All he needed a few more words... And he'll stab her with **True Longinus**.

"My name is Laeticia, the one that Ms. Jeanne possessed. I understand that all of you must be hated how this dimension works." Laeticia said. "But please... This is not what she wants. Also not any other heroes... Don't blame them please." Laeticia had tears in her eyes.

Cao Cao somewhat softened by Laeticia pleading. When he thinks again it is right. Not all of them wants this kind of treatments. After all, they all once proud hero. "Fine." He said.

After Laeticia said that, Jeanne d'Arc took control once more. "Forgive me... But as you said... I even possessed a girl because the **Holy Grail **can't create a body for me." She feel ashamed because Laeticia defending her.

"No... I feel ashamed because I let the emotions controls me." Cao Cao simply said. "But... No matter what, I can't accept how all of you, the one we always idolized with, turned into a mere slaves using those**Command Seals**. If somehow I and my comrades able to join, I'll put an end to this vile war once and for all. And please... Don't look at yourself as a Servant. Your hero, my idol after all."

Jeanne d'Arc realized from what he said, he was serious. "What... Happens... To make all of you hate this kind of thing?"

"Its because in our world, the same thing happens." Jeanne replied. "However... Don't be shocked, because in our dimension, the Age of Gods still goes on."

"What? That's impossible!" Jeanne d'Arc exclaimed. The Age of Gods supposedly had ended.

"Don't forget our dimension are different, Jeanne d'Arc." Cao Cao remind her. "Due in my time God is still exists, they still cause part of natural phenomena. Because of it, the reincarnation and descendant of mythological heroes also existed." He said. "And in that world... The Christian religion, in other words: Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels is one of the most powerful pantheons in the current age, rivaling the Indian pantheons." Cao Cao then revealed his **True Longinus**, who was make invisible using a special **Talisman** lend by Sun Wukong. "That's why... I was able to had this."

"I see... That explains why'd your own **Lance of Longinus**." Jeanne d'Arc finally understand the situation. "And... What do you mean of the situation in your world is similar to ours?"

"It all began with a Great War." Cao Cao started to narrated. "Long ago, the Three Factions of the Christian, the Angel, the Devil, and the Fallen Angel are warring against each other. The Angel is led by the God of the Bible, since they resided in Heavens, and Four Great Seraphs; Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, and Uriel. The Devil is led by Four Great Satans; Lucifer, Asmodeus, Belzebuub, and Leviathan. While the Fallen Angel is led by Azazel, the head of Grigori, an organization of Fallen Angel where all of them resided after being cast from the Heaven. Other Mythologies besides Dragons also join the war. The war finally ended after the death of Four Great Satans and unfortunately, the God of the Bible." Cao Cao narrates all he knows about the Great War to Jeanne d'Arc. "For now, the Three Factions currently in peace with each other after a peace treaty and now are tried to make peace with the others, like Nordic, India, Greek, and the others. As for the Heaven, the currently vacant seat of God now held by Michael temporarily, so the prayer from those that still believed in God could still be heard, although the chance of the prayer being granted is low."

Jeanne d'Arc clearly didn't believe that the God of the Bible, the one that she had faith with, is dead because such war in Cao Cao dimension. However, she's glad that Angels at least tried to restore the Heaven. "If that so... How the situation is the same as here? You still don't answer that question."

"That's... A little complicated. But I'll explain briefly." Cao Cao replied. "After the war, Devils is the had the worst casualty since their number become dwindled. For that reason, one of the new generations Four Great Satans, creating one of the most vile systems in history during the fifteenth century." He then clenching his fist. "**Evil Piece System**."

"Evil Piece?" Jeanne d'Arc confused by its meaning.

"Basically... You can say it like chess system." Georg decided to replace Cao Cao for the explanation. "It was a fifteen chess pieces that owned only by Four Great Satan and Devil Noble. The basic explanation is, those pieces can reincarnated other beings into a Devil. Basically... If you reincarnated as a Devil, you become the eternal slaves of the said Devil Noble. Which is us didn't like one bit."

"God gives us the **Sacred Gear**: An artifact created to protect humanity." Jeanne decided to explain briefly. "And yet... Those Devils saw us as tools to making their races stronger. I don't care if even one of them proclaimed to view their Peerage members as a family. Their still bound to him or her... Which disobeying the Noble, or King, will make the reincarnated Devils turn stray and therefore must be eliminated by them."

"Its like the King can do no wrong about it." Heracles said. "Recently, we found out that the Church even use the Sacred Gear users as a weapon for God and Angels."

"Although one Devil that I know doesn't reincarnate other races, but the same race as him" Cao Cao remembering one Devil that steps from failure to become the strongest Young Devils.

"In other words... The Devils make the world balance become unstable by reincarnating other races into theirs. It was increasing their strength." Jeanne d'Arc summarize the explanation. She had some hatred now for Devil in Cao Cao dimension. "Now I see... Why'd you hate the Master-Servant rules in the Holy Grail War. But what do you mean by us? Do you part of a group of something?"

"A faction to be more precise. I'm the leader of the faction known as Hero Faction." Cao Cao said. "I... Wish to prevent such a system from being exploited. That's why I created Hero Faction. Our goal is simple: We want to make humanity that connected to the Supernatural World able to contend with it and created a safe haven for those human, make us not being treated as inferior by other races, and... If can, erase the **Evil Piece System **of the Devil race. So not many will experience the same as we did." He said.

"I see... You had a big dreams." Jeanne d'Arc acknowledged. She understand his meaning. Of course in the world where Mythology exists, humanity is the race that most oppressed. And Hero Faction are the one who fight that oppression. "And... What did you do to accomplish it?"

"Thanks for that." Cao Cao commented. "For now, we still laid low because we had Indian Pantheons as our backup."

"I see." Jeanne d'Arc understand. "If that so... I can really say that you're just playing heroes."

Cao Cao frowned. '_So... You said we just playing heroes?_' He thought.

"What you tried to accomplish is impossible." Jeanne d'Arc stated. "All of you already think about it right? No matter what, the Gods and higher ups that still exist in your dimension will keep repeating the same thing over and over again if all of you passed away."

_**SLAP**_

A loud slap is heard. And its revealed that Jeanne just slap her ancestor right in the face.

Jeanne d'Arc look at her while had a red mark on her cheek. The reincarnation looks angry.

"Don't talk... Like you know what we've through to be able to go this far." Jeanne said with angry tone.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**And that's the end of Chapter 3. I'm sorry if it ended in cliffhanger, but I think its good enough ending for this chapter.**

**For this chapter, I gathers everything that I don't like about Fate and DxD like Evil Piece System and the Command Seals to make the conversation look more tense.**

**The next chapter will tell about Jeanne past like in the old version but maybe with different conversation.**

**See you in the next update. If you had any critics and reviews, please put it on review section. But, please no flames. I accepted critical reviews and negative reviews with reason, but I can't truly accept flames since it just proved our feels of superiority to the series we like without the real reason.**


	4. Chapter 4:Past of A Saint

**Hello Readers! Now time to replied some reviews!**

**miguelgiuliano**

**Don't worry, that seems the website error. Thanks for the reviews**

**Now, lets go to the story.**

* * *

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Ishibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Past of A Saint**

At the afternoon, the Hero Faction is now preparing a camp for their nighttime.

On the noon, Cao Cao offers Jeanne d'Arc to rest with them till morning, which she accepts as they basically help her from being killed by Karna. Although Servant didn't need sleep, at least she can rest from Great Holy Grail War matters for awhile.

However, Jeanne d'Arc once again thinking the words that Jeanne said to her during morning.

_"Don't say... Like you know what we've through to be able to go this far."_

Jeanne d'Arc sighed. "I wonder... If my comment is to harsh..." She muttered. She then look at her surrounding. '_Come to think of it, Jeanne said she wants to look for some herbs. Why'd she didn't come back?_'

"You're thinking about Jeanne are you not?" Cao Cao suddenly speak after reading her expression. "No need to worry. She's not the type to had a grudge on people."

Jeanne d'Arc then look down. "But still... It was my fault in the first place." She said feel at fault for mocking the Hero Faction goal.

"Its not the first time someone is mocking our goal. We're used to it. Truly" Heracles said while creating fire-camp.

Georg then decided to ease her worry. "If you want to talk to her, she's not far from here. Go to the direction of three o'clock." He said.

"Thanks Georg." Jeanne d'Arc said before stand up and walk away to Jeanne location.

After she's gone, Siegfried ask his sub-leader while cleaning **Gram** from dust. "It's okay to leave her? At least I can guard if she tried do anything funny with Jeanne." He offered.

"I'm understand your worry Siegfried, since she's your student." Cao Cao said before smiled. "However... Let them had a chat for awhile. After all... Who can understand their own descendant besides their ancestor?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jeanne is training her rapier skills using her **Sacred Gear**: **Blade Blacksmith Balance Breaker**, **Blade Knight Mass **to created army of knights that wields **Holy Swords**.

Taking a deep breath, Jeanne rush forward, while the knights also do the same. Take the first move, she slice through the first knight using her rapier **Arc of Flame **that changed its attributes to **Flame Holy Rapier**, since her rapier also created by her **Sacred Gear**.

The other knights march toward her. Jeanne then dash toward them and with fencing techniques and the ability of **Flame Holy Rapier**, she managed to defeat five of them. However, she let her guard down and one knight deliver a slash. She managed to avoid it barely, but it grazed her stomach.

Jeanne grunted in pain while touching the wounds. '_Ugh. Its not enough. My reflects... I must be able to increase it!_' "**Change Attributes: Lightning Holy Rapier**." The rapier, instead of flame, now emitting blue lightning, a **Holy Lightning **to be exact. "**Holy Lightning Impact!**" She yelled while pointing her rapier to the sunset sky. Suddenly a lightning raced down and she directs it to the remaining **Blade Knight Mass**, destroying them instantly. However, she later drop down in exhaustion. '_Even after just changed attributes to two different elements... I still exhausted. Sieg and the others can fight more longer than me..._' She felt ashamed to herself because being exhausted after just two attacks.

"That was a great attack. As my reincarnation from different dimension... I was proud seeing it."

Jeanne startled hearing a voice from behind her. She quickly put her hand on her rapier and turn backward, only to find it was just Jeanne d'Arc.

"Ms. Jeanne..."

Jeanne d'Arc smiled. "May I talk with you for a bit? Just the two of us." She asked.

* * *

On the church that was the base of the Red Faction, Karna is seen talking to a priest with tanned skin and white priest. This man is Shirou Kotomine, the Master of Assassin of Red and _de facto_ leader of the Red Faction.

"And that's what I can tell you about him." Karna seems explain to him his encounter with Cao Cao.

"The spear that emits purity? Only **Longinus** that came into mind." Shirou muttered. "Very well Lancer. Your Master give you a free time. Thanks for the information. You can rest for this night." He said.

"Very well." Karna replied before turn into **Astral Form**.

After that, Shirou is thinking for himself. "**Longinus** exist? Did that is possible? It should be in Vienna now." He tried to find the reason why'd the holiest thing in Christianity being held by mere human.

Only unable to find out.

"My my, seems this mundane matters really troubles you Master." Said a Servant that emerges from her **Astral Form**. Her features including elf-like ears, long black hair, sharp black eyes, and wearing outfit akin to ancient royalty. This woman is Assassin of Red, the Servant of Shirou Kotomine. "Should I take care of them?"

"Thanks for you concern Semiramis." Shirou thanked her with a smile. "However... I thought we should let them go for now. After all, we still had our problems with our Berserker."

Assassin of Red, now revealed as Semiramis, the famed world-first poison maker and Queen of Assyria, smirk. "I already sent our Archer and Rider to take care of him, while our Caster as you see is acting like a fool." She informed him.

"Lancer is out of options, since I promised to him to get a rest for tonight." Shirou is confused which one should he sent. "But... Consider that they're wielding close-range weapons according to his explanation, it seems I had no choice but to pick either Archer or Rider to watch over them or at least finishing Lancer job for killing Ruler."

"You... Really don't obey the rules you know?" Semiramis commented with a chuckles.

"Ruler is something that hinders our plan." Shirou said to his Servant. "I hope I can meet her to make her understand, but killing her is best option now."

* * *

Time then skipped to night. On a large conifer tree, two presence are seen standing.

The first is a young girl with long, waist-length yellow hair like the mane of the lion but the front of her hair is light green and green eyes. She wears a green-black outfit with golden patterns on its chest. She also wears a pair of gloves and leggings. The most distinctive features are the Cat ear on her head and a lion tail on her tailbone. She also had a bow. She's the Archer of Red, or her real name is Atalanta, a human child that blessed by the god of hunting, Artemis, known for killing the Calydonian Boar with one-shots, and a member of the Argonauts along with Heracles and Peleus.

The second is a young man with a muscular build. He had an unkempt turquoise hair and green eyes. His outfit is Greece armor. He's the Rider of Red, or his real name is Achilles, the famous Greek Hero known for Trojan War, his weakness which inspired the _Achilles Heel_, and his feats for killing Penthesilea, the Queen of the Amazons. He's also one of Chiron many disciples.

"Do you think we should leave him on here, Rider?" Atalanta asked while watching Berserker of Red to Achilles. She can't stand the being insanity of slicing through the **Golem** of the Yggdmillenia one by one.

The Berserker of Red is a muscular man with Rome armor, black skin, and a face that give a mad smile is running throughout the pine forest while making a crazed laugh and keep saying "Death Penalty for the Oppressors!". He carried a large **Gladius** on his hand. He's the Berserker of Red, or his real name is Spartacus, a former gladiator of the Roman Empire during 111 - 71 BC and was widely known for his actions of slaves uprising during Third Servile War.

Spartacus then blocked by an army of **Golem** made by the Yggdmillenia. He easily destroyed them by ramming it with his huge bodies or swinging his large **Gladius**. After finishing all the **Golem**, he then laughs maniacally.

"You think you can convince him, Sis?" Asked Achilles while winking on her.

"My name is Atalanta. Stop calling me '_Sis'_, Achilles." Atalanta said with a neutral expression. Although not show it, She's actually annoyed by that nickname from fellow Greek heroes. She understand that Achilles is from a younger generation of Greek Heroes, but that's not the reason to call her that.

Achilles laughs hearing that. "_Ha ha ha_, I do that to be more close to you. Don't mad at that" He said. "Because we're this far. Let's dig the information about the Black Faction." He continued, smirking.

Achilles is true, in few kilometers from their place, lies the castle that was the base of Yggdmillenia. However, even himself knows that attacking them recklessly could cause a fatal blow to the Red Faction. So, he decided to hold his battle lust.

Atalanta wants to reply, when Shirou contacted her via **Telepathy**. [Archer.]

[What do you want Priest?] Atalanta asked. She clearly don't like Shirou is replacing her Master like this.

Speak of it, Atalanta never met her Master. According to Shirou, her Master is hiding somewhere safe and let him took control of Red Faction Servant.

However... Why'd she feel this priest had some hidden agenda?

[I want you... To search for Ruler. And if you find her... Kill her.] Shirou ordered.

[Very well. What about Spartacus?] Atalanta asked.

[Rider can take care of himself.] Shirou assured her before the **Telepathy** is being cut off.

"What's wrong Sis?" Achilles asked.

"Order from my Master. I got a mission from my Master to kill Ruler. Just like Lancer did." Atalanta said. "Keep watching over him Rider." She then jumping from tree to tree, tried to heard any noise of her.

Achilles watching her until she disappears from sight, then he sighed. "Master huh...Even my Master doesn't meet me at all..." He said to himself.

* * *

At the forest clearing where Jeanne trained, both she and Fate Jeanne are leaning on a huge Conifer Tree.

"So... Each **Sacred Gear **had different abilities?" Jeanne d'Arc is curious.

"Yeah. My **Sacred Gear **can created **Holy Swords**, Mr. Heracles can create missile, Sieg can create an extra metal arm, and many others **Sacred Gear **that had abilities that can't be tell one by one." Jeanne answered.

After some friendly talking, Jeanne d'Arc decided to go to the point. "Jeanne... For my words at morning-"

"Don't worry Ms. Jeanne. I can understand why'd you view our goal as impossible." Jeanne said while looking at the starry sky. "Its true that in our worlds... Because the Supernatural World is a daily life for those who had connection to it, it was dangerous. Not only humans that being viewed as tools, but there's also outcasts races or half-breed that hated by their own races. That's the reason Cao Cao created Hero Faction in the first place. He want to make sure... No other humans experienced the painful experiences that happens to us, created a safe haven for humans that knows the Supernatural World and outcasts." She explain the reason why'd many said their dream is foolish.

"What? So... The meaning of your words from the morning is..." Jeanne d'Arc finally understands the reason behind Jeanne words.

The latter nodded grimly. "All of us... The Hero Faction... Each of us is experienced the painful experiences of the Supernatural World with our own eyes. Although some already had connection since children." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spartacus is already caught by the Black Faction, so Achilles decided to retreat. Before being able to retreat however, two-person suddenly appears.

The first is Black Siegfried. He already in battle position.

The second is a young woman with magenta hair that obscured her heterochromia eyes. She wears something akin to bride dress and carrying a huge mace. She was the Berserker of Black, or her true name is Frankenstein Monster, the creation of Victor Frankenstein in the novel Frankenstein.

Achilles then stops his action to retreat when he saw them. "Hoo. A pair of Saber and Berserker... it seems the Black Faction underestimate me. They think a pair could stop me?" He then spins his spear: **Diatrekhōn Astēr Lonkhē** and pointing it to them. "My class maybe Rider, but don't worry. I won't use my ride. I think it will be too much using it against the two of you."

Both Black Siegfried and Frankenstein prepared to fight.

"True Heroes... I'll show why I worth that title." Achilles said, grinning.

Black Siegfried is the first to make a move. He running toward Achilles and swing his sword, **Balmung**, to him. The attack was easily blocked by Achilles as he jumped backward. He then launches himself to Black Siegfried and clashing his spear against **Balmung**. Spear and swords then clashing against each other. However, Achilles is more agile than Black Siegfried, putting the Dragon Slayer into the defensive. Frankenstein then tried to help by running around the battlefield and suddenly launch forward, intending to smash the Greek hero with her mace, **Bridal Chest**. Black Siegfried see through this then jump backward. Making a battle cry, Frankenstein swing her mace down, only to be easily blocked by Achilles. Using his superior speed, he then smashing Frankenstein face with his spear, making her thrown backward then rolled on the ground. When he still busy dealing with Frankenstein, Black Siegfried suddenly run toward him, **Balmung** in ready to slice him. But once again, he easily stopped the attack by grabbing the blade hilt with his hand.

"Pitiful. You're no match against me!" Achilles then stabbed Black Siegfried shoulder with his spear, making him grunted in pain. Black Siegfried then tried to slice him again, only for him to casually jump backward to avoid it.

"It seems both of you had an incredible amount of stamina." Achilles remarked. "It seems this battle will become much longer." He then annoyed after seeing Black Siegfried stoic expression. "They, who can't laugh during a heated battle like this, will not be laughing in Erosion. You should be laughing when there is a chance!"

"Laughing during a heated battle sometimes can also be an insult." Black Siegfried replied.

"A stoic type, huh?" Achilles said. He suddenly widens his eyes, and then spoke. "As much as I want to at least kill one of you, my masters order me to return. Let's continue another day."

"Then, I hope we don't have another disturbance at that time and able to fight at our fullest." Black Siegfried said.

Frankenstein just growled.

"Huh, I'll be waiting for it." He then whistled and suddenly, a chariot that looks a divine that being pulled by two divine horses appears. He then jumps to it and riding towards the sky, before vanishing from sight completely. "Now then, how's Sis doing? I hope she's okay." He said to himself.

* * *

"You means... All of you... Experience that kinds of thing?" Jeanne d'Arc now finally understands the hidden reason of Hero Faction stabilization.

Jeanne nodded. "I've joined it since four years ago. While veteran such Siegfried and Georg joined when Hero Faction is first built around six years ago. Mr. Heracles joined a year before me." She said before look like hold tears from her eyes.

"Jeanne..." Jeanne d'Arc only managed to said.

"Its okay." Jeanne said while wiping her tears away. "Just remember something unpleasant."

"No. You're not okay." Jeanne d'Arc stated. "You hold something aren't you?"

Jeanne shook her head.

Jeanne d'Arc then touched her hand. "Don't worry. I promise... I wouldn't tell anyone." She promised.

Jeanne then look down. She finally decided to tell her ancestor. "I... Just remember the day... How I joined Hero Faction in the first place..."

**(Flashback - 4 Years Before DxD Storyline)**

_On the Brittany Cultural Region of France, more precisely in the city of Rennes, there was a small home in Saint-Martin quarters. This is where Jeanne previously lived._

_Jeanne is born to a family of loyal Christian. Her father was one of the top priest in Rennes, while her mother works as a fencing master on academy in Brittany. This is where Jeanne first skill with rapier come from._

_As a little girl, Jeanne was taught many things: Mainly about religious and history. She also being praised as top girl in her district due to her beauty and intelligence._

_However... All that changes Four years ago._

_Jeanne, who was now thirteen years old and go to school on one of Academy in Brittany, is happily going home after getting a recommendation to study abroad in Russia. The history she's mostly know is the French and Russians, no wonder she's so happy._

_"I can wait to tell mama and papa about this! God thanks! My prayers for study abroad being granted at last!" She humming happily as she walk home. Time is showing afternoon._

_However, when she reached home, there's something strange._

_The front door is being opened._

_'Why'd the front door is opened? Did mama forgot to close it?' She thought carefully before ran into the house. "Mama! Papa! You can't believe what I just-" She unable to finish her words as she is shocked seeing what's actually happens._

_It was a human-like being that currently fighting against her mother with some strange claw emerged from his shoulder. It has the appearance of young man with gray hair and muscular built. However, the shocking thing is his eyes is red with black sclerae. Beside his feet, lied the mangled corpse of her father._

_Jeanne is so shocked that she not realized tear are streamed down from her face. "Its... Its a lie..." She muttered._

_Her mother seeing Jeanne is too shocked. "Jeanne! Get hold of yourself and get out of here!" She yelled._

_"Not nice Ms." The man said as he stabbed through her stomach using those strange claws. "Drop your guard in middle of a fight."_

_"Guugh!" Jeanne mother coughed blood before falls to the ground._

_"Mama!" Jeanne yelled seeing her mother is brutally stabbed._

_The man then seeing her because of her yelling. "Oh." Suddenly, he already in front of Jeanne, grab her neck, and lift her to the air. "I can't believe I found what I seek!" The man said with predatory smile._

_"Uuugh..." Jeanne tried her best to make herself free, but to no avail._

_This creature... Is just too strong._

_The man later put his right hand on stabbing position. "First... I'll eat your heart." He said when suddenly a rapier is stab through his stomach._

_"Guuhuk!" The man coughed some blood and see behind him that Jeanne mother managed to stand despite the injuries._

_"That words you said before... Shall return to yourself." Jeanne mother said. "Never shows your back to your opponents." She return the mocking._

_Jeanne look at her mother despite in pain of being choked. "M-mama..."_

_"Grgh! Why the heck you're still alive damn woman!" The man later deliver a kick with his foot, knocking the woman to the ground. Using his strange body parts, she choked Jeanne mother. "I'll make sure you won't live this time..."_

_Jeanne widen her eyes as the grip on her mother neck became tighter. "No... No... Stay... Away..." She faltery begged. Jeanne body then suddenly enveloped by a strange white light._

_The man then shield himself from the light. "UGH! WHAT WITH THIS LIGHT!?" He then had a shocked look on his face. "DON'T TELL ME!"_

_"Don't you dare... Hurt mama... MONSTER!" Jeanne yelled with all her power despite being choked, while suddenly, a collection of swords emerge from the ground, impaling the creature with numerous blade sans the hand that choke Jeanne mother. The claws that choked Jeanne suddenly dispersed, making her fall to the ground._

_"Gagh! I can't believe... I've defeated... By a mere __**Sacred Gear **__user..." He said before finally give up his ghost and releasing his hold on Jeanne mother who later falls to the ground. Not long after, all the swords are disappear._

_This is the moment where Jeanne awaken her __**Sacred Gear**__: __**Blade Blacksmith**__._

_Back to the story, Jeanne then sit up despite still being hurt because of the choke. "Wh-what happened? H-how could I do that?" She said in confusion._

_Jeanne mother later grunted in pain, making her awaken from the thoughts._

_"Mama!" Jeanne quickly rushed and use her knee to support her mother head. Tears is seen on her eyes. "Mama! Are you alright?"_

_"I'm... Fine." Her mother replied. "Luckily the wound... Are not deep enough."_

_"Wait in here okay! I'll search for first aid kit!" She said to her mother before stand up and quickly rushed to the kitchen._

* * *

_Few moments later, Jeanne return to her mother side with the first aid kit in hand._

_"Mama?" She called._

_"Jeanne..." Her mother responded._

_"Mama... I already brought some medicine." She inform before extend her hand. "Now I shall check-" She unable to finish her words when a sword suddenly emerge from the ground and stabbed her mother through the chest. She then widen her eyes. "Eh?"_

_Jeanne mother face looks like she was in shocked._

_Jeanne then started to shaking. "Ma... Ma?" She then shaking her mother body. "Mama? Mama? Please... Said something..." She called her._

_But there's no response from her mother._

_"Mama?" She called once more while tear starting to stream down from her eyes, realizing what the reality is. "MAMA!" She yelled while hugging her mothers body. 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. If not because this strange power! I hate it! I hate it!' She felt disgust for herself._

_The power that saved her life, unexpectedly turns out to be the one that killed her mother._

* * *

_Jeanne currently on the run. She's still wearing her academies clothes that now become tattered._

_After she kill her mother by accident, she can't control her __**Sacred Gear**__, causing __**Holy Swords **__to emerge each time she raise her hand. This also makes her hard to feed and drink, and make her weaker everyday._

_Ever since that day, she's being discriminated by the citizens in her district because they thought her house is bad omen because of the carnage and they labelled her as monster due to her __**Sacred Gear **__that lost control easily. Now, she's being chased by police that want to capture her._

_"There she is!" The police yelled._

_"The monster girl!"_

_Jeanne then turn to them and raise her hands. "Don't get closer!" She yelled while unleashing __**Holy Sword Wall **__to keep her chaser at bay._

_"Damn it!" One of the police yelled._

_'Please don't get any closer... I don't want to make other victims fall...' Jeanne thought while she stand behind the __**Holy Sword Wall**__. Behind her is a cliff where there are fast-flowing river below. 'If only... If only I don't have this power-'_

_Then a shoot is heard breaking through the wall and piercing the left side of the chest. She widen her eyes seeing that the police using a bullet that can pierce through the wall._

_However, in her heart, there seems a gladness. 'Ah... So this the end of road for me...' Jeanne stumbled backward before fall from the cliff. She then close her eyes, start losing consciousness because of the wound. 'Mama... If somehow we met in the afterlife... I'm sorry... For what I've done...' She thought as she fall to the river below._

* * *

_Jeanne feels her head is lied on something soft. She then groaned while slowly opening her eyes. She then sit up, feeling that the fatal wounds on her chest is missing. 'But how? Where am I?' She thought in confusion. She then see a fire-camp nearby._

_"I'm glad that I not too late and also walking on that cliff side." A voice suddenly speak. It was a young man, around fifteen years old with black hair and blue eyes. He wears clothes akin to gakuran clothes in Japanese academies and on his waist, a Chinese clothing is tied as a belt. He carries a long spear with blue rod and sharp tip that emanates a white light. He sit beside the fire-camp. "If I'm to late to save you from the fall and give you the only __**Phoenix Tear **__that I have, you must be dead now."_

_"W-who are you?" Jeanne find herself brave enough to asked._

_"My name is Cao Cao." Cao Cao introduced himself._

_"Why'd you save me?" Asked DxD Jeanne weakly. "And... You must be joking right? Cao Cao is-" She then suddenly found herself gaze at Cao Cao __**True Longinus **__while her eyes suddenly turns blank. "W-what happens? My mind... Is like being suck away...' She thought tried her hardest to keep her consciousness._

_Cao Cao realized his mistakes. 'Oh no!' He thought before placing a __**Talisman **__on the __**Holy Spear**__._

_**True Longinus **__known to had the ability the ability to suck up the sanity of those who's faithful Christian. For that reason, the ability was suppressed by a __**SuppresingTalisman**__ that was give by Sun Wukong during Cao Cao time of training._

_After finishing placing the __**Supressing Talisman**__, Cao Cao put the__** True Longinus**__ on the ground and shaking Jeanne body. "Oi! Snap out of it!" He yelled._

_Luckily, Cao Cao voices still reaches Jeanne. She later blinked several times before live is return to her eyes. "W-what happened?" She asked in confusion._

_Cao Cao look down. "I'm sorry. You unexpectedly fall victim to my weapon..."_

_"Your... Weapon?" Jeanne then look at __**True Longinus**__. "I-impossible!? You stole the__** Holy Spear**__ from Vienna!? How could you... Damn Heretic!"_

_"Say yourself who had __**Sacred Gear**__ without realizing." Cao Cao countered._

_Hearing the words make Jeanne shock. She then look down. "I see... Those things... Called like that." She said before suddenly chuckling._

_Cao Cao confused seeing her expression. That's until she's crying._

_"So... This thing *hiks* is the one that *hiks*" Jeanne unable to hold the tears from her eyes. "*If that so... FOR WHAT REASON SINNER LIKE ME STILL ALIVE!" The tears later streaming down her face._

_"You're not sinner! Girl!" Cao Cao tried to calm her down. "Just calm yourself. You're not thinking bright right now."_

_Jeanne then suddenly punched Cao Cao right in the face, making him stumbled backward while rubbing his right cheek that was red from the punch. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE THROUGH! DON'T PRETEND TO UNDERSTAND ME!"_

_"That you kill your parents by accident?" He guessed._

_Hearing Cao Cao guesses make Jeanne shocked. "H-how..."_

_"Your face tells it. Although I don't know how it feels to kill my own parents my own two hands... I also indirectly kill them." Cao Cao sympathize with her. He then tried to get closer to her._

_Jeanne realized what he'll do. "NO! PLEASE GOT AWAY! I CAN'T CONTROL MY POWER!" She panicked,_

_After he got closer, Cao Cao then hug her._

_"W-What're you doing!?" Jeanne didn't expect his act._

_"Long ago... My mother used to say... That hug is the best way to ease someone sadness." Cao Cao said. "Its okay girl. There's no one here. Just let out all of it." He assured her._

_After that Jeanne unable to hold off her tears, and she later let out a huge cried while in Cao Cao hugs._

* * *

_After an hour had passed, Jeanne finally stopped crying. But, she keep look down while Cao Cao is busy wrapping the __**Talisman**__ on his __**Longinus**__._

_Cao Cao decided to break the silence. "You silent now for all of sudden? What's wrong?" He asked._

_"Tell me... How could you cope with your parents death?" Jeanne asked._

_Hearing his question, Cao Cao sighed. "Isn't it simple? I simply just moved forward. Because... Keep wallowing over someone demise... Is a mock to that person. At least that's what father told me." He replied._

_Jeanne nodded hearing his answer. "Cao Cao... I really thank you for saving me. However after this... Just leave me." Jeanne said immediately._

_Cao Cao narrowed his eyes after she said that._

_"I have no reason to live for. After all, I killed mama with this hand." She then starts to cry again "And this power of mine... I hate it. Because of this power mama is... Please. I beg of you, just leave me here and let me die." She begged._

_Cao Cao still continuing wrapping his __**Talisman**__. He silent for a minute until he spoke. "Are you...want to be able to control that power of yours and be able to use against humanity?." the owner of __**True Longinus**__offered._

_"Eh?" Said DxD Jeanne confused. "B-but I..."_

_"You see. I had a groups. If you join my groups, you can train those abilities of yours. And, the 'want to die' thing. Forget that. I'm pretty sure that's not your mama wants." Cao Cao offered. He then saw her tears. "Don't stain that face of yours with tears. You're looking more beautiful if you don't cry."_

_Jeanne still hesitate and blush at the same time for the praise of her face. "But... I... This power..."_

_"Don't hate that power of yours. You should be glad. Those who receive __**Sacred Gear **__is considered a blessing." Cao Cao assured her. "Then, are you accept my offer? Reincarnation of Maid of Orleans?" Cao Cao offered once more. "If you don't want, I can search a city for you so you can start a new life of your own."_

_After hearing his offer, Jeanne silent for a moment. "I..."_

_Cao Cao waiting for her answer._

_"I... Want to control this power. I want to... So I won't hurt innocents people again." She then look at Cao Cao with determination. "I'll join your groups."_

_Cao Cao smiled. "Nice eyes. Almost remembering me during my childhood." He praised. "But... Before the conversation could continue, tell me your name."_

_"My name is Jeanne. Jeanne de Brittany." She replied. "Anyway, what'd you mean I'm reincarnation of Jeanne d'Arc?"_

_Cao Cao chuckles. "And your curiosity also the same as me. I wonder if this is fate. Okay then, The first thing I'll tell you is about the Supernatural World." Cao Cao said before beginning a long explanation about the Supernatural World. "But before the explanation... Welcome to the Hero Faction. Jeanne de Brittany."_

**(Flashback End)**

After Jeanne finish reminiscing to her story to Jeanne d'Arc, she can't help but feel sympathize for her.

"Jeanne... You've been through so much..." Jeanne d'Arc said.

"Did I?" Jeanne asked her. "Its okay Ms. Jeanne. I already got through with it since I met Cao Cao. Thanks to him, I finally able to found a new reason for me to live. That is... The goal of Hero Faction now." Jeanne said with a smile. "I... Feels happiness during that time. And now... It still the same. Even if people mock our goal as fruitless. Even if other races and gods denied our goals. We... Will keep marching forward no matter what. That's what us, Hero Faction motto are. And... I hope mama still support me in this."

After hearing it, Jeanne d'Arc sympathy turns into admiration for her descendant from other dimension. "I see. You... Had such strong heart for young woman. Jeanne de Brittany. After hearing what you said, I can't help but feeling glad... That my reincarnation from another dimension is a woman like you." She praised with a smile.

Jeanne smiled hearing it, while suddenly she saw some glows of metal from hundred meters. The glow is aimed at Jeanne d'Arc head. "Ms. Jeanne duck!"

Jeanne d'Arc already know the assault, and quickly squat to avoid herself from the attack. At the same time, the glows, who later revealed to be an arrow, is racing toward them.

Jeanne quickly acted. "**Flame Holy Sword Wall!**" She then swing her **Holy Rapier**, creating wall of **Holy Swords** that covered with flame, melting the arrow before it can reach the wall. Jeanne then yelled. "Show yourself! Coward!"

On the safe distance where she shot, Atalanta is seen standing on the branches. She already arrived since the time Jeanne finishing told her past.

"I can't believe that humans like you can melt the arrow of **Tauropolos**." Atalanta mumbled to herself. "However... Next shot will end it all."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**That ended this chapter. It took me so long to fix Jeanne past in here because I thought her past in the old version is lame, so I twist some of her past without losing the aspect of her gratitude to Cao Cao.**

**As for the creature that attacks Jeanne and her mother, I think you already know what kinds of creature it is. Like I said in the old version, this fic will be a multi-crossovers between multiple animes and other series when already reach DxD Dimension. In this Apocrypha part, there will be some cameo about it.**

**I make Jeanne Sacred Gear more powerful. For it, I mimic Kiba Sword Birth that able to create sword with different attributes. Jeanne Blade Blacksmith also had the same ability, but allow her to change the element attributes of Holy Sword she unleashed. As for the Balance Breaker, Jeanne is mastered the original and her Sub-species one.**

**I thinks that's it for the review. See you in the next update. If you had any critics and reviews, please put it on review section. But, please no flames. I accepted critical reviews and negative reviews with reason, but I can't truly accept flames since it just proved our feels of superiority to the series we like without the real reason.**


	5. Chapter 5:Chaste Huntress Downfall

**Hello Readers! Now time to replied some reviews!**

**miguelgiuliano**

**Thanks for the reviews! I'll make sure to watch it when there's time.**

**Ronin**

**Of course I already know about that. As for the previous chapter, Karna and Jeanne both holding back, so Cao Cao and Jeanne don't had heavy injured when facing them. Its just a spar after all. There's no way they unleash their full power. Thank you so much for the review.**

**Now, lets go to the story.**

* * *

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Ishibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Chaste Huntress Downfall**

After the initial killing shot is failed, Atalanta then decided to show herself by jumping down from the tree she's hiding, and walk to Jeanne and Jeanne d'Arc, showing her presence in front of them.

"I can't believe that human able to block an arrow that shot from my **Divine Bow**." Atalanta praised Jeanne.

Jeanne d'Arc quickly recognized the Servant. "Archer of Red. The Chaste Huntress of Greeks and one of the Argonauts: Atalanta. You sure had some confidence showing yourself despite your Servant-class." She said.

Jeanne widen her eyes, not expecting her to be the famous archer of Greek because of her _Nekomata_-like appearance. "She's... That Atalanta?"

Jeanne d'Arc nodded. "I guess its the same as Lancer of Red did?" She demanded.

"That's right. I hold no grudge against saint like you. However... For sake of my Master-" She then summon an arrow in her hand. "-You must be eliminated from this war, Ruler."

* * *

On the fire-camp, Cao Cao and the other members of the Hero Faction are currently discussing the information that they got from Jeanne d'Arc.

As the one that fought for the hope of make humanity able to contend with the Supernatural World and the erasure of Devil **Evil Chess System** in their dimension, how this dimension works is something that they can't accept at all.

Considering it was hero that being used in here. They're idol of creating a faction, is now a mere Servant that ordered by Magus to do what they want.

"Guys." Cao Cao began to speak. "After hearing what Ms. Jeanne said to us, I... Can't never accept how this dimension works."

Georg nodded. "I understand your feelings Cao Cao."

"Yeah. To think in here, the one that we always idolized since our childhood and one of our driving force to make Hero Faction... Is reduced to mere slaves that was bound with **Command Seals**." Siegfried agreed while clenching his fist.

"But... Tried to think more logic about this." Heracles suddenly said.

The other turn their attention to the oldest member of their group.

"In our world, don't forget that they're also good Devils, sans the Old Satan Faction. The Magus in here must be also had someone good among them. Don't blame them as entirety." Heracles advised.

"Although its only few of them... Like what Vali did." Siegfried swallow Heracles advice.

"I see." Cao Cao said. "However. Despite what you said maybe had some truth Heracles, I can't never accept it like I said before. For that... I, no. We must join this war... And destroy this fake **Holy Grail**, so the cycle of this war will be destroyed forever." He declared.

"Oi oi this is not time to joke Cao Cao." Georg said. "Maybe we can contend with beings from our dimension, but in here..."

"Yeah. I know. Karna and Jeanne d'Arc. I could feel it that they hold back much of their power when sparring with us." Cao Cao acknowledged. "I... In this dimension... My training... Is worth nothing..." He sighed.

Heracles sympathized with Cao Cao. His pride as the one that trained by Indian Faction for several years must be ripped to shreds in here although he not show it. "No need to be sad like that. At least you don't disappoint your teacher by walking on the wrong path. Maybe after we can return to our dimension, you can ease for a little bit."

Siegfried then thinking. "Hmmm... To join this war, if I not wrong, Ms. Jeanne said that we must had this Servant-"

"Heroes. Don't low them by calling them Servant Siegfried." Cao Cao said with disgust to the title. "Yes... Although I admit I hate for what I'll did now... We had no choices but had heroes of our own. But first... We must find a way to had it. So... Be patient cause we can only be watcher in here."

"That won't be easy." Georg remind him.

"Thats right. We had no knowledge of this dimension heroes." Siegfried agreed with his sub-leader.

Cao Cao smirked hearing it. "Don't forget that humans always can do something impossible. That's why heroes always born from humanity. I'm pretty sure we'll find a way." Cao Cao assured. "However... The voice from that time. I still thinking about it. Who from our dimension that will came here?"

Georg suddenly sensed a disturbance in his **Detection Barrier**. '_Hmm... What's this?_'

* * *

Back to the confrontation of Jeanne and Jeanne d'Arc with Atalanta, both of sides still didn't move.

However, Jeanne suddenly had sad look on her face. "Is that all you gonna said?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"That you... Just ordered by your Master and yet you just do it?" Jeanne asked. "Can you... One of heroes that I idolized since childhood... Had your own mind about this?" She demanded.

"The first thing is, I'm glad there's human that can respect us not as lowly being of Magus." Atalanta face softened a bit. "But sorry little girl. As we summon in this world by our Master... We had bond with them and we must honor their wish to had the **Holy Grail **and in return, we can wish anything that we want. That's all."

"I know your lying." Jeanne said. "It seen in your eyes. You're more than ready to kill your Master if he or she didn't respect something in you. I guess it had connection to your wish, am I right?"

Atalanta narrowed her eyes. "Tch. Little girl, I advice you to not disturb my mission to kill Ruler. You had no connection in all of this." She said.

"You're wrong. I had connection in this. Because Ms. Jeanne is my comrade." Jeanne declared.

"Jeanne." Jeanne d'Arc speak. "In normal circumstances, I agree with that words. However... The way you're and your groups power scale now can't take down a Servant with high parameter like me, Lancer of Red, and her. I also holding back during the spar. Please, just return to your groups and let me fight her." She pleaded her to run.

Jeanne bit her lip. She's right. She had to admitted that the way she's now is just getting in the way. "Alright. But please... Return back alive okay?" She pleaded before turn back to Cao Cao fire-camp.

Jeanne d'Arc shook her head. "I... Can't promise that." She then spin her battle flag and pointing it toward Atalanta. "However... For the sake of knowing the singularity that I sense... I won't lose in here."

Take it as a challenge, Atalanta quickly jump backward and using her **Divine Bow**, **Tauropolos**, to shoot a **Energy-coated Arrow **toward Ruler. Jeanne d'Arc easily swatted it aside. But she later realized that the Chaste Huntress are already disappeared among the treetops.

"Nice swat. But, you can never hope to defeat me. No matter you're Ruler or not." Atalanta voice echoed on the forest when suddenly four arrows are shoot from four different directions toward Jeanne d'Arc.

'_She can shoot that arrows from four different angles at once!?_' She thought before swatting it aside like the previous one. '_I see now. This terrain give her an advantage as an Archer_.' She analyzed the pine forest terrain.

Suddenly the forest terrain turn grayish in color. Jeanne d'Arc already know who's technique is this. "Georg. I take this is your work?" She demanded.

"As expected of you." Georg then appeared along with Cao Cao.

"Cao Cao! Isn't your wound still-"

"Don't underestimate me. I was trained by Indian Deities and a Buddha. Wound like this are nothing to me." Cao Cao quickly said. "Georg sense the disturbance in here via Jeanne energy. What's happen here exactly?"

Jeanne d'Arc quickly look to the treetop. "Its not your concern." She said.

"I see." Cao Cao understand. However, his actions is shooting a **Holy Light Beam **from his **True Longinus **to a tree behind him. "I know you there. You maybe can fool Georg **Detection Barrier **but... You can never fool _**Senjutsu**_ user." He said while smirking. "Isn't that right. Chaste Huntress Atalanta?"

True to what he shoot, Atalanta is standing on that tree, but managed to avoid the blast easily before landing on the ground. "You're that girl comrades?" She demanded. But her mind is wander somewhere else. '_What's this sensation? The air feels different and the landscape... Why is it grayish?_' She then saw a purple mist that was formed in Georg hand. '_Could it be... Is that bespectacled man ability?_'

Jeanne d'Arc not happy with Cao Cao actions. "Cao Cao! What're you doing!?"

"I just outing my frustration that's all." Cao Cao simply replied. "Now from what I understand, Ms. Atalanta here is one of the Heroes right?"

Jeanne d'Arc still narrowed her eyes toward him. "Yes. She's Red Faction Archer." At least she understand why'd Cao Cao use the term Heroes. He really hate the Servant-Master system.

"Hoo. If that so its perfect." Cao Cao then smiled. "Ms. Jeanne. You once said to Jeanne... That Heroes battle is something that mundane shouldn't be disturb right?"

"That's right." She confirmed. '_How could he knows that?_'

"If that so." Cao Cao then suddenly throw his **True Longinus **to Jeanne d'Arc who took it with her free hand.

"What's the meaning of this?" She asked.

"That's a sign... That I want to join this battle." Cao Cao replied. "With my **Longinus** on your hand, you're free to use it. It maybe won't reveal my **Balance Breaker **but... Consider you're saint, I think you can use it to its full capability." He explain his reason. '_With this, I'll able to learn how Servant strenght, endurance, and many others_.'

One of the other trait that Cao Cao had is that he prefers not to engage a new enemy that he met. He preferring using scout to monitors the said opponent during the battle, so he can counter them efficiently if they met. That's exactly what happens before he fight against Issei.

Jeanne d'Arc later make her battle flag invisible, as she's now fighting using **True Longinus**. '_This __**Holy Aura**__... It really is the __**Lance of Longinus**_...' She thought the sensation when grab the **Holy Spear**.

Cao Cao meanwhile is leaning on a tree with Georg is close to him.

[Is this really okay Cao Cao?] He asked via **Telepathy** to his leader.

[Its fine.] Cao Cao replied. [If we somehow can fight this Servant on par... Then, I called that a miracle. But first... I want to see how Servant in general battle against each other. After that, we maybe can get some data of how'd we able to fight on par with them despite our inferiority in strength and endurance.]

Back to the battle, Atalanta is now ready to face Jeanne d'Arc, who's now using Cao Cao **True Longinus **as her weapon. "So... Seems you're will fight back? Although I hope it can be finished easily." Atalanta commented on Jeanne d'Arc actions.

"Like I said before, Before I got to know the singularity that summons me... I won't be killed." Jeanne d'Arc said with determination before dashing toward the _Chaste Huntress_.

* * *

On DxD Dimension meanwhile, Ophis is currently flying on the air. She seems going somewhere. She then descend and standing in front of a unused house. The house is already ragged in appearance. Not long after, there's someone that came out from the house.

He's a young man with unkempt white hair and golden eyes. He wears a white T-shirt, black vest, and black jeans. He is Vali Lucifer, the great-grandson of the original Lucifer, and the current wielder of **Longinus Sacred Gear**, **Divine Dividing**, which the soul of _Vanishing Dragon_, Albion, resided. He's also the leader of Vali Team, the elite group of Khaos Brigade that works separately from other Khaos Brigade members. "Oh. If it isn't Ophis? What business do you have here?" He asked.

**{Vali. It seems she had something important to say.} **Albion speak from Telepathy.

"I know that." Vali agreed.

"Vali. Tell me." Ophis then smiled mischievously. "Do you wish to test you strength even further?"

"Huh?" Vali confused by Ophis words. Truly, any words that came out from a being made of nothingness its hard to understand.

* * *

Back to Fate dimension, Jeanne d'Arc rush to Atalanta. The _Chaste Huntress _quickly summon an arrow, but the _Saint of Orleans _already in front of her and tried to slash her with **True Longinus**.

'_She's fast!_' Atalanta thought before blocking the slash with her **Tauropolos**. She then doing some acrobatic moves to keep her distances. "Maybe you're fast... But still nowhere against my speed!" She then shooting an arrow that multiplied into hundreds toward Jeanne d'Arc. The latter swing the **True Longinus**, creating a gust of wind that destroying the arrow barrage. "What!? She destroy it!?" She denied such thing.

"I suggest you give up, Archer of Red." Jeanne d'Arc demanded. "In term of strength and endurance, you're nothing compared to me. I suggest you shall surrender and lets talk."

Close to the battle, Cao Cao is watching the battle intently with Georg.

"Well that's something." Georg commented.

"That saint like her is boasting about her strength and endurance? I agreed." Cao Cao agreed. '_However, there's strange condition here. In life, Atalanta the Chaste Huntress should be outclassing Ms. Jeanne in every way. There's no way human that live in historical could_-' Cao Cao then widen his eyes, then smirking. "Now I see." He seems found something.

Back to the battle, Atalanta know she's a little outclassed by Jeanne d'Arc. She then scoff. "Humph. And... Even that's true? You think you can defeat me?" She asked before jumping to the treetop, hiding her presence.

"She's escape into the treetop again!" Jeanne d'Arc yelled when suddenly she felt something is invading her mind, like it was taking her sanity. She then fall to her knees while clutching her head. _'Ugh... What's this? My consciousness... Is being taken away_...'

From the tree she's hiding, Atalanta became cautious. "What's... Happen?" She asked before shook her head and aiming an arrow to Jeanne d'Arc. "Anyway, this is my chance."

[Fight it Ms. Jeanne.] Cao Cao said via **Telepathy**.

"Cao Cao?"

[**True Longinus **is very choosy about its wielder. It had the ability to suck someone sanity with the condition that someone had a great belief with God of the Bible. Well... Considering you're saint, tt works perfectly. However... I know you can fight it. After all, you're one of my idol for building the Hero Faction.] He explained while give her some courage words.

Jeanne d'Arc smiled hearing Cao Cao words. "Thanks... But." She then managed to stand up, tried to fighting **True Longinus Mind-control**. "I've never consider myself a saint and... I won't let something like this take control of me!" She said before finally standing firmly, completely fighting the **True Longinus Mind-control**. She later shoot a **Holy Light Beam **that had much larger size than Cao Cao to a pine tree, destroying it completely.

Cao Cao smirk. "As I expected of a hero."

From that tree, Atalanta is seen jump away avoiding the blast. '_How could she know!? In any case!_' She then preparing to shoot an arrow, that later morphed into a **Energy Arrow**. "That head of yours is mine!" She then shoot it using her full power of **Tauropolos**, which it said could pierce anything if the bow is using its maximum.

But Jeanne d'Arc doing something unexpected, instead of shooting **Holy Light Beam **to counter it, she squat to avoid the attack and with one swing, slice the **Energy Arrow **in half, make it explode.

Georg had a cold sweat seeing it. "She's destroy that easily!" He exclaimed.

Cao Cao meanwhile still smirking, watching the battle.

The dust later cleared, showing Jeanne d'Arc is unharmed from the explosion. Making the one that shoot is frustrated.

'_Even that won't work!?_' She thought. '_Did I must resort to use my __**Noble Phantasm **__to end this?_'

_"Can you... One of heroes that I idolized since childhood... Had your own mind about this?"_

The other Jeanne words is suddenly rings on her head. However, she ignored it and prepared to using her **Noble Phantasm**. He prepares an arrow on **Tauropolos**, then pointing it at the sky. "**With my bow and arrows, I respectfully ask for the divine protection of the sun god Apollo and the moon goddess Artemis.**" She chant her **Noble Phantasm**, the arrow now glow in blue light. "**I offer thee this calamity. Phoebus Catastrophe!**" She shouted the name of her **Noble Phantasm **while shooting the arrow to the sky.

Jeanne d'Arc know what's she doing. "Oh no!" She realized before turn to Cao Cao and Georg.

"With this... I wonder if you can block it?" Atalanta said before showers of **Energy Arrows **are raining down from the sky.

Cao Cao widen his eyes seeing it. Its like Rossweise **Infinite Magic Circle** in Kyoto. But, it more powerful. "Ms. Jeanne, give me my **True Longinus**. There's something I will test." He said to Jeanne d'Arc before the the showers of **Energy Arrows **rain upon them.

Atalanta is satisfied seeing her job. "And its done. Now, since he's also died, I think this **Bounded Field **will disappear." She said to herself.

"Are you sure about that?"

Atalanta widen her eyes hearing the voice. She then turn her attention and seeing that Cao Cao, Jeanne d'Arc, and Georg are unharmed. Above them, a double layer of huge disk is protecting them from Atalanta **Noble Phantasm**.

"A combination of **Chatsuka Ratana **and **Itsutei Ratana **to block a showers of **Energy Arrow**. Interesting." Cao Cao praised his opponents. On his back, there was a light ring and five orbs that float on it. This is Cao Cao **Balance Breaker**, **Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin**. It created seven orbs of light with seven different abilities. The orbs also had the same size and colors, making it so opponent will hard to predict it. The huge disk later shrink back into an orbs and float behind Cao Cao.

"So... This is Cao Cao power on **True Longinus**?" Jeanne d'Arc is amazed.

"It all thanks to you to exhaust her energy for a bit. If she's in full strength, I'm pretty sure it will pierced through." Cao Cao said. He then give her the two orbs of his **Balance Breaker**, which morphed into spears. "I had a plan to defeat and capture her. But I beg for you assistance in this. You too as well Georg."

The two of them later nodded.

On the other side, Atalanta is still shocked by what she saw. '_No! How could a mere humans managed to block my __**Noble Phantasm**__!_'

"Where are you looking Archer of Red?" Jeanne d'Arc voice wake her from her thoughts. She's seen carrying two spears that created by Cao Cao **Balance Breaker**. Behind her, Cao Cao is standing firmly with **True Longinus **now in his possession again, while Georg is emitting a huge quantity of mist from his **Sacred Gear**.

"For the act that you commits! I swear in my job as a Ruler to capture you!" She said before dash toward the _Chaste Huntress_. Atalanta quickly jump backward to avoid the slash. She later shooting an arrows that was multiplied like before. Although she had a huge energy, some quantity already used on her battle before, not to mention her use of her **Noble Phantasm**, so she must keep her energy as many as possible.

The spear-morphed orb on Jeanne d'Arc right hand is pulsing. '_Did you want me to use you?_' She then swing it, creating a whirlwinds that suck up the arrows.

Atalanta widen her eyes, not expecting the attack when suddenly the arrows she shoot before is piercing her back, making her stumbled. "W-what?"

'_Did I just teleport it back at her?_' Jeanne d'Arc widen her eyes. This is Cao Cao **Mala Ratana**, that had the ability to send any kinds of attack toward another target the user desired.

Meanwhile, Atalanta is stuttered. Jeanne d'Arc swing is so powerful that the arrows is run deep to her flesh. "No... I won't end here." She then preparing another arrow, preparing to shoot her with angry look on her face. "Not before I save those children!"

"Georg! Now!"

Georg then yelled. "**Balance Breaker**!" Not long after, a **Barrier** is created around Atalanta. This is Georg** Balance Breaker**: **Dimension Create**, that allows him to create barrier and **Alternate Space**.

Atalanta arrows is bounced because of the barrier, when suddenly the barrier is dissipated.

Cao Cao is seen on spear-throwing position, the **True Longinus **is shining brightly with **Holy Light**. "Ms. Jeanne! Go away from there!"

"Right!" She replied before jump back to Cao Cao and Georg side.

"You know... I once trained by a powerful sage called Parashurama and the white monkey that was son of Shiva, Hanuman. Not to mention my father, the Victorious Fighting Budhaa." Cao Cao body then emitting **Touki**. "I maybe not earn any **Divine Weapons **from each of them. However... I developed this own technique of mine from a ancient king on Arjuna Sasrabahu times. **Longinus Astra**!" He yelled the name before throwing it toward Atalanta with tremendous speed. It emitting a sound like a tiger roar and was covered in **Holy Light**. Atalanta tried to escape, but the damage caused by Jeanne d'Arc took its tool and she pierced in the stomach by **True Longinus **head on.

"Gahak!" She coughed some blood while being thrown by **True Longinus **to a tree, pin her while her stomach is still pierced by** True Longinus**. The side of the tree that behind her is exploded into a huge hole. Atalanta stomach also had a hole on it.

Jeanne d'Arc can't believe what she saw. "W-what a technique... Cao Cao, what're-" She stopped talking when seeing Cao Cao is lying and panting on the ground. The hand that was used to using **Longinus Astra **is turn red and had veins on it. "What happen to your hands!?"

"That technique is dangerous." Georg suddenly said. "**Longinus Astra **is one of the technique that the sixth Avatar of Vishnu, Parashurama teach to Cao Cao, although Cao Cao later developed it itself as a signature finishing move. The technique is able to pierce anything with a costs. The user must force all of power in one hand and throw the spear with tremendous strength. That's why... This technique is only used by him as a last resorts and can only be used once every three days. Using more than once can make his arm exploded because of the pressure."

Jeanne d'Arc couldn't believe what she's hearing.

"Its worth." Cao Cao replied while panting. "Because... We captured her. This is nothing compared to what we achieved. Thanks Ms. Jeanne, Georg."

Jeanne d'Arc nodded, smiling. "I also thanks for giving me your **Lance of Longinus**. If I still fighting using my battle flag, maybe it'll take a long time to exhaust Archer of Red."

Georg nodded. "But we must imprison her first. **Balance Breaker**." Georg then surrounded the tree where Atalanta was pinned with **Dimension Create **with barrier to keep her from escaping.

Seeing Cao Cao condition, Jeanne d'Arc turn to Georg. "Georg, since Cao Cao condition now like this, let me take his **Lance of Longinus **for awhile." She offered.

"If that what you wish." Georg then throw Cao Cao **Longinus **to Jeanne d'Arc, support Cao Cao body to stand, before using **Dimension Lost **to teleport them to the real world.

Meanwhile Atalanta, still struggles to awake, seeing at her opponents. _'Its.. Not over... My wish... Its_...' She unable to finish her thought as darkness engulf her.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**That's for the amazing fights in chapter 5! Different than the old version. Thanks to a reviews, I finally checks that Servant in general are stronger than regural human, and that's why I make the battle fair enough by adding Jeanne d'Arc scene fight against Atalanta, while making Cao Cao and Georg join the fray when she's weak enough.**

**As for Cao Cao hatred against Servant-Master System, It's reasonable. Since my Hero Faction in here actually work to make human who had connection to the supernatural world able to contend with it and if possible erase the Evil Piece System, of course they would hate the Servant-Master System of Holy Grail War, since it was another way to basically enslaved the heroes to Magus will.**

**Now for the reason why'd Jeanne d'Arc able to wield True Longinus although it was a Sacred Gear that tied to Cao Cao. Simple: Because she's a saint and Cao Cao already had expectation of her. And for True Longinus Mind-control, since what I've read from Light Novel Volume 9, I think True Longinus like had some kind of consciousness. It will determined if someone is worthy to wield it, which Jeanne d'Arc proved she is.**

**The thing that Cao Cao is trained by Sun Wukong, Hanuman, and Parashurama is something that I've already planned. Another technique will be showns, but you must be patient.**

**Cao Cao OC technique, Longinus Astra, is something that I got inspiration from Comics of Wayang from my country Indonesia: Arjuna Sasrabahu (R.A. Kosasih). Originally in the comic, it was a stiff, large spear that use by King Jonggipuraksa, the King of Jonggarba, to kill Sumantri, the main general of Arjuna Sasrabahu Kingdom, Mahispati by throwing it with enormous strenght. The attack though was failed since Sumantri counters it with Chakra Arrow of Vishnu and kill Jonggipuraksa. Of course Cao Cao Longinus Astra is still weaker compared to what Jonggipuraksa able to do.**

**See you in the next update!**


	6. Chapter 6:Black Hole Phenomena

**Hello Readers! Now time to replied some reviews!**

**miguelgiuliano**

**Thanks for the review as always!**

**TrueVirtuoso**

**Dude, I already put how Gaia and Alaya works in author note Chapter 1. If I must told you, the Fate verse in my story is AU. I already explain it in the First Note.**

**Ronin**

**Thanks! Despite your critique, I appreciate it because it was a good one. Don't worry, I won't take offence at you because as a fair writer I accept my plus and minus: There are no writers that is perfect.**

**As for the one that I agree with you about strength parameter, I agree that Cao Cao and the Hero Faction, Vali Team wouldn't stand a chance against Servants like Karna, Achilles, Chiron, Mordred, Siegfried, and Vlad. But against the others, I saw that their stats are still enough for the Hero Faction and Vali Team to give them much of a fight. As for this story, the Fate/ Connections will be only on this Apocrypha Arc, after it, there will be no connection to Nasuverse at all.**

**For your suggestions, I'll tried, although it maybe will be a hard one due to my country. As for FGO, I'm not the people that likes RPG sorry. The source of DxD I get from the DxD wiki and the anime. The same for Fate. I only get the source from Fate Wiki and the Anime. However, I tried as best as I can to write this story despite the lack of source.**

**UA1991**

**Thanks for the review! I always thought that Gaia and Alaya are not dangerous if the Hero Faction, Vali Team, and Ophis didn't disturb their main goal. The same thing I couldn't say about the antagonist from DxD, since he/she can't go in there without being disturb by Gaia and Alaya. But everything about Gaia will be explained in this chapter.**

**Guest**

**Hello...**

**I think I should tell you the reason I write this story. Since you said you had been following this story since its old version.**

**As for my motto on each stories that I wrote, I follow the typical shounen anime, where it says "New Generation are born to Surpass the Old Generation." I like this kind of motto because in truth that how it works in the real world also. All the anime crossover that I wrote so far (DxD, Magi, Fairy Tail, Attack on Titan, and Tokyo Ghoul) are following the rules. New generation exist to surpass the old one albeit slow but sure. Fate / in my opinion are few of the anime that I watch that reverse the rules, making the old generation is powerful as hell without tried to make the new generation able to surpass the old one (However I can say an exception when Shirou beat Gilgamesh due to his cockiness and Rin beat Medea). So, I suddenly had in mind, what will happens if Fate and DxD Crossover somehow changed from usual moves (DxD to Fate) with the rules of typical shounen anime and make other series, in my case DxD, able to fight on par against Fate/? Which is result the birth of this crossover.**

**As for you said of I didn't know Nasuverse and that many reactions questions, I should tell you that I only focused on Fate/Apocrypha and will not entering every elements of Nasuverse into it. Because, entering every elements of one series into story is not likely happen, since I said it once again I only focused on Apocrypha because after this Apocrypha Arc only focused on DxD Dimension and the Multi-anime crossovers that I planned and no explanation of Nasuverse anymore. And I must tell you that I also tried my best to read Fate/. I also want to tell you that I also like the power of Servants in Fate/. The hard thing is the explanation in ability is very hard to understand. So, I tried to understand their abilities as simple as possible like the typical anime shounen ability explanation which is easy to swallowed.**

**But c'mon! This is just a crossover! Every authors had their plus and minus. I even acknowledge it that I lack knowledge of both verse because in my country its hard to find it due to many sites is banned and the only trusted source you can relied on is Fate Wiki, DxD Wiki, Manga translations, and Sub Indo Anime. So... Please don't think that I write this is easy. The cause that I know DxD better much than Fate/ because I only during previous year started to following Fate/ anime, which one that I like is UBW, Zero, with the Apocrypha is the one that I like the most.**

**And the last thing. If you really don't like my story so much, I suggest you stop reading this altogether. Reading something that you don't like can make you crazy. I shall tell you that I suffers the same thing, but someone tells me you should stop rather than keep reading it will make you crazy and unfocused on more important things. Because, what use of reading story that you hate rather than raise up the nerve? I suggest you shall stop reading this story of mine.**

**I say this because the flame that you said to me two times despite my warning. I actually don't want to say this kind of thing, since reading something is the right for each person.**

* * *

**And I said this to my reader in general. Please don't sparks hatred with each other. I respect that we had more knowledge on one series more than others, more favored one series more than the others, and more favored the strength of one series compared to the others. So, if met with crossovers, just read and after you don't like after reading few chapters, don't ever tried to read it. This is based from my personal experience before I write any story and still read as guest. I just give my dear readers advice from my personal experience that's all, so please had no offence my dear readers.**

* * *

**Now, lets go to the story.**

* * *

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Ishibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Black Hole Phenomena**

On England, more precisely in the Clock Tower of London, is where the Magus Association base resided.

And inside of a room, two person is seen arguing.

The first is a man in his early thirties with long loose hair. He wore a red coat with golden ornamentation on its shoulders, and his face bore a tremendously sour expression. This man is Lord El-Melloi II, the most respected professor on the Association. His true name is Waver Velvet. He's also the master of Rider-class Servant in one of Sub-species Holy Grail War, which is happen at the gap between Third Holy Grail War and Great Holy Grail War.

The one that he's talk with is an old man was an old man with silver hair and red eyes. He wears a black clothing with a cape. This man is Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. He's one of the twenty-seven dead apostle ancestors, the aristocratic elite of the vampires; the one of the five Magician that's able to do **Magic **beyond science or **Magecraft**; and the only known user of **Second Great Magic: Kaleidoscope**, which allows him to frequently move through parallel worlds as he wishes, earning him the title _Wizard Marshall_. He also one of the professor of the Magus Association, known for his strictness and intelligence.

"W-what are you talking about... _Wizard Marshall_?" Lord El-Melloi seems didn't believe something that was out from Zelretch mouth.

"Like I said, Waver." Zelretch then look at El-Melloi intently while sitting on his desk. "This Great Holy Grail War had usurpers from other dimension. And it was caused by that phenomena that I always tell you. That's why... Besides the participants of Great Holy Grail War, all of Magus that resided close to Trifas must back to here immediately according to my orders. I already lost fifty hunters. I won't lose anymore of my precious members." He ordered.

"But still-"

"And besides." Zelretch then suddenly smirk. "It seems we had some visitors from there. And others will come as well. I wonder... Could they can make my boredom vanish a little?"

* * *

Morning already arrived on the pine forest of Trifas. Cao Cao is seen still panting after the use of **Longinus Astra **last night. That technique surely a dangerous one. Jeanne meanwhile is making a herbs drink from Romanian Ginseng that she finds last night. Although it will not fully healed him, at least it will make him feel better.

Jeanne give the herb cup to Cao Cao. "Cao Cao. Its already finished." She said.

Cao Cao then look at her weakly, and later take the cup. "Thanks..." He said.

While he's drinking the herbs, Jeanne had a thought of herself. '_Cao Cao... Why... Why'd you like to risk your own safety like that? Even if I can't fight Atalanta... I can at least hold her off until you arrive. But_...'

"Jeanne." Cao Cao voice awake her from her thougth. "I know from the look of your face... That you worried about my condition are you not?" He guessed.

Jeanne flinch hearing it.

Cao Cao sighed. "I see. But... No need to worry. Because-"

He stopped talking when Jeanne slap him in the face. "'I was used to it'. Is that what you're going to say?" Jeanne demanded.

"Jeanne..." Cao Cao said unexpected by her actions while touching the red mark on his cheek.

"Me... The others... Even Ms. Jeanne... Are worried about you." Jeanne said while her bang shadowing her eyes. "Please Cao Cao... Don't make us worry... Like that."

Cao Cao look down, feel ashamed of himself. "I'm... Sorry." He apologized. "For making you worried... All this time. I don't know that I worried all of you this much."

Jeanne then suddenly hug him, making Cao Cao released the cup that still filled with hot water from his arms, and fall to Jeanne head.

"Oooops..." Cao Cao said.

"Ow." Jeanne managed to said one word.

"Wow." Said a voice that later a dimension portal opened in front of Cao Cao and Jeanne. "Cao Cao apologize and being hugged by someone. That's something I won't see everyday." The voice revealed to be Vali and Ophis.

"Vali." Cao Cao not expecting the arrival of one of his allies in Khaos Brigade.

* * *

Meanwhile, Heracles; accompanied by Georg and Jeanne d'Arc, are seeing the captured Atalanta that was imprisoned in Georg **Artificial Space **and barrier created by** Dimension Create**. The wound that she received from previous night is healed, but her face shows some signs of fatigue. The barrier is keeping her from running away.

"I'm amazed. To think that her wound already healed this much." Georg amazed.

"No normal humans can do that. The only I know able to do that are other races." Heracles agreed with Georg.

"Servant can recover their wounds very quickly Georg, Mr. Heracles. As long as they get energy from their Master that is." Jeanne d'Arc explain. "Their only weak parts are the head and heart. If you can hit it with fatal attack or destroy that part, the Servant will surely died depend on the wounds."

"As long as her Master give her energy huh? And to think their weak parts like that of a human being..." Georg mused. "It means they can't tapped their full potential like the time they're alive?"

"Not rigth. We are only give a fraction of our power when we're still alive by the **Holy Grail**. And plus, the interference of Gaia limit it even further." She replied.

'_Gaia? Isn't that the same light that we see when we first arrived? Either way... I must hold off my question for now_.' He thought. "I see. But to thinks even a fraction of their power must make Cao Cao forced to use **Longinus Astra** is something I can't believe. Considering he beat Gogmagog with a single stab from **True Longinus**." He said while at the same time feel sorry for Cao Cao pride as he's known as five strongest human candidate in DxD Dimension.

"So... He's that strong?" Jeanne d'Arc is curious.

"Not just him." Heracles joined. "There are four others. The top is a crazed old-man that can even defeat Kokabiel, the Fallen Angel leaders. Although this only based on current era."

"I see. If that so, seems your dimension is all talk about strength." Jeanne d'Arc summarized.

"That's true. If you don't have strength, you can't do a thing at all." Heracles agreed.

"Oi... Ruler."

Jeanne d'Arc then turn her attention to Atalanta, who's now is narrowed her eyes toward her.

"Don't think its over Ruler. Even if you had those humans protecting you... I promised you'll die." She threatened.

"I think you had wrong conclusion, the great hero of Greece." Georg said while fixing his sunglasses. "We not protecting her. We unexpectedly had the same goal." He then turn to Heracles. "I think its time for us to go back. Cao Cao, Siegfried and Jeanne will be worried."

"If you said so." Heracles said before look at the _Chaste Huntress _beaten form. "I'm sorry Atalanta. But I promised we had a proper talk after this." He muttered.

"Huh?" Atalanta confused by his words. As a Servant, her hearing is more sharper than normal humans did. '_What does he meant by that?_'

Georg later activating **Dimension Lost**, teleport them out from the **Artificial Space**.

* * *

On the other side of the forest, Siegfried is currently training his physical capabilities by using **Light Sword**. He already cut some of the small trees around him, but not the huge pine tree in front of him. The only signs of cutting are the huge sword slash on it.

"Tch. It seems my strength is weaken a little. Must be because of the wound of Sun Wukong doing." Siegfried concluded. Sun Wukong is a master of _Chi_ points of the body. He must give Siegfried some serious damage while smacking his stomach with his **Nyoi-Bo**, sealing off some of his **Energy Points**. '_Its my foolishness to attack him even though we just playing around on there along with Ms. Yasaka as well. Damn this battle-hungry personality of mine!_' He cursed himself.

"I'm surprised. Despite your effort. You still can't cut a regular pine tree like this." A man voice suddenly speak behind him.

Siegfried then turn his head to see his interlocutor. He then widen his eyes, not expecting the person.

The person is a young, bespectacled man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a business-like attire and on his right hand, he wields a large broadsword that produces an **Holy Aura**. He also had another sword that sheathed on his belt. He is Arthur Pendragon, the descendant of King Arthur and Morgan Le Fay. Known as _The Strongest __**Holy Sword **__User_, he wields **Caliburn** and **Excalibur Ruler** and considered as one of the five candidates for the strongest human alongside Cao Cao. He currently a member of Vali Team while formerly he's a Vice-leader of the Hero Faction along with Georg.

"Arthur..." Siegfried said not expecting his arrival. "How the heck are you-"

"Save that for later." Arthur cut off. "Cao Cao is currently calling you back since Georg is already arrived as well. Le Fay, Vali, and Ophis also exist as well."

"OPHIS YOU SAY!?" Siegfried shocked with fear hearing the Infinite Dragon God herself is coming to this dimension. Does that meant Ophis know their true affiliation? '_Oh no! That means she's known that we true allegiance is with Indian and Indonesia Pantheons!?_'

"I see you worried about that since the time all of you joined Khaos Brigade." Arthur know Siegfried wariness, since that time he's still member of Hero Faction. "But don't worry. You must be shocked hearing it from Ophis mouth herself."

* * *

"You... Already know?"

"Of course I knew. Nothing got away from me." Ophis boasted.

Now, Cao Cao is completely shocked. Ophis is coming here, along with Vali, Arthur, and Le Fay Pendragon; Arthur little sister. Le Fay is a young woman with a child-like face, curly, blonde hair and big blue eyes. She wears clothes that akin to a Japanese school uniform, a witch hat, and she holds a broom on her hand.

But that's not the most shocking thing. Ophis had found out the Hero Faction true allegiance. This is mean their in bad situation. No matter how strong they are, nothing gets in the way of _Ouroboros Dragon _decision. Not even Gods.

"So... That means our friends..." Jeanne said while closing her mouth with her hands, horrified.

"They're fine." Ophis suddenly said.

"Huh?" Jeanne horrified expression soon turns into confusion.

"As I said. They're fine. I maybe want to take out Great Red from the Dimensional Gap. However, mundane affairs doesn't interest me." Ophis explain her loyalty as a true form of nothingness. "So... Feel free to continue what your aim for humanity Cao Cao. As long as you somehow find me a way back to nothingness... That's enough for me."

Cao Cao sighed. '_Glad that she doesn't care_.' He thought in relief. He almost forgot that Ophis had no interest in anything despite one of the strongest being in the world. "Then. I think you in here don't just to tell us that didn't you? Or.. You also trapped in here?"

Ophis shook her head. "Its not being trapped. I can reach to here, because of phenomena that exists since the beginning of time, even before Age of Gods." She said.

"For reason I arrived here, Ophis ask me to assist you." Vali said. "Because now I heard that bastard grandfather of mine somehow make a move."

"I see..." Cao Cao know who's the one that Vali meant. "Then... what is the phenomena that you're talking about?"

"Just wait. Because the one that knows that phenomena in this dimension will arrived... Shortly." Ophis said with a smile.

Just as Ophis finish her words, Arthur and Siegfried arrived via **Caliburn** teleportation ability.

Siegfried then shock by looking at Ophis. "_Ouroboros Dragon_!? What's she doing here?" He asked.

"Its very complicated." Cao Cao answering his comrade. "Where's Georg by the way? Did he still in **Artificial Space**?"

"I already arrived Cao Cao." Georg appears using **Teleportation Magic Circle **along with Heracles and Jeanne d'Arc. "I'm surprised to see Ms. Ouroboros, Vali, Arthur, and Le Fay in here." He commented.

"The same for me." Heracles said the same.

Jeanne d'Arc had another reaction. Being a native person from this dimension make her didn't know anything about the others. But one thing for sure.

Two of the newcomers, Vali and Ophis, had huge amount of power.

But Ophis is on a different level compare to the others in here. Her power is so great and filled with endless amount of nothingness that even make a Ruler-Class like her had a cold sweat.

'_What's this power? This little girl_...' Jeanne thought.

"Oh. You scared of me? Jeanne d'Arc." Ophis look at her with a smile.

Jeanne d'Arc widen her eyes. "H-how could you know my name?"

"Just a hunch." Ophis replied. She then sensing an energy that appeared close by. "I think he's arrived."

"Huh?" Cao Cao confused by Ophis statement.

"Greetings, descendant and reincarnation of heroes." A voice suddenly sound behind Ophis that's revealed to be Zelretch.

Jeanne widen her eyes. She's didn't expect one that started the Holy Grail War appears on a time like this. '_The Wizard Marshall!?_'

The Hero Faction and Vali Team, sans Jeanne and Cao Cao, taking a cautious stance, in case Zelretch tried to attack them.

However, Cao Cao had a sweat on his forehead. '_Incredible. this old man's power is amazing. Perhaps he's the strongest being in this dimension_.' "All of you... Drop down your weapon. Now." He ordered.

All of them later run down the tension except for one.

"C'mon Cao Cao. You scared with an old man like this?" Vali scoffed.

**{Cao Cao is right Vali.} **Albion joined the conversation. **{This old man. He's a vampire... But on a different class altogether from our dimension Vampires. I must said that the power he had comparable to that of Ophis}**

"What did you say?" Vali don't believe what his partner just said.

"Vali." Cao Cao height his voice.

"Tch. Fine." Vali finally agreed. "Then... What business an old vampire like you had in here? Although I must said that I surprised. I thought supernatural species didn't exist since the Age of Gods is ended."

'_Phantasmal Species still exist... At the Reverse Side of the World that is_.' Zelretch thought before smiling at Vali. "Why don't you ask Ophis?" He asked with carefree tone.

"Vali, he's the one that I've been waiting." Ophis revealed. "And now... I think he and me can explain. The situation of how Cao Cao could fall to this dimension in the first place."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the center of Trifas, lies a huge castle. This castle is the main defense of Yggdmillenia, or in this case the Black Faction. On the large hall, all the Masters and Servants of Black are gathering.

"Now then. For the reason why, I gathered all of you in here. We have an important thing to discuss." Darnic stated. "According to Gordes, when he on the way with Saber to trying to bring Ruler to our side, he saw that a group of humans that is fighting with Lancer of Red."

"W-wh-what!? Why a group of humans figthing against Servant?" A bespectacled boy with brown hair exclaimed with disbelief. He was Caules Forvedge Yggdmillenia, the Master of Berserker of Black.

Frankenstein just growled.

"I don't know," Gordes replied. "I only saw three since I arrived to late. One is a bespectacled man wearing a red coat; the other is a man with Catholic clothing that carried a sword with an aura that I can called demonic, red in coloration. The last one is a man that seems Asian, carries a long spear. Both of them later disappeared in a purple mist from that place."

"Judging from what I saw with my Master, that man was no ordinary human." Black Siegfried stated. "The same goes with the swordsman and the bespectacled man."

"The Red Faction now also lowering their attacks." Darnic said with amusement. "It all thanks to this group of humans."

"What do you mean uncle?" A young girl with blue eyes and flowing brown hair that reaches her waist asked. She is crippled and sitting in a Wheelchair. She was Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenia, the Master of Archer of Black.

"According to the **Bird Golem** that made by Caster, Archer of Red, Atalanta, is disappear" Darnic revealed. "If my guess is right, since Ruler is there with a blonde young girl, She or that blonde girl is the one that defeat her."

"Wait a minute!? They defeated Archer!?" A bespectacled woman with silver hair that tied into a ponytail yelled in disbelief. She was Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillenia, the Master of Rider of Black.

"That's my assumptions. According to what my **Golem** saw, Ruler just disappeared suddenly, while the young blonde ran into the woods." The Caster of Black replied. He was a man with long blonde hair, wearing a mask that hides his face.

"Maybe we can convince these humans to join our side?" A young woman-like man with long pink hair that tied into a long braid exclaimed. He wears a cloth akin to a medieval knight, with a white cape. He is the Rider of Black, or his true name is Astolfo, one of the Charlemagne Twelve Paladin.

"I think that's impossible. From what I heard about their confrontation with Ruler, Lancer of Red, and Archer of Red, it seems these four people are hostile toward Servants." A man on his 30s with chest length brown hair and wear a Greek armor. He is Archer of Black, or his true name is Chiron, the wise Centaur of Greek Mythology and teacher of many famous heroes like Heracles and Achilles.

"Rather than thought too much about it..." Vlad stands up from his throne. "I suggest we must ready ourselves. Darnic, Strengthen the guard in this castle. If somehow the group of humans has come. We must prepare for the worst."

"As you wish, my King." He then turned to the members of the Black Faction. "For now, all of you train to harness your Servant full strength. This mysterious group, although not striking us for now, can suddenly attack any time they want. I want all of you to be prepared. That's all, dismissed." After he saying that, all the Black Faction members return to their daily basis.

"Now then, I suggest we return to our room." Said Vlad. He then changed to **Astral Form**.

'_Damn these humans! They will not ruin my ambitions!_' Darnic thought while gritting his teeth. However, he still didn't know that there is another danger he should be worried about besides the Red Faction. '_Still my king surely had some expectation huh_... _Something that is illogical_.'

**(Flashback - Yesterday)**

_Black Siegfried already finished telling the event to Vlad._

_"Hum..." Vlad thought for a moment until he widen his eyes and smirked. "A spear that emitting a __**Holy Aura**__. From my belief, there's only one thing that can produce such thing. __**Lance of Longinus**__."_

_Darnic also widen his eyes. Its been a long time since he heard that name. The most holy weapon of Christianity. "Are you sure, my king? That spear is currently in Vienna."_

_"There's no other weapon that could have that aura except it." Vlad replied. "I'm curious... What kind of humans that we're facing now Darnic? Is they member of Red Faction... Or something else entirely..."_

**(Flashback End)**

'_Either way... Its not the time to concern about that_.' Darnic thought before looking at the hall ceiling, which is crafted with beautiful marmer. "No matter the Red Faction or this mysterious groups... The one that will win this war, is Darnic."

* * *

Back to the conversation on Trifas pine forest, all members of the Hero Faction, Vali Team, Jeanne d'Arc, and Zelretch are sitting on circle. While Ophis prefers to be floating on the air.

"Black... Hole Phenomena?" Cao Cao confused since Wizard Marshall said those named of phenomena.

"Correct young one." Zelretch said while sipping a herbal that previously Jeanne prepared. "The **Black Hole Phenomena **is a rare phenomenon when two different dimensions is accidentally connected. Happens since earth first formed around 4.6 billion years ago and continues till present day. This event is very rare. It usually happens once every ten million years. But, due to sheer luck or not, this dimension is connected to yours once again after two hundred years isn't connected." Zelretch explained.

"If I can summarized, I can think of it like two cages being connected by a wall. The wall then being destroyed after some time, and the chances of the same cage being connected again are almost impossible." Cao Cao tried to summarize it in an easy way.

"Correct. As for the one who knows, only few are know about this. Since I master a **Magic** that allows an operation of Parralel Worlds, Ophis is lived on Dimensional Gap." Zelretch corrected.

"The thing that Vampire said is right." Ophis said.

"And that's the reason my **Dimension Lost **throw us here. Its not malfunctioned." Georg finally realized. "Back then... I admitted that I'm panicked when seeing _Red Dragon Emperor _going to attacking us once more, so I teleport us randomly."

Cao Cao sighed. "Just don't be like that again Georg. I can't believe you're panicked over someone that only care about breast and harem."

"Which I expected from my rival." Vali stated.

"And _Oppai Dragon _nonetheless." Le Fay said in happy tone.

Jeanne d'Arc clearly confused by who's the one they're talking about. She then look at Jeanne who sat beside her. "Jeanne... Who's this _Red Dragon Emperor _that Cao Cao and Vali keep babbling about?"

"The worst enemy of women." Jeanne simply stated. She clearly hate Issei guts ever since his ridiculous power ups using breast power in Kyoto.

Jeanne d'Arc decided not to ask about it anymore.

"Now I understand about the circumstances why'd we fall here." Cao Cao stated. "Then Mr. Zelretch... How we could get back to our world?"

"You forgot that your friends there had Teleportation ability do you? Teleportation can help you return to your world if you want. Since this phenomena will be over in four days from now. After that, It will closed altogether, ending the connection between your dimension and this one." Zelretch explained.

"If that so. Now, its my turn to ask you if you don't mind Mr. Zelretch." Cao Cao stated. "What did Albion meant when he said you're a vampire?" He asked.

"Albion? I see. The one that known as _Heavenly Dragons _that Ophis told me." Zelretch commented before beginning his explanation. "Yes, I am. But in this dimension, vampire known as the Dead Apostle. So it means... I'm a human before became one. I was one of the Dead Apostle elites known as _Twenty-seven Dead Apostle Ancestor_, which I hold the position of fourth. If you worried about them, no need to worry. Many of them are now being sealed away." He explain.

"I see. Then, the other question as I already satisfied enough." Cao Cao said. _'However... To think Vampire in here had so much power... Is something that I never expected_.' "What do you know about Gaia?"

Zelretch demeanor turn serious.

"When we first fall in this dimension... We're confronted by a strange light. It said that someone from my dimension will come, and someone in here will wish something for the **Holy Grail**." Cao Cao explain their encounter with Gaia.

"I see. Seems I must explain it first. Gaia. Since your dimension is still on the Age of Gods, do you thought it as Goddess of Earth from Roman Pantheons?" Zelretch asked.

Cao Cao nodded.

"Well... You're mistaken young man. Gaia in here is the will of earth. You can said it the earth will to survive." He explain.

"Will to survive... You mean earth in here had some kind of thought of its own?" Vali demanded.

"Let me explain to you Vali. Gaia is the will that keep this planet from being destroyed. Naturally, Gaia is the one that keep Servant from ever utilizing our full capabilities, since in full strength, Servant from Mythological sources can destroy a huge part of landscape." Jeanne d'Arc explain it to Vali.

"Now I see. So that means our powers in here being suppressed by this living planet?" Arthur suddenly asked. Feeling an unknown force suppressing the power that he trained so hard to achieve is an insult.

"No. Don't forget Gaia goal was to ensure to the earth survival. As long as you didn't disturb its main goal, you power won't be suppressed in any way." Zelretch assured.

"A glad relief then." Cao Cao commented.

"Anyway, I know what Gaia meant by someone that will come from your dimension. Ophis told me when she's first arrive two hundred years ago, during the start of the First Holy Grail War." Zelretch changes the topic.

Cao Cao widen his eyes with the mention of the First Holy Grail War. He seems found something that disturb him. "I see... So you..."

"Yes. I was the supervisor of Holy Grail War system two hundred years ago." Zelretch revealed while smiling.

Hearing it make Cao Cao look down and clench his fist. '_So he's the one... He's one of those people that tainted Hero pure soul for this game of death. How dare he!_' Cao Cao thought. For now, he really wanted to punch or stab Zelretch but he know he's powerless to do anything against the _Wizard Marshall_.

'_And he seems enjoy it with those smile of his. Disgusting_.' Siegfried thought in disgust.

'_So now I understand. The reason why'd Jeanne d'Arc is here. To think Magician in here resort to do such thing for a simple wish_.' Arthur thought.

'_I could find nothing but feeling poor for those heroes_.' Le Fay thought in sadness.

'_So it all begins with three clans that Ms. Jeanne explained plus this man as its supervisor. It all clears now_.' Georg analyzed on his thought.

'_This man... He's sparks conflict between the heroes from different times_.' Heracles thought. Hero from different times had different ways of thinking. This different ways of thinking make them claimed themselves to be the right one from other heroes and hardly listen to advice of others because the way they lived is already engraved on their minds.

'_He... He's the one_...' Jeanne unable to thought of anything.

Jeanne d'Arc understand what the Hero Faction feels now. They hate Zelretch so much, yet they can't do nothing due being powerless and respect this place as neutral ground for getting information they need.

"Excuse me... Why are you seems disturb by this old man words?" Vali asked Cao Cao.

"Its nothing Vali." Cao Cao simply replied. '_For now... I must hold back my emotion. If not, I can get resourceful information that I need_.' He thought while calming himself down.

Zelretch understand that from their looks, all of them hated his guts. However, they tried to hold their anger as long as possible. He then decides to change the topic.

Zelretch **Magic**, **Kaleidoscope**, is one of the **Five True Magics**, which allows the operation of parallel worlds. It means that he can observe parallel worlds to see their events and possible outcomes. He also Can revise records and rewrite the world and events, but on one special condition: The Black Hole Phenomena is an universal phenomena that connects two dimension through unknown means, meaning this natural phenomena happens beyond the grip of **Second Magic**, so Zelretch can't rewrite the World Events as long as this phenomena still happens for four days to come. Meaning that he stuck in this Apocrypha world for a moment.

"Well. Let me take the explanation." Ophis speak to run down the tension. "As that Vampire said, I know this phenomena cause I live on Dimensional Gap before Great Red took it from me. Two hundred years ago, I sensed that someone from our dimension enters this dimension. Curious, I follow it to this dimension and finally met Vampire, who's known this phenomena as well."

"And after Ophis told me, I decided to investigate it myself. And... From what I see this man is almost had the same appearance as Vali over there." Zelretch pointing his finger to Vali. "Does he relate to you or something?"

'_I see. So my suggest is correct_.' Vali thought. "You can said like that. Then, what happens?" Vali asked. He really don't like someone is talking about that man.

"This man seems happy when he observed the First Holy Grail War System. If I not wrong, he said '_The power of that thing is amazing! With this, I'll be able to revive that thing! The world will tremble in fear with your power! Just wait my dear __**Holy Grail**__! I'll return... Once the Black Hole Phenomena is opened once more_.'" Zelretch explain when he observed the man from Cao Cao dimension two hundred years ago.

Cao Cao now in deep thought. At first he suspect Shalba, but he throw that aside. Shalba never use that kind of high and joy tone when talking, not to mention he's still a young devil. '_Could it be... Vali's grandfather?_' "I think we know who's this person is Mr. Zelretch. His name is-"

"Cao Cao. Don't ever mention that name to the outsiders." Vali glared at him. "That bastard must be never known to others. I must be the one that kill him."

"Throw your pride aside for now Vali. That man is very powerful that even yourself couldn't take it on." Arthur advised him.

"For that thing. I know what that is." Ophis revealed. "It was the beast of apocalypse from the Bible. One that powers equals to me and Great Red, though more weaker than old man of Javanese Factions. Thrihexa or... 666."

All the participants face, except for Zelretch and Ophis, paled when hearing the _Beast of Apocalypse _is the one that aimed to be revived by that man.

"Impossible!" Jeanne d'Arc yelled. Even it did not belong to this dimension, that beast is nothing but dangerous. "It can't be! That beast only being written in The Book of Apocalypse! It will not appear until apocalypse happens!" She knows it because Laeticia is also a faithful follower of God, so she gets all her knowledge.

"It exists in my dimension unfortunately Jeanne d'Arc. It was sealed now by the God of the Bible at the world end, resulting in his death during the Great War." Ophis explain.

"So my hunch is right that he's the one that started all of this." Cao Cao stated.

Ophis just nodded. "It's my shot. They don't obey me after all."

"Why'd this man found out about this **Black Hole Phenomena**?" Jeanne d'Arc asked.

"I don't know. Since they're moving from the shadows." Ophis replied. "Anyway, their matters its not my concern. I also only recently tell Vali and his team before coming to this dimension."

Jeanne d'Arc really can't stand the Ouroboros Dragon attitude. "You... Even though you had so much power that I can surmise you can even kill Servant with ease... WHY'D YOU HAD NOTHING TO CARE ABOUT YOUR WORLD!?" She demanded while yelling, something that's out of her nature.

"Because she doesn't care," Vali replied, represent Ophis. "As a representation of nothingness, Ophis had a little care about the living world. If Ophis had something to care, it is-"

"Dimensional Gap. I want to return to the place that once my home. That's all." Said Ophis. "For that reason, I built that terrorist: Khaos Brigade."

Jeanne d'Arc really can't believe it. She just formed a terrorist because she's homesick?

"Now now, lets return to the conversation." Cao Cao offered them.

"Yes. This conversation seems out of road if it come like this." Zelretch agreed with Cao Cao. "Anyway, Even though he was threat to your dimension, this '_fourth parties_' of yours will surely disturb the Great Holy Grail War course if they came here. But, I'm not sure Gaia will had an effect on him, since he's not aimed to destroy this dimension, which means not disturbing Gaia goal." He then sighed. "The war this time also had its own problem as well."

Hearing it make Jeanne d'Arc quickly turn her attention to Zelretch. ""Wait a minute! Do you know the singularity that I sensed all this time!? It's the Yggdmillenia head, after all, isn't it?"

Zelretch shook his head. "No. The Yggdmillenia Clan sadly is being fooled by this Black and Red war although Darnic Prestone Yggdmillenia is the one that foolishly started it. One of the Servant of the previous **Holy Grail War **is survived by turn into a human thanks via touching the Holy Grail, and tried to release every human soul with **Heaven's Fell**, the **Third Great Magic**. Humanity will become being that had no more knowledge and desire to wanders, so they will tied to the one they have today." Zelretch replied. "He said this as a way to save them."

All silent for a moment. Until Cao Cao breaks the silence.

"Save every humanity...? God in my world must be angry hearing this. That's only a childish dream that can never happen. Compare to him or her, my dream to prove my strength to Supernatural Being and build a save haven for every human that had connection to Supernatural World still had a meaning. Because I do it with my own effort." Cao Cao commented.

Vali who heard this made a loud laugh. "HAHAHAHA! Save humanity by making them looks like a fool! A foolish dream after all! My stomach is hurt by hearing it!"

Arthur fixing his glasses. "If he had such wish then he really lost his faith in humanity. He wants a stagnant world where humans can't move forward, this defying the nature of any living being. I must say it's a very foolish wish. It remembers me to one of Anime that I watch. Forcing good intentions toward others without their concern is not different than an evil act."

Zelretch who heard their opinion, amused. "So, all of you are open-minded about this. I'm glad."

"At the first place, we don't trust such wish granting thing, old man," Vali replied.

"Wish using shortcut only make a disaster. We must try to achieve our wish with our own hands." Arthur said while fixing his glasses.

"As much as I want to be the strongest Magician, I will not low myself to use such thing." Georg commented.

"I also agreed. Although I had something to wish on, I'll make it come true with my own hands." Heracles agreed.

"I really want to be the one that kill this Servant if I met him face to face." Siegfried said. "I don't care if Servant more stronger than human."

Jeanne d'Arc who heard this, smiled. It seems everyone in DxD dimension aren't selfish being that will grant their wishes using shortcut such as **Holy Grail**. Well, most of them in her opinion. "Do you know who's this Servant, Mr. Zelretch?" Fate Jeanne asked. She really curious about this Servant.

"I know his true identity. But, as a guardian of this dimension, I can't disturb the events of this Great Holy Grail War directly, it's not my task. I more like to leave it to the young ones." He then looks at Cao Cao, smirking. "After all, knowing the enemy first it's not fun, don't you think the same, young man?" Zelretch said, chuckling.

Cao Cao sighed. This is all the problem if someone reach a certain power level, not interested in mundane affairs and let the weaker ones take care of it. However, he found this as his chance to increase his and his comrades strength even further by battling against heroes of the past. "If you must know, since Ms. Jeanne in here explain how Holy Grail War system is... I can't truly accept it. That's why... I'll do your request to take care of this Heroes you mentioned, since I can't agreed with what he's thinking and... I and my friend swears, to destroy this **Great Holy Grail**... To prevent more tainting heroes from continuing." He said with great determination.

'_But we can just make a new one. And I can easily re-write the events after this Black Hole Phenomena is over. What a pity. You maybe destroy this one. But this one only_.' Zelretch thought to himself. He then stretched his hand forward, pulling something from the **Pocket Dimension** he created. And on his hands, two sets of cards with warrior's sketch on it. "This is a **Servant Card**. It can summon Servant, who is a Heroes of the past, to help you all in this Holy Grail War and prevent the man from your dimension to steal the **Holy Grail**. However, this card is still a normal card. The way you want to modify it is up to you. Think of it as a present from Santa." Zelretch joked. He then gives the cards to Cao Cao. "Young man. I understand you had a heart that hated for enslavement and so you had hatred for this system. However... This is the only way you can legally enter the Holy Grail War. So... Please accept it."

"Fine then. I'll accept it." Cao Cao then take the card from Zelretch hand. '_The descendant and sole inheritor of heroes... Had an underlying of true heroes. Talk about ironic_.' He thought to himself.

Zelretch then stands up. "Now then, I think I must return to my guarding place." He then turned to leave. "This is goodbye then, I hope you can return to your world safely." After that, he disappeared in a **Magic Circle**. '_Hmm... The descendant of heroes from other dimension. They're not bad at all. They seems can ease my boredom for a bit_.'

After Zelretch is gone, Jeanne d'Arc decided to open the conversation. "So Cao Cao... Will you use that cards?"

"Do you think we had other choice? I just take the positive thing." Cao Cao asked her. "This is the only way we can destroy those thing. But... I won't make them our Slaves. That's why I'll use **Truth Idea **to modify this thing. Now, we must force to resurrect the dead to help us. And the positive thing is, we can get new allies. A hero from the that, do you agree with this?"

All of them nodding.

Ophis smiled hearing it. "Never heard that name for a long time."

"**Truth Idea**? But, you always fail when tried to use it." Jeanne remind him.

"I don't know why Jeanne, but I had feelings that this time will be different." He assured her. "By the way Ms. Jeanne. Thanks for take care of my** True Longinus**." He thanked Jeanne d'Arc.

"Oh yes. You're welcome." She replied before returning the** True Longinus **to its real owner.

"Now then **True Longinus**. Please don't disappoint me in this." Cao Cao said to his weapon before taking a stance, with **True Longinus **tip is pointing upward to the sky**. "O Spear. The true Holy Spear which pierces through God. Suck the ambition of the King of Domination sleeping within me and pierce through the gap of blessing and destruction. You. Announce the will and turn into a glow."** The **True Longinus **later emitting an incredible amount of **Holy Light**.

Vali had his skin stung since he's a Devil-Human Hybrid. '_So this is why __**True Longinus **__called the strongest of all __**Sacred Gear**__?_' He thought.

'_I can sense it...the will of God is inside the spear_.' Fate Jeanne thought in amazement. So God leave his will on a **Holy Artifact **like this?

"**Truth Idea!**" Cao Cao shouted. After that, a bright light is covering the place.

* * *

On the Yggdmillenia Castle, more precisely in Darnic's personal chamber, both he and Vlad are playing chess when they see the light that came from the forest.

"What's that light?" Darnic said, really confused.

Vlad who seeing this, smirking. "It seems, what we face it's not weak humans after all. If they became our enemies, I gladly crush them myself.

* * *

Cao Cao then found himself in a open grassland. '_This sensation... Is this means that __**Truth Idea **__is success?_' He thought.

"Cao Cao?" A voice asked from behind him.

Cao Cao widen his eyes, knowing who's that. He then see Jeanne d'Arc behind him. "You... How could you end up here?"

"I don't know. I suddenly found myself in this grassland landscape after that **Holy Light** is unleashed." Jeanne d'Arc reasoned.

**{So you've come at last in here. Cao Cao. I always expected that someday you're able to emitted Truth Idea.} **suddenly, a soldier who wear Roman armor and carried** True Longinus** is appeared.

Cao Cao then chuckling. "I can suggest you're the will of God the Bible of right? Or should I say... Some part of his soul that resided inside the **True Longinus**." He guessed. "Its surprised you using the original wielder of** True Longinus **to represent yourself."

"You... You're the one that I was pray upon." Jeanne d'Arc said before she suddenly kneel and bow to him. "Even though you're not the one that I was pray upon. Myself feel humble able to see you, My Lord."

The will smiled. **{Raise your head Jeanne d'Arc. Its not fit to bow to the one that you not pray upon and just a fragment of his soul nonetheless.}**

Jeanne d'Arc then stand up once more.

"So then My Lord, is this happens every time **Truth Idea **is used?" Cao Cao asked.

**{That's true. Now then, what do you wish Cao Cao? I'll grant it as long I allow it to happen.}** The will asked Cao Cao.

"I wish to modify this card." Cao Cao reveal a Servant Card. "That had the ability to summon Heroes of the Past. Will you allow it My Lord?"

The will thought for awhile before it spoke. **{Before I answer Cao Cao, since the time Jeanne d'Arc wield me. I see how this Holy Grail War System works. I know each heroes that able to be resurrected in this dimension. And like you... To be honest I hate this system, since my children which have different ideologies is forced to fight against each other in a battle for just a single wish. Although I'm glad... That there are still some heroes who already accept their life and don't want anything to be granted.} **He said.

Jeanne d'Arc smiled hearing it. The God of the Bible is like humans portrayed. Kind and understanding.

"I see. I always believed you have the same opinion as me." Cao Cao commented while at the same time glad. "That means... You won't be angry if my goal if somehow limited or erased **Evil Piece System**?"

**{I also had some dislike for that system. However, that system seems depends on the Devil personality as well. So, I can't say nothing but good luck.}** The will said. **{And... As for your wish, I'll grant it. With three conditions.}**

"So you're agreed with this?" Cao Cao asked.

**{No other choice like you said. Now, I'll tell the condition.} **The will replied before explaining the condition to Cao Cao. **{The first thing is, there are twelve cards that was give by that Vampire am I right? Well... Since you're five and the descendant of Lucifer three, I'll let the last four to be able to resurrect any resurrected heroes from this Great Holy Grail that you want. However, with the conditions that they must accept being resurrected again unless it won't be granted. As for the remaining eight cards, It will resurrect a heroes fully from the dead, not as a copy of the said heroes and thus not connected to this fake Holy Grail. However, only three of the cards that can resurrect mythological heroes. The another five is historical heroes. Do you agree with the first term so far?}**

"I agree my Lord. After all, its more better to resurrect them fully from the dead instead of being just a mere copy. But, what it means to be not connected to the **Holy Grail**?" Cao Cao asked while agreeing to the first terms.

**{Well Jeanne d'Arc. Please explain it to Cao Cao.} **The will said.

"My gratitude to be let by you, My Lord." Jeanne d'Arc said before turn to Cao Cao. "Now Cao Cao, The Servant-class is divided into seven. Saber: Master of swords, Lancer: Agile and spear-master, Archer: Master of long-range fighter, Rider: Master of riding, Caster: Master of Magic, Assassin: Master of stealth and Master targeting, and Berserker: Trade their sanity for power. For the summoning of Servants, you must a need a catalyst or things that able to attract the spirits of the hero that you want to summon. I'm a special class called Ruler: The overseer of Holy Grail War." She explain as brief as possible. "As for Servant main attacks aside from skills is **Noble Phantasm**. Its the crystallization of the Servant Legend while they're alive."

"Thanks Ms. Jeanne." Cao Cao thanked.

**{Ah yes, since she mention it. The second term is that Berserker Class will not lose their sanity if using your Servant Card to call or ressurect one and sorry... But for the Noble Phantasm and skills, it will only hold out for the next seventy-two hours, after that it will disappear since it just crystallization and your heroes must force either train or search for their real weapon. As for the last term. Is the summoning chant. Since your not a native being of this dimension. Tried to find another chant.} **The Will said.

"Another chant?" Cao Cao confused before trying to search for a perfect chant for summoning. "Let see..." Cao Cao then took his time to thinking. What's the perfect chant for it? "My Lord. Its okay if I use the fiction chant?"

**{That's fine. As long as it used to summon, so I can quickly set it.}** The Will replied.

"I see. Then, how about this chant?" Cao Cao then walk to The Will, whispering something to him.

**{Hmmm... If that so, I agreed. The last term is set.} **The will announced. **{Wish you luck Cao Cao. And... You once always said why'd Sacred Gear was give to humans right? That's right. I give it to make humans able to contend with the Supernatural World. And for the Trihexa part... I can't believe that someone is willing to resurrect such thing after I sealed it.} **He said in sadness.

"No need to worry My Lord. You're already done much enough. Leave the rest to us." Cao Cao assured him.

"Yes My Lord. Leave the rest on us." Jeanne d'Arc also said.

**{I trust you all... My children. Now then, farewell.} **The will said before a bright light is engulfing the landscape once more.

* * *

The light later died out. After the light fade completely, Cao Cao and Jeanne d'Arc had returned back to the pine forest with the others. He then had an amused look on his face. "It seems, the God Will is granting my desire."

"It can't be..." Siegfried said in disbelief.

"After all that time..." Heracles had the same reaction as Siegfried.

"You finally did it!" Jeanne said with a happy expression. She then hugs Cao Cao. Cao Cao just widens his eyes.

"Um...Jeanne, you are hugging him. Are you lover or something?" Vali teased.

"It's not like that. I'm just glad that Cao Cao did it. For many times he tries to invoke the **Truth Idea**, he always failed." DxD Jeanne explained.

"It thanks to luck it seems." Cao Cao replied.

"Now, since we return in here. I suggest you explain what he said to you Cao Cao." Jeanne d'Arc suggested.

"Yes." Cao Cao agreed. "For the card modification, it was succeeded. the God Will agreed to modify it in three points."

"What his agreement?" Vali curious.

"First, our heroes will cut off from the **Holy Grail **and had actual bodies. In other words, instead of being just a copy of the original one, the heroes that we summoned will be truly alive, although as Ms. Jeanne said, they only had a fraction of power they have when alive. The God Will thought that being revived as a copy of the original is mocked the life and death aspect, so bring it truly alive was the sane option in his opinion. After all, being truly alive means that they can train to make themselves stronger." Cao Cao explained the first point. "Second. Heroes in here have seven class that we can summon: Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker. For the Berserker Class, the God sense that **Mad Enhancement**, the class skills of Berserker, is rob of their sanity in exchange for power. It was changed. Our summoned Berserker will have their clear mind and sanity. The third and the last, the summoning chant...since our Servant not connected to the **Holy Grail**, we can't summon them using the chant that uses here."

"Then, what chant we used to summon them?" Siegfried asked.

Cao Cao scratches his head. "Well...have you read the Light Novel '_Familiar of Zero'_?" He asked Siegfried.

Siegfried face-palmed. "No, I haven't. And, as much as I had a free time, I won't read it." Seriously, Cao Cao, during his free time, read such books!?

"Oh, I know!" Le Fay Exclaimed. "The story about Japanese young man that was summoned to a dimension called Halkeginia by a noble Magician who can't cast a single spell isn't it? I love to read it. The author, Noboru Yamaguchi, is one of my favorites." She said.

"That's exactly like Le Fay said. Inside it there are chant to summon familiar, which I and God Will agreed that can be used." Cao Cao agreed with Le Fay.

"Oh, this is amusing." Ophis commented.

"Well... I already read that books. And the summoning is like this. speak your name first, then say: Pentagon of Five Elemental Powers. Heed my Summoning and bring forth my faithful Servant." Georg decided to explain.

"I see... A very easy one huh?" Siegfried commented.

"But like I explain, to summon the Servant that you want, you must have a Catalysts. If not, the Servant will be summoned according to your personality." Jeanne d'Arc warned.

"Oh. don't worry about that Ms. Jeanne." Cao Cao. "Georg."

Georg nodded, then activated the **Dimension Lost**. "Ms. Ouroboros? Do you want to follow?"

"No. I'll prefer to wait here." Ophis replied.

"I see." A thick purple mist is formed along the Hero Faction, Fate Jeanne, and Vali Team, engulfed them with it. When the mist is dispersed, they found themselves in something that can be called a museum with various relics stored in it.

"This is my personal dimension that created by **Dimension Create**. Different than **Artificial Space **that usually created, this dimension I personally used to store the relics from various legendary figures." Georg explained.

"This is my hobby. When I still travel with Georg, we collect relics from various legendary figures and stored it here. Since our dimension still on the Age of Gods, relics from mythological heroes also existed. Sadly, due being too many of it, I myself forgot the specific legendary figures according to the relics." Cao Cao explained.

"So many catalysts in here..." Jeanne d'Arc said in amazement. Georg **Longinus** is very useful after all. How long the time that Cao Cao and Georg need to collect all of these?

"By the way, I forgot to ask. How many cards that were given by that old man?" Vali asked Cao Cao.

"Two sets. That makes twenty four of them." Cao Cao replied. "And also, he gave me a little note. If my guess is correct, is the list of legendary figures that had the possibility to be summoned in this dimension."

"But, are these relics able to summon heroes? Since it came from our dimension, can it summon one from this dimension?" Arthur asked.

"We should try then." Cao Cao replied.

* * *

And after clearing some space, Georg drawing eight **Summoning Magic Circle**, and put the catalyst above the card. Jeanne d'Arc is standing, waiting for the summoning.

Cao Cao catalyst is a script from ancient texts.

Georg catalyst is a Holy Cross necklace.

Siegfried catalytst is a _katana_.

Heracles catalyst is a rock from ancient temple.

Jeanne catalyst is a ancient flag.

Vali catalyst is a rock.

Arthur catalyst is a straight Chinese sword.

Le Fay catalyst is a fragment of ancient chariot.

"Now then, are all of you already prepared for this?" Cao Cao asked.

"I did Cao Cao. Although actually I still can't accept doing this..." Jeanne responded.

"Save that for later Jeanne." Georg said. "For now, follow the one that I explain that time."

All of the participants nodded. They later bring their hand forward, and begin to chant.

_"My name is Cao Cao, descendant of Cao Cao from Three Kingdoms."_

_"My name is Georg Faust, descendant of Johann Georg Faust."_

_"My name is Siegfried Sellzen, descendant of Siegfried."_

_"My name is Heracles, reincarnation of Heracles."_

_"My name is Jeanne de Brittany, reincarnation of Jeanne d'Arc."_

_"My name is Vali Lucifer, the one that is destined for greatness."_

_"My name is Arthur Pendragon, descendant of King Arthur."_

_"My name is Le Fay Pendragon, descendant of Morgan Le Fay."_

The **Summoning Magic Circle** later shine with bright light.

**"Pentagon of Five Elemental Powers. Bring forth our loyal and faithful familiar!" **All of them finished the chant at the same time. After that, a green orb is surrounded all eight Summoning Magic Circle and the sounds like flesh and bodies being created is heard.

Not long after, the green orb disappear and eight individual is standing on each **Summoning Magic Circle**.

The first was a young girl around Jeanne age with long, waist-length white hair, icy blue eyes, and pale skin. The girl wears a white gown akin to a princess in modern times and white fur cape with blue lining. She also carries a doll on her right hand.

The second is a woman around her last 20s. Her features including shoulder-length silver hair, amber eyes, and fair skin. Her outfit including an iron breastplate, iron feet protector, a fur fabric with red coloration and patterned golden lining. She carried twin sword on her waist and had a bit muscular body for a woman.

The third is a man that looks to be in his 30s with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a handsome face. His outfit is a Medieval-style knight chest-plate, a blue fabric on his left shoulder, and carries a long spear with a purple pole.

The fourth is a _samurai_ with long indigo hair tied into ponytail and indigo eyes. He wears a traditional light purple _umanori hakama _and _kimono_, light purple _tabi _and black _geta_ with purple _haori_ and _tekkou_ and carries a long _katana _on his back. If you look closer, his facial features almost resemble Cao Cao, proving their Asian lineage.

The fifth is a woman around her 30s with long blue hair and blue eyes. She dresses like a Holy Saint in most ancient paintings, albeit some of her body parts is revealed. She also carried a staff.

The sixth is a young man with long orange hair and sharp eyes. His outfit is like those of ancient India kings. He wield a sword on his hand.

The seventh is a young man with silver hair and blue eyes. His face is handsome for many men. His outfit is akin to ancient Qin Dynasty general outfit.

The last one is a young woman with long red hair and blue eyes equivalent to DxD Jeanne. Her outfits including long sleeve white shirts, short skirts, wearing boots and long socks, and the last, a white cape.

All of them later bowed.

"Greetings heroes of the past. I hope we can work together from now on." Cao Cao open the conversation.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**And that's it for the chapter six! I hope it can explain everything to the reader how the story flow will goes. As for the Servant, I also put a different set: 8 resurrected via summoning, 4 will be summoned Servant of Fate/Apocrypha. That means the flow of story will go different since the Servants is different as well.**

**See you in the next update!**


	7. Chapter 7:Knowing Each Other

**Hello Readers! Now time to replied some reviews!**

**miguelgiuliano**

**Thanks! For the thing you suggest, I'll consider it since I don't want to spoiler it.**

**Wendel Santana**

**Thanks!**

**mg1147**

**Thanks! I'll make sure to ask you if I had some problems. It took me a since chapter 3 to perfect the Black Hole Phenomena concepts to make other readers understand as well.**

**jiongu-naruto**

**You can said it like that. As for the meeting, just wait and see cause I don't want to spoiler it.**

**Now, lets go to the story.**

* * *

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Ishibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Knowing Each Other**

"Greetings heroes of the past. I hope we can work together from now on." Cao Cao open the conversation.

The summoning are already finished. Both the Hero Faction and Vali Team had summoned a total of eight heroes.

'_So... This is the hero of the past?_' Arthur thought. '_I can sense power on them_.'

'_Different than Ms. Jeanne, I can sense a life aura on them_.' Jeanne thought when seeing the resurrected heroes. '_They're truly alive_. _But... Why'd still feels different..._'

"Now then. As our way to be able to be able to familiar with each other, why don't all of you introduce your true identity? After that, I'll tell the condition to you." Cao Cao suggest.

The one that Heracles summoned scoffed. "And... What benefit it will give to us? We're going to fight for the **Holy Grail **after all. There's no use introduced ourselves." She said.

"If I must say. All of you are resurrected on special terms." Jeanne d'Arc decided to join the conversation.

The one that summoned by Jeanne look at her. "You're..."

"That's right. My true name is Jeanne d'Arc, Ruler-class Servant." Jeanne d'Arc introduced herself.

"I can't believe to met someone with such pure **Holy Aura **in here." The one that summoned by Georg commented with a smile.

"Ruler. What'd you mean being resurrected?" The one summoned by Vali asked.

"I'll explain it after all of you introduced yourself." Jeanne d'Arc replied.

The one that summoned by Cao Cao is the first one to introduce himself. "Greetings all of you. My true name is Fionn mac Cumhaill, Lancer-class." He said.

Fionn mac Cumhaill is a character from Irish Mythology. In the Fenian Cycle, he's the leader of a group of knights known as Knight of Fianna, an elite band of knights, which also included Diarmuid ua Duibhne. He's known in the story for many things. Some popular examples including eating the **Salmon of Knowledge **and gaining the knowledge of the world, the killing of Allen, and known for his acts in _The Pursuit of Diarmuid and Grainne_, where he let Diarmuid died because of his jealousy.

Fionn is also one of Cao Cao idol of spear-fighting.

"Ha ha ha. I've never expected to summon my idol of spear-fighting." Cao Cao commented. "It's my greatest pleasure to meet you, Mr. Fionn."

Fionn then look at Cao Cao **True Longinus**. "That's an interesting spear you have there. And to think you idolized me, I must be very popular it seems." He said with a joking smile.

'_He's so full of himself_.' Siegfried thought with a sweat-drop.

"Let me guess... That spear is your personal weapon, **Mac a Luin**, if I not wrong." Cao Cao guessed.

**Mac a Luin **is Fionn personal weapon. It is the spear that Fionn used during his battle against Allen and the spear that dealt the killing blow to him. This spear, is like the much stronger version of **True Longinus**, and in both the dimension of Fate and DxD, is known as _God-slaying Spear_.

"Correct. As the one who idolized me, you sure learn very much." Fionn praised him.

After Fionn is finished, the one that summon by Georg is the next. "Greetings children of God. My true name is Martha. You maybe know me as Saint Martha. I'm in Rider-class." She introduced herself.

Martha is a saint believed from the first century AD. She and her sister Mary, are the first people that met with Jesus. They appears in many incident. Some of it including the resurrection of Lazarus. After Jesus execution by Saint Longinus, she was exiled to Southern France by the Roman Viceroy. In here, local legends say that she tamed Tarasque, an Evil Dragon, make him fall for her beauty.

One of the first among the holy human, which power is equal to that of Michael, the strongest Arch-Angel.

"I must say... I didn't expect to summon you." Georg said.

Martha then look at the holy cross necklace that lies on the ground. She then pick it up. "To think you had the old necklace like this... Who's your name young one?"

"My name is Georg. As for the introduction, I can tell you after this." Georg replied.

"I can't believe that you're the person that travel with Messiah. Greetings Saint Martha." Jeanne d'Arc greeted her.

"Jeanne d'Arc if I not wrong?" Martha tried to clarified.

Jeanne d'Arc nodded.

Martha then had soft smile on her lips. "I'm very grateful. Truly I am. To think I had a saint on the same allies. Maybe we can had some chat after this." She offered.

"I'll wait for it if I also had time Saint Martha." Jeanne d'Arc make a slight bow, accepting the offer.

The one that summoned by Siegfried is the next. "My name is Koujiro Sasaki. Maybe my name is not popular enough for the outsiders. I'm in Assassin-class." He introduced himself.

Koujiro Sasaki was a _samurai_ from Japanese early Edo Periods. Born in Fukui Prefecture, he later studied either from Kanemaki Jisai or Toda Seigen, before he left after he defeating his master younger brother and later found _Ganryu_. He's a master of _nodachi_, a long _katana_, ultimately used one that called _**Monohoshizao**_ as his main weapon. He also known as a rival of Musashi Miyamoto, which he met his end while fighting him on the shores of Ganryu Island.

One of the man that reaches pinnacle of swordsmanship. A swordsman that every swordsman wish to surpass.

"I see. You know Mr. Sasaki." Siegfried suddenly pulling out a **Demon Sword **with purple coloration. It is **Nothung**, the **Demon Sword **known for its sharpness. "I spent many times to train to reach this day. When I somehow able to met you and challenged you to a duel." He said.

"Interesting determination young man." Koujiro feel amused with the challenge. "I suggest everyone stay back for a moment." He suggested. The others is keep their distance for a while.

"Here I come... Mr. Sasaki!" Siegfried said before dashing toward the samurai.

Koujiro smiled. Siegfried later swing **Nothung** down, but Koujiro, using his _**Monohoshizao**_, managed to deflect and smoothly redirect the swing to the other direction. He then jump backward to keep his distances.

For a moment, tension runs until Siegfried finally sheathed **Nothung** back. "I yield for now. I still must train to reach your level. Compare to you... I like a fish being targeted by a whale."

"Well now don't lose confidence like that." Koujiro then also sheathed _**Monohoshizao**_ back on its scabbard. "Your sword is an interesting one. Little wrong move, my _katana _surely chipped. You're like a seed of a plants that still can grow to reach greater height."

Siegfried smiled hearing the praise. "I really grateful that I resurrect you." He show his fondness to Koujiro.

"At least you also had liking to sword fight. Its enough to ease my boredom by sparring with you." Koujiro shown his fondness toward Siegfried as well.

Arthur meanwhile had a cold sweat on his face. '_That moment... I realized that Mr. Sasaki already able to predict the direction of Siegfried attack before he even dash to him. So this is... His future prediction ability_.' He thought in awe, considering himself, although being known as one of the strongest swordsman in his dimension, still unable to do the same thing as Koujiro did.

The way Koujiro did able to master such abilities, its like he already tapped his full potential as a human, even surpassed what human normally could never do. And he did it without the need of **Magic** or other powers, but through pure skill.

If that is the case, he can be said as the strongest '_pure_' human in existence.

The one that was summoned by Heracles is next. "My true name is Penthesilea, the queen of the Amazons. I'm in Berserker-class." She introduced herself.

Penthesilea is the queen of the Amazons, a race of warrior tribe that consists mainly of women warriors, and one of Ares children according to the _Illiad_. One of the few warriors that could match Achilles briefly during the Trojan War, she was slain by him during that war, making the known battle-hungry man fell in love him after the battle. This is make Achilles hesitant when battling against woman.

"My my. Its nice to meet the queen of the amazons face to face." Heracles commented. "I hope we can work well as a team, Amazon Queen."

Penthesilea nodded. "You know. Somehow I seems familiar with you. However... I hope we can work well to." She agreed.

Both of them later shake hands.

Fionn and Cao Cao watch the scene.

"You know... It seems they're destined be with each other." Fionn commented with a smile.

"Maybe just your imagination Mr. Fionn." Cao Cao disagreed.

The one that summoned by Jeanne is the next that will introduce herself. However, different from the others she emitting a feeling like she doesn't trust anyone in this room. This making everyone, even the other heroes frowned. "My true name... Is Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova." She then lift the doll she carried all the time. "His name is Viy. Please take care of us." She said.

Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova is the fourth daughter of Tsar Nicholas II, Russia Empire last Tsar from his marriage with Alexandra, the daughter of Princess Alice. Known along with her sisters as OTMA (Olga, Tatiana, Maria, Anastasia), she's the most tomboy among the four sisters, love to prank the others. However, her happy life ended after World War I, when Lenin sparks the Russia Revolution on February 1917. Forced to resign, Nicholas finally ended the three-hundred years of Romanov Dynasty rule and also the reign of the Russian Empire. While they have some peace while Rusia under the temporary government, all changed when Bolsheviks and Mansheviks come into war against each other. Nicholas and his family, including Anastasia and some of their attendants are bring to Yekaterinburg, where they stay in house arrest of Bolsheviks. After some months with seemingly order from Lenin, under Yakov Yurovsky command, the entire Romanov Family along with their attendants was executed by gunning them to death on the night of 16 - 17th July 1918. Their bodies later mutilated, buried and burned to prevent further investigation. Their later become the mystery during Soviet Union times until Michael Gorbachev allow the investigation once more.

During 20th Century, Anastasia survival possibility is one of the most popular urban legends. Many impostors claimed they were the fourth grand duchess, but all proved to be fake. All of this mysteries end though when the first grave uncovered in 1991 and the second one is uncovered in 2008. From the DNA test, its proved that Anastasia is killed during the execution. She and her families later being canonized as martyrs by the church.

The strength of the urban legends and some film adaptation of what if she survived, make her able to stand on the same ground as heroes.

Because of her history, Jeanne understand the circumstances. '_Its because what happened to her family... That she become like this. She closed herself with those cold expression and lost her trust to anyone... Make me remember Code Geass Anime_.' She thought. On that anime though, the main character, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, lost his trust on his own family because there are no love in there after his proposal of founding his mother murderer are not listened. All was played by Social Darwinism. He later make a rebellion on his family after get a power of obedience called Geass.

But Anastasia is not like him. Her family truly loved her and that's not fake love. Proved by their determination to always stick together. Even in death, they died together. She just put the cold expression because she fear someone that close to her will experience the same thing as her family.

Jeanne then suddenly had resolve. No matter what, she'll break the ice that covered the real Anastasia as best as she could. After all, she had more sin than the Grand Duchess by accidentally killing her own mother. "Its nice to know you Anastasia." She said with a formal smile. '_I promise. I'll break those ice shell of yours!_'

"I hope we can work together... Master." Anastasia said with neutral tone. Her eyes looks empty.

Although everyone take pity for her, the one that shows the most concern is Jeanne d'Arc, because her situation is almost the same: betrayed by their own people although the case is different. Martha also had the same look as Jeanne d'Arc.

The one that resurrect by Vali is next. "My name is Rama. I'm the King of Ayodya Kingdom and in Saber-class." He introduced himself.

Rama is the main protagonist of _Ramayana_, one of India Epic besides _Mahabharata_. He's the seventh avatar of Vishnu that born from Kakeiyi and Dasaratha of Ayodya. With other three brothers, Lakhsmana, Bharata, and Satruguna, they later known as one of the strongest young warrior of Ancient India. One day, Rama follows the contest for getting Sita, the avatar of Laksmi and the princess of Mantili, by snapping the** Bow of Shiva**.

Rama heroic deeds begins during his exile with Lakhsmana and Sita. Ravana, the Asura king of Alengka, kidnapped Sita, making Rama declaring the war on him with the help of vanara led by Sugriva and Hanuman. The war is ended with the death of Ravana by Rama **Brahmastra**, although he achieved many of his victories against Ravana general like Kumbhakarna, Indrajit, Prahasta, and Trisirah, using dirty tactics not fit of a warrior should do with the help of Ravana younger brother, Vibisana, who betrayed his older brother to Rama side. He later managed to got Sita back, and return to rule Ayodya until his death.

Vali smirk hearing the introduction. He then laughing. "Ha ha ha ha ha! I can't believe that I actually called such powerful being! Considers Lord Vishnu is on the top-tier of Top 10 Strongest Beings." Vali said impressed.

"I also didn't expect it that you King Rama of Ayodya." Cao Cao agreed. He once seeing Rama in Svargaloka during his training with Hanuman, but he never expected Rama of this dimension is so young. "Its my honor to met you. Considering I'm a student of your loyal friend."

"Loyal friend... Did you meant Hanuman? How's he doing now?" Rama asked. He had some happiness hearing the name of his old friend.

"I'll tell you later Lord Rama." Cao Cao replied.

Koujiro meanwhile look at Rama with interest, especially his blade. Rama blade is not an ordinary one. It was a variation of **Brahmastra**, the same thing he used to kill Ravana. '_Hmm... That's interesting sword he carries_...'

The one that resurrect by Arthur later is the next. "Greetings fellow warrior. My true name is Gao Chang Gong, although I known formally as Prince of Lanling. I hope we can work together as a team, although I'll prioritize to my Master that is." He said.

Gao Chang Gong, or Prince of Lanling, is the general of Northern Qin Dynasty, given free control over Lanling area. Born as a son of Gao Cheng, he known for have a beautiful face, which he hide with his mask during battle. Although being a loyal general, the emperor afraid that he'll overthrow him, resulting in him giving Gao Chang Gong a poisonous wine, ended his life on 573 AD.

Little is known about his fighting abilities. But it can surmised that like many Chinese general, he's proficient in using **Jian Sword**.

The one that summoned by Le Fay is the last one. "Hello my fellow comrades-in-arms. My true name is Boudica, the queen of Iceni. I'm in Rider-class. Nice to meet all of you." She introduced herself.

Boudica, the queen of Iceni, a tribe in Britain during the first century, is one of the known rebels during Emperor Nero Claudius reign as Roman emperor. Her birthplace is unknown, but she stays with her husband and two beautiful daughter. Her tribe maintaining a good relationship with the Romes. But after her husband died of possible illness, the Roman attitude toward her tribe changed. The worst case is the rape of Boudica two daughters while she being whipped for disobeying the Romans. Leave with an intense hatred toward the Romans, she allied herself with many ruler of Ancient Britain, sparks a rebellion against the Roman Empire. At first, the rebellion was a success. Boudica and her army managed to conquer Camelodonum, Londinium, and Verulamium. However, on the decisive battle on Midlands, Boudica and her army were defeated by the discipline Roman army under the leadership of Roman General Suetonius Pollinus despite their advantage in numbers. Boudica fate is unknown, but is possible that she's killed in the decisive battle.

The one as Queen of Victory, although she didn't successfully make Roman Empire get out from Britain.

"Whoaaa... So you're that Queen Boudica!?" Le Fay yelled in excitement.

"I've never expected... You look to be so young." Arthur commented.

Boudica smiled then look at Le Fay. "I can surmised that you're the one that summon me? From your appearance, are you Britain?" She asked.

"Yes I am Queen Boudica. I hope we can work well." Le Fay said while bring her hand forward for a shake.

Boudica nodded. "Its a relief I've been summoned by my children. Your hope is same as I." She said while shaking hands with Le Fay.

After that, Cao Cao tap the **True Longinus **on the ground. "Well now, since all of you already introduced yourself... I'll explain our circumstances in here." He said.

And so, Cao Cao began explaining everything to the heroes. From the truth that they were from different dimensions where Age of Gods still goes on. He then explaining to them about **Sacred Gear**, **Longinus**, Khaos Brigade, Hero Faction and their ideologies, as well about the mysterious man. The last that Cao Cao explain is about the circumstances they fall to this dimension and the conditions of the resurrected heroes.

After Cao Cao explanation, all of the heroes had a deep thought. So... They now not just a mere Servant with **Command Seals**, but a truly living being with free will. But the thing more confusing is, the one that summoned them from different world... And there some evil groups planning to plunder the **Greater Grail **for themselves. But mostly, a Servant that wish to stole humanity ability to think with the reason to save them?

After the explanation, Jeanne d'Arc turn to Cao Cao. "I know you want to explain it. But... To explain everything-"

"It is necessary." Cao Cao replied. "In order for them to trust us fully, we must told them everything without hiding nothing. Now... Its their choose to trust us or not." He said.

Jeanne d'Arc nodded, understanding what Cao Cao meant.

Martha is the first one to speak. Being the one that travel with the Messiah and thus known about the Supernatural World, she's not much shock hearing Cao Cao explanation. "Its to much to take. But Cao Cao... Allow me to clarify things first. So... In your dimension, the Age of Gods still exist and God of the Bible, in other words, our Lord, give humanity this so-called Sacred Gear to protect humanity?"

"Correct. Although like I said before, Devil created **Evil Piece System**, seeing human as tools to empower their race." Cao Cao replied.

"I see." She then narrowed her eyes toward Vali. "If that so... How could a Lucifer own **Sacred Gear **as well?"

"I'm sorry for being rude, Ms. Martha." Arthur defended his team leader. "But... The first thing you must see, that not all Devils are all the same. In fact, although only five percentage of the entire race, they're still good Devils out there."

"I know about that young man." Martha acknowledged that Vali is not evil Devil.

"I was born from a love between human and Devil. That's all." Vali revealed to Martha. "But... I hope my identity won't break our teamwork."

Martha shook her head. "It won't. I'm not type of person that's like that. So... I won't bear a grudge against you. After all... I doubt the history on there is the same as in here." Martha said. On her life, she's known as true saint, never bearing grudge against everyone.

"My opinion is the same as Ms. Martha." Koujiro then speak. "If your dimension is like that... I more than like to enjoy the time I'll had on there."

"I also want to see how Britain is today." Boudica speak. "So, I'll help you in anyway I can to stop this man."

"After hearing it, I thought you was mad." Penthesilea now speak. "But well... If this person really bring dangers that much, expect me to join hands."

"My thought also the same." Gao Changgong and Rama said simultaneously.

"The same for me." Fionn speak. "Bring back to live is a rare chance after all. It seems I must said thanks for your god Cao Cao."

"You... All of you really don't mind being among the livings once again?" Cao Cao demanded. "I... We rob all of your grave you know."

"Cao Cao. We won't judge you. If our Lord word is like that, I'll accept it. Being alive again... Meant that we can start a new page in this second chance that is give to us." Martha answered with caring smile.

The others nodded, agreeing to Martha words.

Cao Cao sighed. Gladly they didn't berated him. He feared that what he did make him no different than **Evil Piece System **that he hated so much. Although the heroes not bound by the **Command Seals**, in his heart it still not right to ressurect the dead. If only he had not intent to destroy those **Holy Grail**...

But now... He and the Hero Faction must cope with it. With their new comrades.

However, all of them didn't realize there's still one more person that doesn't speak anything since the explanation. Anastasia currently in deep thought after the explanation. She clench her doll in her hand. '_Second chance... Me... Someone like me... Got it_? _What did I do... To deserve this! I... I..._' She thought while able to mantained her cold gaze.

"Oi Cao Cao." Vali suddenly speak. "How about we return to the outside? Ophis could feel very busy you know."

Cao Cao nodded, agreeing to Vali suggestion. If Ophis somehow got bored and walking on the closest town, that'll be a nightmare. "Georg. Teleport us back."

Georg nodded. Using** Dimension Lost**, he teleport all the others back to the real world, when Ophis is seen still floating on the same place while playing a **Destructive Ball **on her fingers.

"Oh. I see your return Vali. Cao Cao." Ophis recognized their presence. "Hmm. Interesting. You seems summon such great allies to help me get the nothingness."

"Excuse me child!" Penthesilea retorted. "We had an agreement with Cao Cao, Vali, Ruler, and their other comrades. But... Who are you kid sounds like a leader!?"

"Because she is, Queen of the Amazons." Heracles said.

"What did you say!?" Penthesilea didn't believe such statement. So the leader of Khaos Brigade is a child!?

"Allow me to introduce Ophis. Now, since Cao Cao only explain briefly about Khaos Brigade, I shall told you that she's one of the strongest beings in our dimension. In this current time that is." Vali explain while introducing Ophis to the rest of the heroes.

"Greetings heroes. I believe that Cao Cao already told all of you the circumstances?" Ophis asked in deadly, but childish tone. Sending a pressure that make weak person trembled in fear.

However, all of the heroes not trembled in the might of _Ouroboros Dragon _pressure, although some of them had cold sweat, not expecting a child could harbor this much power.

"Now, Ophis. Its not time for this." Cao Cao tried to persuade the _Ouroboros Dragon_.

Ophis then sighed. "Very well then Cao Cao. I'll leave this mundane matters to you and Vali." She ordered.

Cao Cao nodded. "If that's what you want."

Ophis then creating a wormhole of Black Hole Phenomena that connects to the Dimensional Gap. "I'll tried to search for some reinforcements. To take care of him. After all..." She then smiled. "... Even though this world is worthless, sometimes tried to protect it its not a bad thing." She then jump to the wormhole, returning to DxD Dimension.

* * *

After Ophis is gone, Cao Cao turn to the other beside Jeanne d'Arc. "Now then, Take this first day to get more closer to each other. Mr. Fionn, I need you to accompany me with Ms. Jeanne to talk some strategies we need to destroy the** Holy Grail**." Cao Cao ordered.

"Very well. I hope my experience as a knight will help you." Fionn said while following Cao Cao and Jeanne d'Arc.

After that, all of the pair is separated with each other, tried to found a place for each other to talk.

* * *

On Georg and Martha case, they were on the forest clearing, where they sit on the trees and talking.

"So young man, you're a Magician... And the descendant of the famous one nonetheless?" Martha asked for Georg true identity.

"That's correct Ms. Martha. My full name is Georg Faust, the descendant of Johann Georg Faust." Georg confirmed.

"I see." Martha simply replied. '_Still... To think that their goal is like that_...'

"Are you... Perhaps not content having someone that didn't had the same faith as yours?" Georg asked.

"No Georg. Faith is based on what people believe. I... Just thinking about your goal. It seems all of you will go a long road to get there." Martha stated after hearing Hero Faction goal. She truly like what their seek, but to get there, they must face against other races and maybe some Gods who dislike their goal.

"Its no matter. As long as we keep march forward and keep guard with each other, everything is possible." Georg replied.

Martha smiled hearing the young Magician statement. "If that so... Let me support those geinune goal of yours. To create a world when human will not see just as tools, but at the same hierarchy as the other races." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Le Fay and Boudica are a different story. The two is easy to get around due to their English or Britain blood.

"So... You said that Britain, now is named United Kingdom, are finally free?" Boudica asked. Never she imagined that at last, Britain is free from the oppression.

"Yes Queen Boudica. Now... it was one of the strongest nation in Europe. Not to mention its Navy." Le Fay explain.

"Europe? Navy? What's that?" Boudica confused with the words.

Normally, Servants will get knowledge about the current era from the **Holy Grail**. But since the heroes that resurrected by Hero Faction and Vali Team not tied to the **Holy Grail **at all, make them hard to adapt because all of their knowledge is only based at the time their alive.

"Well... Its hard to explain if there's no book. But... Think of Europe as a giant island. As for Navy, it was a military branch that stationed on the sea. Since United Kingdom is a island, they strengthen their Navy to protect the island to its maximum." She said.

"Wow... I can't imagine that Britain is able to prosper that far..." Boudica amazed by Le Fay story. "I... Really want to see it..."

"If you want to see it-" Le Fay then smiled. "-Let we survive this war, Queen Boudica. But... I think that calling you queen is to formal. I'm not like Cao Cao who like calling people formally. But, I think I must learn my language."

Boudica chuckles. "You can call me Boudica if you want."

"Is that alright? I mean... You're older than me." Le Fay pointed.

"If its for us to be able to work well... Why not?" Boudica asked with a smile.

* * *

For the others, all went quite well. Vali is able to get along with Rama well enough despite at first the king of Ayodya didn't like him for being a devil. Both Arthur and Siegfried are quickly get along with Gao Changgong and Koujiro due to their liking to swords. The same goes for Heracles, who already got along with Penthesilea.

* * *

But... There's still one person who still can't get along with each other.

On the cliff that was not far away from the forest, Anastasia and Jeanne are sitting. Despite her best effort, she can't make the Grand Duchess to talk.

"Grand Duchess." Jeanne said.

However, the one that she talking to suddenly stand up and return back to the forest, but not before she turn to look at Jeanne with a high pressure of intimidation. "Don't get near me. Or that'll be your end. I... Had many things to think about." She said as she return to the forest. '_Why! Tell me God!? Why'd you give vile person like me such chance!? Tel me!?_' That thought till now still ringed on her head.

Jeanne sighed seeing her reactions. "I feel pity for you... Anna." She said.

Anastasia stopped walking when she heard her calling her by her nickname. Her eyes is shadowed by her white hair. "You... What did you just say?"

"I said... I feel sorry for you Anna." Jeanne repeated the same words she said.

But, the reply she get is an **Ice Spike **that raised from the ground and stop a mere inches from her neck.

"I didn't give you permission to called me by that." Anastasia turn to look at her while narrowed her eyes. "Stay out of my business. Let say that I'll gladly help you in your matters."

Jeanne gulped. At the same time, the **Ice Spike **is disperse into snowflake.

Anastasia later turn and walk to the forest. "Who is she... Dare to call me like that?" She muttered.

Jeanne meanwhile had a sad look on her face. It seems making the Grand Duchess to open herself more is harder than she thought. "If that so..." Suddenly, she quickly unsheathed her rapier, sending collection of **Holy Sword **that emerged from the ground toward Anastasia. The latter easily deflected it by creating an **Ice Wall **by mere glance.

"What's the meaning of this...?" She asked neutrally.

"If soft way can't do it... Then, I'll make you open to me by this fight." Jeanne declared while her rapier mode change to fire. "I don't want in a time like this, we still had someone who still can't trust her fellow friends."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**And that's it for Chapter 7! The next chapter will feature Jeanne attempt on battling Anastasia in order to make her open her heart. Will She did it to make her open her heart? Just wait and see.**

**As for Anastasia personality, it seems off but its natural since her reason to close her heart is because she doesn't want anyone that close to her to suffer the same thing as her parents. In other words, she now thought that her existence bring pain toward other. Since now she's being resurrected to live, she will have many doubt about her resurrection.**

**As for my dear readers! From now on, I'll update the chapter randomly. I now want to focus on my study on college for awhile so I'll tried to publish new chapters when I had time to write. Maybe after this time, I rarely reply PM to.**

**See you in the next update!**


	8. Chapter 8:Breaking the Ice

**Hello Readers! Now time to replied some reviews!**

**miguelgiuliano**

**Thanks! The Penthesilea that I used is the time after she accidentally killed Hippolyta, so she not had any grudge against Heracles, since I already read that Hippolyta death had many different version.**

**Ronin**

**Thanks for the review!**

**For the first question, of course I realize that Fate True Magic is on different level than the one that this OOC Cao Cao of mine did and the Devil Peerage System. The one that True Longinus granted is not fully resurrect the heroes that from the Throne of Heroes, but like the Servant Summoning, a fragment of the said heroes but with a living bodies of a human being. But, I'll said the word resurrected heroes to different the Servant that their summoned from the regular Servant. However, this fact will be hidden from them; even the Hero Faction, Vali Team, and the will of God of the Bible, so the heroes that summoned by Hero Faction and Vali Team thinks they're being resurrected.**

**For the second question and this is tied to the third question, I know that you must be choose for joining the Holy Grail War, make allies with the currently Black or Red Faction, or steal the said Servant. I make reason why'd Cao Cao and the others summon heroes on their own for battling against Rizevim that will return to plunder the Holy Grail, which is why Ophis didn't take him home and search for reinforcements in DxD dimension, which like I said in Chapter 4, will be a Multi-Crossover. They maybe had some hands in this Great Holy Grail War, but they more focused on tackling Rizevim with his goons and maybe give headache sometimes to Amakusa by convincing some of Red Faction Servants to betray him or maybe Cao Cao will allied with Black Faction loose Assassin, allied with Yggdmillenia, or Red Faction Saber, so he and his comrades can officially join the Great Holy Grail War and taste the power of Servants with their resurrected heroes.**

**And Ophis can only use the wormhole that connects to DxD Dimension when Black Hole Phenomena still occurs.**

**Although I agree in your opinion about Jeanne d'Arc Ex-Magic Resistance which can tanked any type of Magic, I think I have to disagree with you about POD. Because if I read DxD Wiki, POD is not Magic at all, but a bloodline special abilities of the Bael Clan so its different from Magic in my opinion. Jeanne d'Arc had no chance to block it at all. This is my opinion, but maybe you had different opinion.**

**jiongu-naruto**

**According to the Fate Wikia, Shirou Emiya is exist on Apocrypha Universe, but maybe I'll make him appear in cameo since he's now living peacefully with his family in Japan, many miles away from Romania, where Great Holy Grail War occurs.**

**issei dragon**

**Thank you! I hope you keep enjoying the story!**

**romelolaguado**

**Thanks for the review! Of course I'll make Martha will meet with the Angels of DxD. Just wait.**

* * *

**Now, Lets go to the story!**

* * *

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Ishibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Breaking the Ice**

Anastasia couldn't believe what she heard. A human is dared to challenge her in a fight? Its like asking for a suicide. She then sighed. "You... A mere human... Challenge me?" She asked neutrally.

Jeanne then feel herself being trembled in fear but tried her best to hold it off. '_She's emitting such high intimidation aura_.' She thought. So this is the strength of Servant? Someone who ascend to further heights and had their power based on anecdote as well?

'_Even she's trembling... She's not back down because of fear_.' Anastasia analyzed.

'_According to what I learn during my spar with Ms. Jeanne, Servant stats is above normal human. Even the one that noted as not normal one like all of us had little chance against them. Maybe Arthur, Vali, and Cao Cao can keep up considers their extreme training. However, only the level of Ms. Yasaka can give someone like this a full beating._' Jeanne then tighten her stance. '_The best chance I had to defeat her... Is making an opening for me to deliver some strike to her body. Because... Different than Ms. Jeanne and Karna body, her body is a human body. If I can deliver enough wounds victory will be mine. But, that's more easy to talk than do it on action_.'

'_This is bad. It seems she's analyzed me. Tried to find out my weakness. This girl... Is smart._' Anastasia thought while astonished a little by her 'Master'. "What's wrong...?"

Jeanne forced a smirk. "You know... Maybe after seeing you and the another one that was beat last night, I concluded one thing. Heroes in here are such a arrogant one huh? Just because their anecdote could become their weapon as well." She then pointing her rapier to Anastasia. "The same I could say for you. During your lifetime... You're nothing but a weak human princess that enjoy your status while your people suffer. And now you are a hero? Just because of your legend and somehow can control ice? You're not as powerful as I thought you be. Without those anecdotes, you're just a plain human being." Jeanne said, tried to make Anastasia angry in hope she will find an openings she needs.

Anastasia narrowed her eyes hearing those words. "Then... You fit to die." Anastasia body then surrounded by blizzard. "Lets go. Viy. Give her a merciful death." She said to herself.

"I will not die." Jeanne countered. "No matter what... I'll break those ice of yours!" She then launched toward the Grand Duchess.

* * *

On the other side of the forest, Cao Cao along with Fionn and Jeanne d'Arc, are currently reviewing their strategies to counter the rogue Servant wish and anticipating the mysterious man arrival.

"If it goes like this. Cao Cao, you'll never allowed to join Holy Grail War. Even though you had heroes on your side." Jeanne d'Arc concluded.

"I see. So... This Holy Grail War is only allowed to join if we allied with either Black Faction ore Red Faction. To just destroy a vile thing like this... We still must follow this rules." Cao Cao said while clenching his fist. "Then... What can we do to join this war so we'll not labelled as invaders?"

"There's other way beside an alliance." Fionn revealed. "You can steal an enemy heroes if you want. That can make you join the Holy Grail War." He explained.

Cao Cao shook his head. "No Mr. Fionn. If I follow your suggestion, you mean I must control the heroes right? No. I'll not become like Magus in here. That's why... I think I'll follow Ms. Jeanne suggestion." Cao Cao denied Fionn offers while agreeing with Jeanne d'Arc suggestion. "It seems I must follow the Black Faction that lead by Darnic Prestone Yggdmillenia. Since the Red Faction sent Ms. Atalanta... I think that this rogue Servant is among the Red Faction. We can't risk allied with them."

Jeanne d'Arc nodded. "Actually... There's still one faction that maybe you can allied with." She said. "According to what I sensed, it seems one of the Black Faction Servants is become rogue. You can maybe allied yourself with this one."

"I see. That's fit to be tried." Cao Cao agreed with the last suggestion. "We shall see for this Rogue Black Servant first then." He said before he sensing a battle is happening in the south. "This energy..."

"Its that gloomy princess that summon by your Jeanne." Fionn also sensing it. "I wonder... Why'd they fight with each other?"

"Cao Cao. I think this will turn bad if we not arrive there in time." Jeanne d'Arc said before sprinting to the location. "We must go there!"

Cao Cao without response following Jeanne d'Arc. He can easily fly, but he still want to conserve energy. His use of **Longinus Astra **during his battle with Atalanta still make his one of hands is useless. It can wield weapon, but stil not on the same strength as usual. He need few more hours. '_Dammit Jeanne! Although you're the one that said to me not to force yourself! And I being handicapped in a time like this!_' He thought.

Fionn still standing. His mind is thought to what Cao Cao said. "Hmm... What an interesting young man." He then following Cao Cao and Jeanne d'Arc.

* * *

Back to the cliff, Jeanne is the one that do the first attack by dashing toward Anastasia. "**Attributes Flame: Flame Arc!**" She then swing her flame covered-rapier down. Anastasia countered by creating wall of ice by a glance once again. The **Flame Rapier **then clash with the **Ice Wall**. It didn't manage to breakthrough although managed to melt it a little. '_My rapier won't get through!_' She thought in disbelieved.

"My Ice is different from normal one you see in the winter. With your current strength, you can never break it." Anastasia commented before suddenly, a shadow entity is formed behind her. Its eyes are glowing blue. "Viy. Crush her." She commanded. Viy then tried to punch Jeanne, who swiftly avoid before the punch could reach her. Jeanne then keep the distance from her. "I see you have a good reflexes for a human. Seems in your world, human are different one from this world."

Jeanne still on her stance, before she sheathed her rapier and summon a **Holy Sword **that created by her **Sacred Gear **on her hand. '_She's strong. Even that its not her full power. That's why I able to avoid the punch from that thing. But... Isn't Viy a monster in the novella? How could she possess it!?_'

"It seems you curious about Viy. If that so... Let me tell you something interesting. He's the prized familiar of this world Russia Empire. And he become my familiar just before the time I killed by those communist scum." Anastasia explain. "As for it, he's intangible, which you could never injured him. You... Won't stand a chance against me."

"We don't know that unless I tried!" Jeanne yelled before run toward her.

Anastasia then bring her hand on her mouth, releasing a** Ice Breath **that raced toward Jeanne.

'_She's still hold back. In that case_-' Jeanne managed to avoid the **Ice Breath **easily. '-_I can avoid it!_' "**Change attributes: Lightning Holy Sword!**" The **Holy Sword **later covered by lightning. '_Lightning should be able to breakthrough!_' She thought. "Take this!"

"Still not understand you unmatched? Viy." Anastasia commanded. Viy suddenly appeared in front of Jeanne.

"Wrong move you make there Anna!" Jeanne then slice Viy intangible body. "**Lightning Slash!**" Viy groaned in pain before being dispersed back into black gas.

'_What? So... Seems some of the fighters in her world can damage intangible beings. Viy is not exception_. _Its annoying_.' Anastasia analyzed while hiding her shock. Bring her hand forward, she formed an **Ice Wall**.

Jeanne then hit the** Ice Wall **using her** Lightning Holy Sword**, but it still can't break through.

"Still tried the same twice even though its futile? Even though you can damage Viy, you could never break my ice." Anastasia warned. Viy later disappeared, seemingly return to Anastasia for recovery.

Jeanne suddenly summon** Flame Holy Sword **on her other hand. "Let see you block two **Element Holy Swords**!" The combination later make the **Ice Wall **crack.

'_She will breakthrough_.' Anastasia feet later had **Ice Skate**, which she use to maneuver away just as the **Ice Wall **being destroyed by Jeanne attacks. "I see. Seems your determination back then, not just a mere talk."

"Like I said before. I will make the real you showing yourself in front of me. Not this fake personality that you show." Jeanne countered. "The real Princess Anastasia that I know is lively, love to make pranks. You not her at all!" She said while pointing one of her **Holy Sword **to Anastasia direction.

Anastasia narrowed her eyes hearing her word. "You're know nothing about me. So why don't just shut up and gladly die." She said.

"Anastasia!" Jeanne d'Arc called. She along with Cao Cao and Fionn just arrive. '_I glad that she still not serious_.' "Anastasia... Why'd you attack Jeanne?" She demanded.

"None of your business. Stay out of it." Anastasia replied.

"How rude." Cao Cao commented. "Jeanne... What's the meaning of this? You said to me that I shouldn't force myself. But now, you..."

"Its different Cao Cao!" Jeanne denied Cao Cao statement. "I can't stand someone that can't trust her comrades!"

"Like I said before..." Anastasia later gathers ice on her hand. "You know nothing." She then shoot a **Ice Blast **toward Jeanne.

Act fast, Fionn jump between the** Ice Blast **and Jeanne, using **Mac a Luin **to redirect the **Ice Blast **to the sky. "Stop this squabble right now." He warned. "We're in the middle of Holy Grail War and the being from other world."

"Mr. Fionn." Jeanne called. "Stay back. This battle... Is me that started it. But... I want to get along with her. Like friends do. But she holds her true self on that cold expression. I tried to soft way, but it didn't work. So... Let me use some force. She snapped because of something. Force now is the only way! So Mr. Fionn, please let me save my friends from the fake personality she have."

Fionn is amazed. He then jump back to Cao Cao. "If that so. I'll let you. Like you said, sometimes force is necessary." He agreed.

"Mr. Fionn, why'd you?"

"This is their battles Cao Cao." Fionn replied. "They must settle this themselves."

"Cao Cao." Said a voice that revealed to be Martha that ran alongside Georg, which she hold back her superhuman speed so Georg can keep up. "What's the matter? I sensed something not right with Georg."

"It seems Anastasia is snapped about something. If it goes like this, we can't proceed our plan further if we still had someone who still don't trust their comrades." Cao Cao replied. "Georg. Move them to your **Artificial Space**."

"Cao Cao! Are you sure. Jeanne can't face her alone!" Georg disagreed with Cao Cao orders.

"Georg. This battle is different from the time I fought against Ms. Atalanta and Lord Karna. I doing that for my own benefit. Jeanne did this to earn her trust." Cao Cao reason. "Let them being teleport to your **Artificial Space**... So they can talk."

Georg still disagreed but finally nodded. "Jeanne... Please be careful." Georg said to her before narrowed her eyes to Anastasia. "Anything happens to her, you face our wrath."

Anastasia narrowed her eyes.

Georg then activated his **Dimension Lost**, teleporting Jeanne and Anastasia to his **Artificial Space**. The landscape color then turn grayish.

"So... A some form of **Space-Time Magic**?" Anastasia guessed. "Or is the **Sacred Gear**?"

"You sure asked, although Cao Cao already explain that before?" Jeanne asked her.

"That's fine." Anastasia didn't heed her question. "Because... After I kill you to vent my frustration, I..." She said while a hint of sadness is seen on her face.

"Anna..." Jeanne felt sorry for her. '_It is because I resurrect her that cause this?_'

Anastasia later creating a blizzard. "Don't call me like you know anything about me." From the blizzard, she shooting** Barrage of Icicles **toward Jeanne who tried to avoid it.

'_Ugh. Her stamina is amazing. I must finish this quickly!_' She then raced toward her with her twin **Holy Swords **ready. "**Lightning-Flame Holy X Slash!**"

"Hey." Anastasia suddenly had a flash of light in front of her, breaking the twin **Holy Swords **while stopping the attack at the same time.

Jeanne widen her eyes in shock seeing it. "My swords... Uhuk!" She coughed some blood because Anastasia is revealed to wield a sword made of ice that embedded on her stomach. '_W-when did she_...'

"Do you think... You're the only one that can use a sword? Don't forget that I can do anything myself during my lifetime. Seeing swordplay of my attendants being one of it." Anastasia asked neutrally. "This is boring." She then pull the sword out from Jeanne gut. "You lost."

After that, Jeanne falls to the ground. She's not moving at all.

"Said... Are you dead now?" Anastasia asked.

Jeanne didn't give any reply. Her body isn't moving while blood is flowing from her stomach. She had one of her hand like holding the hole wound on her stomach.

The grand duchess later sighed. "Since you now death, I think I can tell you the reason I snapped like that **True Longinus **user and your claim. Unfortunately... you was right. I... Since that day, I realized something very important. My existence is the one that should not exist, because everyone that doesn't had nothing to do with father, our attendants, is mercilessly killed by thos Bolshevik Bastards. If only... If only I isn't a Romanov... We can live happily. Papa, Mama, Olishka, Tatya, Masha, I, and Alyosha. Our attendants also can live happily." She said as because no one is there, she now fully shown her emotion, which is a nostalgic to the event that killed her.

Jeanne still not moving.

Anastasia then clench the doll that strapped on her waist. "My existence is nothing more than a curse. I'll only bring pain to those that close to me. But suddenly, the Lord I was pray upon... Said that I had a second chance?" She now freely had some tear drops on her blue eyes. "Its hurt you know... That I... Being revived again like this. Even though as Servant... I'll feel the same." She then lose her composure, her true self is finally being released from the ice cocoon. "WHY'D I GET THIS!? I... I DON'T DESERVE THIS SECOND CHANCE! MY ATTENDANTS... OR ALYOSHA... Is... More fit than me..." She then freely crying although not sobbing. "That's why-" She then point the **Ice Sword **that she create to her heart. "-Goodbye Jeanne. Actually... I'm glad... That someone called me by my nickname." She said before plunged the Ice Sword to her own chest.

But a hand grab her sword, stopping it from piercing her chest. Anastasia later look down. She later managed to stabilized her emotion once more, returning to her cold emotion. She freeze her tears, make her face not seen crying anymore. "You... How could you..."

"I'm glad I bring a **Phoenix Tear**. The last one that we had." Jeanne said. Her stomach wound is healed, leaving a stab rip on her uniform. She then tried to stand up. "There's no need to hide. I already know all of it." She said.

'_Don't tell me... She already predict this!_' Anastasia thought. "You... Let go..."

"Seems Ms. Jeanne and Cao Cao interference is something that I grateful with. With it, I gambling that your true self will come out." Jeanne revealed. "And... I win the gamble."

"Let go of my weapon!" Anastasia cold emotion finally broke, because she yelled at Jeanne.

"You know... I feel sorry for you." Jeanne face then softened. She then also crying despite still grabbing the **Ice Sword**. "To thinks... Because of what Bolsheviks did to your family... You had that kind of thinking... I... Can't feel nothing but feel guilty." She said. "I was the one who started this... Yet I... I never thought... You hurt that much... Although I determined to break the ice that enveloping you..."

Anastasia is confused by Jeanne words. "Wh-what do you mean by that? You... sounds like you know something..." She feels like she could trust Jeanne. However, she shook her head. "No! No! You're lying! I've seen many people true nature firsthand. Even our uncle, he claim to love us... Only to leave us to contend with our country turmoil!"

"I won't lied... Because, _bring pain toward others_ huh? I also thinks like that before." Jeanne said.

Anastasia widened her eyes. Her hand, which still tried to stab her own **Ice Sword **to her chest, which is grab by Jeanne, stopped pushing. "Wh-what... You... Also..."

Jeanne nodded. "You know Anna, I once just like you. A happy little girl who loved by my papa and mama. However, it all changed when I was thirteen years old. That time, a supernatural creature called Ghoul attacked my house. When I was arrived, my father already dead. My mother bravely fight the Ghoul, before the Ghoul beat her. The Ghoul then turn his attention on me." Jeanne then summoned a **Holy Sword **on her palm. "That's the day I awakened my **Sacred Gear**: **Blade Blacksmith**."

After hearing the first part, Anastasia seems interested. "Put your hands away." She said but this time her expression seems softened.

"Eh?"

"I... Want to hear more..." She said. "I... Curious."

'_I'm glad she starting to trust me_.' Jeanne thought. She then released the grip on Anastasia **Ice Sword**. The **Ice Sword **later dispersed into snowflake. "After that, I managed to kill off the Ghoul that attacked our family. It was our gladness. But, my mother is badly injured by the attack. I then take the first aid kit of our house. And... When I want to cure her, I..." Jeanne then grab her arm with the other. Its painful to told that painful memory once more. "I... Accidentally killed mama... Because... I still can't control my **Sacred Gear**..." She finally managed to said it. Tears already run down her face.

Anastasia is touched by her story. "So... It means you started to curse yourself... Because of that power?" She asked carefully.

Jeanne nodded, although shakily because she's crying. "After that event, I began to curse my own existence. I once thought the same as you. If I somehow didn't had these kind of power... Mama would still be alive despite Papa's gone. Maybe... My life will be different. That's what I thought... Before I was saved by Cao Cao." Jeanne wiped her tears. "He's the one that encourage me that my power is a blessing and help me to revitalize from my trauma little by little." She then look at Anastasia with a smile. "The point I telling you this. Anna, during your lifetime, you're a kind person although your hobby to make pranks. Don't curse your existence just because now you alive once again. Because... If your keep wallowing in the past to much, its the same as mocking the person that we treasured till the time their died."

After hearing Jeanne past, Anastasia began thinking of her past. True, despite she along with her family being killed during that fateful day, she had not sin of dirtying her hands, while Jeanne accidentally killed her mother, which make her sins is larger than her. It also can say that she had no sin at all. '_She's true. Compare to what she'd been through... My existence... Is not a curse. I'm sorry papa, mama, sisters, Alyosha. I can't believe... That I had that stupid way of thinking_...' She thought while had some tears on her eyes. She then wiped it. "Now... I understand what you mean Jeanne. However-"

"-Yes. Now you're alive. Not a Servant." Jeanne cut off her words. "For that. I'm truly sorry Anna. I know how close you are to your family. But I... I severed it from your resting place."

But to her shock, Anastasia shook her head. "No. I actually want to thank you for it." She then touch her chest with her hand. "If what that you did was really true, I want to use the second chance that I get as good as possible. To repent for my mistakes during my previous life. At least that want Saint Martha said that time." She said, this time with a faint smile. "That's why, I will tried to trust all of you from now on, and not covered myself in ice anymore."

"At last... I see you smile." Jeanne commented. "My efforts... Is not in vain after all... Thank you, Anna."

"But. I have a request." Anastasia said while extending her hand to Jeanne. "Jeanne, will you like to be my friend?" She asked.

Jeanne seeing it, immediately smiled and take it. "Of course I did. We both shared the same thing."

"And need a person to fix our ways of thinking." Anastasia continued. "Thank you Jeanne. And... You can call me with my nickname from now on."

"You're welcome." Jeanne replied while they shaking hands. "Anna."

Suddenly, Viy is emerged behind Anastasia. **{At last... Finally you don't cover yourself in ice anymore.}**

"Viy." Anastasia acknowledged his presence.

"So you're Viy." Jeanne also seeing him. "I'm sorry for the injuries that I caused."

**{It already healed, so its okay.} **Viy accepted the apology. **{During that time, I make myself looks like injured actually. I want to see you changed little Anna heart after hearing your determination. I'm glad it was a success.}**

"Viy..." Anastasia didn't expect that Jeanne already got her familiar trust since the start of the battle.

**{Don't worry. I already contracted to you little Anna. I'm just glad you finally back to your true self.} **Viy said to her. **{And... Don't forget to search for boyfriend okay?}**

Anastasia face is reddened hearing it. "Viy! Don't said something like that in front of strangers!"

**{I'll be resting now.}** Viy ignored her protest and and return to Anastasia doll.

Jeanne is laughing. "So he likes to tease you isn't he?"

"Please don't heed any of his words. I'm... Not ready yet." Anastasia replied still embarrassed by Viy teasing.

"It seems you already make up with each other." A voice spoke. which later revealed to be Georg, who emerged from **Dimension Lost **mist, along with Martha.

"Georg, Saint Martha! So... You watch this entire time!?" Jeanne asked.

"Of course I am. I entered just after you entered." Georg replied.

"I can't stand watching both of you battling like that." Martha said. "But, I'm glad that both of you able to reconcile."

Jeanne nodded. "Both of us able to find the middle way for it."

"She and I are almost same." Anastasia said before bow to Saint Martha. "Forgive my rudeness before. I feel honored to be able to see you face to face Saint Martha."

Martha just closed her eyes and smiled.

"By the way Georg, where's Cao Cao?" Jeanne asked her vice-leader.

Georg then sighed. "He's currently taking a big gamble. I was ordered to return you from the **Artificial Dimension **after your fight is over."

"Big gamble?" Jeanne confused. What'd Georg meant exactly. '_Don't tell me_-'

* * *

On the tree that Atalanta was bind using Georg **Dimension Create **to create chains that tied to the trees, chained her legs and arms. She now had some unexpected visitor.

"Hello again Ms. Atalanta." Cao Cao is now accompanied by Fionn and Jeanne d'Arc. "I hope we can have a talk." He said.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**And that's for the eight chapter, which I only tried to focused on Anastasia and Jeanne. I also read the Wikipedia and History Books of Russia for real Anastasia personality so I can make her personality more realistic I hope. I'll also tried to make each heroes had a fair share of conversation. For Anastasia personality, if any readers found maybe there's some mismatch, you can put it on review.**

**Like I said before, I only update when I had time, so sorry if the chapter is too short.**

**For the next chapter, it will revolves around Atalanta and the same situation as the old one.**

**See you in the next update.**


	9. Chapter 9:Saving the Children

**Hello Readers! Now time to replied some reviews!**

**miguelgiuliano**

**Thanks for the review and thanks for the advice and suggestion!**

**romerolaguado**

**Thanks for the review! To be honest, I did that because I remembered that resurrection in Nasuverse is impossible unless you can use Heavens Feel, which is only possible using Holy Grail, the very thing that my OOC Cao Cao plans to destroy.**

**ChimaTigon**

**You guess is correct. Just a few more, Jackie will kick in.**

**jiongu-naruto**

**According to what I read, UBW doesn't have any limits. The only limit that I know is that Shirou can't trace an object with unknown structure like Ea. Maybe I'll tried to read it again.**

**Guest**

**If I told it, it will ruin the fun. There will be someone who realize this in the later part of the story.**

**Hmm... According to what I read, DxDverse is different than Nasuverse. The different is how the history of both verse goes. While true that many species besides human is magic creatures in Nasuverse, in DxDverse it is stated all the races are started to exist since the beginning of time, which means each race had their unique abilities. So I have to disagree with your opinion there. Although this is my opinion, you maybe had a different one.**

**Now, Lets go to the story!**

* * *

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Ishibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Saving the Children**

On Georg **Artificial Dimension**, Cao Cao, along with Fionn and Jeanne d'Arc is seen confronting Atalanta. The Chaste Huntress is still bind on the tree using Georg **Dimension Create**.

Atalanta narrowed her eyes toward Cao Cao. "Hump. You must be joking. After all your effort to defeat me and bind me... Now you want to talk." She spat.

"Oh sorry. Let me fix my words. I, Mr. Fionn, and Ms. Jeanne here are only watching." Cao Cao replied.

"Its useless. If you ever thought of tried to know my faction, save it." Atalanta tried to guess Cao Cao intentions.

"I see. Then, how about this. Heracles... Bring it." Cao Cao ordered.

Hearing that name once again make Atalanta mind in total confusion. '_Heracles he said!? That large man from before! It can't be him! I've never heard from the priest that he's the one that summoned!?_'

"On it Cao Cao." Heracles replied while emerged from the tree. On his hand, he carries a child around ten years old. His features is short black hair, blue eyes and fair skin. His outfit is a simple t-shirt and short pant.

"Let me go! Please!" He cried.

"Tch. He surely noisy." Heracles feel annoyed. "Then... What shall I do with this kid Cao Cao?" He asked.

"Heracles... Are you forgot?" Fionn asked him.

"What else?" Cao Cao then smirked. "Kill him."

* * *

Meanwhile, Georg is escorting Jeanne and Anastasia from his **Artificial Dimension**. The two of them already reconcile and quickly befriended each other.

"Well then... I must go back to the **Artificial Space **by now." Georg said. "If you search for the others, Siegfried and Arthur are not far away from here. The same for Mr. Koujiro and Mr. Gao Chang Gong. Queen Boudica and Le Fay also not far." He informed before returning to the **Artificial Space**.

"That friend of yours... His ability really useful for travelling." Anastasia compliment.

"That's why he became our vice-leader. He also great in leading." Jeanne said to her. "Well then Anna, I think I must go to Sieg. I must train you see, because he's my teacher. Do you want to follow?"

Anastasia shook her head. "Sorry. But... I don't really favored sword you see. Although I like watching my papa during fencing, I actually don't like fighting." She said. "I think I'll go to this Le Fay person."

Jeanne chuckles. "Don't to formal about that. Le Fay is actually still fifteen years old you know." She revealed. "Well then, I must go to Sieg now." She then run to the direction where Siegfried is.

Anastasia seeing Jeanne running with a small smile. "I guess now its time I make another friends." She said to herself as she turned to Le Fay direction were by sensing her energy.

* * *

On the place where Siegfried and Arthur was, it was a open clearing on the forest where the ground is surprisingly flat but toph.

The two is now sparring with each other. Siegfried using his **Gram **to battle, while Arthur simply using **Excalibur Ruler**. On the sidelines, Koujiro and Gao Chang Gong is watching the spar.

"I must say... That Arthur is outclassing Siegfried in every way." Gao Chang Gong commented.

"Its true." Koujiro agreed. "However..."

On the spar, Siegfried is being push by Arthur. His title as the strongest **Holy Sword **user is really fit to his strength.

No wonder he's recognized as one of the strongest human in the current era.

"What's wrong Sieg? Is this only your power limit when not using your Sacred Gear?" Arthur asked him while still push him back.

"Huh. You still see nothing." Siegfried said while suddenly a **Dragon Arm **appear from his back and held **Nothung**. He then tried to stab Arthur, only for him to move his head to the side and jump backward to keep his distance.

Siegfried **Sacred Gear **is **Twice Critical**, a dragon-type **Sacred Gear**. While actually is the most common of all **Sacred Gear **with the power to increase the user strength for short amount of time and usually take shape of gauntlet on the user hand, Siegfried **Twice Critical **is a sub-species, which make him able to grow **Dragon Arm **from his back while at the same time doubling his power. Thus his **Sacred Gear **is called **Twice Critical: Dragon Arm**.

Siegfried later wield **Nothung** on his right hand while **Gram** on his left. The **Dragon Arm **later return to his back. "Well now. Care to fix those word Arthur?" He taunted.

"The fact won't change. You still using your **Sacred Gear**. And thus... You still not worthy for me to unleash **Caliburn** to battle you." Arthur concluded.

Siegfried tighten the grip on both of his sword, frustrated by his sparring partner attitude. "You..."

"Why'd you angry? After all, a certain swordsman once said that using your main weapon to hunt a rabbit is a waste of time." Arthur said.

"Huh. I doubt that you reach that man level even though he's only a fiction." Siegfried claimed while launch toward him. Arthur was more than prepared. Envelop in **Holy Aura**, the** Excalibur Ruler **clashing with **Nothung**, creating a shock wave of energy when clash with each other.

"Hmm... I'll pull my words then." Arthur said after feeling the strength of **Nothung**. It was completely different from his first spar years ago.

"I'm glad then." Siegfried said.

"Sieg!" Jeanne called him while running to the clearing.

"Jeanne." Siegfried turn to look at her, recognizing her presence. "What're you doing here?" He asked. "And why'd your clothes had a stabbing hole in it?"

"Why do you ask? Of course to train like usual." Jeanne replied. "Did you forgot or something?"

Siegfried finally remembered. Once a week, he trained Jeanne in swordplay. "Okay then." He said while lessening his push toward Arthur. After that he sheathed both **Gram** and** Nothung **to his waist.

Arthur also do the same. He sheathed **Excalibur Ruler **to its scabbard on his waist. "If that so, this is it for today." He said. "Mr. Gao, do you still want in here?" Arthur asked his resurrected heroes.

Gao Chang Gong nodded. "Yes. I want to see what kind of training Siegfried going to give to that little girl." He said.

Arthur sighed hearing it. "Fine then. If you want to look at someone who can't understand the most basic thing of swordsmanship." He muttered to himself before walk away from the scene.

However, Arthur muttering is heard by Koujiro. '_So... That's what your think? However, I not think like that_.' He thought while seeing Siegfried started to train Jeanne. '_From what I saw... His swordplay almost reach you Arthur... However... What you do is keep mocking him like he's your inferior version._' He then put his hand on his chin. "Hmm... I wonder what happen between those two..." He murmured to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rama is seen with Vali also sparring. Vali now is entering his **Balance Breaker **mode: The **Albion Scale Mail**, which cover his entire body with **Scale Mail Armor **and had** Energy Wing **on his back while Rama just draw his **Brahmastra**.

Vali is seen panting. [Tch. I can't believe this. So this is the strength of Lord Vishnu avatar?] He said to Albion through Telepathy.

**{However... I can sense that his power is not the same strength during his lifetime.} **Albion analyzed. **{You maybe can beat him in speed contest Vali. But... In strength, its different story.}**

Rama himself is uninjured. But he had his own thought about Vali strength. '_His battle style is close-range fighter that using fist and blast of energy. Furthermore, that ability of his __**Sacred Gear **__is annoying. A single touch can halve the power of any foes. I was hit once and thanks to it, he slowly able to keep up with me_.' He thought.

Vali Sacred Gear, **Divine Dividing**, is one of the thirteen **Longinus** that created by God of the Bible, but its a mid-tier one, so it don't stand on the same ground as Cao Cao **True Longinus **and Georg **Dimension Lost**. However, in term of abilities, it had the potential to surpass those two. With the spirit of Vanishing Dragon, Albion, reside inside, it had the ability to to **Divide **the power of his opponents by half after coming into physical contact with them every ten seconds. The halved powers are then added to his own powers. If the added power exceeds the amount Vali can safely contain, the excess energy is then expelled out through the wings, which allows the user to always be at their highest potential. As a pair of wings, it also enables him flight that can reach up to light-speed.

However, since Vali in **Balance Breaker **mode, he can actually announced the call repeatedly until he reach his limit of halving the opponent strength. But he opted not to do so since he wary of Rama **Brahmastra**.

Rama **Brahmastra **is the same weapon that he used to put an end to the lives of Ravana, king of Asuras from Alengka. Although actually it was an arrow, Rama wants to turn it to a blade, which result in his current one as his **Noble Phantasm**.

Back to the battle, Vali then launched toward Rama with amazing speed that suddenly he appears behind him. Rama quickly turn back, and block his punch in time using his Brahmastra. Vali then using another of his hand to punch him, but was grab by Rama other free hand. After that, a struggles of muscle happens. Each are tried to overpower the other.

"You fall for my trap Lord Rama. **Divide**!" Vali yelled while the voice of Albion also shouted the same words.

Rama then feel his power being halved once again. '_Damn! Why'd I forgot!?_'

"Take This!" Vali quickly accelerate his hand that was blocked with **Brahmastra**, then punch the gut of King of Ayodya cleanly. The force of the punch make him thrown backward, although a few meters later he managed to stabilized himself.

Rama later get up and clean the dust on his clothes. "Well... I think it's enough for now." He announced while sheathed **Brahmastra **to his waist.

Vali agreed. His **Balance Breaker **later cancelled. "Well... I still can't believe that even after halving your power two times, it still not enough to make you drawn any blood." He compliment. "As I expected of one of Indian greatest king."

"You also strong. I can't believe it. Young man like you could be said as prodigy." Rama compliment him.

"Well... You still haven't seen Cao Cao yet Lord Rama." Vali said. "He... I can said he's the true personification of analysis."

"Vali." A voice called him. It later revealed to be Arthur, who walked away from his spar with Siegfried. "Its time. Like Cao Cao said." He simply said.

"I see." Vali then turn to Rama. "Lord Rama, I trust you as the main guard in here. Since Red Faction have Karna, you're our only hope to fight equally against him."

"Okay. Good luck for your persuasion over her." Rama said.

* * *

On the other side of forest, Boudica and Le Fay still continues their talking. The two of them really fit as a team. They're the only one among the others that quickly get along with each other.

"So... Georg is your teacher of **Magic**?" Boudica asked curiously since Le Fay now talking about her personal.

"Um. However... I teach only a few months from him. The rest I got from Ms. Elaine. She's the one that been my true teacher for many years..." She replied. "Although Georg is also not a bad teacher as well." She then levitating in the air using her **Magic Broom**. "This spell is one of many spells that taught by her." She said.

"Seems this Ms. Elaine is really a talented person." Boudica compliment. Her expression then turn soft. "However... I feel sorry because a girl of your age is forced to contend with the dangerous Supernatural World..."

"Its okay Boudica." Le Fay replied. She now learn to call Boudica by her name to avoid formality. "I once promised that I stayed with Big Brother no matter what. So... I won't mind. As long as Big Brother is beside me." She said.

"Um... Sorry." Anastasia appears while walking toward them. "Did I disturb you or something?"

Both Boudica and Le Fay recognize her presence.

"Its okay princess." Le Fay said. "Just relax. Where's Jeanne by the way?"

"She said that she want to train or something. I didn't like watching sword-fight, so I decided to go to you." Anastasia explain. "But... Brother you say? Could it happen to be the serious bespectacled man that wearing butler suit."

"Oh, if you talking about Brother Arthur. Yes!" Le Fay exclaimed in her usual happy tone. She then hovering close to the grand duchess. "You know, since our age is almost the same... Let me show you something. The thing that currently popular in my dimension." Le Fay offered. "Boudica. If you want follow as well."

Anastasia at first hesitated. '_She seems to be a kind girl_.' She thought before nodding. "Okay then... If it really good."

"Yay!" Le Fay yelled in happiness while raising her hand to the air. She still hovering on her Magic Broom. "I like you now princess! You not as gloomy as our first meeting!"

Anastasia is smiled while look down embarrassed receiving a praise from someone two years younger than her.

"Well! I promised you that the thing I'll show won't be disappointing!" Le Fay said.

While unknown to them, the thing that she shows will be one of the most stupid things that their ever see in their entire life.

* * *

Back to the **Artificial Space**, Heracles is still seen grabbing the kid by his t-shirt. The kid struggles to break free, but can't against his strength.

Jeanne d'Arc look at Cao Cao. She can't believe that Cao Cao could be cold-hearted when the times is right. '_Cao Cao... Are you really sure with what you said?_' She thought before shaking her head. '_No... If its for the greater good. I...'_

Atalanta meanwhile had a horrified face after hearing what Cao Cao ordered. This make her remembering her past.

**(Flashback - Some Point during the Age of Gods)**

_The scene shows a beautiful beach with crystal clear water and white sand. Children are seen running happily with each other. Close to them, a camp is built and inside of it, Atalanta is seen combing someone. Atalanta herself wearing a clothes that common for woman during Greek ancient times._

_The person she was combing was a young woman with long light purple hair and matching eye color. Her most distinguishing mark is her ears, which look like an elf. She also wearing the same clothes as Atalanta. This girl is Medea, the princess of Colchis who later famously known as the Witch of Betrayal._

_"Atalanta, you're always a good person are you?" The girl asked. "Always good to the children and me."_

_Both of them later seeing children playing happily outside the camp._

_Atalanta later had a sad smile after hearing her friends words. "When I still a newborn, my father quickly dispose of me... Just because I was a woman. Even so... Goddess Artemis saved me, making me able to live till now." She said while remembering her sad past._

_Medea is understand about her past. "So that's why the reason you always kind toward others." She concluded._

_Atalanta smiled. "Yes. That's why I want to make a world where all children could be loved." She said._

**(Flashback End)**

Since then, that's wish is the thing that make Atalanta drive to win every Holy Grail War she participated in. No matter how hard, she will make the utopia for every children. To make them be loved.

Yet in front of her, there was a man that dared to order the killing of children with simple tone. Not to mention he's smirking.

This is something she couldn't tolerate. Something which she'll take to the extreme.

"You..." Atalanta later growled while her eyes narrowed at Cao Cao with hatred. "What did you just say?" She demanded.

Cao Cao keep smirking. "I just said to kill this boy? Something bothering you huh, Chaste Huntress?" He taunted. "The one that created a wish even doesn't know how fatal those wish can be. You're nothing but a foolish woman with a foolish dream."

Atalanta slightly widen her eyes. How could he know what her wish was? Did Jeanne d'Arc told her? No. It can't be. "You dare to said such word?"

"Its the truth. The one that had a dream or wish is more fitted to be achieved by own hands instead using shortcut for it." Cao Cao replied.

"Bullshit!" Atalanta roared while trying to free herself. Her wound from previous night already healed, but her energy resources is still focused on healing some parts. "That boy is just a child! He had no sin! If you or your pathetic comrades is killing him... I'll never forgive you!?"

Suddenly, the reaction she get is not what she expected.

Cao Cao laugh. The same with Heracles and Fionn.

Jeanne d'Arc just shook her head.

Atalanta is horrified hearing their reply.

"Well, well, I've never expected you to be this stupid." Heracles now speak. "You really want to know what this kid sin is? He's murdering his mother... Just because she can't give him a pocket money." He then strengthen his grip on the child collar. "For such a trivial reason... Can you still tell he had no sin!?"

Heracles word only make Atalanta more vicious. "Shut up! Even so... Its... Its..." She can't said it. It is his mother fault? No. Deep inside, she knows that it was the boy fault. But...

"Its his mother fault is that what you're going to say? If that so... You're not worthy had a title as a hero." Heracles tried to guess while taunting her at the same time.

"Heracles." Cao Cao said to him. "Don't stall time. Blow him up right now."

"As ordered." Heracles agreed. "Well then. Get away from here for a bit." He warned the others.

Cao Cao, Jeanne d'Arc, and Fionn later jump away, to avoid from Heracles abilities.

Like many members of the Hero Faction, Heracles had a **Sacred Gear **called **Variant Detonation**. Despite not a **Longinus** like the one that Cao Cao and Georg had, it had an unique abilities to to generate explosions on anything the wielder comes into contact with. The explosion is even more powerful due to Heracles great physical strength.

"Now." Heracles body later had a orange aura around him.

Atalanta widen her eyes, knowing what Heracles is going to do. "No... Stop it..."

"**Variant Detonation!**" Heracles yelled the name of his **Sacred Gear**.

"STOP!"

But her plea didn't heard by Heracles. In an instant, the boy on his grasp is glow, before exploding in huge explosion.

**(Flashback - Few Minutes after Georg sent Anastasia and Jeanne to Artificial Space)**

_After Georg is teleport both Anastasia and Jeanne to his __**Artificial Space**__, He later turned to Cao Cao. "Cao Cao. There's actually one thing that still bothering me. What shall we do about Atalanta that trapped by my __**Dimension Create**__?" He asked._

_"Ah. Thanks for remind me Georg." Cao Cao thanked. "For now, we must ask Heracles opinion about this." He said._

* * *

_Cao Cao and the others later approach Heracles, who currently is talking with Penthesilea. Cao Cao then express his desire to Heracles._

_"You suggest what?" Heracles asked._

_"Like I said. I suggest we shall make Ms. Atalanta our ally. If that so, we can had more allies we need to dealt with Rizevim." Cao Cao said._

_"Make she our allies? How can we do that?" Penthesilea asked._

_"Maybe I still didn't tell Mr. Fionn and you. But the will of God inside my __**True Longinus **__leaves the last four card able to resurrect the heroes that turned into Magus familiar in this Great Holy Grail War." Cao Cao explain._

_"So you want to tried it first at Archer of Red?" Martha asked._

_Cao Cao nodded. "I always felt pity for her. Her backstory of being abandoned just because she's woman is make me sick of her father. I... Really want her to have a second chance at life."_

_"Cao Cao..." Heracles said._

_"I appreciate that Cao Cao. However, I think there will be a problem." Jeanne d'Arc said. "Do you know what her wish is?"_

_"Hmm... Judging from her past, I can tell that she wish to make all children be loved by her parents." Cao Cao guessed. "Well although I appreciate her wish if it true to be like that... She's the same as the rogue Servant you're after Ms. Jeanne, only thinking for her own benefit of what world should be without the concern of others."_

_"I agree." Fionn nodded. "She doesn't see the reality. During my time, children are slaughtered left and right by bandits."_

_"The same for me. I also like what she wish for because every people is seek the world where we can understand each other. But, making it from hard work is more good rather than using __**Holy Grail **__for such thing." Martha said._

_"That foolish. Even though she makes that wish, someday that circle will be repeated again and again." Penthesilea felt disgust by her wish._

_"During my time, war is the common thing and its very common to see innocent slaughtered left and right." Jeanne d'Arc said. "That's why... I raised this flag as my determination to destroy evil. One that can't be realistic is the one that had no true determination."_

_"Well... If that so, I agreed." Heracles said. "Besides... What she will do will mock the past of the one that raise till now from hard work and troubled past. Like us."_

_"I see." Cao Cao said before turned at Jeanne d'Arc. "Ms. Jeanne, I can surmise that you able to know the abilities of the heroes that you saw due to your class. Do you know what Ms. Atalanta abilities are?"_

_Jeanne d'Arc nodded. "Archer of Red, or her true identity is Atalanta. As an Archer-class Heroes, she had the __**Independent Action**__, which allow her to survive for at least a week without a Master. __**Beast Power**__, and D-Rank __**Magic Resistance**__. Her special skills are __**Aesthetics of the Last Spurt**__, which allowed her to predict the opponent if they make the first move. __**Crossing Arcadia**__, which allow her to be agile. __**Calydonian Hunt**__. The last is __**Wild Beast Skills**__, which I explained after this. Now as for her __**Noble Phantasm**__, she had two. The first is __**Phoebus Catastrophe **__that she already used against us that time. The second is __**Agrius Metamorphose**__, a cursed __**Noble Phantasm **__that gained from __**Calydonian Boar Pelt**__, gain her incredible power at the cost of her sanity slowly degrading. And she gained __**Self Evolution**__, which allow her to adapt to the opponent skills, and __**Wild Beast Logic**__."_

_"I see. Her abilities... quite annoying." Cao Cao concluded. "However... If we can trigger her to enter her berserk state, it will be more than enough to pin her down."_

_"But I think its dangerous." Jeanne d'Arc disagreed._

_"No. We had many allies here." Cao Cao said. He then turn to look behind Heracles. "So you listening Vali, Arthur?"_

_True to what Cao Cao said, Vali and Arthur are seen behind Heracles._

_"Pick me up for these." Vali offering himself. "I really want to see how strong this called berserk state really is."_

_"Alright then. Now for the plan, Georg. Make an __**Illusion Magic **__of a child." Cao Cao ordered._

_Georg nodded, before creating an __**Illusion Magic **__with just a swipe of his hand. "There you go. Now, what will you do with these? If I calculate, my __**Magic**__ in this dimension is low C-Rank, so I hope it can fool her."_

_"It simple really."_

**(Flashback End)**

'_I was the one who make the __**Illusion Magic **__explode, while Georg control it to make it like explode from the safe distance with Ms. Martha guard him. Cao Cao, Mr. Fionn, and Ms. Jeanne is the main fighter besides me, while Queen Penthesilea, Vali, Arthur is prepared an ambush. Hum... Cao Cao is clever as always_.' Heracles thought about the strategies. '_The question is... How'd she will react?_'

Atalanta later look at Heracles with a look of someone that like being tortured. Her eyes flash a hint of insanity in it. "You... You... You killed him..." She uttered. Her left hand also covered with dark energy and she look like grabbing some pelt.

"And what of it?" Heracles asked.

Atalanta didn't heed his question. She then turn her attention to Jeanne d'Arc. "Ruler... You... You okay with all of this?"

"Yes." Jeanne d'Arc simply replied. "The only hope for his sin to be forgiven is only that way. Killing his own mother is something that can't be forgive no matter the reason. So we can only hope he can be forgiven by God."

"Even though you're Saint in your lifetime? And the reason you raise flag... Is because you don't want to murder anyone right? So why'd you-" She asked.

"That's what you really think of me? Such way of thinking is wrong Atalanta." Jeanne d'Arc reply. "Do you think just because I only wield flag... My hand is clean from blood? There's no way. During that time, I already had resolve in my heart, to protect my homeland from those invaders. So I fight on that war. Because of it, my hand is not clean from blood. And... I've never ever considers myself as a Saint in the first place."

"Ms. Jeanne..." Cao Cao sympathized with her. Everything she said is the truth. There are no people that completely pure. Everyone had their dark side even though they had good intentions. The one that Jeanne d'Arc did during Hundred Years War is one of the example. Even though English is the one that labelled as evil, the casualties of men meant many English woman become widow.

"Then... You had no concern for people like us...?" Atalanta concluded on her crazed mind. "That boy... He could still be saved!? Even though I can't! Holy Grail can do it!"

"And you justified his sin then? What a pathetic person." Cao Cao said. "Come to think of it, the curse that give by Lady Aphrodite to you really fit. Its because you can't distinguish which is evil or not... Although in some way, I agree with you want but... Tried to search a way that human did to achieved it. Hard work, instead of using shortcut such as **Holy Grail**."

"Shut Up! You wretched spear-user! And to you especially!" Atalanta yelled at Heracles. "You're the one that had the most sin in here by killing him!"

What she get is Heracles kick the front of her face. "Be realistic to the world you fool! Like I said, you not fit for your hero title!" He shouted to her before releasing his feet from her.

"I see..." Atalanta face had some bruise because of Heracles kick. "I can't forgive you then. For killing children. You, that spear-user, and Ruler." The dark energy in her hand intensified.

Fionn sense that is something wrong. "Mr. Heracles, get away from her!" He warned.

Heracles also sensing that something is wrong. '_What this sensation!? Is she going to activate that so-called __**Agrius Metamorphose**__!_' Heracles thought while jump away from Atalanta.

"No matter what happen! I'll prioritize to kill the three of you! I don't care!" Suddenly, she able to break both of her arms free from the chains that created using Georg **Dimension Create **with ease, and pierce her own chest using the one that covered in dark energy. "**Noble Phantasm: Agrius Metamorphose!**" She yelled before her body is covered in dark energy.

"Its begin now." Cao Cao prepared a stance.

"Oi Cao Cao. If this plan failed, you're the one responsible okay?" Heracles said while prepare to battle as well.

"To think she'll do even evil act to accomplish it. Disgusting." Fionn said while walk forward. "Cao Cao. It seems I'll fight her off first."

"No. We do as plan." Cao Cao said.

Meanwhile, Atalanta transformation is complete, and her appearance is different than normal. Her skin and hair turn paled white and black fur is seen on her body. Her eyes is turn into pale yellow. There's a boar head on her right shoulder. **"I'll kill three of you..." **Her voice became echoed before suddenly she launch herself.

Fionn quickly take action, he move **Mac a Luin **with surprising stab motion that accelerate quickly toward Atalanta who raced forward. He's able stab her stomach with ease.

Suddenly, from a pine tree, Penthesilea jump down and using her hand-claws, she dealt a injuries on Atalanta unprotected back before jump away.

**"Uuugh!"** Atalanta grunted in pain.

"Huh. As a fellow Greeks, I disappointed in you ideals." Penthesilea mocked before summon her other weapon, a huge spiked ball chain. Landing on the ground, she spin it before throwing the spiked ball toward the berserk hero.

**"You... Dared to get in my way!?"** Atalanta turn and easily avoid the weapon.

"What!?" Penthesilea didn't believe her weapon is avoided that easily.

Atalanta then run toward Penthesilea, using her claws to slash her. Due to her agility outclass the queen of amazons, she quickly gain distance with Penthesilea, and will leave a huge slash on her stomach, if Penthesilea didn't quickly summon her **Divine Spear **in time.

However, she found herself slowly overpowered. '_Ugh! She's_...'

"I'll kill you for getting in my way!" Atalanta roared.

"Hump. Try it if you can monster!" Penthesilea yelled while finally able to push Atalanta back. Race forward, she then doing some serious stabbing rush with her **Divine Spear**, but Atalanta able to avoid it due to her agility far outclass Penthesilea. '_Why it didn't hit_!?' She thought before being punch in the gut by Atalanta. "Uhak!" Penthesilea coughed some blood because of the punch. The force sent her hurling until her body hit a pine tree, make her slump down and temporarily incapacitated.

"Queen Penthesilea!" Heracles worried while rush toward her.

"Heracles! Don't!" Cao Cao warned while also rush toward her.

Atalanta then summoned her **Tauropolos**, which corrupted and turn jet black. Instead of shooting Penthesilea down, she suddenly turn toward Heracles. "Die! **Tauropolos!**" She yelled while shooting a purple **Energy Arrow **toward Heracles.

"Mr. Heracles!" Jeanne d'Arc jump forward passing Cao Cao and Heracles and using her battle flag, she swipe the arrow direction to the sky. "Don't act recklessly!"

Heracles gritted his teeth, before taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry then." He said. "However... How much her strength is increased exactly? To make the famous Penthesilea on her knees like that..."

"She must be enchant herself using that pelt that covered with dark energy." Penthesilea said while struggling to stand up. Seemed Atalanta punch is damaged some of her internal organs and ribs. "But... It costs her sanity. She... Not something that human can defeat."

Due to their body, heroes of Hero Faction and Vali Team had the same anatomy as human being. That means they had vital organs and suffers from human need; such as sleep, hunger, and exhaustion.

"I agree with what Ms. Penthesilea said." Fionn said. "On this time, maybe only I and Ms. Jeanne that able to take her on."

"Not true." Cao Cao denied. "The fact that she lose her sanity is giving us an advantage. She will attack like a simple-minded beast with only knowledge of her abilities. We'll stick to the plan."

**"Die all of you!"** Atalanta raced toward Cao Cao but was blocked by Jeanne d'Arc.

"Archer of Red Atalanta." Jeanne d'Arc speak tried to persuade her for the last time. "Your dreams is amazing and had good intentions. However... I can't allow someone willing to do an evil act like you from achieving it! So please... Just yield!"

"Shut up Fake Saint!" Atalanta then punch Jeanne d'Arc in the stomach before she could react. "I won't let you disturb my goal!" Jeanne d'Arc later thrown backward but managed to stabilized herself. Atalanta quickly turn her attention to Cao Cao. "You're next!" She said before race toward Cao Cao. Cao Cao then spinning his **True Longinus **and managed to block the punch from Atalanta.

"Ugh." Cao Cao grunted. "She... She fracture some bone in my arm." He then is going to be punched in the gut if one of the orbs of **Polar Night Longinus Chakravatin **didn't protect him. Knowing that he'll swiftly defeated if he dared to continue, he jump backward.

"You won't escape!" Atalanta dash forward with her superior, almost reach Cao Cao who still in mid-air.

However, Cao Cao suddenly smirking. "Vali. Your turn now."

Suddenly, Vali raced down from the sky already in his Scale Mail Armor, he then elbowed Atalanta who didn't expected the attack, making her crash to the ground. Vali and Arthur already being transported by Georg before.

Vali then spreading his energy wings. "**Divide!**" He yelled continuously on his **Balance Breaker **mode. But after only ten seconds, he already reach his limit. "Tch. Even my **Divide** still can't work perfectly because all of her power is too large for me to contain. It only cut at least twenty percent of all her power."

Atalanta then struggled to stand up. Despite only twenty percent of her power that being cut, it still affect her. She then suddenly growing a pair of wings on his back.

"Oh no you don't!" Heracles suddenly appeared behind her, having followed Cao Cao since that time. Using both of his hand, he grab Atalanta newly appeared wings, before tearing it from her body.

Atalanta angrily look at him before delivering a ruthless blow by piercing his stomach using her right hand.

Cao Cao widen his eyes seeing it. "Heracles!" '_No! This is not exactly like I planned! I never calculated that she able to last this long!_'

However, Heracles smirk and holding Atalanta in place by grabbing her right hand. "Huh... I'm former Navy admiral. It'll take more than this to kill me!" Heracles roared. "Cao Cao! Do it now!"

Cao Cao mind quickly focused on the battle after hearing Heracles order. '_Tch... My left arm is fractured because of that attack_.' He thought. '_But... I won't let the chance that Heracles gave me wasted!_' Cao Cao then dash forward and doing downward slash with his **True Longinus** on Atalanta right shoulder. But the blade won't cut through, its only stay in place. "Its so hard!" Cao Cao uttered.

**"Grrgh! You won't be able to cut through it!"** Atalanta boasted.

"Just stay like that Cao Cao!" A voice echoed that revealed to be Vali. Falling down like a peregrine falcon, he kick the **True Longinus **sharp tip that still on Atalanta right shoulder, his **Scale Mail Armor **slightly protected him from **True Longinus **holy attributes. The force of the kick make **True Longinus **able to cut and severing the right arm entirely from Atalanta body along with the **Calydonian Boar Pelt **that rested on it.

"What!?" Atalanta exclaimed while slowly reverts back to her normal form.

"We did it!" Cao Cao exclaimed.

Suddenly, Fionn is seen flying toward Atalanta using his **Magic**, and delivering a stab, making Atalanta is flying along with Fionn until it stopped when her back hitting a pine tree.

Heracles swiftly took off Atalanta right hand that still embedded in his stomach. "Ugh... Lucky he didn't hit any vital organs..."

"Heracles." Vali called him while throwing a **Phoenix Tears**. Luckily, he and Arthur bring some of it before going with Ophis. "Here you go."

Heracles quickly take it and pouring it to his wounds. A moment later, the hole in his stomach is closed. However, he still feeling dizzy because of bloodloss. Cao Cao then support him to stand.

"Sorry... Mr. Heracles." Cao Cao apologized. "I... Almost make another comrade almost killed... Like Jeanne when she first met Ms. Atalanta..."

"Its not your fault Cao Cao. Calculations is just prediction of what will happen. We can't predict the outcome. I just need a rest and I'll be okay." Heracles assured. "Besides... I... Like seeing her when I see the real Chaste Huntress..."

* * *

On the safe distance, Georg accompanied by Martha already sensing that the battle is already over. "They've won. But... Cao Cao and Mr. Heracles is injured."

* * *

"Hera... Cles..." A raspy voice speak and it was revealed to be Penthesilea, who was supported by Jeanne d'Arc to walk. Her ribs is still damaged because of the punch that Atalanta utilized on her. "Did that... Berserk Woman... Already defeated?"

"Its already, Queen of Amazons." Vali informed. "Mr. Mac a Luin over there dealt a fatal blow, while Cao Cao is the one that cut her right arm."

"Still... Cao Cao and Heracles is badly injured because of this." Jeanne d'Arc stated the fact.

"Yeah... Luckly with Le Fay is here, she can heal us. Compare to Georg, her Healing Magic is more superior." Cao Cao admitted.

Back to Atalanta, she found herself very weak to retaliate. **Agrius Metamorphose **comes with a cost. It will drain her a huge amount of energy after she undid the transformation or by forcefully removed the **Calydonian Boar Pelt**. After all, a great strength must be had a cost.

"Calm already hypocrite woman?" Fionn asked.

"Why... I... I had a geinune dream... A good one..." Atalanta raspily uttered. "Why... I... Defeated..."

Fionn look become somber after he hearing it. Someone that relies on any act to fulfill it no different than what villains does. At least in his opinion.

"Mr. Fionn." Heracles called him while walked toward her, supported by Cao Cao to walk. "You can release her from your spear now."

"Are you sure Heracles?" Fionn ask worried by his condition.

Heracles nodded, assured him it will be fine.

Although reluctantly, Fionn releasing his **Mac a Luin **from Atalanta stomach. Atalanta later slumped down with blood still run down from her severed arm.

Heracles later squat to look at her. "Honestly... Your dream is good. However... You will dared to gain it using anyway you can. Even the evil act. You pick a wrong way to do it."

"Wrong... Way... You said?" Atalanta uttered. "I... See..." She then slumped down.

Seeing that Atalanta is too weak to move, Vali speak. "Arthur. Do it now."

"As you wish." Arthur replied. He already stand beside Vali a moment after Jeanne d'Arc arrived with Penthesilea. Creating a **Magic Circle **below Atalanta, a **Light Chain **suddenly emerged and binding Atalanta in place. This is **Gleipnir**, the same chains that bind Fenrir, son of Loki, in his place.

Heracles then saddened after look at Atalanta tired sleeping face. She seems reflectively doing it to healing her injuries. "You... You really just look like Acacia... Without those ears and tail." He said.

* * *

Atalanta currently is walking in an open grassland by herself. Her face is showing confusion. Not long after, a woman suddenly appears in front of her. Her features including round blue eyes, long white hair, and sweet facial features. Her outfit consists of a long white dress and she carries a bow. This woman was Artemis, the Goddess of the hunt in Greek Mythology and Atalanta's divine protector.

"Lady... Artemis..." Atalanta said in disbelief seeing her goddess.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**Chapter 10 is closed with an epic battle! I glad I had time to write in the middle of busy schedule.**

**The next chapter will feature Heracles past and Atalanta decision after hearing the Fake Priest plan and reformed her ideology of children salvation. It will also mark the appearance of Assassin of Black.**

**For the one that waited for grand battle don't worry. I make the fight will be epic.**

**Which do you think is the better idea? I really hope dear reader answers so I can write it with enjoy!**

**For this fight, I must read the Atalanta in Berserk state stats to make a battle I hope not as shit as the previous version. I also must read some opinion on Atalanta wish to make a counter-argument why'd her wish can't let be fulfilled via Holy Grail no matter what.**

**See you in the next update!**


	10. Chapter 10:Heracles & Atalanta

**Hello Readers! Now time to reply some reviews!**

**miguelgiuliano**

**Thanks for the review and thanks for the advice and suggestion!**

**ChimaTigon**

**Thanks! I hope it will. Don't worry.**

**autor godz**

**Thanks for the review! I hope the stories that I wrote will get more interesting as time goes.**

**Now, let's go to the story! Before I forgot, I make a prequel of this story named '_Am I the Choosen one?_'. You can search for it on the Highschool DxD Fanfiction section. I hope you will enjoying the prequel as well.**

* * *

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Isibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Heracles and Atalanta**

"Lady… Artemis..." Atalanta uttered in disbelief.

"It's been a long time isn't it, my _daughter_?" Artemis replied. She later walks toward her hugs the Chaste Huntress. The Goddess later realized that Atalanta is sobbing. "My dear, what causes you to cry like this? The Atalanta that I know never cry."

"Lady Artemis, do you think... my wish is fruitless?" She asks the Goddess.

Artemis is chuckling hearing it while releasing the hug. "So, at last, you had some doubt about your wish?" She acknowledged.

"It just... Now I don't know what's right or wrong anymore." Atalanta admitted.

"Well, if I must be honest, then yes. That wish of your is impossible." Artemis stated with a sad frown. "The word of children isn't always about not sinful and innocent. You said that you want all children to be saved. That's impossible. You only see it by their skin, without knowing how the effect of your wish will turn out."

"I see... Even you had the same opinion as them..." Atlanta muttered. "Then… What should I wish for? For what reason that I fighting? All my reason is now lost..."

"That's the thing you must discover by yourself." Artemis said. "Though, I want you to just let go of your desire for the **Holy Grail**. As a hero of the past that were already dead, you should leave that wish of yours to the new generations. I'm pretty sure that today, many people also tried the same thing, but with their own hands and not rely on the wish-granting thing." She said. "Now, I think you should awake. They now take care of your wounds."

"Wh-"

* * *

Atalanta suddenly snapped her eyes open and sit up. She currently in a bed in a room that looks like a bedroom. She then shocked to see something on her body. Her right arm, which should be cut off from the last battle, now is back to her body and like nothing happens. '_Where is this?' _ She thought. '_What happened? Why's my arm is attached to my body again?'_

"Ah, you're already awake I see." A young woman voice said beside Atalanta. It was Jeanne, and it looks like she currently watching her. She currently is wearing her full battle outfit for guard. Close to the door, Anastasia is standing while watching Atalanta warily, worried that she will strike at any given time.

"You... The young girl from that time..." Atalanta recognized. After seeing a towel beside her, she sighed. "So... You're the one that tends for my wounds... And it seems you summon your own Servants." She said after seeing Anastasia.

"You already unconscious from the previous noon." Jeanne informed. "What actually happens with you and the others? When you arrive, your right arm is completely cut off from your body.

"I see." Atalanta uttered.

"Currently, the others in the lobby of this villa. Since we stay in this dimension a little longer, we decide to use this building as our temporary base." Jeanne said. "By the way, I must go to the outside to train my friends. If you want anything, just ring the bell on the table beside you. Goodbye." Jeanne said before walks to the door.

"Wait." Atalanta said, making Jeanne stopped from opening the door. "Tell me. I'm your opponents. Why'd you tend for my injuries? I can always kill you anytime."

Jeanne then looks toward her with a smile on her face and shook her head. "No. I don't bear any grudge or hate against you Ms. Atalanta. Someone always told me, that revenge produces nothing but temporary satisfaction." She said. "If you had nothing more to talk, I'll call Cao Cao to go up here." After that, Jeanne is out from the room, while Anastasia followed.

After Jeanne is leaving the room, Atalanta chuckles. "The one almost being killed by me... Is tending of my wounds..." She then sighed. "This is... The people that I fought?" She asks herself.

Not long after, the door is opened, and it revealed that Cao Cao is the one that comes.

"I see you already awake, Ms. Atalanta." Cao Cao acknowledge to her condition. "For the previous noon, I'm sorry, but the child was only an illusion creates by my comrades to make you expose your **Calydonian Boar Pelt**."

Atlanta gasped. Her hatred toward him is lessened due to knowing it was an illusion. She then looks toward Cao Cao with a glare. She can't believe she already drowns to Cao Cao plan in the first place. How could he be so cunning without endangering any of his comrades? "Why'd you go that far?" She asked. "What your purpose… Don't tell me you had the plan to make me betray my faction? Sorry. No chance."

"Let see. If you are in rage in our conversation because of that stupid wish and using that pelt, the situation will become... Unpleasant." Cao Cao explained, as he already deduced what could happen during the negotiation if the pelt is not destroyed. "And besides, the one that really wants to talk to you is not me. What I want from you is information about the Red Faction."

"I see," Atalanta replied. "I bet you read my mind when I'm unconscious? Considering your friend can bypass my **Magic Resistance**." She asked.

"That's true. Although I only extracting a general information." Cao Cao replied. "Your faction is surely full of monstrous heroes..." He continued.

"Then, who's the one who wants to talk to me in private?" Atalanta asked. "If you must know, I must go back to my faction."

"You can come in, Heracles." Cao Cao ordered. Not long after, the large man is entering the room. Atalanta already expecting that he's the one that wants to talk to her. She also had many things to ask Heracles.

"Now then, since Heracles is already arriving. I think I shall take my leave." Cao Cao said. He then leaves the room. '_I'll leave it to you, Heracles_.' Cao Cao thought when leaving the room.

After the two of them is leaving the room, now only Atalanta and Heracles is inside. Silence filled the room.

Heracles then breaks the silence. "The first part, I'm terribly sorry for my actions yesterday. I must be making you really angry." He said apologizing.

Atalanta just sighed. "That Cao Cao person already told me that the children are just an illusion. But... To see that you able to make a fake sinister face when you blew him up..."

"I had trained to be the fake villain after all." Heracles explain. "So, for the first-"

"Before you ask me, I should be asking first." Atalanta cutting off his words. "First of all, what do you mean about different dimension and this **Sacred Gear **thing? Don't worry, I not asking this for my faction, but for myself."

Heracles sighed. "Are you sure you want to know? It will take a long time to be explained."

Atalanta nodded.

"Very well then. It begins..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Anastasia is still walking with Jeanne after they from the room where Atalanta is being tended.

"Um… Jeanne…" Anastasia speak.

"What is it Anna?" Jeanne asked her. "Um… You're sweating…"

"Did… You… Know…" Anastasia uttered.

"Did I know what?" Jeanne is confused by her friend's behavior.

"Did you know… About a show in your world… Called _Oppai Dragon_?" Anastasia asked.

Hearing it make Jeanne faces turn to red.

Anastasia feeling guilty asking that kind of thing. "Um… Did I ask the wrong thing?"

After those words, Jeanne quickly shook her head, regaining her composure. "No. But this is a warning." She then whisper to the grand duchess ear. "Its Le Fay work am I right?"

Anastasia nodded.

Jeanne then sighed. "I thought so. That thing is really a nightmare for a girl with right mind. Maybe Devil Race and Fallen Angels had some screw loose on their head by making that kind of thing. Anyway, if you ever being demanded to watch that-"

"Oh. It was unexpected that both of you here." Le Fay said while walking toward them hold some CD on her hand.

Jeanne later comically sweats, knowing what she carries. '_Oh crap. That CD_-'

"I'm glad to meet you here. You see, I want to watch this new _Oppai Dragon_ serial, but Boudica didn't want to accompany me. By the way, do you want to accompany me watching?" She asked.

Jeanne and Anastasia later look at each other. Nodding, they later look at Le Fay while making a forced smile. "Um… Sorry Le Fay. But I and Anastasia are suddenly called by Cao Cao. Sorry." She then grab Anastasia arm and run away from Le Fay.

* * *

Back in the bedroom, Atalanta swallowing every explanation that Heracles gives her. "So, all of you from a different dimension where the Age of Gods still continues?"

Heracles nodded.

"Then, it means Lady Artemis on there still lives on?" She asked.

"Yes. Although she maybe doesn't know you." He replied. "Once again, I said it, I'm sorry for the event in the forest."

"It's alright, now that I know you really didn't mean it. After all, you show me that you already fitted to inherit the soul of my friends." Atalanta said with an acknowledged smile. "I wish our circumstances will be different since I prefer you as a friend rather than enemies."

"I also wish like that." Heracles replied. "Ms. Atalanta, I currently want to offer you something. Although you maybe think that this offer is stupid."

"Let me hear it."

"Have you had any thought of betraying your faction and joining us?" Ask Heracles.

Atlanta is silent for a moment. "Can you repeat again?"

"Will you join us?"

Atalanta then chuckling, then turn into a laugh. "My my, how funny and to the point." She commented. She realizes that Heracles is an easy person to talk to. "But, although my heart maybe wants it, I already bound as a Servant with my Master. If only you on the same side as me, it will be fun had someone you know in the same faction." She continued with a sad tone. "However, I promise that I will not tell my faction anything about your group and about the Servants of your group that was now alive." She promised. "That at least my gratitude for tending my injuries."

"Can you keep those words?" Ask Heracles.

Atalanta nodded. "I promise on my pride as a hero and my respect to the sole inheritor of my dear friend."

Heracles smiled. "I'm glad then. Although I sad you reject my offer."

"Before we go to the other conversation, I must ask you something." Atalanta said. "What do you think of my wish? Did it impossible to achieve?"

Heracles thinking for a moment then spoke. "Well, I must honestly say that your wish in nature is good. But, the world that you want can never happen."

"But, there's a **Holy Grail**. It can grant any wish. If I make my wish using it, maybe that world can happen." Atalanta argued, but with a softer tone than the time of her imprison on Georg **Artificial Space**.

"Maybe it can, but who knows about two hundred years from now. Do you think children in that time can be happy?" Heracles asked.

Atalanta was taken aback. Even the sole inheritor of his friend disagrees with it. "So... Even you had the same opinion as Lady Artemis..."

"At least tried to be more realistic when you make a wish." Said Heracles. "If I may ask, what because you want such wish?"

"You know about my legend, right? When I was a baby, I was cast aside by my father, King Iasus, because I was a woman, not a boy that he always wanted to become the heir of the throne. If I not found by Lady Artemis in that forest, maybe I was dead by the moment I was cast aside. From that moment, I promise myself to make a world where all children can be loved, so no children will experience the same thing as me." She explained.

"I see. So, it based on your past." Heracles Acknowledge. "In other words, you want to create a utopia for children?"

"Yes," Atalanta replied.

"Then, what about the adults? Where they belong to when your wish is granted?" Heracles asked.

"The adults..." Atlanta gasped. "I… never thought about it... Maybe because I didn't about them on the first place. What they did is always exploit innocent children for their own gain."

"Haah. So, you only care for children? Are you really forgotten that children must rely on an adult as well? That's what happened to you as well." Heracles asked.

"But, isn't many children in this world is like me? Being abandoned by their parents and society?" Atalanta still argued.

"That's not true. In fact, there are laws today about children right that govern a country in this time. Many kind people also built an orphanage to keep the children that were thrown away by society or lost their parents." Heracles replied.

"So, that means..."

"That's right. Although not a utopia that you want, many kind-heart people want a safety for all children they can help. So, you can say that you wish is slowly become come true at a slow pace." Heracles said. "In fact, my comrade, Jeanne built one for the **Sacred Gear **user."

Atalanta later makes a sad frown. "That girl from before..."

"Her past is sad. She being discriminate by fellow humans and she accidentally killed her best mother because of her **Sacred Gear **is lost control. If she not found by Cao Cao, maybe she wants to die by now. You still lucky, you had no sin in your hand for killing your own best friend." Heracles said.

Atalanta gasped. She can't believe a sweet girl like Jeanne had such a sad past. "I-I can't believe it..."

"You can't? She's proof that you should watch your wish once more. For us, who had a troubled past, your wish is an insult." Heracles stated.

The words later left Atlanta in her thought. Now, not only her savior but a bunch of Hero descendants, with one of them is her friend soul inheritor, thinks that she wishes is impossible. After thinking once again, she finally reaches conclusion. '_My wish...If I think of it...Maybe it's impossible from the start. I already know that. But why I keep telling myself that my wish had value for those children? What the people that built this orphanage thing will say to me?_' she thought. "I can't believe I was egoist from the start. What I truly want is only to make sure that no children suffer the same way as I did. Now that I think of it, I only want to make myself the sole savior, ignoring those kind-heart people. I care for a child, that's what I accept. But I use my fruitless wish as a door to close my heart, and not looking at the others..." She said. " What should I be fighting for?"

Heracles sighed, then walk forward and whack her on the head.

"What did you that for!?" Atlanta yelled while grabbing her head.

"To make sure that what I hear is not wrong." Heracles said with a smile, glad that she finally see the error in her wish.

Atlanta chuckling. "_Khu khu khu_. I finally realized the truth but as a Servant. Talk about ironic." She mumbled. A single tear rolls down her cheek.

Heracles who seeing her expression, stand up from his seat. "I will go out. I'll give you some time to be alone." He then walks out from the room. Seeing Atalanta again making him remember his past. "Acacia… What do you think of this?"

**(Flashback - 7 Years before the DxD Storyline)**

_"Colonel Heracles, the beast is seen around two kilometers from here." A soldier informed to a muscular young man with tanned skin and wearing a Navy outfit. It was twenty-five years old Heracles, who works as a Greek Navy Colonel._

_"Are you sure?" Heracles asked._

_"I'm pretty sure. I hope this is the rumored Morgawr we always search." The soldier informed._

_"Make sure it was that monster. It destroyed a dozen of small ships in this bay and killed some of our countrymen. It's natural we give it the taste of his own medicine." Heracles said in a commanding tone._

_"Yes sir!" The soldier said before returns to the barrack of the ship._

_Heracles then look at the sea with a grin. "At last, this pointless pursuit is over. After all, who the heck believes in such a thing?"_

_A few minutes later, the scout from the ship watch tower yelled to Heracles. "Colonel! I see some movements in the water!"_

_"Where it is!?" Heracle Yelled._

_"Wait for Colonel!" The scout said. "Oh no, it is closing into the vacation boat. The distance between them is 700 meters!"_

_"What!?" Heracles yelled in disbelief, he then walks to the cannon that planted on the funnel of the ship. "Scout! Give me the direct coordinate! I'll shot that beast before it reaches the boat!"_

_"Okay Co-" Before he can finish his words, the scout is smacked to the water by a large tail._

_"WHAT THE!?" Heracles said in disbelief after seeing the tail. Not long after that, the head of the creatures is out of the water._

_It was a serpentine creature with six snake-like heads. Below it, six heads of wolves are growling. This creature is Scylla, the mythical sea monster of Greek Mythology._

_"That's impossible!" One soldier said._

_"That's Scylla! The legendary Greek sea monster!" Another soldier said. "It this creature is the one that attacked the ships in the last two months ago!?"_

_Heracles unsheathed his rapier. "All of you that still alive! Prepare for battle! If we die! We die in honor!" He yelled._

_"RIGHT!" His soldiers shouted in unison._

_Heracles shoots the cannon at one of the Scylla head. The shoot making the beast growling in pain. It then turned three of its heads snatching the soldiers in Heracles warship, while the dog like head is attacking the small vacation boat._

_"My Men! Damn You!" Heracles shouted while shooting the cannon again. Can't hold it anymore, Scylla retaliates by the winging its giant tail to Heracles, making him throw to the bow of the ship. One of its snake-head destroying the cannon by crunching it with its jaws. After that, all of the head focused on the vacation boat. Heracles later is constricted by Scylla tail. He punches the tail to let go of him but to no avail. Meanwhile, the snake and dog heads are constricting the small boat and one of them looks like snatching a person and swallowed it whole._

_"You damn monster... DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" He yelled while punching the Scylla's tail with all energy he had. Then, something amazing happens; The Scylla's tail is glowing in an orange aura, and then explode to bits, freeing Heracles from the constriction. He then falls back to the ship._

_"What... Just happen?" He said in disbelief when looking at his palm. "I never thought I had a bad-ass power like that!" He said with a grin._

_Feeling pain in its tail, Scylla turn to Heracles. All head of snake and dog show an anger of being injured._

_"At last you see me huh!? Good. Cause, it's time for EXPLOSION!" Heracles yelled while in martial arts stance for a soldier._

_One of the Scylla snakes' lunges forward with mouth open, trying to devour him._

_"EAT THIS!" Heracles yelled while punching the face of the attacking Scylla face. Soon, the head is glowing in orange aura along with the rest of the body, and then explode to bits, ending the story of Scylla._

_Heracles later falls to his knees because of his wounds and exhaustion from using the unknown power. "Hn. Amazing power." He said. He then realizes due to Scylla is exploding while its body is constricting the vacation boat, the boat is exploding as well._

_"Help! I can't swim!" A voice that sounds like a young woman is yelling for help._

_Heracles gasped. 'I'm glad. There's a survivor.' Instinctively, he jumped to the water to save the woman. After picking the woman up, he swims back to his ship. The woman is revealed to be a young child around eight years old with pale skin and green hair. She currently unconscious due to swallowing too much water._

_"At last..." Heracles mumbled. "Don't worry young child. You save with me." Heracles said while gently touching her hair. Due all of his subordinates have died, Heracles force to drive the warship back to the base alone._

**(Two Days Later)**

_"So, you want to resign from the Navy?" A bearded man with admiral clothing asked Heracles. He was Miltiades, the descendant of the original Miltiades who brings Athens to victory in the Battle of Marathon. "Why? I know you are felt guilty because of your subordinate's loss, but that's the risk of being a soldier."_

_"You know the child that I saved right? I accidentally blow her vacation boat with my warship cannon when I shoot that monster." Heracles said, lied that he awakened a strange power inside him. "If I don't take care of her after she lost both of her family because of that monster, I would lose my pride as a soldier."_

_Miltiades just out a heavy sigh. "I can't stop you from doing this, am I? Very well then. But remember this, if you had any thought of coming back, we will always accept you."_

_Heracles nodded._

* * *

_After finishing his resignation from the Greek Navy, Heracles then went to the Agios Andreas Hospital in Patras to check the young girl that he saved from Scylla. Due to being unconscious even after return to land, he decides to take her to the hospital for treatment. Luckily, the girl is waking up after 24 hours, but Heracles hasn't talked to her yet. Although he knows that the girl is crying after knowing both of her parents is eaten by Scylla._

_The door to the patient room is opened when Heracles is entering the room. He then looks at the young girl, who currently is eating the food for a patient._

_The girl, aware of his presence, stops eating and look at him with a smile. "So, you're the Navy soldier that saves me..."_

_"Yes. Colonel Heracles, no, Former-Colonel Heracles at your service." Heracles introduce with a polite bow._

_"Can you come closer?" the girl pleaded._

_Heracles nodded, then walk to her and sit on her bed. Then, the girl hugs him while out a soft sob._

_"Thank you for saving me." The child said. She then quickly releasing the hug. "And… Sorry for the loss of your man against that monster."_

_"Don't think too much of it. I only do my job as a soldier." Heracles said while cleaning her tears. "By the way, are your body is fine?"_

_The girl nodded. "Yes. Although it still not the same as usual. By the way, my name is Acacia. Nice to meet you, Colonel Heracles."_

_Heracles smiled then nodded. "By the way Acacia, are you still sad about the fate of your family?"_

_Acacia shook her head. "I can't be sad all the time. They will definitely be sad in there if I can move forward." She said. Her face then turns to sad look. "It just... I don't know where I must stay..."_

_"You can stay with me." Heracles offers. "It is my fault because I cannot act quickly which causes the death of your family. I will at least take care of you to repay my sins for not being able to save your family."_

_"You don't need to feel guilty. You saved me, that's enough." Acacia said. "For your offer, I accept it, since you the one who save me after all."_

_After Acacia is healed, Heracles then adopted her and resigns from the Greek Navy. Both of them now live in mountain estate that owned by Heracles during his work as a Navy Colonel. They live a normal happy family life and not disturb by anything, until..._

**(2 Years Later - 5 Years before the start of DxD Storyline)**

_Heracles is busy cleaning the cornfield with Acacia because it will be winter two months from now. They are taking the corn that already matures when Acacia suddenly stands up and starting to walk to the forest. That was located on the edge of the field._

_"What's the matter, Acacia?" Heracles asked._

_Acacia didn't respond to his calling and continue to walk to the forest._

_"Hey! Don't run by yourself!" Heracles yelled while pursuing her._

_Heracles continues to follow Acacia while also calling her, but she not responding at all. He follows her until finally, Acacia stopped in front of a cave. From inside the cave came out an ugly looking creature. His features including a big nose, large red eyes with black pupil, blue warty skin, long claws on hand and feet, and sharp teeth. It wears a black fabric. This creature is Bogeyman, a child-eating monster that usually popular in North America and Scotland. He hypnotizes Acacia with the intention to devouring her._

_"Acacia, keep your distance!" Heracles warn to her adopted daughter, but to no avail. Since she didn't respond, Heracles ran forward to strike the Bogeyman._

_Seeing Heracles ran toward him, the Bogeyman smirk, showing his sharp teeth. **{Well, well. A human with a Sacred Gear inside him.}**_

_Heracles is shocked knowing the creature can talk. "Keep your hands off her you freak!" He yelled hiding his shock._

**_{Hmph. With only half-awakened Sacred Gear? You can beat Scylla only because it underestimates you.}_**_ The Bogeyman said**. {The same miracles can't happen twice.}** Bogeyman suddenly appears in front of Heracles with amazing speed and slashing his torso with his long claws, making the former Navy is down to the ground. "Now then, time to eat this little girl." The Bogeyman then pick up Acacia by her waist and his mouth later open wide, intending to eat her. Only inches before Acacia is eaten alive, he felt something punching his stomach. It was Heracles, and despite the terrible injury, he managed to stand up. The Bogeyman drop Acacia and Heracles quickly grab her and jump backward._

**_{Damn You! Just a mere human!}_**_ The Bogeyman spat._

_"Don't underestimate the soldier, damn aberration!" Heracles mock, although he felt weaker due to blood loss._

_Acacia is still in a hypnotic trance._

**_{Die Then!}_**_ The Bogeyman then preparing a blue **Magic Energy **to shot it at Heracles. After some charge, He then releases it._

_Heracles can only turn and use his back to protect Acacia, preparing for the worst._

_"**Dainsleif!**" A voice of a young man who suddenly appears in front of them shouted. His features are short silver hair, red eyes, and wearing a Priest Clothing. He was Siegfried, who at this time is thirteen years old. He now grabbing Dainsleif in his hand, which releasing a wall of ice that protects Heracles and Acacia from the blast. "I'm glad to arrive in time."_

_"Who're you?" Heracles asked._

_"Just an exorcist," Siegfried replied._

**_{Grrh. Who are-! Impossible, what a Demonic Sword User doing here!?}_**_ Ask the Bogeyman in fear after seeing **Dainsleif**._

_"I'm sorry Mr. Bogeyman. But you brutal devouring of children already alerts the Church, which is why I as a representative of the Hero Faction come. The others will come here shortly." Siegfried explained to the Bogeyman._

**_{Hero Faction!? The one that the True Longinus user lead!?}_**

_"Hoo seems you know enough to know that. Well yes, time for the job to be done." Siegfried said while casually walk forward to the Bogeyman._

**_{Grr...DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! SHITTY CHILD!}_**_ The Bogeyman yelled. He then lunges forward with his claw cover in dark energy._

_"Moving forward to the unknown opponent can cost your life." Siegfried warn him. He ducks from the Bogeyman **Energy Claw Slash**, and cut the Bogeyman vertically in half, killing him. Not long after, his body is turned into ice and break into pieces._

_"Hmph. A weak Supernatural being after all." Siegfried commented. A yelling of children grabs his attention._

_"Father! Father! Please wake up!" Acacia said while shaking Heracles body, already awakened from her trance. He unconscious due to blood loss. She then looks at Siegfried. "Mister, Please help my father! He doesn't wake up!" She pleaded._

_Siegfried nodded. "Show me the direction of your home. We take care of him after that." With that said, A pair of silver arms emerges from his back._

_Acacia is terrified seeing it. "Y-Y-You monster as well!?"_

_Siegfried quickly tried to calm her down. "No no. I assure you I bring no harm to you and your father. Think of this arm like some experiment." He said._

_Acacia, although still terrified, nodded. "Okay then. But, don't try to eat me and my father."_

_Siegfried chuckling hearing it. "I'm not the demon you know." Using his silver arms, he picks up Heracles body and runs to the directions of his home with Acacia._

* * *

_In the morning, Heracles open his eyes and found that he is inside his bedroom. "Why I'm in my bedroom?' He thought. He also felt that his torso wound from Bogeyman slash is already healed, which shocked him._

_"Father..." Said a voice beside him. It was Acacia, and she currently is sleeping._

_Heracles then stroked her hair, glad that there no injuries on her body. 'I'm glad that she's alright. By the way, where's the priest from the previous night?' He thought while look from side to side for Siegfried._

_Suddenly the door is opened, and Siegfried is coming in along with a young man with dark blue hair and blue eyes. His outfit is clothing kind of looks like Japanese academies with Chinese attire. This man is Cao Cao, who currently is fourteen years old. "I see that you already awake, Colonel."_

_"Who're you?" Heracles demanded._

_"Sorry for being rude. My name is Cao Cao, the descendant of Cao Cao from Three Kingdoms Era." He introduced himself. "It's nice to finally meet the descendant of Heracles."_

_"Hmph. I can careless about your ancestor. The one that I want to know is how do I get here while I was unconscious in the forest?" Heracles asked._

_"I was the one that takes you here." Siegfried inform him. "Your daughter is the one that asks for my help."_

_"Acacia..." Heracles mumbled, looking at her sleeping form. He then looks at Cao Cao. "Why do you know about my ancestry!? That information is a private one. Even I myself don't believe it. He just a mythological hero."_

_"It's simple. We the Hero Faction after all. We studied the hero and their descendant." Cao Cao said. "By the way, I heard the news about you defeating Scylla. It was an incredible feat for **Sacred Gear: Variant Detonation**. The previous user can't even defeat such monster when the first time awakens it."_

_"Then can you explain to me what this **Sacred Gear **and the other thing? Because that's the ogre being blabbering about during our fight." Heracles asked._

_"That's what I going to do." Cao Cao replied. "So..."_

* * *

_After the explanation about **Sacred Gear**, Supernatural World, and **Longinus**, Heracles just out a heavy sigh. "For a normal people, maybe that's hard to believe. But since I encounter the Supernatural Being twice, there's no reason I don't believe it."_

_Cao Cao nodded._

_"Then let me guess, you want me to join your band of legendary figures?" Heracles asked._

_"So, you already know. Although I will not force you to join my faction. At this time, we are still a small band after all." Said Cao Cao._

_"In fact, I'll gladly join your faction."_

_"What?" Cao Cao confused._

_"After hearing from you about many Supernatural Being is attacking innocent people. That was the thing that I, as a soldier, can't ignore. After all, soldier job is to protect people am I right? To make a place where no one experiences the same thing as us is not a bad thing." Heracles said. "And, if Acacia is saved even if I joined yours that is enough."_

_"I can promise you that she will save." Cao Cao promised. "After all, she's the descendant of Atalanta, the Chaste Huntress." He said referring to Acacia._

_"Wait a minute!? You said that Acacia also the descendant of heroes!?" Heracles is disbelief. Of course, he knows Atalanta legend. And, for all this time, he was taking care of her descendant!?_

_"Yes. I'm surprised you didn't realize it until now." Cao Cao commented._

_"Then, it means like it or not, she must know about the Supernatural World?" Heracles demanded grimly._

_"Yes." Cao Cao replied._

_Heracles sighed. "Very well then. But she must not join in any of our battles. That is my condition."_

_Cao Cao then bowed. "Thanks. Mr. Heracles."_

_After Acacia is awake, Heracles, with the help of Cao Cao and Siegfried, explain to her about the Supernatural World and her ancestor. At first, she didn't believe it, but after another explanation, she starts to believe it and agreed to join the Hero Faction, since Heracles also join. After joining the Hero Faction, Heracles keep training his **Sacred Gear** until able to reach its **Balance Breaker** and appointed as one of the Hero Faction top executives. While Acacia, as Cao Cao promise to him, works as a healer and rarely go into battles._

**(Flashback End)**

On the living room of the villa, Heracles is seen sitting along with Penthesilea.

"So… You managed to convince her? That her wish is stupid and fruitless?" Penthesilea said.

"You can say like that." Heracles replied. "She only thinks that children is always her responsibility. You can said like an ego."

Penthesilea smirk hearing it. "Well that's good. Considers many of us Greek Heroes are hard to the bone."

* * *

"I see. Too bad, we can have a powerful hero in our side if you join us." Cao Cao said. He, Jeanne, and Heracles is currently bid Atlanta farewell since she going to return to her faction. The time is already sunset. They currently on the edge of pine forest that located not far from the villa.

"As a Servant, I can't betray my faction. However, I promise to not tell about you and your groups. Take that as my thanks for taking care of my wounds." Atalanta said.

"Can you keep your words?" Cao Cao asked.

Atlanta nodded.

"But, before you leave, can I ask you a favor Ms. Atalanta?" Cao Cao pleaded.

"What favor?" Atalanta asked.

"I had a suspicion about your faction. The Wizard Marshall Zelretch said that a rogue Servant is existed in this Holy Grail War and plan to make a stagnant world where all humans are immortal to make a salvation for the human. The suspicion came from your faction since the Black Faction is the cause of this Holy Grail War and I doubt they had a rogue Servant." Cao Cao explained. He lied about the Assassin of Black. "Can I ask to observe the internal of your faction if you can?"

'_I see. He already had a suspicion although not met my faction leader face to face. He already a genius person from the start_.' Atalanta thought. "If I must say, there is something suspicious about my faction from the start. I and the others Servant from the Red Faction, sans Saber and Assassin, never met our Masters. All order is taken over by a priest that was the Master of Assassin."

Cao Cao just smiled. '_I see. Maybe this priest is the rogue Servant that Mr. Zelretch explained Now what I do is to prove that theory_.' He thought. "And… What about the Master of Saber?"

"The Master of Saber was a Necromancer. From what I heard from the priest, he said that he will assist our faction, but he will walk a different path from us." Atalanta explain. "It seems, that Necromancer already sense something wrong about my faction from the start."

"I see. In general, the one that closes your faction weakness is the powerful heroes that you faction Magus is summoned. The Master of Saber of Red must be a smart guy after all." Cao Cao put the pieces together. "Give my hello to Lord Karna."

"If you had nothing to talk. I will take my leave." Atalanta said. She then turns to leave. "I will do as best as I can to do your favor." She then looks to Heracles. "If I somehow had a chance, I want to see my descendant and Lady Artemis of your dimension. Farewell." She then changes to her **Astral Form**, disappearing from the scene.

"I'm hope that she finally found a wish that was fit for her." Jeanne commented. "By the way, where Sieg and Ms. Jeanne? I don't see them from the noon in the villa."

"Ms. Jeanne said that she wants to look for this Assassin of Black, who luckily is residing close in here." Cao Cao said.

* * *

In the forest, Atalanta currently on her way back to the church of Red Faction when she is sensing a familiar energy.

'_This Mana, Rider is nearby_.' She thought. She then jumps from tree to tree, to find that both he and Karna is standing on a tree branch.

"Sis, is that really you?" Achilles asked, realizing her presence.

"I'm back." Atlanta replied.

Achilles can't hide his joy and hug her. "I'm glad. I thought this Cao Cao killed you."

"Don't worry. His faction is the one that tends for my wounds." Said Atalanta. '_And… The one who open my eyes for searching a new wish that won't be dangerous_.'

"What the? I don't expect it." Achilles said in disbelieved. Why's the one that captured her tend for her wounds?

"How's Cao Cao been?" Karna asked. '_I see, your faction can change her view about her wish. I don't expect that at all_.' He thought after reading Atalanta mind with **Discernment of Poor**.

"He's giving you his regard," Atalanta replied. "By the way Rider, Lancer, do you still remember our conversation when we first met?"

"It's about our Masters?" Achilles tried to remember.

Atalanta nodded. "It seems, our suspicion to the priest is true after all." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jeanne d'Arc, St. Martha, Siegfried, and Arthur are walking on the corridor of Sighisoara on Romania. They currently searching for the whereabouts of Assassin of Black.

"Is this Assassin of Black didn't appear yet?" Siegfried asked.

"Be patient Siegfried." Arthur advises his comrade. "Do you think he or she will appears out of nowhere?"

"I'm pretty sure Assassin of Black will arrive soon." Jeanne d'Arc said. "I already sensing her presence."

* * *

However, on top of the building, there's someone who watching them. It was a young girl. The girl had short white hair and yellow eyes with a slit pupil. Her face had a scar on her left eye and right cheek. He wears some kind of black tight clothes with many knives sheathed on her waist. She playfully is playing a knife on her hand.

"Hmm… That group of people is approaching us and mommy hideout didn't they?" The young girl said. "Well… I've decided. I will kill them before they reach our mommy."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**And that's for Chapter 10. It actually the same as old version. With some replaced scenes and dialogues. The next chapter will told about three way struggle against Jackie, Mordred, and Chiron.**

**See you in the next update.**


	11. Chapter 11:Battle of Sighisoara

**Hello Readers! Now time to reply some reviews!**

* * *

**ChimaTigon**

**Yes. It is not a MonsterVerse Scylla.**

**PikaMew1288**

**What I meant by worthy it's not about the True Longinus, it is about the Truth Idea. Because in my opinion, because it had the will of God of the Bible inside of it, even Cao Cao can't invoke the Truth Idea if the will still not approve it as a worthy wielder. I think that's why after return from Hades in Canon, Cao Cao want to know why'd after being taken by Indra, True Longinus still choose him as its wielder despite the evil deed he has done.**

**In my story, I make the reason why'd Cao Cao not deemed worthy for Truth Idea is simple: Ego. Despite being different, I still make my Cao Cao still had some ego because he wield the most holy object in existence and also being trained by Sun Wukong, make him think he's unbeatable. And the reason why'd Cao Cao can invoke it in chapter 6 is because he already tried to suppress his ego after the lost against Karna in chapter 2.**

* * *

**Now, Let's go to the story!**

* * *

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Ishibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**The Battle of Sighishoara**

At one district of the city known as Sighishoara where the same place that Siegfried, St. Martha, Arthur, and Jeanne d'Arc currently stay when they tried to search the rogue Assassin of Black.

Fiore is seen with his Servant, Chiron: the Archer of Black. They previously is ordered by Darnic to search and killed Assassin of Black. The news of the mysterious murder of Magus make Darnic afraid that it will reveals the Holy Grail War to the mundane. He trusts her with this since he had the great confidence on her as the next heir of Yggdmillenia.

Chiron is seeing his Master worry. "Hmmm… Something is worrying you Master?" He asked.

Fiore later shook her head and look at him. "No Archer. I just nervous. Because… Our Assassin is one of the most dangerous people in the history of humanity." She reason her nervous.

"I see. If his or her reputation is really bad like the history tell… It could mean that the Noble Phantasm of Assassin of Black is dangerous. No matter what Master, I beg you not to engage Assassin of Black. You just stay in the back and provide me with your Mana." Chiron advised. He doesn't want his Master is injured at anyway.

"Okay. I understand Archer. I at least will hold the Master of Assassin or Masters of Red if they're here." She said. "I'll pray for your victory."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, two persons are seen walking.

The first is a bespectacled man with muscular built and many scars on his body. This man is Kairi Shishigou, the Master of Saber of Red and a Necromancer.

"Hmm… According to the info, it is said that many mysterious murder are happen in here." Kairi said while smoking. He already got this info thanks to the Magus Association quick investigation. He along with Saber of Red is ordered to dispose of Assassin of Black. The reason is same like the Yggdmillenia.

"Tch! Like all Assassin Class! They're coward!" A young woman that wearing body armor sans her head, messy blonde hair that tied into a ponytail and green eyes speak. She's the Saber of Red. "If it continues like this! We never found Assassin of Black!" She said in frustration.

"Just be patient! Like I said before, the Assassin Servant will only target Magus. As the Magus in here already killed or evacuates themselves, I'm pretty sure my turn next. But don't forget as well Saber. About the group of humans that Lancer Meet. The Priest already inform me about that and if can, stop this group." Kairi said. "Plus… If we can meet them, we can get one of the Holy Artifact of Christian."

"The Lance of whatever that name huh?" Saber of Red asked.

"**Lance of Longinus**." Kairi said the name. "Tch. How many times I told you and you still forgot?"

"Hmph! Like a weapon that's inferior to my Father weapon is worth to remember!" She scoffed.

Kairi smiled hearing it. "Hmph. As I expected from you. Then, I hope you won't hold back when we ever meet them."

"Like you wish Master." She replied.

* * *

On the other side of the city; Arthur, Siegfried, Martha, and Jeanne d'Arc are still walking around the district of Sighishoara to search for Assassin of Black.

"How long until this Assassin shows itself?" Siegfried asked, loses his patience.

"It will take times. Don't forget that this Assassin is killed anyone without mercy, as it always search for someone with good Magic Circuits. Since you not counted as normal humans, it can appear at any times to attack." Jeanne d'Arc explaining the situation.

"In other case, we must keep stay our guards up." Martha agreed with Jeanne d'Arc.

Suddenly, mist is form around them.

Arthur is the first to act, unsheathing his sword, **Excalibur Ruler**. "What's this mist?" He asked.

"It seems it's the Assassin of Black **Noble Phantasm**." Jeanne d'Arc replied while summon her battle flag.

"Hmph." Siegfried then unsheathes **Gram**. "To think this cowardice of Assassin using trick like-" Siegfried unable to finish his words as he suddenly cough blood.

Martha gasped seeing it. "Siegfried!"

"Ugh… This Mist is toxic…" Siegfried said while thrown away his Priest clothing after sheathing **Gram**, revealing the same clothing as Cao Cao. He later uses the clothing to cover his nose. "Be careful… Arthur… Normal humans are vulnerable to this Mist…"

Arthur tried to protest but feeling his body also becomes weaker as the time goes. '_Tch. This Mist is really annoying! If that's the case!_' Arthur then summons **Caliburn** while sheathing his **Excalibur Ruler**. "We will get out from here then." He then sliced on the empty air, creating a **Dimension Cut**. "Go inside now!" He yelled to the others.

Jeanne d'Arc and Martha feels worry since they've never seen Arthur using his **Caliburn**.

"It's okay…." Siegfried said. "That's Arthur ability. He'll teleport us to somewhere safe." He said as he coughed again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Assassin of Black is appeared on the scene, only to find that they're gone.

"Hmph. They've manage to escape from us." She said while puff her cheeks. "Well, our guess it's the time to search for our last meal then." She said as she walks away from the scene. At the same time, the Mist is also dispersing.

* * *

On the rooftop that saves from the mist, Arthur and co. are seeing standing. Siegfried meanwhile must be supported by Arthur, since his resistance to the poison is lower compare to him.

"If only Cao Cao follows, he can disperse that Mist." Siegfried grunted.

"But sadly, he along with Vali and Heracles is injured on their effort to calm the mighty hero of Greece." Arthur commented.

"We have no time to fight amongst each other. Leave the Assassin of Black to me." Martha suddenly said.

"Saint Martha! But-"

"It's okay Jeanne d'Arc." Martha said with a smile. But she too late to realize that the said Assassin of Black is above her.

Jeanne d'Arc is the first to see it. She quickly dash toward her and blocked her strike.

"Uah!" The Assassin of Black yelled as she being thrown to the air. But she miraculously manages to stabilize herself mid-air and jump back to the building top.

Martha is shocked. '_Impossible! I can't sense this kid presence even though she's above me at that time! Is my skills somehow is weakening due to the condition that Cao Cao said to me!?_' She thought in surprise.

Assassin of Black widened her eyes seeing them. "Ruler… And some groups of humans?" She said while brandishing her knife. "You come her to exterminate us am we right? If that so… We can't let you walk alive from here."

"Yes! Your murder spree must end now Assassin of Black! No! Jack the Ripper!" Jeanne d'Arc said as she take on battle stance.

Hearing the Servant true name sends Arthur and Siegfried to a shock.

"You're kidding right!?" Siegfried yelled angrily. "That is Jack the Ripper!? The most despicable scum of humanity!?"

"You are going to say that Jack the Ripper is a female child?" Arthur asked. "Seriously. It's not joking time."

"No." Martha denied their statement. "She doesn't lie. Don't forget that Ruler-Class Servant is able to know the true identity of the Servant they faced."

The one that known as Jack the Ripper later clapping her hand. "Its good sis. You're known our true identity." She said happily before narrowed her eyes. "In that case… We can't let you and the others in here live."

But surprisingly, Jeanne d'Arc is lowers her stance. "My words from before is what I usually said if anyone dares to interrupt the Holy Grail War. But… The situation this time is different. Assassin of Black, I want you to escort me to your Master for your alliance with me and some groups." She said bluntly.

After hearing those words, Jack didn't expect it. Normally, Ruler will surely got rid of her because threaten to make the Holy Grail War known to mundane. That is the reason she keep on the move with her Master. But, why did Ruler of all people is asking something like that? "You... Going to trick us?" She asked, anticipated the outcome while firmly on battle stance.

Jeanne d'Arc shook her head.

Jack later lower her stance. "Okay then. We will take all of you to mommy. However… Any sign of tricking us-"

"I'll able to kill you before you can." Jeanne d'Arc warned.

Jack at first narrowed her eyes before smiling. "Fine. After all, we could sense that long haired lady behind you had no evil intentions. The same for you and the two others." She then turn her back. "Follow us." She said as she jumps from roof to roof.

The others later started following. Siegfried had a thought of his own. '_Seriously… female child is the infamous England Serial Killer Jack the Ripper!? How messed up this dimension is? What would Cao Cao, Heracles, and Jeanne respond if they seeing this?_' He thought as he jumps from roof to roof.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chiron is seen watching from the tall building not far from there, looking for Assassin of Black. Thanks to his Eye of the Mind, he's able to scout something that is too far for normal eyes can see.

[How is it Archer?] Fiore asked him via Telepathy.

"I already found Assassin of Black. However, it is truly unbelievable that she was a child." Chiron commented about Jack.

[If that so… I'm really sorry for what you seen.] Fiore apologize. She knows that Jack Master, Hyoma Sagara, was a sadistic Magus that won't hesitate to sacrifice someone.

His personality is same like a certain woman.

"But Master. There's some unique situation. Ruler is with them. Along with three other person. One of them is fit of the description that Lord Gordes give to us during the meeting." Chiron said what he saw. "What shall we do?" He asked.

[For now, keep tracking them. If Ruler is with them, maybe she wants to kill Assassin of Black. But in any case, just keep your guard Archer.] Fiore said with worry. [If you can, capture that human.]

"Okay Master." Chiron said as he jump chasing them while keep his distance on safe range.

* * *

On the house that supposedly is the temporary hideout of Jack, a woman is seen sitting on the sofa. She has long green hair, purple eyes, and wearing a furry jacket. She was Reika Rikudo, the Master of Jack the Ripper.

Suddenly the door is knocked. "Mommy! It's us!" Jack yelled.

Reika smiled hearing it. If not because of Jack help, she'll end up as a sacrifice for that bastard Hyouma Sagara. So she had her eternal gratitude for her. "It's okay Jack. You can enter." She said.

The door later opened, and Jack is seen a little sad. "Mommy… We sorry… But it seems… We've been found out…" She said as behind her Jeanne d'Arc, Martha, Arthur, and Siegfried are seen standing.

* * *

The scenes later skip. Reika and Jack is seen sitting together, while Jeanne d'Arc and the other are the opposite.

"An alliance? You said? So tell me… What's the benefit of us serving the Ruler-class Servant?" Reika asked.

"Like I said in the explanation. This is not about the **Holy Grail**." Jeanne d'Arc retold her. "Something unpleasant will destroy this current Holy Grail War. For that, we wish to gather as many allies as we can."

"But why you can't tell me the full detail now?" She asked.

"It's because our leader didn't allow it." Siegfried joined the conversation. "If you want to know the full detail, join us. Just a spoiler, this man that we speak of recently had no qualms of killing anything that stands on his way. I can assure you that you can get what you want after this. But… Until we reach our base, I'm sorry. I can't say all the details."

"I see." Reika said. "Well… As long as you don't betray me and Jack, you have my loyalty as allies."

Jeanne d'Arc sighed, glad that she able to convince Jack and her Master without any bloodshed.

"However, I just want to ask one thing." Arthur suddenly speak while fixing his glasses. "You're the one that known as the most despicable serial killer and one of the worst human scum in history, Jack the Ripper? I just ask this to confirm it once more."

Jack narrowed her eyes. She not likes how Arthur addresses her one bit. "Yes. And what's business of mocking us?"

"I just curious about one thing." Arthur said. "Tell me… If you truly that Jack the Ripper, for what reason you kill? Jack the Ripper is still unidentified. It should be that way. But, since you a little girl I want to hear your reason for killing the women during your lifetime."

Jack later looking down. Feeling unwell with the question that Arthur ask.

"I'm sorry Sir. But your question is really hurt for her you know?" Reika asked, feeling offended by Arthur did.

"The same question for you woman." Siegfried also joined. "If you her Master. You must already know her identity. Why'd you just let her do like her lifetime instead of fixing her to doing something better?"

"Arthur, Siegfried." Martha said. "I understand your distrust with her. But, mind your question. No matter what acts she commits, deep inside she's just a child."

"A child, now I understand, Ms. Martha." Siegfried said. "You had the same mindset as that foolish Archer of Red!"

"Who said I had the same mindset as her!" Martha countered. "I just said-"

"It's true what you said Mr. Arthur." Jack suddenly said. "No matter what reason. We still just a killer. We enjoy what we do. And like you said… We really the scum of humanity. No… Maybe one of the worst."

Reika felt sorry for Jack. She after all already heard her story. "Jack…."

Jack later look at Arthur with serious expression. "But can you tell us this Mr. Arthur? Can you tell how hurt is feel to be abandoned? To be just trash in this cursed world?"

Arthur widens his eyes slightly hearing it. "So… What about it? You just admitted yourself what you did is unforgivable."

Jack later look at Reika. "Mommy… Is it fine if we told the truth about us?"

Reika at first hesitant, before nodding.

Jack later smiled at her Master, before turn to Arthur and Siegfried who still hungry for answers. "It is said… That Jack the Ripper is a crazed person who murder five prostitutes on England for his or her pleasure am we right?"

Both of them nod.

"Well… That's what written. The reality is different." Jack revealed. "In truth there are many suspect identities of the one know as Jack the Ripper. We are one of those suspected identities. But… We don't even a single entity."

"Not a single entity?"

"Precisely. The hard truth is… We are ten thousands of aborted children during 19th Century England. Our body is one. Our mind is one. And… Our hatred is one. That is me, Jack the Ripper true nature." Jack revealed her true nature.

Siegfried is beyond shocked hearing it. "So… You like some ghosts that desire for vengeance then?"

"You can say it like that." Jack said. "But… Our desire is only one. We wish to return to the womb of mother. So… We hope we can start a new life. Free… From this sin."

Arthur then has a thought. '_Is that meant that he actually didn't want to do those kinds of killing?_'

"What she said is true, Mr. Arthur. Mr. Siegfried." Reika speak on behalf of Jack. "I… Actually not her true Master. Her true Master is a heartless Magus from the Black Faction named Hyouma Sagara."

"Black Faction? Yggdmillenia then? The one that this Darnic lead?" Siegfried tried to assure.

Reika nodded.

"That evil man was tried to use mommy as a sacrifice to summon us. So… We kill him without mercy and later mommy becomes our Master. Mommy said to us that she was a prostitute that lives with him. But… Since mommy can't provide me with Magical Energy due not being a Magus, I must eat Magus Heart for be able to exist."

"Heart? But why?" Arthur asked.

"It's because for Servant, heart is where the soul resides. But for human, is their source of life. By eating human or Magus Heart, what I can conclude that Jack is tried to maintain her existence, because her Master can't provide her with Magical Energy." Jeanne d'Arc explains.

After that explanation, all the person inside is silent, trying to hold the fact that Jack the Ripper is not the villain, but victim.

Arthur then spoke. "From your circumstances, I can understand why'd you kill. You in the end just a child that seek forgiveness for killing innocent by trying to started all over again from a single cell using the power of the **Holy Grail**. Very well… Although I clearly still can't bring myself to accept someone like you as comrades, I accept this alliance."

"I also the same as him. The facts that I also had the circumstances almost the same as you make me accept it. But remember this-" Siegfried then unsheathe a **Light Sword** and pointing it at Jack. "-If you ever kill innocent again for your pleasure…. I don't care if I am being outclassed. I myself will decapitate you on behalf of my leader."

But, Jack replied with a smile. "Then… We'll need your help if you don't want us to do that again… And protect my mommy." She said.

Siegfried sighed. "Then, it settled." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the city, Chiron is seen still scouting the direction where Jeanne d'Arc and the others are.

'_It's because they entering the house… I don't know what they're- Wait a minute! They come out!_' Chiron thought as he still observing. From the house, Jeanne d'Arc and the others already get out from the house. 'Now… What's their intention?'

While Jeanne d'Arc and the others are out from the house to go to the villa of Hero Faction, Martha is sensing that someone is watching them.

Jeanne d'Arc turns to her. "Did you also sensing the same thing as I Saint Martha?" She asked.

Martha nod. "It seems… We've been watch by an Archer-Class Servant since we follows Jack to here. Since Ms. Atalanta is out of suspect since she's still on our villa, which leaves the Archer of Black." She said. "What shall we do?"

"For now, just left him for now. I already know his true identity. The famous sage and the teacher of many famous Greek heroes. The wise Centaur: Chiron." Jeanne d'Arc revealed. "The Black Faction must be here to dispose Assassin of Black."

Hearing it make Siegfried and Arthur flinch. Another great figures that even they had no hope to fight against.

"Even so, I will go close to him." Martha said with cautious as she running toward the direction where Chiron is.

Arthur then quickly takes an action. "Then I think it's best for us to get out of here quickly." He said as he summoned **Caliburn**. "We will immediately go-"

"Oh if it isn't Ruler?" A voice said from behind.

Jeanne d'Arc widens her eyes seeing Kairi and Mordred are behind them. "Kairi Shishigou… And Saber of Red." She said, unable to recognize Mordred because she wears her **Secret of Pedigree**, which hides her identity.

"Another followers!?" Siegfried becomes cautious as he unraveling both **Gram** and **Balmung**.

"You here to hurt mommy!?" Jack also does the same, revealing two kitchen knives on her hand.

"Hmph! So you're Assassin of Black." Mordred commented while she summoned **Clarent**, the sword of her that beat only by **Excalibur** in term of power. "_'Prepare to die!'_ that was I going to say. But since Ruler here, there must be something happens like my Master predicted." She said.

Jeanne d'Arc nod. Thanks to Georg effort of reading Atalanta mind yesterday, she understands that Saber of Red and her Master are not affiliated with the current Red Faction. They're their own group.

"Relax Ruler. We have no intention to fight." Kairi said to lower the tension. "Since we met you here, there is something I want to inform you about."

"Is this about the strange anomaly in the Red Faction?" Jeanne d'Arc asked.

"Well… You see…" Kairi scratched his head as he explaining his suspicion about his own faction.

While Kairi and Jeanne d'Arc are talking with each other, Mordred then take notice of Arthur **Caliburn**. She was utterly shocked after sensing the aura of it and another one on his waist. It like the same sword that her father had before it was broken and replaced by **Excalibur**. "You… That sword is…"

Arthur then looks at her plainly. "Before talk, it will be more honorable to reveal your identity rather than hide in that mask." He commented. "Judging from the Armor, you bear the same resemblance of one Knight of the Round Table. Let me guess… Your true identity is Knight of Treachery, Mordred."

Mordred widen her eyes. '_What!? Even though I don't open my armor, he knows just like that. Is this what today humans called loved to read?_' She thought.

"Judging from that small shiver even though a moment, I guess that's right." Arthur said. "From where I belong, you're a disgrace to the Pendragon Household because of your treachery even though you King Arthur son."

Hearing some foreign spoke her father name so casually make Mordred a little annoyed. "You dare call him in such casual tone?"

"And what of it? And from what I heard from your tone, I've never expected that you're a-" Arthur never finished his speak as Mordred suddenly appears in front of him, **Clarent** point to his chest and Mordred revealed her face.

"Dare to finish those words; I'll personally decapitate you here and now, without hesitation." Mordred threatened with dark tone. Her eyes narrowed with hatred of being called a woman.

However, Arthur is surprisingly smiled. "Is that a challenge for duel?" He asked when suddenly he unsheathed **Excalibur Ruler** in quick succession and tried to slice Mordred, only for her to easily block it with **Clarent.** '_Such Speed!_' Arthur thought as he's jump back to keep his distance. "What's wrong being woman? Is being a class that usually not fighting bothers you?" He asked.

"Seems you had death wish!" Mordred yelled while dash toward Arthur with speed surpassed of normal human.

'_Here she comes!_' Arthur then put a blocking stance but Mordred swing her **Clarent** down. The force is so great that makes Arthur being thrown to the air until his body is hitting a closed restaurant door, destroying it. '_What the!?_'

"Wow. That knight surely had temper unlike the knight mommy tell us." Jack commented.

"She's not a knight Jack." Reika said to her.

Siegfried however smirked seeing Arthur being outclassed.

Kairi now realized what Mordred did. "Saber!? Even though we already-"

"I'll stop her." Jeanne d'Arc stated as she prepared a **Command Seals**. As a Ruler, she also could use **Command Seals** for the Servant that participating on this Holy Grail War.

"Ms. Jeanne! Don't!" Siegfried stops her from utilizing her **Command Seal**. "Let him."

Jeanne d'Arc didn't believe what she heard. "Arthur is your friend. Why'd-"

"He had issues that he himself never realized. The one that I also had sometimes." Siegfried explain. "Let him fight to his heart content. Ms. Mordred is a fit person… To heal that arrogance of him."

Back to the battle, Mordred keep outclassing Arthur in any way possible. The one known as the strongest **Holy Sword** user had never expected that the Knight of Treachery is more powerful than he was.

'Ugh! How could this be!? If Mr. Sasaki… I admit I still don't reach his level. But… Against the Knight of Treachery…' Arthur thought while clashing blades using his **Excalibur Ruler**. "Like I lose against you!" Arthur yelled while unleashing **Holy Wave** by a swing of **Excalibur Ruler**.

Mordred however, just smirking. "Huh! As if trash like you can defeat me." Her **Clarent **later emitting electricity. "**Red Lightning!**" She yelled while unleashing a torrent of red lightning to counter **Excalibur Ruler Holy Wave**. It managed to overpowered it, and strike Arthur head on, who tried to block it. "Be burned and die!"

Arthur tried his best to block the attack, before he suddenly smiles. "Huh… Taste your own medicine!" He said before **Clarent** lightning gathered around **Excalibur Ruler** before Arthur swing it back to the owner.

"Wow… Mr. Arthur sword can do that?" Jack asked in amazement.

Siegfried nod. "Yes. **Excalibur Ruler** can return the enemies attack back to its user." He said.

"Huh… You can return my red lightning… So what!?" Mordred said while easily slicing through her own red lightning.

'_What!_' Arthur thought unexpected.

Not wasting time, Mordred quickly dash to Arthur before he can react. "This is payment bastard!" She yelled while delivering a devastating slash on Arthur chest.

"Guagh!" Arthur coughed blood before falling backward to the ground.

However, Mordred still not done yet. She later kicked Arthur body make him sliding several feet. She then walks to him, **Clarent** ready for the kill. "Well… Care to take back those words?" She asked menacingly.

Instead of replying, Arthur suddenly smiled. "Khu… khu… khu…" He chuckles.

Mordred narrowed her eyes. Why'd he enjoy the pain so much?

"So… This is the strength of… The one who kill King Arthur… Khu khu khu…" Arthur said raspily due to his injuries. "Very well… I admit… You win…" He admitted.

"Hmph!" Mordred scoffed as she walks away from Arthur. "However… I admit your swordsmanship is not bad…" She muttered.

"So Saber… Did you enjoy what you did?" Kairi asked his Servant.

"Well… As a replacement for not fighting Assassin of Black, it's not bad for flexing my muscles." Mordred said with a grin. She then turns her attention to Siegfried. "Oi. Why don't you help your friend over there?"

Siegfried however slightly bows before run toward Arthur to bandage his injuries. '_Thanks for what you did Ms. Mordred. Although you maybe not realize it._' He thought.

Mordred however, is realized why'd Siegfried done that. '_I see. That's your aim huh? Well… I not fit for it though._'

Siegfried meanwhile bandaging Arthur injuries. "So… Arthur… Already realize what you lack?" He asked.

Arthur looks at him weakly. "Hmph. What do you mean huh?" He asked, confused.

"Sense of vanity is clouding your reason." Siegfried replied.

"What?"

"So even me, the one you said as inferior compare to you, am the first to realize it?" He asked while remembering a certain event during his past.

**(Flashback - 6 years before DxD Storyline)**

_On Svargaloka, more precisely on the Garden of Srivedari where Vishnu and Laksmi live, twelve years old Cao Cao is currently relaxing himself along with seventeen years old Arthur and nine years old Le Fay when Georg, who now thirteen years old, arrive along with Siegfried, who currently twelve years old. He's currently the new member of the Hero Faction, since there's still Georg, Arthur, and Le Fay as the veteran members._

_Siegfried then notices Cao Cao presence. "So, you're Cao Cao. It's honored for me to meet you and allow joining your faction. Although I formally join as the representative of Church, pleased act to me like comrades."_

_"I remember you. You are the one with the black-haired girl when I visited the Church." Cao Cao recognized him. "But if I not wrong, Lord Strada is the one that take care of you both."_

_"I don't want to be in the Church anymore." Siegfried said. "I had enough of being shackled by them to become stronger."_

_Being the one that grow by full watch of Sigurd Institute who now bankrupt, Siegfried is feel that he being chain by an unseen chain. One that threatens to narrow his view to the world. That was partially the reason he left the church by Cardinal Priest Vasco Strado permission to get stronger and to realized his dream as a master swordsman._

_"So you want to become stronger?" Arthur asked. He later stands up. "I heard the rumor about a prodigy child that able to defeat some high-class Exorcists and the descendant of Siegfried the Dragon Slayer. Is that you?"_

_"That's right. And who're you if I may know?" Siegfried asked._

_"My name is Arthur Pendragon, the descendant of King Arthur." Arthur introduces himself. "Actually I want to test your strength before joining our faction. Are you not minding about it?"_

_Siegfried smiled hearing it. "Humph. You seem so confident if you think can win against my Six Swords."_

_Arthur then looks at Cao Cao. "What do you think Cao Cao? Are you allowing it?"_

_Cao Cao then nodded, agreeing with Arthur. "Very well. After all, I also curious about this Six Swords of his. But, we can't do it here, if we don't want to make Lady Laksmi sad."_

* * *

_The scene then changed to grassland. Both Arthur and Siegfried are unsheathed their respective swords, while Cao Cao, Georg, and Le Fay are watching close by._

_"Don't lose Big Brother!" Le Fay cheered._

_Arthur then unsheathed __**Excalibur Ruler**__. "Well then, why don't you unsheathe your arsenal as well?"_

_"Hmph." Siegfried then unsheathed __**Gram**__. "You really very confident aren't you? Instead using __**Collbrande**__ that you so proud of, you used the fragment of __**Excalibur**__."_

_"The strength of the sword doesn't determined by its legend." Arthur then assume battle stance. "Let me show to you."_

_"Then-" Siegfried wields __**Nothung**__ and unleashes his __**Twice Critical**__ to wield __**Balmung**__. "You don't mind if I using three swords am not you?"_

_Siegfried is then seen lying on the ground, defeated. "I-impossible..."_

_"It seems that I won." Arthur said who sheathed his __**Excalibur Ruler**__ back._

_"Damn it..." Siegfried mumbled. 'Is what Father Vasco said had some truth?'_

* * *

**_Siegfried is training using a wooden sword. Since he knows he's an Artificial Human with the original Siegfried genes inside of him, which becomes his inspiration to become exorcist and a swordsman. That is stem from what the original Siegfried desire: To protect people._**

**_"Sieg." A girl voice speak. Siegfried then turn his head to see a young woman with a short hair that was a mixture of black and white, red eyes that equivalent to Siegfried, and wear a Catholic clothing for a young child. She was Lint Sellzen, a fellow Artificial Human, and the "sister" of Siegfried. "As always, I found you on a place like this. Don't you know to relax?"_**

**_"How can I relax? Now that I know having Siegfried blood inside of me, shouldn't I trained?" Ask Siegfried rhetorically._**

**_"What Lint said is true." a huge man that was coming from inside the church speak. He had a huge body, a bald head, a sharp eyes, and wear a priest clothing. He is Vasco Strada, the strongest Exorcist of Vatican and one of the strongest human._ _"If that really what you seek, always remember my words. For what reason you seek to become stronger? Because… If someone have something reason… More good to be someone precious to you, it will make you stronger."_**

* * *

_Even now, that word still ring on his head._

_"Hey, Arthur..."_

_"What?"_

_"For what reason you want to be a swordsman? It's because of your ancestor?" Siegfried asked._

_Arthur widens his eyes for a bit. He then closes his eyes. "Isn't it obvious?"_

_Siegfried is confused by his reply._

_"You won Big Brother!" Le Fay running toward Arthur and hug him._

_"Don't worry. Your big brother won't lose to anyone." Arthur assure._

_Siegfried can only look. He then makes a laugh. 'I see. So that's your reason to become stronger.'_

_"You really are a good opponent, Siegfried." Arthur said while carrying Le Fay. "I will not judge your swords style, since that is the one that every swordsman must search for himself. However, what your lack is goal. You must search it, the reason you become a swordsman. Like I already have."_

**(End Flashback)**

Arthur is remembered what Siegfried meant. "So you still remember it…"

Siegfried nod. "Basically… It thanks to you that I found my reason. I admit that my fault is my pride. Having a hero blood on my body make me arrogant and think I unbeatable. Previously, I had no reason why I tried to become stronger other than surpassing my ancestor. But… Since you become stronger for someone precious to you… I think I can begin look for something precious to me. And… I found that my 'sister' Lint… Is someone that I felt precious since we are the few remaining Artificial Human from the institute. That's why I will protect her no matter what." He explains his reason. "Arthur… To me even you never admit, you like my rival, heck even you did teach me some of your moves. That makes I saw you like my older brother…"

Arthur can't say any word. He never expects that Siegfried saw him like the brother figure.

"However, since two years ago when you joined Vali, I noticed something inside you change. You is obsessed to shows your strength everywhere. Always searching a suitable opponent for your **Collbrande**. Now tell me… Is showing your strength for arrogance is what the true swordsman does?" Siegfried asked. "And… Did you think **Collbrande **is happy with what you did?"

"I…" Arthur can't say a word. He knows what Siegfried said is true. "But… You also the same as me right?" He asked.

"Yes. I admit that I also do the same. Due to you leave for help Vali, I was so angry and frustrate that I always think you not view me as worthy opponent, clouding my reason for getting stronger and make me almost the same as you. Even when I trained Jeanne… The one that I can do to honor you is teaching her some of your swords moves because… I respect you so much as a swordsman, Arthur Pendragon." Siegfried replied.

Arthur widens his eyes while his eyes feel watery before he laughed. "Khu khu khu… Ha ha ha… To think that I being respect so much by someone… That's unthinkable… Thanks…" He then lifts his hand to do a fist-bump while smirking. "My dear rival… Next time… I won't go easy with you."

Siegfried then smirks hearing it. "Huh… That words also the one I will say… Rival." He said while doing a fist-bump with Arthur.

Jack who sees it giggling. "Ah. We see that you already finish your issue. If that so… Let me quickly the healing." She said as she starts to cure Arthur. Jack has **Surgical Procedure**, a skills that allows her to do a emergency surgery on her or someone that she desire. "Anyway… Don't be discouraging Mr. Arthur. Maybe you now still had no chance against her. But… We sure you can be stronger than you are now if you already deal with your issues." Jack said, tried to encourage him.

Arthur smiled. "A word of encouragement… Come from serial killer. That's something that I never expected. Nevertheless, I thank you. I'm pretty sure… My sister will be happy to be your friend."

"You have a sister?" She asked.

Arthur nod. "She's the same age as you."

* * *

Meanwhile on the villa that was the base of Hero Faction and Vali Team, Vali is seen entering the family room when he saw that Le Fay is sleeping while the TV is still on. On the TV shows that she watching _Oppai Dragon_.

Vali sigh seeing it. "Seriously… Since when one of my friends being this pervert thanks to my rival…" He uttered while turn off the TV.

"She's a lively child isn't she?" Rama asked. It revealed that he and Vali are sparring before entering the villa. "During my time, it's rare to see children can live like this time." He said.

"Anyway." Vali then pick-up Le Fay. "She's pretty sure tired. Let's get her to bed."

"Mmm… Big Brother…" Le Fay mumbled in her sleep.

* * *

On one of the bedroom, Cao Cao left hand is still injured because of the fight with Atalanta. He currently seat while the wound is being treated by someone.

"Thanks for taking care of my injuries. Grand Duchess of Russia." Cao Cao thanked someone that is revealed to be Anastasia.

Anastasia shook her head. "Please don't call me like that Mr. Cao Cao. I am not a grand duchess anymore. Please just call me Anna like Jeanne did." She said.

"You attitude surely change. Compare to the first time you were summon…" Cao Cao said after realizing her personality seens different.

Anastasia laugh a little. "Well… You can thank Jeanne for it." She said. "Mr. Cao Cao. From Jeanne, I already hear her past. It's… Very sad."

Cao Cao looks down. "Yes. Compare to any of us in here, she's probably had the saddest past." He admitted. "Where is she now?"

"She's currently asleep. Actually she wants to cure you here. But I persuade her to rest instead." Anastasia replied. "After all… Her wounds from her fight against me… It's still not completely healed even after she used those Phoenix Tears. If only… I not hard-headed person…"

Cao Cao touched her shoulder. "Don't worry. Everyone didn't blame you. So… I understand your reason." He said. "Because… I always lived like what my father told me. He said that always tried to find a reason even if that someone did something unforgivable and never used to kill. You did that because of a reason."

Anastasia never expected that Cao Cao is so humble. "Thank you…"

* * *

Back to Sighisoara, Martha is still running toward the direction where Chiron is. "I'm pretty sure Archer of Black is close by."

"As I expected from someone who had holy power." Chiron voice echoed as several arrows is shoot toward Saint Martha. Act quickly, she uses her staff to swipe all the arrows aside.

"So you're male? Where are you Archer of Black?" Martha demanded.

"I'm closer than you thought." Chiron voice echoed once more as he shoots another torrent of arrow.

"Ugh." Martha grunted as she running while deflecting every arrow that rains toward her. "There will be no end. I must go to the Archer to end this!" She said while running.

On the top of the building, Chiron is still shooting torrents of arrows toward Martha while doing Telepathy with Fiore. [Master… How's your condition?] He asked.

* * *

[For the time being I still watching.] Fiore said as she revealed on the place where Siegfried and the others is, not seen because she hiding on the narrow passage while its revealed she walked using four mechanical limbs. [And like you said Archer, Ruler is also here. I'll watch-]

"Well hello big sis." A voice speak behind Fiore, making she widen her eyes. "Is rude to spy on us you know?" She asked revealing to be Jack.

'_When did she?_' Fiore shocked while quickly turn back, only to receiving a kick from Jack that make her fly down below. Her mechanical limbs later managed to save her from crashing by balancing herself. "But how did-"

"Well lady." Siegfried suddenly stand behind her and pointing **Light Sword** on her neck. "I'll appreciate if you just calmly put down."

Fiore grunted.

"Don't kill her Siegfried." Jeanne d'Arc commanded while walk toward them.

"Why Ruler? She's enemy Master?" Kairi asked. "The most talented Mage on the Black Faction only lost to Darnic Prestone Yggdmillenia. Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenia. Head of the Forvedge Family?" He revealed.

"So she's one of the Black Faction? The one who starts all of this on the first place?" Siegfried said before smirking. "Cao Cao must be thrilled hearing your explanation young girl."

However, Fiore is prepared. One of the Mechanical Limbs suddenly attack Siegfried who block with Balmung, make him dragged several feet.

"Tch. That some dirty moves." He commented before seeing Fiore is tried to escape by trying to reach the closest building. "You won't escape!"

"Hmph." Mordred then walked forward. "You better take care that weakling. His injuries still not healed and I more than enough to catch her." She said before dashing toward Fiore. "That head of your is mine!" She roared.

Fiore look behind her in shock. 'Is this it?' She thought as she prepared to receive the blow. 'Caules…'

"**By the Command Seal I order you! Stop! Saber of Red!"** Jeanne d'Arc suddenly commanded using her Command Seal, stopping Mordred in place before she can land the killing blow.

Mordred look unhappy about this. "What is this Ruler!? First you waste my chance to fight against Assassin of Black! And now you stopped me from killing enemy Master!" She yelled in annoyance.

"Stop this violence, all of you." Jeanne d'Arc tried to persuade. "Let her go."

"But Ms. Jeanne! We can get valuable information from her!" Siegfried reasoned.

"And let her heroes, the legendary Sagitarius come after and slaughter us. I don't think so. The last thing we want is Black Faction attacking us with their full forces. While we don't see them as enemies on this." Arthur said, knowing Jeanne d'Arc reason for doing such thing. "Because of that… Control that battle lust of yours." He said to Mordred.

"Huh! Like the one talking also did the same." Mordred scoffed.

Jeanne d'Arc then look to Fiore. "Yggdmillenia Master. You may go now." She said to her.

"Ruler." Fiore then speak after silent for few moments. "It actually should be Uncle Gordes mission but… Would you mind to ally with us?" She asked in kind voice.

Jeanne d'Arc shook her head. "No. In this war, I must be neutral without allying myself with one another." She answered.

"But… Why'd Saber of Red and our Assassin are here? And who is that two man?" Fiore asked.

"I need them for something. That's all I can tell you." Jeanne d'Arc replied simply.

"I see." Fiore sighed, knowing she can't persuade her. "If I may, thanks for letting me escape. However, during the grand battle, our Yggdmillenia will crush the Red Faction and Assassin of Black. Heed my warning." She said before jump to the closest building using her mechanical limbs.

* * *

Meanwhile on Martha and Chiron side, she finally able to see her adversaries head-on at the top of the building.

"At last I able to see you, great sage Chiron." Martha said.

"My apologies for shooting you from afar. But that's how our class does battle." Chiron replied before shooting another arrow.

"If already this close, I had no problem to match you." Martha said as she shooting **Holy Light Blast** toward the incoming arrows. When collide, it destroy the arrows before launch straight toward Chiron. Thanks to his agility, he manages to avoid it by jumping.

[Archer.] Fiore suddenly called him. [Let's go back to Trifas.] She ordered.

Chiron nod, before turn to Martha. "I'm sorry Ms., our battle ends here for now." He said as he changed to **Astral Form**, disappear from the place.

Martha then lowered her stance. "What's with him? Did his Master called him back?" She asked to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the forest of Romania, a man with groups of peoples is seen appeared via **Teleportation Magic Circle**. He then sniffs the air. "Aah… These air feelings. It's been two hundred years since I last come here." He said.

"Of course." The other one, a blonde young man wearing suit agreed. "But… Don't forget what our goals in here Lord Rizevim." He reminds him.

"Of course I didn't forget." Rizevim replied. "At last after many years had passed since the Great War, the beast of calamity shall be awakening once more." He said.

"Rizevim, if in here I can enjoy great battles with human and demigod heroes that much stronger than in our dimension. I'll keep my promise" A tall handsome man wearing a black coat with a long mixture of black and blond hairs as well as heterochromatic eyes where his right eye is gold and his left eye is black and he has pointed ears said.

"As I expect of you Crom Cruach. Such hungry-battle warriors." The man in suit compliment him.

Crom Cruach is a powerful dragon from Irish Mythology. The strongest of all the Evil Dragons and the one that still alive, he's an honorable, battle hungry-maniac that joined Rizevim group with the hope to see how much dragon can get stronger.

"Ha ha ha. Is that praise, Euclid Lucifuge?" Crom Cruach asked.

Euclid just smirked.

The other in the group, a woman in her early 20s with short hair adorned with numerous ribbons and wears a purple Gothic Lolita outfit is doing some kind of Magic. "Like I expected. Two days ago, Cao Cao and his groups are camping in here." She said with an evil grin. "How long that I wait to beat up little Georg once more."

"I see. So that kid is also thrown here. Meaning he's a hindrance to our plans." Rizevim point that Hero Faction could be an obstacle in here.

"But not just them. It seems your grandson also in here." The woman said.

"I see. Thank you then Walburga." Rizevim said. "It will be my pleasure to crush my good grandson just like what I did to his father."

At last, all the groups that will fight for the **Greater Grail** is already gathered. Who will win and lose? All will be determined tomorrow, when the Red Faction will attack the Black Faction head on with their secret card.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**And that's for Chapter 11. I hope you enjoy it.**

**The biggest change that I make in this story is how I changed my view toward Jackie. Due to watching other anime with dark characters, now I understand that what Jackie only want is warmth of a mother while Reika just return her favor because she being saved from Hyouma Sagara. And don't worry… Jackie later had some part in dealing with Rizevim.**

**I also tried to make Arthur and Siegfried relationship more realistic than in Canon. While in the canon only explain that Arthur is an arrogant man that constantly search for opponent for his sword, I think his act of not acknowledge Siegfried is too harsh. So in my story I make Siegfried view Arthur like his older brother.**

**I make the battle between Mordred and Arthur very much different than in the old version. I understand that the reasons that many readers abandon the story on the old version is because Arthur is on par with Mordred. I fix those mistakes in the rewrite.**

**As for Fiore don't worry. Like the old version, she will still go to the DxD Dimension.**

**And if readers ask if any person that resurrect by Rizevim via Sephiroth Graal like in the old version will appear or not? Just wait and see.**

**See you in the next update.**


	12. Chapter 12:Before the Final Battle

**Hello Readers! Now time to reply some reviews!**

* * *

**miguelgiuliano**

**Thanks for giving the detail of it.**

**ChimaTigon**

**I'm glad you like it.**

* * *

**Now, let's go to the story!**

* * *

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Ishibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Before the Final Battle**

In front of the villa that Cao Cao use as temporary base, a **Dimensional Cut** is seen formed, which later revealed Arthur who use his **Caliburn**, this time with Jack and Mordred with their respective Master. The time already show sunrise.

"For someone like you, I can't believe your **Caliburn** is so versatile for quick travelling." Mordred commented.

"Spare the mocking will you?" Arthur panted while support himself using his **Caliburn **being stab to the ground. The wound that inflicted by Mordred is still not completely healed.

"I think that Arthur and Siegfried shall rest." Jeanne d'Arc suggested.

"I also tired. Thanks to this body for feelings the needs of humans once more." Martha said before yawned.

"That's right. Being not slept will make us vulnerable when battle at night." Siegfried agreed while walk first to the villa.

The door of villa later opened, and it was Le Fay who did that. "Oh! Hello Ms. Jeanne!" She greet before widen her eyes seeing her brother kneeling on the ground using his sword as support. "Big Brother!" She yelled before run toward him.

'_So this is Mr. Arthur sister?_' Jack thought, remembering what Arthur told her.

"Ah… Le Fay I see." Arthur looks up to see his little sister.

"Big Brother! What happened to you!?" Le Fay said worried.

"I'm… Fine." Arthur said while trying to stand up. The last thing that he wants is to look weak to his sister. "I just tired because lack of sleep." He said.

Le Fay at first hesitant with his brother words, before nod. "But let me escort you to the bedroom." She said.

Arthur then nodded. "Okay…"

* * *

The scene later changed to the family room. Cao Cao is seen sitting with Vali on the sofa. Standing behind them are Fionn and Rama with their weapons ready. Facing them are Reika and Kairi, with Jack and Mordred standing behind them as well.

"So… I already hear Ms. Jeanne explanation of what does occur on that place." Cao Cao open the conversation. "To be honest… I've never expected that Jack the Ripper on this dimension is a little girl." He commented.

"The one who shall be surprise is me." Kairi said. "To thinks that all of you beside your Servants is hailed from other dimension. And… To think another being tried to steal the **Greater Grail**… It's unthinkable. I've never thought that this war attracting something from beyond."

"For me that not a Magus at all, it's more shocking." Reika commented.

Cao Cao nodded. "Then, Ms. Jeanne and Siegfried already told me that both of you willing to team up with us." He said before his expression turn cold. "Can I hold your words?" He demanded.

"Well for me it's more benefit. More after you told us about there's a possibility of rogue Servant in our faction." Kairi said while scratching his hair. "Glad that I not take that priest order."

"Yes. Since the priest Assassin smells like my mother." Mordred scoffed.

"But the one that shock is I." Cao Cao said. "I've never expected Mordred in this dimension is a woman and actually a kind person who want acknowledgement from King Arthur rather than doing a coup."

Mordred grit her teeth hearing Cao Cao mentioning her true gender.

"But Mr. Cao Cao." Jack then raises her hand. "Can you promise us not to hurt mommy? Because if you did." Jack summoned a knife. "We make sure you died a painful death." She warned.

Vali however chuckles. "_Khu khu khu_. I never expected a child could make such threat." He commented. His expression later turn to scowl. "However… Hurting my friends. I'll make sure you paid, Knight of Treachery." He said toward Mordred.

"You have my words, Jack the Ripper." Cao Cao promise.

"Before we ended this conversation." Mordred suddenly point her finger to Cao Cao. "Why'd you possess the spear that united the Knight of the Round Table?" She asked.

"It's because… It was a part of my body. And… I had a dream that I want to make come true." Cao Cao replied. "For that… I must destroy the **Greater Grail**."

All that was present in the room, beside Vali, is shocked. "D-Destroy… the **Greater Grail**!?"

"The enemies that came from our dimension are aiming the **Greater Grail** to resurrecting something sinister. That will become threat not only to the dimension where I came from… But to your dimension as well." Cao Cao explains. "If any of you guess it's my fault, then no. This man is come during the First Holy Grail War, so I and the others in here had nothing to do about it."

Kairi put his hand on his chin. "Hmm I see… So in other words he's our together enemy huh? And… The matter of the rogue Servant that you said earlier means there are two enemies that need to be put down." He concluded.

"Yes. And that's why Ms. Reika, Mr. Kairi, Ms. Mordred, and Jack the Ripper, I need your help to take care of the rogue Servant." Cao Cao pleaded. "No matter how we can resurrect our own heroes, we still an outsider to this Holy Grail War. But both of you along with your heroes are the legal participants of this war. Left the intruder to me and my friends. I already have spies on there: Archer of Red. If any of you managed to reach her, please send her my regards. Then, is there a question?" He asked.

"Say that if we managed to reach the **Greater Grail**, what shall we do?" Jack asked.

"You can Telepathy me and I'll send one of my heroes to there." Cao Cao replied. "No matter what, this man and the rogue Servant. Both of them must be put down tonight."

* * *

Meanwhile on the Black Faction base, Fiore is telling her encounter with Hero Faction to Darnic. Chiron is seen behind her as always.

"So you met them at Sighisoara? And… Our Assassin seemingly allied with them?" Darnic tried to make sure the information he received. He began to fear if they may attack him and Black Faction.

Fiore nod. "I'm sorry… Grandfather."

"It's okay. At least we don't lose Archer." Darnic simply stated. "And Archer, you said that your path is being blocked by Servant?"

"Yes." Chiron replied. "Although I got something wrong. Her aura is not like usual Servant. And… She said she doesn't control by **Command Seal**. Is that possible?"

Darnic slightly widen his eyes. Servant that doesn't have a Master? Is that kind of thing is possible? Did the Master have some kind of method?

* * *

"You know Roman. Seeing your faces makes me want to puke." A woman that has red eyes and white, veil-like hair under her actual white veil speaks with disgust to her interlocutors.

"How dare a mere barbarian speak like that to the Emperor of Rome?" Her interlocutors replied. She's a blond-haired young girl of short but curvy stature with pale skin, yellow-ish blond hair with intake and bright lime green eyes. She dresses in a revealing red and white dress with long poofy sleeves, a transparent front, leotard, and knee high golden armored boots.

"Yet the barbarian you so despise is the cause of Roman Empire fall, Emperor Nero Claudius." Walburga stated the fact.

Nero Claudius is the fifth Roman Emperor and the last emperor from Julio-Claudian Dynasty. A ruthless man who enjoys atrocities and decimation of barbarians, he's extremely arrogant, to the point that most that serve him are the most ruthless of generals. His ruthlessness shown when he want nothing more than subjugation of entire Britain, leading to Boudica revolt, which his general Suetonius managed to destroy. His other ruthless is execution of Christian because the incident Burn of Rome that rumored plan by Nero himself. He later also commited some others, such murdering her wife, Poppaea Sabina in a fit of rage. This continuous stupid act make the Senate of Rome rebelling against him, leading him to commit suicide at 68 AD.

So why Nero is a girl? Well, the body is belonging to Nero Claudius from Fate Dimension, which have different history from Nero in DxD Dimension. Rizevim managed to create a body of her using **Longinus Sephiroth Graal**, but can't get her soul because of the resurrection that classify as **True Magic**. So he bring the body back to DxD Dimension and managed to use the **Sephiroth Graal** once more to call his soul that exists on DxD Dimension, make the latter soul is residing inside his female counterpart body.

"I hate to admit her. But I, the Scourge of God managed to make your empire kneel in fear for many years." The white-haired woman said. From her epithet, it is revealed she's Attila the Hun, whose condition had the similar one as Nero.

Attila the Hun is the founder of the Hunnic Empire. A ruthless general, he killed the heir of Huns to claim the throne. He even killed Bleda, his own older brother due he felt just in the way of his goal to create the Hunnic Empire. He later bring terror to the east by making it almost bankrupt by his gold tribute, then to the west after Honoria, Emperor Valentinian III sister, ask him in marriage and he demands half of the empire as his wedding gift. His rampage however comes to an end when he's defeated at the Battle of Chaulons by Aetius, the Roman General that once become hostage to the Huns at 451 AD. He died two years later, and his empire is become divided.

The one known as Scourge of God, he claimed that he found the sword of Mars in Scythia to furthering his claims.

Nero just huffed. She had to admit that what Walburga stated is right. Rome, who thought of themselves as superior to any others, is fall at the hands of barbarians.

"Humph. Such an arrogant one." Attila scoffed.

"Hey you two, rather than battling with each other, save your energy for the fight." A lean Rakhsasa with crown prince outfit of ancient India said. He hold a bow on his hands that emits strong aura. His body emitting a powerful aura that even makes the likes of Nero and Attila, both arrogant, to have a cold sweat. "Honestly, I can't believe that you address the fellows warriors as barbarians."

"Easy to say because you Prince Indrajit, is one of the few mortals that can defeat a God." Walburga said.

Indrajit is the eldest son of Ravana, king of Alengka from the marriage with Mandodari. Known by his birth as Meghanada, his name is hailed as the strongest mortal for defeating Indra, the one that known as Top 10 Strongest Being in the World. But sadly, he met his death because of unfair plot that planned by Vibhisana, his own uncle with Lakhsmana, Rama brother, who did the job. They killed him when he prayed in the morning cowardly. This makes him have resentment toward Rama and Hanuman.

"Anyway, I join his cause for one reason." Indrajit said as he clenches his bow. "If somehow King Rama is summoned on this stupid war that dares use heroes as some puppets, I'll be the one who cut his head off. You don't forget do you Rizevim?" He asked to the latter who sit on a rock.

Rizevim look toward Indrajit with a smile. "Of course Prince Indrajit, I'll keep my bargain with you." He assured.

* * *

Meanwhile, Euclid is seen observing Trifas from afar with two men behind him. "So… That's where Lord Rizevim searching for?" He mused.

"Well well. It seems me and my companion will roar once more." One of the men said with excitement. His appearance including a tattoo of a four-pointed star on his forehead and is generally handsome face. His eyes are a dark shade of cobalt and has tanned skin. He has long black hair that is stylized into a braided ponytail. His outfit is a war _hakama_ that usually use on _Sengoku Jidai_. He carried a huge halberd on his hand. "For times, I thought myself to be the strongest human. But, this opportunity will be my time to prove that claim."

"Ha ha ha! As long I can kill many of those shitty heroes there! I'll be satifisfied with their beg for mercy at my feet!" The other said in crazed tone while grinning like a madman. He was a young man with short white hair and red eyes. For outfit, he was dressed in the same clothing as Siegfried.

"Well, I and Lord Rizevim really expecting your cooperation: Bankotsu, the notorious Shichinintai leader from _Sengoku Jidai_, and Freed Sellzen." Euclid said while smiling toward them. "But as of you now, you won't stand a chance against high-class Servants, so I suggest you fight the others."

"Hey! Don't underestimate me dude! During my lifetime, I fight _Yokai_ left and right as well some famous _Sengoku_ samurai and general. Why should I fear a collection of corpses?" Bankotsu asked, clearly underestimating Servant.

"It's not that I not believing your ability. You simply won't stand a chance. Only Emperor Nero, Crom Cruach, Attila, me, And Lord Rizevim that can have a chance." Euclid said. "The rest just focused on battling them."

"Them?" Bankotsu asked in confusion before remember what Euclid meant. "I see…"

"Well Bankotsu! It seems we are on the same sides then." Freed said with excitement. "I can't wait… To be able to kill _big brother_!"

While the two bickering with each other, Euclid feels something wrong, just like two hundred years ago. '_Strange. Like two hundred years ago, I don't know why. But it seems Lord Rizevim, I, and the other power level are being suppressed in here by some unknown force._' He thought while looking at his palm. '_Even Crom Cruach and Indrajit, one of the strongest being from our dimension… Is also have their power suppressed._' He then smirked. "Well Cao Cao… Seems you can't do anything in here can you? It's a stupid mistake that you never tried to kill me. I'll make sure… You joined your father in the afterlife this time." He promises darkly.

On the sky, Crom Cruach is seen on his human form flying with his **Magic**. Due to his sharp senses, he's able to hearing Euclid dark thought. Sure, all he wants is to get a good battle for many centuries, but his little heart had some disagree with what this bastard plan. "Hmm… To think I allied myself with two crazed man like this." He uttered to himself.

* * *

Back to the villa, Cao Cao is seen sparring with Fionn. In the spar, Fionn is seen with the highest advantage since he's able to dominate the entire battle.

"Ugh. As I expected from the Knight of Fianna. Your spear-play is really formidable." Cao Cao praised while blocking another strike.

"And for a pure human like you, your skill surely good." Fionn also praise him. He then doing several quick stab toward Cao Cao, who find it hard to block, grazed his skin.

Cao Cao then jump backward before landed gracefully. "Well, due to the sparring, I can feel that my body already return to hundred percent conditions. I can fight perfectly now." He said while inspecting his own body.

"Hello Cao Cao." Suddenly, a dimensional portal is opened, and from it revealing Ophis is the one who came.

Seeing Ophis make Cao Cao slightly surprised. "Ophis. Why'd you come back here?" He asked while swiping the sweat on his forehead.

"Well… I had feelings that your heroes **Noble Phantasm** will disappear in the next 24 hours right? That's why." Behind her, one figures appeared. "I bring some of their real weapons I can convinced the God to lend it temporarily or maybe will become their weapon."

The figure is a man around his thirties with divine aura around him. He had very clean white skin and sharp, but gentle eyes. The most distinctive features of him are that he had four arms, with two of his arm carries trident and arrow that both emitting a powerful divine aura. He also wears royal clothing and a crown. "Well Cao Cao. It's been a while since I saw your efforts to make peace between races." He said with calm tone.

Cao Cao gasped, knowing who the man is. He then kneels while looking down. "Lord Shiva. It's been a while truly." He said with respect.

Fionn had another thought. '_So this man is the God with one of the highest authority in India_.' He thought.

Shiva then turns his attention to Fionn. "Oh. I see you didn't kneel." He commented.

Fionn however kneel formally. "My respect to the God that my Master always talks about." He said.

Shiva closed his eyes and smiled. "No need to worry. I'm just joking with what I said previously." He said before turn his attention toward Cao Cao. "So Cao Cao. According to what Ouroboros Dragon told me, you and your friends are resurrecting some heroes from the dead am I right?" He demanded.

"You're right Lord Shiva." Cao Cao admitted. "What I do is one of the most unforgivable sins am I right? Resurrecting someone back from the dead is a taboo. But still I do it anyways. If you want to punish me, I ready. But please my Lord, leave my friend out of this. They just follow me doing it." He pleaded.

Surprisingly, Shiva reaction is not what he expected. The God suddenly kneel. "Cao Cao, Look at me." He demanded.

Cao Cao looks at him. His eyes are seen watery. He felt that he betray the trust of the God that care for him and his mother. To Cao Cao, Shiva is like his substitute father.

"I know you since child, so is your mother." Shiva said. "What you do always had a reason. You always speak like that. And… If I don't hear your reason to do these act…? What kind of God am I?" He said.

Cao Cao didn't expect Shiva respond. He thought that he'll be disappointed for playing with souls of the dead.

"Anyway Cao Cao. I also come here as representative of the other Gods. For this act, they'll gladly agree to lend their weapons. Rizevim Lucifer must be stopped at all cost. This is the precise time, since his underlings also gathers in this dimension. That means, the reinforcements of each Pantheon will help you." Shiva explained. "And… I want to speak with the so-called Ruler. I want to know exactly what the circumstances that he tried to get."

"Very well Lord Shiva." Cao Cao accepted his request. "Gladly, Ms. Jeanne already back from her scouting. I escort you inside. My friends and other heroes besides Mr. Fionn also on inside." Cao Cao said.

* * *

The scene later changes to inside the Living Room. Per Cao Cao request, Kairi, Reika, and their Servant are to be not inside the villa, cautious that Shiva temper could change at any moment. Cao Cao, Hero Faction, and Vali Team are seen standing, while Jeanne d'Arc and Cao Cao heroes are seen sitting on the sofa. Jeanne d'Arc already finishing the explanation. "And that's how Holy Grail War is." She finished the explanation.

As Cao Cao expected, no matter how kind and generous Shiva is, after hearing the circumstances of Holy Grail War, his body is covered with **Divine Aura** so intense, that it almost let loose. "I… I can't believe in here, human are fall so low to use the soul of person of the past who lives full with sorrow, adventure, and noble warrior into some kind of games." He said while hold his anger. "And… The saddest thing is… Their selfishness still remains that they easily bribed by wish granting thing that's nothing more that clumps of energy."

All the heroes from Hero Faction and Vali Team just look down sadly. Rama is the one most hit by this. Because, although Shiva in his dimension is one of the Trimurti, he still respect him as a God equal.

"Lord Shiva…" Jeanne only able to uttered.

"But… Considering the circumstances, what you planning to do is right Cao Cao. This thing must be destroyed no matter what." Shiva said. He already hears about Cao Cao plan to destroy the **Greater Grail**, but only after hearing Jeanne d'Arc he finally agreed.

"Shiva. Don't forget about that." Ophis remind him.

Shiva nod. "And yes. Before I forgot, I will share the weapon now." He said as a huge **Summoning Magic Circle** is form on his left. Entering one of his four arms, he looks toward Penthesilea. "Well daughter of Ares, here is what your father gifts you." He said as a twin swords and spear is emerge from the Magic Circle. The twin sword shape resembling those of the Hunnic swords, while the spear is look like Penthesilea spear except with ornate ornament that resembles Cao Cao **True Longinus**. "This is three of Ares many weapons: The twin swords and **Ares Spear** that had high divine power." He said as he gives it toward Penthesilea.

Penthesilea take it while nodding, sign as thank you.

Shiva then takes another weapon. "Well Knight Fionn. This is your weapon: **Mac an Luin** if I not wrong. It really takes some time to assure Lord Lugh." He said as the **Mac an Luin**, who have the same appearance as the one he currently used, emerge from the **Magic Circle**.

"I didn't expect that my spear is exist in there." Fionn said as he takes the spear.

"And this is the other things that Lord Lugh gave." Shiva then held a water pouch, a bag, and another spear which its grip seemingly made of stone and the spear-tip is made with something like Obsidian Rock.

Fionn widen his eyes, knowing what spear it is. "Why'd Lord Lugh lend me one of his most powerful arsenals?" He asked in confusion.

"He said that he doesn't need it for the time being." Shiva simply replied.

Cao Cao who watches know what kind of spear it is. Lugh already show it to him during his adventure to collect friends for his goal. "That is… **Cloich Tabail**." He uttered in disbelieved.

**Cloich Tabail** is one of the divine spears of Lugh. The supreme God of Celtic himself has another two spears with the same caliber as **Cloich Tabail**. That being Mac an Luin and Areadhbar. It had the ability to seal the power of the opponent who got stab or slice by it momentarily and able to fire **Magic Bullet** that had the ability to penetrate opponent defense.

"**Cloich Tabail** huh. Makes me remembering the past." Fionn said as he receives the items. The other two being a water pouch, which stores water so Fionn can use his healing techniques: **Uische Betha**, which turns any water on his hands into healing properties that can even cure poison. The other item are a **Magic Bag**, which belongs to him as well and use to store the weapons that he carries.

After Fionn is done, Shiva turn his attention toward Martha and Anastasia. "And now for both of you. This is something that Archangel Michael and Gabriel lend to me. She said take care of these items." He said as a spear which emitting a **Holy Aura** and a book are on his hands. "This spear name is **Maltet**. I'm pretty sure it can easily adjust to your body… Saint Martha."

"Thank you very much. God Shiva." Martha said politely as she took the spear.

"As for you princess Anastasia. This book is from the Mage Association. It contains some spells of **Ice Magic**. It can help you if you can master every spells inside." Shiva said.

"But Lord Shiva. That book is taken by Lavinia if I remember. How can you get it?" Georg asked. He remembers it. Lavinia, now currently one of the Slash/Dog Team that lead by Tobio Ikuse, one of the strongest human beside Cao Cao, Arthur, and Vasco. She's the possessor of **Longinus Absolute Demise** and a prodigy in **Ice Magic**. She also one of Georg classmates during his time on Mage Association.

"A year ago, Mr. Mephisto said that she returns it to the Mage Association." Shiva replied before look toward Anastasia. "Well young princess, do you ready to master this book?"

"I'm ready. If that will make me stronger." She replied as she took the book. "Thank you, Lord Shiva."

"You're welcome." Shiva replied with a smile. "Now then, Queen of Iceni Boudica." Shiva said to Boudica while he took a long sword and shield from the Magic Circle. "This from now on will become your weapon. This weapon belongs to Lady Andraste, your goddess." He said.

"L-Lady… Andraste?" Boudica didn't believe that the Goddess that she respect so much is giving her weapon to her.

Shiva nod. "It is now yours, the Queen of Victory." He said as he give it to Boudica. After that, he turn to Rama. "I'm sorry my son. But, I can't lend you any weapon. Vishnu on my dimension is the one that possesses many arsenal of it." He said.

In Indonesian Version, Vishnu is one of Shiva son. That's why Shiva called Rama his son, since Rama is basically Vishnu.

Rama shook his head. "It's okay Lord Shiva. I understand." He said. "Even if I didn't have the weapon from Vali dimension, my strength is still enough." He said.

"Thank you for understand my circumstances." Shiva said, grateful. He then turns to the last one. "And for you, Prince Gao Chang Gong and the human who reach the realm of gods, Koujiro Sasaki." He then held in his hands a pair of _Jian_ Sword and Koujiro signature _**Monohoshizao**_. "This is your weapon." He said as he gives it to both of them.

"Oh… It's been a long time is not it?" Koujiro said to himself as he takes the _katana_ that raise his legend.

"If our **Noble Phantasm** is going to disappear, then the actual weapon is very versatile." Gao Chang Gong commented as he takes the swords.

After all of it its done, Cao Cao decided to speak. "Lord Shiva. You maybe know of this but we managed to convince two Master of this current Holy Grail War, Ms. Jeanne here, and the Archer of Red: Atalanta. Should I call the two Masters then for the plan?" He asked.

Shiva nod, agreeing. "Very Well. I and the other Gods that willing to help must stay in the Dimensional Gap to block Rizevim escape route. And just to be precise… You still have four cards left to resurrect the heroes that summoned for this war am I right?" He asked.

Cao Cao nodded.

"Use it wisely. Reviving a wrong person will bring chaos not just to the Supernatural World, but the civillians as well. Choose who do you think really deserves a second chance to live." Shiva advised.

"I'll take you words deeply." Cao Cao said as he make slight bow. "Jeanne, please call Ms. Reika and Mr. Kairi to enter the house."

"Will do." The latter replied as she walks from the villa to call them.

* * *

Now, after many focuses it's about Cao Cao and the Yggdmillenia Clan, we'll go to the Red Faction base, more precisely, their base is now a flying fortress.

Inside the control room that appears to be a throne that put very high and have access to it by a ladder, Semiramis is seen sitting on it, while Shirou is standing on the right side of the throne. On below, Karna along with Achilles and Atalanta is seen standing watching the priest intently. Ever since Atalanta suspicion of the priest, the three of them is more cautious and spent their free time trying to search their Master location, but to no avail.

Meanwhile on the other side, another man is seen standing. He's around his 40s with messy brown hair along with beard and mustache, brown eyes, and wearing a outfit akin to sixteenth century English outfit. He is Caster of Red, or his true name is William Shakespeare, the famous drama and story writer during Elizabethan Era of England. He is seen with an enjoyable smile.

"Well since all of us already gathered. We shall speak of our strategy to assault the Yggdmillenia." Shirou then begin. "But before that. Archer, I as well as the others glad that you able to return to us safely."

"Yes. Sorry for making our forces dwindle for a while. I already know what happen to Berserker since Rider told me." Atalanta replied. '_So far… He's had no suspicious act._' She thought.

"Well Archer! Why didn't you tell me what kind of man that caught you?" Shakespeare suddenly speaks with high tone. "That experience of yours will be a good story for me. Please! Can't you at least take one of them for an interview!?"

"Well Caster, let me clarify a thing. They're strong and if you are the one who goes there, you'll be history by now." Atalanta makes a lie warning.

"Tck. Even so, this will be a great story of Human tried to surpass the realm of Servant! Well, maybe I should call i-" Shakespeare keeps bickering.

"Caster. Shut your mouth." Semiramis said very irritated.

Shirou just smile seeing the talk. "Well now lets begin." He said. "As you already know. This flying fortress is the **Noble Phantasm** of our queen. Since we fly at morning, I calculate we arrive at Yggdmillenia in evening, at night, as like the rules of regular Holy Grail War, we'll attack them."

Achilles makes a fist. "Huh. At last! The true fun will begin! I can't wait to face the Saber of Black once again!" He said in excitement.

"Yes! Maybe one of them is glad to be interview!" Shakespeare also excited.

"Priest." Atalanta suddenly speaks. "If… Somehow, the groups that imprison me attacking us, what shall we do?" She asked.

Atalanta question also makes Shirou wonder. Thanks to her, he knows that Cao Cao had summoned some Servants on their own. The question is… How could they do that? Maybe it was thanks to the book that allows the one who hold it to be a fake Master. The only thing that Atalanta didn't tell him is about that Cao Cao and his friends is from another dimension.

"I don't know why… But they'll attack the Black Faction more than ours according to me. If they also want the **Greater Grail**… They can be our ways to take the **Greater Grail** from Yggdmillenia." Shirou suddenly said.

"I see." Atalanta simply replied. '_Cao Cao… Seems your plans not going very smoothly. With the faction from your dimension, you have to fight another two._' She thought.

"By the way, why'd Saber didn't send us her condition?" Semiramis mumbled.

"Maybe she's already on the move." Shirou replied.

Semiramis sighed. "I hope so." She said before look to the other participants, especially Karna, who keep silent. "Lancer… What do you thinking?"

"Nothing." Karna replied. "I just want to clarify something. If during the war, Cao Cao is appeared, no matter what tasks that you give me, I won't do it." He said.

"Seems this young man is perking your interest huh? What's good that you're interested in weakling?" Achilles asked.

"He's not weakling." Karna defended Cao Cao honor. "I want to fight him not because of his strength. But… Because of his determination."

"Very well. I understand your legend Karna. If that ever happens, feel free to do it to your heart's content." Shirou said. He then looks at the projection, and see that they almost reach the Yggdmillenia base. "Well… It seems we almost reach there. All of you get ready to attack at night. We will prepare the best battleground for them." Shirou said. '_And… My plans to save humanity will be succeded._'

* * *

On the castle of Yggdmillenia, Vlad is inside Darnic room with his Master. He's currently look at the window while smirking.

Darnic sip his tea before look at his Servant. "It seems your prediction is correct My King." Darnic said with a smirk.

Vlad also smirk. "Yes. They will attack this night. There's no doubt. Let use this night to slaughter every Red Servant. By the way, how about Spartacus?" He asked.

"For that, Caster seemingly has him in control." Darnic replied. "Then, I will take my leave to prepare the army." He said as he leaves the room, leaving Vlad on his own.

"Hmph… I won't let you Red Faction. In order to clear my name, I'll gladly become a heartless monster once more." He said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile on Fiore room, Caules is seen with Frankenstein visiting her.

"So you almost got killed?" Caules asked.

Fiore nodded. "Not only that, but the strange thing is, the man who threatened me, he had the same vibes as our Saber." She said referring to Siegfried.

"Maybe it just your feeling Master?" Chiron asked.

"No Archer. It feels real… But compare to Saber, he's nothing." Fiore replied.

"But big sis. Hearing that you almost died…" Caules can't help but feel sad. After all, Fiore is her precious older sister and he already swears to protect him no matter what.

"It's okay Caules. I know you worried about me. But I can guard myself." Fiore assured her younger brother.

"Big Sis…"

"Miss!" The door is opened, revealing Roche. "Ah… So Caules is here! Grandfather order us to get prepared! The Red Faction is already seeing according to our spy. They ride a giant floating fortress and will attack probably tonight!" He informed.

"Is that thing possible!?" Caules said unbelieveable with what he heard.

"C'mon Caules! That must be Servant **Noble Phantasm**." Fiore remind him.

"But… To thing a **Noble Phantasm** can make such thing…" Caules said. "What kind of Servant that Red Faction had exactly?"

Unknown to them, a man with long black hair is seen listen the conversation from the roof of the palace.

"So… It seems this young miss can be a wild card for us if we can kidnap her." He said in amusement.

* * *

Back to the villa, Shiva already returns back to DxD Dimension along with Ophis. He promise that he'll protect the Dimensional Gap along with coalition of allies so Rizevim can't escape back. While Cao Cao and the others must defeat Rizevim, the Rogue Servant, and Yggdmillenia in the battlefield.

Cao Cao then opens the speech. "Well then guys. At last… We already reach our climax in this dimension. Before I begin the speech, I… Want to apologize once again to all heroes in here that we resurrected. And… I thank you, for even though we did something that should be unforgivable, all of you keep kind toward us and even saw us like comrades. Because of it… I pray that this assault will end in our victory, and no one is killed." He said.

After that, all of them clapped their hands.

"Now for the target. We had three: Rizevim Livan Lucifer, The one that tried to resurrect Trihexa. The mysterious priest that according to Mr. Kairi have a mysterious aura. And the last one is Darnic Prestone Yggdmillenia, the one who started all of this in the first place and the one that maybe know the location of **Greater Grail**. Remember what I said: Let Mr. Kairi, Ms. Reika, Jack, and Ms. Mordred joined the war and search the **Greater Grail**." Cao Cao explains.

"Hey! Didn't I remind you? Don't call me a girl!" Mordred yelled.

"Remembers our motto: We may defeat our enemies, but no killing. Because… It will make us not different than them." Cao Cao said.

Boudica suddenly step forward. "Cao Cao. Sorry for telling you this. But that kind of naïve thinking can't defeat a Servant. Because for them and us, only two choice: Live or death." She said.

"No need to worry, Queen Boudica." Vali interrupted. "Cao Cao is always like that. But, if its about Servant and our main target, you can kill them if you want." He said.

Boudica nodded.

"It's okay Queen Boudica, I know about my mindset." Cao Cao said. "Well then, now let's go to the place where the last showdown will take place."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Black Faction castle, Fiore is seen combing her hair. Since this was women personal time, she asks Chiron to Caules room for a while. She sighed after finishing combing her hair. "No more… I will show my fear like that." She determined.

Suddenly, a **Magic Portal** is formed behind her. And from it, Walburga emerged. Move quickly, she quickly hold Fiore and inject some sleeping potion.

"Hmph….Wh…" Fiore unable to speak since her mouth being closed. 'Wh-who are you!?'

"No needs to worry miss. It will be over quickly." Walburga said.

The potion quickly take effect and the last thing Fiore saw is the evil grin of Walburga. '_S-someone…_'

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**At last! This prelude before the final battle chapter is done! So Rizevim faction must face Cao Cao faction and Gods coalition that prevents their escape. Meanwhile, Shirou also attack the Black Faction for his own agenda. The Black Faction itself doesn't know that there are two more faction tried to get the Grail as well. How this will turn out? Keep following. The next chapter will told the beginning attack of the war.**

**And for this chapter, I want to thanks miguelgiuliano, ChimaTigon, and shushanepa for helping me so I can get inspiration for this chapter and story as a whole.**

**And for the one that confused about Nero and Attila, I will explain it one more time. While their body is the body of Nero and Attila of Fate that was made via Sephiroth Graal, their soul is the Nero and Attila of DxD, because the Fate Universe had a barrier which preventing full resurrection. I make them had the same personality as their historical person (Nero as ruthless and seemingly mad, Attila is high pride person with God-like complex). For that, I want to thanks BBC and History Channel Documentary: **_**Ancient Rome **_**and **_**Barbarians Rising**_** respectively, as well as Historical books for Nero and Attila personality. For the old foes that resurrect by Rizevim, I still keeping Indrajit, Bankotsu, Freed, and surprisingly Masaomi Yaegaki. I recently know this dude from DxD Wiki and recently know that he's one of the many person that resurrected by Rizevim. I plan him to have some part in the story.**

**As for Fiore kidnapping, it is something that I planned.**

**See you in the next update.**


	13. Chapter 13:Assault Begins!

**Hello Readers! Now time to reply some reviews!**

**Miguelgiuliano**

**Thanks for the reviews! Don't worry dude. The Nero ability that I used it's not her Noble Phantasm and skills as a Servant since the soul inside her body is not the same Nero. It will be explained in the story.**

**Now, let's go to the story!**

* * *

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Ishibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Assault Begin!**

Back to the base of the Black Faction, Walburga managed to make Fiore unconscious using her **Sleeping Potion**. "I had no grudge against you Miss, but our leader wants you as a hostage." She said as she reaches Fiore body using her left arm…

When suddenly an arrow fly at high speed, cutting it off from her body. Walburga could only widen her eyes in shock as it happens.

From the door revealed Chiron, whose arrow on ready to shoot. His eyes narrowed toward Walburga. "I won't let you take my Master away!" He said.

Walburga meanwhile healing her arm so the blood flow is stop. She also take her severed arm before turn toward him. "Huh. I see… The wise Centaur Chiron is underling of weakling like these girl? Surely touching." She mocked.

Taking those words as an insult to his Master, Chiron shoots multiple arrows toward Walburga. The latter just smirked, as suddenly, her body is surrounded by purple flame, which burn the arrows.

Chiron slightly widen his eyes seeing it. '_This woman… She's not just a normal human…_'

"Well… Didn't expect the arrow you fire is so fast. But, since I failed to capture her, let us continue when the time Red Faction attacking yours." Walburga said before quickly preparing **Teleportation Magic Circle **and quickly entering it, escape from the scene.

* * *

The scene later changes to the Hero Faction and Vali Team now following Jeanne d'Arc to the location that she deduced will be the stage where the Red Faction will attacks. The landscape is seen is a open grassland while behind it was a thick pine forest.

"Hmm… For the nest where enemies are, seems the Red Faction is fair about battleground. If that so… This rogue Servant must be some honorable commanders during his lifetime." Cao Cao commented on the battlefield that was chosen.

"I noticed because I suddenly had some future-seeing of the said one. Although I don't know who is he." Jeanne d'Arc admitted.

"Ruler." Kairi called. Due to him can't run like the Hero Faction and Vali Team, he along with Mordred is riding a Chevrolet Stingray. Reika is also seen inside the car. "I'm sorry, but we part our ways now! Because you target is not this war right!?" He asked.

"Yes." Jeanne d'Arc replied. "I hope your luck Saber of Red!" She give her prayer.

"That's the spirit!" Kairi said with a grin. "Lets go Saber!" He said to Mordred.

"Okay Master!" She said while grinned wildly.

Reika quickly open the car window. "Jack! Promise me you'll survive this battle okay!?" She pleaded.

"Okay mommy! We promise we won't die!" She said as the car that her mother in is turn left to the other direction.

After Kairi car is gone, Cao Cao then speaks while running. "Well then, like I said during that time, go to the three directions!" He ordered.

**(Flashback – Few hours ago. Noon)**

_After calling Kairi, Reika, Mordred, and Jack to the living room, Shiva then sighed. "So, this two is two of the fourteen participants of this Greater Holy Grail War?" He asked Jeanne d'Arc._

_Jeanne d'Arc nodded grimly. She knows that the the Trimurti of Destruction still harboring hatred of the Holy Grail War system._

"_I see." Shiva said before looking toward Reika and Kairi. "Before the strategic meeting could began, I'll like to ask something. Kairi Sishigou, Reika Rikudo. Do you… Respect this hero that you resurrected and not use them as some kind of tools?"_

"_I won't Lord Shiva." Reika replied. "Jack saves me from being a sacrifice, so I look at her like my own child."_

"_Well, as for me my relationship with Saber a bit complicated." Kairi replied. "But, I always look at her as valuable comrades. I won't turn low to view her as some kind of tool."_

_Shiva smiled, glad with their answer. "Now, we can begin." He said. "As for the one that waited on the Dimensional Gap to block Rizevim Lucifer escape route, there will me and some Gods from different Pantheons." He inform. "Then Ms. Jeanne, can you tell me the other heroes from either Black Faction or Red Faction?" He asked._

"_Let me explain for the Red Faction Lord Shiva." Cao Cao said. "They currently have six heroes, if we count Ms. Mordred in here. But anyways I'll tell each of their names. Their Archer is Atalanta, which unfortunately wants to do a favor to spy on her faction for us."_

"_I know it sounds weird to ask but can we trust her Cao Cao?" Vali asked, still worried about Atalanta true allegiance._

"_If she happens to do the same then we'll put her in her place." Heracles said while making a fist on his hand. "Now I understand that I must harden my determination in here. No matter how she looks, if she betrayed us, I'll consider her an enemy." He said._

_Cao Cao smiled at his friend declaration. "Next is their Rider, the famous Hero of Trojan, Achilles. With body unable to hurt by nothing but divine blood and weapons, plus his amazing speed, he'll surely be a nuisance. But, I think one that knows him in here know his weakness?" He asked while he already knows who's the one._

_Penthesilea later walk forward. "Yes. I know his weakness very well. His first weakness is his arrogance because of his powers. The second is his heart that easily wavers if he must face his former allies in battle. And the third weakness… Is his regret because killing me." She inform._

"_Hmm… If that so, I suggest you'll be the one that face him, Daughter of Ares." Shiva give his idea of who shall sparring Achilles._

"_I agree with you Lord Shiva. I suggest you're ready to face him Queen Penthesilea?" Cao Cao asked while agreeing with Shiva suggestion._

_Penthesilea closed her eyes. "Well… I had something to settles with that arrogant freak back at the Trojan. Very well, I'll gladly take him on if I ever met him."_

_Cao Cao then continues. "Their Lancer now is Karna, the Eldest brother of the Pandavas. He's now still wearing his __**Kavacha and Kundala**__. But, I don't know if he had __**Vasavi Shakti**__ or not. If he ever had that thing, it'll be dangerous. Nothing could withstand its might." He informed while a little afraid of it. Nothing could stand against the might of Indra Magic dart. "Judging from his personality, he'll likely will fight me… if he ever sees me."_

"_In that case, I suggest you avoid Karna at all cost." Fionn suggest. "Let me fight him. I'm ready to give this second life of mine if our effort to stop both the rogue Servant and Rizevim is walk completely." He declared._

"_Mr. Fionn…" Cao Cao never expected what Fionn had said previously. "Very well. However… It's not my style to leave my friends fighting against someone that powerful alone. I'll at least will keep you company." He suggests._

"_Cao Cao." Shiva then speaks. "As one of Trimurti, I know Karna might more than anyone else. I can only you give this word: Be careful."_

"_I will Lord Shiva." Cao Cao said while bowed. "Then we continue. Now is their Assassin, Semiramis. The famous queen of Assyria from the same land as King Gilgamesh of Babylon. From what I've known, she seems using poison according to many legends."_

"_That will be a tough opponent…" Arthur thought while put his hand on his chin._

_Le Fay shook her head. "I don't think so big brother. The queen of Assyria maybe master of poison and __**Magic**__ and one of the most skilled magician of all time. However, I know that her skill of close-range combat is pathetic. So in my theory, if we can avoid her poison and __**Magic**__, defeating her is easy." She said._

"_But… We still need to find a way to get pass the poison first." Cao Cao added._

"_Cao Cao." Georg then speaks. "You forgot that we have that thing. Let me and Saint Martha take care of her." He suggests. "Saint Martha. You don't mind do you?"_

_Martha nodded. "I don't mind. If she's supporting something like that, she's need to be put down." She said._

"_Very well Georg, you have my permission." Cao Cao agreed. "Now to their Caster. William Shakespeare. He-"_

_Suddenly, the sound of Vali laughing is echoed in the room. "Ha ha ha ha ha! The famous drama writer from Arthur country? Weakling! Very weak! How could they summon such pathetic heroes!" He said, clearly underestimating Shakespeare._

_All that present in the room sighed, greatly disappointed by Vali comment._

"_I don't laugh if I were you Vali." Rama commented. "Servant strength: __**Noble Phantasm**__, is the crystallization of their legend. That cockiness of you can be your downfall someday. If I recall correctly, it seems Issei Hyoudo, the rival you always blabbering about, I can still respect him in some way."_

_After hearing it from his summoned heroes, Vali just grunted._

"_From what I read from Ms. Atalanta mind, Mr. Shakespeare in here is very loud mouth person that likes to write everything he see as a story. He said is like his masterpiece or something…" Georg informs what he read from the Chaste Huntress mind. "Anyway… If according to his legend, his __**Noble Phantasm**__ can play with mind, which is a dangerous one."_

"_So that means Mr. Shakespeare can create whatever illusion he desires, like seeing the loved ones or regret?" Jeanne asked._

"_If I was right, I can assume it like that." Georg said. "I once read a little note that Mr. Zelretch give me. It seems his __**Noble Phantasm**__ can only work with one person at one time and he's useless in combat. If we fight him in numbers, we surely had the advantage to defeat him."_

"_But the Red Faction is not that fool." Cao Cao disagrees. "He must be having some bodyguard to protect him. And I can guess that Queen Semiramis is the one that do that."_

"_So an annoying one is guard by the annoying one as well huh?" Vali clearly disliked this._

"_And don't forget the priest." Kairi joined the conversation. "I don't know why… But I feel an uneasy air around him. He always closes to Semiramis. So I can guess him maybe the bodyguard of Caster of Red."_

"_I see. Then, can you assist Georg & Saint Martha, Mr. Kairi and Ms. Mordred?" Cao Cao asked._

"_Leave it to me!" Mordred speak proudly. "I feel something fishy about her since the first time I laid my eyes on her. It's like meeting my mother. That's why… I'll gladly put her in her place. Besides, what traitor does is to kill the ruler right?"_

_Cao Cao chuckles. "Khu khu khu. I expect nothing less." He said. "That's for the strength of the Red Faction. Actually, they have a Berserker, Spartacus. He's the legendary Slave savior of Rome. Currently, he's been captured by the Black Faction."_

"_I see. So if counts the priest, Red Faction have six combatants. And what about their Masters?" Shiva asked._

"_I don't know. The curious thing is that the priest said to me that he assuming the leadership of the Red Faction." Kairi replied, remembering his first meeting with Shirou._

"_If that's the case, your faction is getting fishy." Jeanne d'Arc commented. "Like you suspect."_

"_That's partially the reason I went separate ways. And now look where's that bring me?" Kairi said with a smile while scratching his head._

"_If the Red Faction already done. Now is the Black one." Siegfried then speaks. "As we already know, Jack the Ripper here, which is something I hard to believe, is their Assassin. Saint Martha already met their Archer, the wise Centaur Chiron." He said._

"_Someone that powerful? If Achilles himself already strong, then Chiron could be stronger, since Achilles is his student." Arthur guessing Chiron power level._

"_Yes. When I fought against him, I realize he didn't go all out." Martha voiced her opinion, since she already faced against Chiron._

"_But, since the Black Faction doesn't view us as enemies, I think it's wise to leave them alone." Cao Cao argued. "So in that case, we can focus on the main problem: The Red Faction and Rizevim faction."_

_Hearing the name Rizevim make Vali narrow his eyes._

"_For him. There some bad news." Ophis speak. "During the first visit. He… Managed to create a body of the hero from this dimension…"_

"_WHAT!?"_

"_But… How could that possible?" Martha didn't expect what Rizevim could do. "That kind of thing is something people can't do unless using __**Heaven's Fell**__."_

"_That must be the work of __**Sephiroth Graal**__. Or in this dimension, the __**Holy Grail**__." Le Fay voiced her opinion. "In my dimension, that is one of the currently __**Longinus**__. Which means it had the same class as Cao Cao, Georg, and Vali have. Anyway, its ability is able to make the user is connects to the principle of life. It means it can create __a new body for the soul of the deceased, and you can use it to modify the bodies. It can also resurrect the dead as many times as the user like if the souls are stay intact."_

_Jeanne d'Arc looks down. "To think… The other dimension had the same thing that even able to do resurrection better than __**Heaven's Fell**__." She uttered._

"_And for the plus, that bastard isn't the one who have that __**Longinus**__." Vali said. "Actually, it belongs to a Dhampir in the Vampire Faction. I heard that he like kidnapping the user or something."_

"_Left that aside. I know the strength of his faction." Ophis said. "The first is his loyal right-hand man: Euclid Lucifuge. A master in __**Devil Magic**__ and the veteran from the Devil Civil War. His experience is vast and can't be underestimated."_

"_Euclid…" Cao Cao said while clenching his __**True Longinus**__. Of course he knew him. The one who killed his father, the person who shape his mindset until even now._

"_Isn't this great Cao Cao? Two of people we have grudge against are gather." Vali tried to cheer him up._

"_Yes. It maybe my only chance." He said. "Thanks Vali."_

"_Then, continue to the next: Walburga. The owner of __**Longinus Incinerate Anthem**__ and also one of the most talented magician of the current generation. Even if you a Servant, I suggest to not take her lightly." Ophis warned._

"_Walburga…" Now it's Georg turn to clench his fist. Walburga, like Lavinia, is one of his classmates on Magic Association. "Why'd you allied yourself with someone like Rizevim…"_

"_Georg… I'm pretty sure you can ask her if you met her…" Le Fay said to her senior._

"_And of course. Don't forget Shalba Beelzebub." Ophis said._

"_That bastard is still alive!?" Vali didn't expect that. Last time he saw him, Shalba is being engulfed by Issei __**Longinus Smasher**__. There's no way he could survive._

"_Apparently… He manages to teleport himself just in time to avoid the blast. Although the last time I saw him, his mind seems broken." Ophis said._

"_So he'll be an easy game then." Siegfried commented. "Well, that leaves the heroes that he resurrect right?"_

_Ophis nod. "They're some fiercest warriors. Bankotsu, the leader of the fierce mercenary Shichinintai during Feudal Japan."_

"_Bankotsu…" Cao Cao put his hand on his chin. "Now I see… Lady Yasaka once said about him to me. I heard he's a master of his main weapon __**Banryu**__. Not to mention that he's almost equal to Lord Sesshomaru, the previous Yokai Faction leader younger brother."_

"_The other one is the one that you recognize Siegfried. Your siblings, Freed Sellzen." Ophis revealed._

_Siegfried narrowed his eyes hearing it. How dare Rizevim using his recently deceased sibling for his own goal. Although he's mad, this is not right on his mind. "In that case… I'll be the one who put him to rest once more." He said with determination. "And if I can, I'll personally cut off that creep head."_

"_Whoa sorry for disappoint you Siegfried. That bastard old man is mine." Vali said._

"_I already suspect you will say that. The one who gets to him, that one is the person who'll get his head." Siegfried shot back Vali word._

"_Now you two. You talking like Rizevim is easy to defeat like a piece of cake. He's one of the Super Devil if I must say. Not to mention he can cancel any __**Sacred Gear**__ abilities. He's not something that can fight by someone who to rely on __**Sacred Gear**__ power like you two." Cao Cao warned. "Then Ophis, who's the other?"_

"_That's all I can tell." Ophis shudder._

**(Flashback End)**

"Then for now, we'll split. We will meet again at the villa at the morning. Tomorrow, Lord Shiva will escort us back to our dimension." Cao Cao ordered. "The rest that I still not give part of battle, follows who you like!"

"Okay!" The others yelled.

"Hmph. Seriously he acts like a leader." Vali commented. "**Balance Break!**" He then activated his **Balance Breaker** and separate from the group. Rama also follows him. The others soon split to their respective destination. Now only Cao Cao, Fionn, Jeanne d'Arc, Jeanne, and Anastasia remains.

"Jeanne." Cao Cao said to her female comrades. "I want you and Anastasia to escort Ms. Jeanne. Guard her."

"Leave it to us, Mr. Cao Cao." Anastasia replied.

"Okay Cao Cao." Jeanne said. "Make sure… You came back alive okay?"

Cao Cao smiled hearing it. "C'mon Jeanne… Who do you think I am?"

"If that the case. Jeanne, Anastasia. We'll go to the east." Jeanne d'Arc said as she run to the east. Anastasia and Jeanne are following her.

Fionn chuckles. "Now, it seems only two of us remain."

"Yes." Cao Cao said. "Our first destination is to the **Greater Grail** location." He said as he and Fionn continue to run forward.

* * *

On the Flying Fortress of Semiramis, Achilles is sitting on an open garden while closing his eyes. He is meditate, a habit that he does before going to fight with strong opponents. This Great Holy Grail War is very interesting in his opinion. Many strong heroes are gathered, plus some mysterious summoned heroes, a fact that a battle-hungry warrior like him can't miss.

Atalanta is seen is sitting on a pillar that not far away from the place where Achilles is praying. She then called him. "Are you really still going to do that habit of yours Achilles?"

"Meditating is important thing Sis." Achilles awake from his meditation, looking toward the Chaste Huntress. "A blessing from God we pray upon can give us strength to obliterate my opponents."

"You're sure already know that the Gods we pray upon doesn't exist anymore do you?" She asked.

"Rather than asking me such question, why you don't pray to Artemis as well?" Achilles countered.

Atalanta huffed before walk away from Achilles. She then look toward the direction of Trifas. "Just a little more… We'll arrive…" She uttered before using Telepathy. [Cao Cao. This is what I managed to investigate. My suspicions when I speak to you that time are right. The priest is maybe the rogue Servant you're looking for. As for now, my faction launches an all-out attack against Yggdmillenia using our Assassin flying fortress. Maybe in half an hour, we'll reach the base of Black Faction.] She said.

The one that being telepathized then replied. [Thank you Ms. Atalanta. For now, I and my group are split to fight your faction, search the location of **Greater Grail**, and stop the threat from my dimension. Will you come down to fight in the war?]

[Yes. I actually being dispatch to get our Berserker back.] She replied.

[I see. Well… We will meet again on the battlefield below.] Cao Cao said as he cut off the Telepathy.

After that, Atalanta then looks at her palm. '_This is… The right thing to do… Right?_' She thought to herself.

Unknown to her, someone is approaching her from behind. "So… It seems you not only just captured." A voice that she knows speaks.

Atalanta turns her head and widens her eyes seeing the one who's speak.

It was Karna who materialized from his **Astral Form**.

"I… Don't know what you are talking about…" She tried to defend herself.

"You seemingly have changed much since your capture by Cao Cao." Karna said before smiled. "Your selfishness about your wish seemingly decreasing."

Atalanta sighed. "Then… What you're going to do? If I must tell you, my loyalty is the Red Faction. I just pay some favor to him for taking care of my injuries." She said.

"I don't doubt your loyalty, Archer." Karna replied. "However, if you met Cao Cao, remember that I'll be the one shall face him."

"Honestly… You and Rider, really such complicating for a man with the definition of Demi-God." Atalanta commented.

Karna then seeing the fortress of Yggdmillenia ahead. "It seems we're arriving in time."

* * *

Meanwhile on the Black Faction Castle, Fiore is accompanied by Chiron on the balcony. The thought of she almost captured feared her.

"Master." Chiron called her. "You seemingly afraid for some reason."

Fiore then turn tensed. "Sorry Archer. It just, that purple-haired woman caught me off guard. I'm glad you arrive in time." She said. "Thank you."

Chiron nod before his eyes narrowed. "Even so, when I clash with her, surely she's no match against me. But… Her ability to produce purple flame is strange. Seemingly she's not normal Magus." He said.

"So, she's like a Dead Apostle?" Fiore asked.

Chiron shook his head. "No. She's not a Dead Apostle. But her strength is not like Magus." He then widens his eyes when seeing Semiramis **Noble Phantasm** maybe three miles away from their base. "That's…"

"That's the rebels' base. It seems." Vlad said while emerging from his Astral Form. "Young lady. You maybe must stay inside. Since you're almost being kidnapped by mysterious person."

"King Vlad. Since when you're here?" Chiron asked.

"I and him already being here since long." A voice on the roof speak. It was Darnic, and he jump down to the balcony. "Get inside Fiore. Since this is an all-out battle, we must leave the matters to the Servant." He ordered.

"That's right." Vlad agreed with Darnic statement while the other Black Faction Servant appears on the scene. "It's time for us to bare our fangs against the invaders." He declared. "Not only are they daring to invade my territory. They also bring _trash_ to my land as well." He said while smirking.

Caules and Frankenstein are the last to come.

"My king. Please use your power to your hearts' content." Darnic said while bowed.

"Fine." Vlad replied as Darnic walk to the inside.

"Berserker." Caules called Frankenstein, who already growled to the direction of the battlefield. "Like I said before, don't open the limiter of your **Noble Phantasm** okay?"

Frankenstein look at her Master, nodding before growled again.

"Ah! Berserker surely heated up!" Astolfo commented.

"Maybe she's targeting Rider of Red, which we fight together." Black Siegfried said.

"Caules." Chiron called. "Please take care of my Master."

Caules nod before going to his sister. "Let's go Sis." He said while pushing her wheelchair inside the castle.

* * *

On the Pine forest, Rizevim also brief his group before begin their own assault. "So, your effort to kidnapping are failed, Walburga?"

"Yes. I'm pretty sorry for it." Walburga replied while bowed.

"Well, that can't be avoided." Rizevim commented. "Like our planned. We split into the one that tried to assault the **Greater Grail** hiding place, kill all the Servants, and kill Cao Cao and his friends."

"Just that? If that so I'm glad." Crom Cruach said. "I heard a real Dragon Slayer is on the side of Black Faction right? Let me fight him!"

"No." Euclid disagrees. "No matter what, we can't risk losing you in here Crom Cruach."

"Well, like you say, we wreak havoc as we like." Bankotsu said with a proud smile on his face. "I can't wait to let my companion tasting the blood of so called Servant."

"Ha Ha Ha! Servants blood surely tasty!" Freed yelled crazily. "My swords also itching for blood like vampire!"

"It seems now time the world known about the Scourge of God once again." Attila said as she unsheathed her sword.

"Now the world will know being perfect is not enough!" Nero said as she cracking her fists.

Indrajit is the only one that keep silent. He had no business with all the battle maniacs and these horrific goals. All that he wants is to search his nemesis and force him to fight fairly. The same for Masaomi.

* * *

[So… The war is going to start huh?] A young man with long brown hair, slit eyes and wearing a black armor with a cape asked Rizevim via Telepathy. He looks like sitting on a small woodhouse on the middle of the pine forest.

[Yes. Make sure you take care of Valerie on there, Shalba.] Rizevim said as he cut off the Telepathy.

Shalba just nod as he cut off the Telepathy. He still traumatized with his defeat against Issei and that make him a lot weaker than he used to be, so he had no choice but to join forces with Rizevim but not without a plan of his own. "Old man… Even though you're the son of Lucifer, you never want to take the throne that's rightfully ours. Disappointing. Truly disappointing. Let just see… Who'll get that thing first?" He said to himself.

On the beds that close to him, a young woman with short blonde hair and red eyes is sleeping.

* * *

Back to the Black Faction, Vlad and the Black Faction Servants are preparing a huge army of Homunculus: The artificial human and Golem to combat the Dragon Tooth Warriors of the Red Faction. All of Black Faction Servant is seen standing on the balcony with their arsenal ready. Vlad is seen riding a horse.

"Archer, you'll become the leader of Homunculus army." Vlad ordered Chiron.

"Very well." Chiron said while look toward Vlad. "But… If the enemy Servants appears…"

"No problem. Give commands only in the beginning." Vlad said passively.

Chiron nod seriously.

"Caster." Vlad called Avicebron. "You stay inside. For the release of Berserker of Red, all according to your will."

"Okay." Avicebron replied.

"Rider, show your powers as one of the 12 Knights of Charlemagne on the battlefield." Vlad ordered Astolfo.

"Of course! Leave it to me!" Astolfo replied as he makes a salute. "Because this battle… Is my goal in life."

"Berserker, now you're free. Rampage through the battlefield till you heart is content." Vlad said toward Frankenstein.

Frankenstein replied with a growl.

"Saber, as the original plan, you'll be my partner in this battlefield. If somehow enemy Saber or the other come, butchered them." Vlad said toward Black Siegfried.

"Understand." Black Siegfried replied.

Vlad smiled hearing it, before looking toward Semiramis flying fortress on the sky above. "Everyone listen! We have all pawns except Assassin! The enemies also have all pawns except their Berserker! However don't caught off guard! We maybe now had advantage in numbers, but we still don't know the enemy Servant capabilities!" He said as he raises his spear to the air. "Even so… If their Servant somehow more powerful than ours, did we going to accept defeat so easily?" He asked to all the Black Faction.

Although met with silence, Vlad fellow Servants smiled, showing they'll not accept defeat easily.

Vlad smirk knowing it. "Alright then. If that so, then we must win this war no matter what! Only a Sky Fortress won't make us back down! We destroy them all! That's what hero meant!" Vlad continued while pointing to the now shown Sky Fortresswith his spear. "They're invaders! They only a bunch of fools that will shortly die, can only laugh while dirtying the lands of the others! We'll show them the power of the Black Faction! Advance!" He yelled to the army, then jump to the ground before run forward riding his horse. Black Siegfried and Frankenstein are running beside him. The army of Homunculus and Golem following not long afterward.

Astolfo is whistling calling his Hipogriff, before riding it toward the battlefield.

The clash will begin.

* * *

On his personal room, Darnic is currently watching the plains of the battlefield from the window. He currently satisfied, since his faction didn't lose any Servant.

'_Lancer, Vlad III. That's the name of the heroes who protected this land from the invasion of Ottoman Empire.' He thought about his Servant. In 1462, he faced against 150,000 Ottoman's army with only 10,000 soldiers. Even the conqueror of Constantinople, Mehmed II, is afraid with Vlad's brutality: "In this world, there are no man I afraid. But, he's a devil." That was he said according to rumor_.' Darnic thought about his Servant. '_In Romania, Vlad III popularity had no match. Pray from people will become Servant's strength. After all, this place is his domain. In his territory, he's undefeated. Even if enemy had Lancer of Red and Rider of Red. Lancer victory is absolute_.' He then placed his hand, which had a **Command Seal**, on his chest. "The trump card... Is within my grasp. I will be the one that win this war."

Meanwhile, in the Sky Fortress Castle, Semiramis, Shirou, and Shakespeare watch the assault of the Black Faction.

* * *

"Splendid! To think the one known as ruthless bloodsucker is leading the army now! What a great change of charisma!" Shakespeare boasted.

Semiramis sighed. "However… His speech met with silence. What a poor ruler." She commented.

Shirou smiled. "That's because everyone feared him as Dracula." He said before Telepathied Archer. [Archer, it is time for opening assault.] He ordered.

* * *

Outside the Sky Fortress Castle, Atalanta is seen along with Achilles watching the clash between two armies when she received Telepathy from Shirou. [Very well Priest.] She said as she chant her primary Noble Phantasm. "**With my bow and arrows, I respectfully ask for the divine protection of the sun god Apollo and the moon goddess Artemis.**" She chant her **Noble Phantasm**, the arrow now glow in blue light. "**I offer thee this calamity. Phoebus Catastrophe!**" She shouted the name of her **Noble Phantasm **while shooting the arrow to the sky.

Not long after, thousands of arrows rain down toward the Black Faction army, destroying their frontline.

"With this, the front line of Black Faction Army already decimated." She said. "Your turn Rider!"

Achilles, who sit beside her all the time, quickly stands up. "Roger!" He then run to the edge of the fortress then free fall while whistling, calling his chariot. Not long after, his chariot finally came and he ride on it. "Now, the war truly begins! Rider of Red ready to begin his attack!" With quick speed, his chariot quickly descended to the ground, greeting the 48 Homunculus who run toward him. Achilles easily dispatches them by crashing his heavy Divine Chariot toward them. "A trash like all of you is nothing compare to me!" He mocked as he butchered the way looking for the Saber of Black that maybe stays on the back of the line.

* * *

Meanwhile, still a miles away, Heracles and Penthesilea seeing the explosion and clashing sounds of weapon cause by the battle.

"So the wars already begin. And we still haven't found enemies." Heracles uttered while running.

"Don't worry, we'll get our part." Penthesilea said. "Besides, the sound of clashing, I know who's the one that use this kind of spearmanship." She then readying her **Divine Spear**. "Achilles, I coming for you."

* * *

On Vlad side, he currently satisfied after finishing the entire division of **Dragon Tooth Warriors **using his** Noble Phantasm: Kazikel Bey, **when suddenly he sensed a presence.

It was Karna. And he stands on one of Vlad's stakes.

"Lancer of Black... Vlad III, am I right?" Ask Karna.

"Oh, so you're Lancer of Red, Karna... I can't believe you already know my true name." Vlad compliment him. "Then, what's the business you have here?"

"I come here to defeat you. Don't think ill about me." Karna replied with his calm tone.

Vlad body then covered with dark aura. "After all I don't have to think ill about it. You must kill me, but I must kill you all." He declared.

Karna then prepares a battle stance.

"Then, for the invaders who invade my land without permissions, time to receive judgment!" Yelled Vlad while activate his **Noble Phantasm**, summoning hundreds of stakes toward the Hero of Charity.

Karna easily avoid the attack by jump to the sky and managed to cut some of the stakes using his lance. But, Vlad still had cards. The stakes that being cut suddenly lengthen itself on mid-air, pushing Karna into defensive although he managed to cut it with ease. From behind him, a severed stakes suddenly grow into gigantic size and impaled him on his position, creating a huge dust when it touches the ground. However, it later revealed that Karna managed to escape from the attack and fly with amazing speed on ground level.

"My technique doesn't work huh?" He said, amused by his opponent strength. Suddenly, he being impaled by another set of stakes from the ground, which thrown to mid-air. Vlad summon his stakes position very cleverly that it locks Karna's arm and leg in place. However, the stakes can't pierce his body due to **Kavacha and Kundala**.

'_That body armor of him is impenetrable. However_-' "An amazing armor you have there! However, let's see if you can dodge this!" Jumping from his horse, a stakes is formed from the ground and Vlad ride on top of it like a skateboard. He then reaches close to Karna, his spear ready on stabbing position. "If this close, that armor of yours must be pierced." Vlad stated while ready to stab the Indian hero.

Gathering Mana around him, Karna releasing a barrier of flame that burn the stakes that covered him and the stakes Vlad use to ride upon, creating a huge explosion when it activated.

After the explosion dust is cleared, Vlad is revealed safely land on his horse although his feet had a slight burn. "It seems you're not ordinary heroic spirits are you? I can't believe you destroy my collection of stakes with one strike."

Karna then descend with flame still surround him. He then smirked to the Lord Impaler. "Are you going to give up, King of Lonely Country?" He taunted.

"That's should be my word, Karna." Said Vlad who pointing his spear to the Hero of Charity. "As long as we have a desire for the **Holy Grail**, there no such thing like you says. After all, I'll never forgive anyone dare to invading my territory!" He countered. Using his horse this time, he lunge toward Karna. Karna respond by creating a barrier of flame, creating a huge explosion when they clash once more.

* * *

On Atalanta side, she already came down to the battlefield. Since she currently at disadvantage due to her **Agrius Metamorphose** is destroyed on her encounter with Hero Faction, Shirou instructs her to avoiding strong Servants of Black. That mean she must never engage Vlad, Black Siegfried and Chiron.

'_Let see how many I can dispose their army!_' She thought as she run toward the battlefield.

When suddenly…

"_**Banryusen**_**!**" A blast of pink **Energy Wave** is raced from the forest on her left toward her with incredible speed.

'_What the!?_' Atalanta widens her eyes although she easily jumps forward to avoid the blast which continue to move forward until it slicing several tree. '_Who's that!? Black Faction! Or…_'

"Got you cute kitty!" A voice from behind make her quickly materialized into **Astral Form**, managed to avoid Freed sword slash. "Damn! She got away!" He said frustrated.

"I'm not run away." Atalanta said as she show up already keeps her distance while on her Astral Form. "Who're you? I can sense that you're not Servant." She demanded.

"Me?" Freed said as he turned to look at her revealing his crazy face. He then licked his **Light Sword**. "I am… Your Angel of Death!" He said.

"He just claiming, _Nekomata_." A voice from the forest echoed as Bankotsu walk out to the open. "But you're quick one aren't you? Make me remember of a certain wolf. But compare to him, you're more agile. Even the Half-Demon that fights me chooses to take the attack head-on." He commented as he draped a huge halberd on his left shoulder.

Atalanta didn't believe her situation. She's now being surrounded by two mysterious people who seems eager to kill her for some reasons. "A warning. Stay away or this is will be both of you undoing." She warned.

Bankotsu slightly widen his eyes before chuckles. "That's a funny joke." He said before swing his halberd creating a **Wind Slash** that races toward Atalanta, using her bow, she managed to block the attack, although it push her back. "Your puny little attacks won't work on me."

"Don't forget me!" Freed charged toward her but she easily catch his **Light Sword** using her bare hands before throwing Freed aside. Bankotsu later charged toward her, giving a downward slash that she easily avoid. Atalanta later shoots three arrows at once toward Bankotsu. Using his agility, he managed to avoid although one is scratch his left cheek.

"Tch." He grunted before giving a kick toward Atalanta stomach. The latter managed to block it with her bow before giving a kick to Bankotsu stomach, cracking his body armor. Bankotsu is thrown backward before crashes to the ground. His halberd is stab to the ground.

"Damn you kittyyyyyy!" Freed yelled while charge toward Atalanta once again. This time he hold a gun on his hand. "Die!" He then shoots a **Light Bullet** that almost hit her at close-range. Atalanta later gives the same kick toward Freed.

"These two surely persistent." Atalanta commented. "However, compare to Servants their still nothing…"

"_Khu khu khu_…" A chuckle is heard. Bankotsu is seen stand up without any sign of injuries. "That was a pretty good kick. If my body is not **Enchant**, that'll surely kill me." He commented.

'_**Enchant**__!? But… That can only mean…_' Atalanta widen her eyes, surprised seeing Bankotsu not even flinch on pain because of the kick. "Now I see…" She uttered. '_These two, they from the same dimension as Heracles and Cao Cao._'

"It seems holding back because you're girl is a mistake of mine. During my lifetime, I always underestimate girls. But now, not anymore…" Bankotsu said as he holds his halberd once more. "Oi Freed. This woman is mine. Stay out of this." He said to his colleague.

"Not fair Bankotsu!" Freed said while get up from his crash. "But… Very well! If you defeated, it's my turn!"

"Hmph. Like I'll be defeated." He commented before turn his attention to Atalanta once more. "Now I'll show you." He then stabs his halberd to the ground, making a stance, as he suddenly yells. "Huaaaaaa!" He yelled while at the same time, flaring white aura is form around him. Few seconds later he stopped and his body is still surrounded by that aura. He then holds his halberd once more. "During my first lifetime, I thought putting power into an object without making myself stronger is enough. But after my resurrection, I realized how wrong that way of thinking. A strong body also needs alongside a powerful weapon to become the strongest." He said as taking a battle stance. "This time will not be same as before."

'His aura is different.' She thought as Atalanta become wary. "So… You're serious now?"

"Not like you. I know you still not serious." Bankotsu figured.

"The time me become serious, will be your death." Atalanta mocked him, hoping to make him angry to search for opening. She however is right. All she needs is charged her Noble Phantasm, and he's good as dead.

"Are you sure? You even didn't try it out. And… From the air around you, seems you worried about something." Bankotsu said.

"We'll see!" Atalanta quickly keeps her distance while shooting an arrow that multiplies into twenty toward Bankotsu. '_Let see how you avoid it!_' She thought.

However, much to her surprise, Bankotsu suddenly avoid to the right from the arrow bombardment. "I won't give you chance to shoot!" He shouts before run toward her.

'_He's becoming faster!_' Atalanta thought before shooting torrents of arrows. Bankotsu, using his halberd, destroy all the incoming arrows, until he finally get close to her.

'_He managed to avoid all of that! But… I know you will upper slash me using that oversized spear._' Atalanta thought as she trying to avoid the attack…

Only for Bankotsu giving a feint by using his right hand to giving a punch toward the Chaste Huntress stomach. "Ugh." Atalanta vomitting some saliva and blood due to the strike. It even makes her thrown backward before she manage to stabilize herself. She then holds the punch mark on her stomach. '_Ugh… How could this human have such power! It even manage to hurt me!?_' She thought while winced in pain.

"What's the matter? Did I give you pain?" Bankotsu smirked as he drapes the halberd on his left shoulder. He then licked the blood of Atalanta that sprayed to his cheek. "The battle is just beginning. I advise you got serious to beat me."

* * *

On the pine forest, Le Fay is seen with Boudica and Jack, while the witch is flying using her **Magic Broom**.

"So Le Fay, what shall we do?" Jack asked.

"Well Cao Cao ordered us to confront Rizevim if he appears. Let say we just keep guard to prevent him and his goons get away from this dimension." Le Fay informs her.

"Ah, a group of barbarians has appeared."

A voice stops their running. Boudica quickly stands in front of Le Fay and Jack. "Jack, I need you to protect Le Fay. I'll deal with this person."

"But anyways, for a savage beast like you, can't never understand art." The owner of the voice is walk from the forest shadows, revealed that it was Nero. She then looks to Boudica. "Oh… You seems familiar to me."

Seeing Nero, Boudica widen her eyes in disbelief before her eyes narrowed darkly. "Rome…. You Savage Beasts!" Boudica yelled as she charges toward Nero.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**That's it for Chapter 13. So in this chapter, there already some clash happen between four groups with four different agendas. The next chapter will go toward another battle site. ****And yes! I make the Fiore kidnapping is failed. Knows that Chiron is fast enough to react when his Master is in danger.**

**As for the story, I know that humans in DxD had the weakest endurance and physical capabilities compare to humans from other series. That's why I already have planned to make them stronger than Canon. Keep following the story to know what I planned.**

**See you in the next update.**


	14. Chapter 14:Ki

**Hello Readers! Now time to reply some reviews!**

* * *

**Miguelgiuliano**

**Thanks for the review. For Nero, maybe I too stick to the historical sources it seems. What!? So she/he can basically copy each movements of the opponents, what an annoying abilities. Don't worry, I don't plan make Vlad name is stained.**

**ChimaTigon**

**Thanks for the review.**

* * *

**Now, let's go to the story!**

* * *

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Ishibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_**Ki**_

As the battles begin to rage on, Cao Cao and Fionn are still on the run. Thanks to Jeanne d'Arc, both of them already known the coordinate to the **Greater Grail**, and Cao Cao poised to destroy it.

"Are you sure about this Cao Cao? I thought you want to revive at least four others using your remaining Servant Card." Fionn asked him while keep running.

"I want to. But… We won't have chance like this. The **Greater Grail** is defenseless since Black Faction heroes are all-out for war. It's better to targeting it and destroys it now, so all this war for single wish is done for." Cao Cao replied.

Fionn is actually wary of this. How could they manage now bypassing the defense of Black Faction so easily? They're still in full forces sans Jack, and there are still Rizevim's group to worry about.

"Hold right there." A voice suddenly echoed and in front of them, stands Black Siegfried materialized from Astral Form. "I act according to Lord Vlad ordered me. I won't let both of you pass." He declared as he held **Balmung** on his hand.

Cao Cao and Fionn later stop their advance. '_Great! Of all people… The Black Faction Saber is the one we met!? Not to mention his aura… Is somehow familiar to Siegfried!_' Cao Cao thought with wariness. He still doesn't know the strength of Black Faction aside from Chiron. '_And Lord Vlad… I see. One of their Servants is Vlad the Impaler._'

"Cao Cao. I advise you stay aside." Fionn said while walk forward. "You're no match against him. I suggest you save your energy for fighting the Euclid person you search." He said as he takes out **Mac an Luin** from DxD dimension from his **Magic Bag**. "I'll gladly be your opponent Saber of Black." He declared.

Black Siegfried widens his eyes for a moment. "I appreciate you for fighting one on one against me."

"Fighting in team isn't a style for a knight." Fionn argue with a smile, knowing his opponent is a noble warrior. "Well then… Here I come Saber of Black!" He shouted as he charges toward Black Siegfried, who put his weapon on ready.

* * *

"Rome… You savage beasts!" Boudica yelled as she charged toward her most hated nemesis.

Nero just smiled. She prepared her sword, which is a long _Gladius_ with ornamented design and red coloration to counter Boudica assault.

"Die!" Boudica swing her sword down to Nero, who block it pretty much easy. The tyrant counter by delivering roundhouse kick to the Iceni queen face, make her thrown several feet away. Just after that, Le Fay summons multiple **Magic Circle**, shooting streams of lightning toward Nero. Nero destroys some of it using her sword, before jump away from the attack.

"Very well young Magician. Compare to the woman who brashly attacking me, you calculated your attacks well. That was fine **Magic** you use." Nero said as she land on the ground.

Le Fay smiled. "You fell for it, Ms. Nero." She said simply.

Nero widens her eyes for a moment before sensing killing intent behind her. Turn her head, she manage to block a slash from Jack knife. '_This kid… I didn't sense her killing intent up till' she attacks me!_' She thought.

"Oh no. We never let you escape!" Jack declared as she continuing her assault toward Nero. Nero meanwhile is tried to block every attack send by Jack.

From the rubble, Boudica emerged. Due to the attack, she releasing her cape that was rip and the crown on her head is destroyed. Her bodies also have some dirt and bruises. "Nero! Only you I must kill by my own hands!" Boudica said as she run toward Nero.

Before Boudica can run though, Le Fay blocks her advance. "Boudica please! Not now!" She pleaded.

Boudica murderous gaze softened. "Why… That bastard is the one that make my people suffer!?" She demanded.

"I know." Le Fay replied. "But… She's not to be underestimated. See it for yourself."

Not knowing what Le Fay meant, Boudica look and see something unexpected. Nero seemingly adapts and manages to copy Jack fighting style. '_That's…_'

'_Ugh… She managed to adapt to out speed!_' Jack thought as now she must be on defensive, not to mention she's the one that recover slow due to her Master.

"Wide open!" Nero said as she delivered a slash to Jack. The serial killer managed to do some acrobatic moves to avoid the slash. However, the tyrant managed to predict the movement and delivering the kick that make Jack crash to the ground.

'_Ugh…_' Jack grunted.

Le Fay quickly acted. "**Earth Wall!**" She yelled as suddenly the ground on Nero foot is rising at quick pace; prevent her from giving a killing blow toward Jack and throwing her to the air instead. "Are you okay Jack!?"

"Y-yeah… Thanks for saving us…" Jack said as she stands up.

Nero later land on the ground. Her faces turn serious.

"It seems… She had the natural talent for adapting and copies other battle styles." Le Fay deduced.

"Precisely." Nero replied. "I'm surprise of all of you. A mere human Magician, not a Servant is the one that figure it out."

Le Fay widens her eyes. "You… How could…"

"Let say someone named Rizevim is the one that tell me that." Nero said. "While he's the one that give me this body."

"Give you… The body?" Boudica clearly confused with Nero statement.

"In that case, let me reintroduce myself." Nero said before putting her left hand on her chest. "While I'm truly emperor of Rome: Nero Claudius, this is not my true body. I'm Nero Claudius from the other side, in other words… I'm from the same dimension as you, young Magician."

Le Fay narrowed her eyes hearing it. "So… Your body is made using **Sephiroth Graal**. Due to the nature of resurrection seems prevented in here; he called the soul of our dimension Nero Claudius. Is that right?"

"That's right." Nero said. "Seemingly this body is a fighter body. It had a natural talent for being able to copying enemy attack and adapt to it. I must said that I impressed by it."

"So what if your body is like that?" Boudica asked with fury. "I'm still more than enough to beat you!" She then launch toward Nero again.

"Don't you get it?" Nero simply asked as she casually moves aside to avoid Boudica sword thrust. "I meant what I said." She then delivering punch to Boudica unprotected back, making the queen of Iceni fall to the ground and cracked it.

"Uhak!" She coughed.

"What's the matter? That's what your get for attacking bluntly. Anyway, your hatred toward me is irrelevant, barbarian queen. Since I not belong in here, there's no reason for you to hate me." Nero stated.

"That… True…" Boudica agreed as she struggled to stand up. "But… No matter what… What Roman did to my people is… UNFORGIVABLE!" Boudica yelled as she tried to punch Nero, only for her to catch her fist on her palm.

"I see…" Nero simply replied before throwing her to Le Fay and Jack easily. "If that so… All of you are make me bored. After all I did to come here." Nero sighed and then turns around. "Be glad. Even though Rizevim ordered me to kill you, I never agreed with his plan. Take this as my mercy. Next time, there will be no of it." She then walks before disappearing on **Teleportation Magic Circle**.

"She… Get away." Jack said as she punches the ground. '_Because of her revelation… There's no way our __**Noble Phantasm**__ will work effectively!_'

Le Fay sighed. "At least… She's spare us. There's no way we can beat her." She said.

"Ugh." Boudica grunted as she tried to sit up. "Damn you… Romans…"

"Don't move too much Boudica!" Le Fay ordered. "Thanks to your reckless charge, we lost our chance to defeat one of Rizevim associates."

"But-"

Le Fay grew tired of her continuous rant, so she yelled, something not very likely for her cheerful face. "Can you please dismiss your hatred for Rome just for a moment!?"

Boudica later look down. "I'm sorry Le Fay… But, my hearts and soul. They have nothing but hatred toward Romans. Innocent or not." She stated.

Le Fay just nodded, before keeping her distance from the queen of Iceni.

"Le Fay…" Boudica tried to call her.

"Don't come near me… For now." Le Fay said as she keeps her distance. "Jack, lets go."

"Okay." Jack replied before turn toward Boudica. "We're sorry. But… You must finish it between her." She apologizes as she walks to Le Fay.

Boudica just stared at Le Fay. '_Why she didn't understand? My hate for them who rape me and tarnishing our homeland. Your homeland Le Fay!_' She thought really confuse as she looks to the sky above. "Why…" She uttered to herself.

* * *

On the other side of the battlefield, Arthur and Gao Chang Gong are still on the move. They currently aim to go to the **Greater Grail** beside Cao Cao, and if can, destroy it.

"It's strange. Where are they rear guards?" Gao Chao Gong observes his surroundings. "It is like they weaken their defenses."

"Maybe all their forces are too focused on battling the Red Faction, so we can get this far." Arthur said his opinion. "In either case, I can't out all of my power because of the injury against Ms. Mordred, so I'm just a liability. Mr. Gao, I need you to cover me."

"Leave it to me." Gao Chang Gong replied. He suddenly tensed. 'This feeling…' "Arthur! Watch your back!" He warned.

Arthur widens his eyes, not knowing that behind him, Frankenstein is launch from a tree to deliver a surprise attacks. Gao Chang Gong acted quickly. Using his _Jian_ Sword, he managed to block the mace strike of Frankenstein before it hit the one that resurrects him.

Arthur who turn and finally see the attacker, quickly distance himself from Gao Chang Gong and Frankenstein. '_Impossible! Even I only realized her presence till she's close to me! Did my senses is become dull!_'

Frankenstein growled seeing her attack being blocked by Gao Chang Gong.

'_That was close call. For a Berserker she surely clever. Turn into Astral Form, then from a pine tree over there, she jumps to make a surprise attacks. It's not only her._' Gao Chang Gong thought before smiling. "You're Master surely good enough to make such simple strategies. Still, it won't work against me!" Gao then managed to thrown Frankenstein back. The Berserker of Black then using a pine tree as a platform to jump toward Gao Chang Gong, who smiled and ready to battle her.

* * *

Inside his room, Caules is observing Frankenstein opponent. '_So… This is one of the fighters that Chiron told about. But… The Chinese person seems more skilled that the other swordsmen. Did he one of the Servants that they summoned?_' He thought. "Anyway, they're too close to the base. I won't let both of them go further." He determined to hold off both Arthur and Gao Chang Gong on there. No matter what it takes.

* * *

On the other side of the battlefield, Vlad and Karna still engage each other. Both of them are tried to push each other out. But Vlad found himself slowly being overpowered by the Indian Hero. He makes a fake swing that Karna manage to avoid then launching barrage of stakes from the ground at high speed. Karna easily avoid it by flying and later landing on one of it.

"Impressive. There only few people can avoid my stakes. Lancer of Red, no...Karna, you surely an opponent fit for me." Vlad praised.

"I'm flattered, King of unknown, no...Vlad III." Karna accept the praise. "Now I understand. It seems that stakes of yours is play a role as an attack, defense, the symbol of your kingship, and also the form of your fear."

"What?"

"You decided your own territory, built your castle alone, and yourself that decided who's you going to protect. The point is, you built your own country alone." Karna mock Vlad kingship. "Is that what you do to express your love for your country? Or, it is your duty as a king?" Ask Karna.

Now Vlad understands. Karna had the ability to read a person's heart. "It seems you read what my heart said."

"But I shall remind you, Vlad III, you don't have army anymore. There are many lonesome kings, but there are no kings who not bring an army into a battle." Karna continue reading Vlad's mind.

Vlad however, laughing. "HA HA HA HA! It seems you wrong on two things, Lancer of Red!"

Karna raise his eyebrow hearing it.

"The first, I'm not a lonely king. I surely bring an army before face you. But, I know they're no match against you, so I ordered them to fight against their equal." Vlad said.

"_Hoo_. However, I will not dirtying my name by killing those armies of yours. It's the rule of _Ksathria_ to fight an opponent that equal to them in term of ranks." Karna retorted.

"Is that true? Or, didn't you play dirty by surrounding the son of your half-sibling in wheel formation?" Vlad countered.

Karna narrow his eyes after hearing Vlad knowledge of his dirty victory against Abhimanyu.

"No need to shock. That also proves that we human, Karna. Sometimes we can make mistake too. Even a Hero of Charity like you. However, I curious one thing about you." Vlad suddenly said.

"What that you so curious of?" Karna asked.

"Judging from what I know about you thanks to reading some articles when I'm being summoned, you're the eldest of your sibling, the _Pandavas_. I know that they're the one who's on the right side but instead, you're joining the wrong side, the _Kauravas_, why is that?" Vlad asked. He clearly confused, why'd Karna so loyal to Duryodhana even when he know Duryodhana is an evil person?

"You right that Duryodhana was an evil person." Karna admitted. "However, good or bad, they are the one who decide it. The only important thing is I don't swallow by the evil. But, I already make a vow to him, that I will be loyal to him till the end. Because, he's the one that considered me his friend even he knows that I only a son of Adhirata. If I entering Hell because of it, I'll gladly accept it."

Now Vlad understands what kind of person Karna are. A loyal friend even when he knows his friend is an evil person. '_If only I had a person like him when I was alive_.' He thought being nostalgic to his own lifetime. "Now I understand. Then...for my gratitude, let me show you the true nature of **Kazikli Bey**."

"Then come." Karna said before them clashing their spears once again. Both of them later jump backward. Using it as opportunity, Vlad summon some stakes from thin air and throw it at Karna. The Indian Hero easily avoid it when suddenly, a collection of stakes emerge from some parts of his body.

"Guugh." Karna coughing blood.

"If you think the stakes is my **Noble Phantasm **Karna, how wrong you are." Vlad said while walked toward him.

Karna just look in confusion while struggle to stand up.

"The true nature of my **Noble Phantasm **is pierced by stakes itself. In other words-"

Another set of stakes emerge from Karna body once more, making him grunt in pain.

"-as long as you in my domain, you can't never run away." Raising his hand forward, he summoned a stakes formation below Karna to immobilize him. "Now then, I shall end this. Hero of Charity!" Now he raising his hand to the sky, then thousands of stakes emerge from the ground and fly on tight formation, spinning in the air for a moment, before raining down toward Karna. "I should call this **Kazikli Bay Rain**."

"**O Agni**." Karna chant when a wall of flame protects him from the rain of stakes by burning all of it to ash. Vlad can only look in shock the strength of his opponent.

"A territory **Noble Phantasm **huh? Interesting." Karna praise his opponent's techniques while with a single swing of his lance, dispersing the flame that he summoned. "Then, as a respect, let me show you some of my power." His eyes then glowing. "**Brahmastra**." A beam later shot from his eyes toward the Lord Impaler. He quickly summon wall of stakes to protect himself, but the beam pierce through and strike the Lord Impaler in the chest, make him thrown and crash to the ground.

However, the attack is revealed is blocked by Vlad spear just in time. "_Khu khu khu_. A battle should be like this! Your loyalty or my kingship! Let see who's the one had the strongest belief!" He said before rush toward Karna.

* * *

Inside his personal room, Darnic clutching his hand tightly after seeing his Servant slowly being overpowered. However, he will not use another **Noble Phantasm** if he doesn't want to suffer Vlad's wrath. '_To think Karna can match Vlad III when he's on its best. Damn. What surprise that Red Faction have beside this?_'

* * *

Back to the fight against Atalanta and Bankotsu, the ruthless mercenary seemingly now had the upper hand, being pummeling the Chaste Huntress with his relentless attacks. Moreover, the strange aura that emitting around his body seemingly gives him some strength to match her speed.

"Ha ha ha. What's the matter? Is this what they called the most agile Argonauts?" Bankotsu mock while attacking her.

Atalanta tried her best to dodge all of his attacks. '_He seemingly becomes faster. But, compare to him, my energy is limitless as long as my Master gives it._' She thought the difference in their situation. True, Bankotsu maybe strong, but he'll surely out of fuel soon. Seeing a little opening, she kicks bankotsu stomach, make him thrown backward before he manage to stabilize himself on the ground. She quickly chants her **Noble Phantasm **while Bankotsu tried to get up seen from the dust that cause by his crash. "**With my bow and arrows, I respectfully ask for the divine protection of the sun god Apollo and the moon goddess Artemis.**" She chant her **Noble Phantasm**, the arrow now glow in blue light. "**I offer thee this calamity. Phoebus Catastrophe!**" She shouted the name of her **Noble Phantasm **while shooting the arrow to the sky. Not long after, thousands of arrows rain down toward Bankotsu.

'_So this is her Trump Card?_' Bankotsu deduced before shielding himself using the massive size of _**Banryu**_ from the arrows assault. Unfortunately, the arrows seemingly able to penetrate through _**Banryu**_ and him. Not long after, the arrows stopped.

Atalanta then looks at her adversaries' corpse. '_At least, he's already taken care of. Now the other one._' She turns her attention to Freed. "You next."

However, Freed suddenly laughed. "Ke Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

"What's so funny?" Atalanta demanded while preparing an arrow on her hand.

"No! No!" Freed replied. "But! If you think Bankotsu is defeated… How wrong you are, cute _Nekomata_!"

"Wh-"

"That's right!" Suddenly, Bankotsu appears behind her and managed to slicing her unguarded back using his _**Banryu**_, making she's shock beyond compare. Atalanta then found it hard to stand because of the injuries. Using the chance, Bankotsu kick her back head, making her falls face-first to the ground. He then quickly stabbing _**Banryu**_ from her back to pin her to the ground. "That already does the works." He said, proud of his achievement.

"B-but how…" Atalanta uttered as she suddenly watch Bankotsu 'corpse' is disappearing. '_Don't tell me… An __**Afterimage**__!?_'

"I'm glad. Thanks to the dust that was created by my crash due to your attack, I was able to create an Afterimage to fool your eyes just in time." Bankotsu revealed.

'_So… During that time! From the dust that created by his crash… He's creating an Afterimage! Just how did a human did that!?_' She thought in confusion.

"You surely confused didn't you? Let I tell you something. I think since you faced me fair enough, it is already enough to tell you about my abilities." Bankotsu said to her. "You see, what I use is called _**Touki**_. You maybe familiar with it as _**Ki**_ or **Battle Spirit**."

Atalanta widens her eyes. _**Ki**_? But… That's a life force? Using it extensively is same as the said person demise. But… How could Bankotsu can use it effortlessly?

"Maybe many people think it was dangerous to use _**Ki**_. But, that's because many of them still thinks using _**Ki**_ is the same as using life force. Actually, using _**Ki**_ is not as dangerous as that. As long as you manage to tap into three parts of _**Ki**_ inside your body: Vigor, Courage, and Mind, you can use _**Ki**_ like any battle techniques without endangering your body. What you see on me was that I manage to control my _**Ki**_ after several years of training.*" Bankotsu then look at his left palm before clenching it. "If I must tell you, the result is very satisfied." He said. "It seems I talk too much. I shall kill you here and now then." He then stand up and pull up the _**Banryu**_ from her back. "Goodbye, Chaste Huntress Atalanta."

Atalanta gently closed her eyes, accepting her fate.

"_Banryu_-" Before he can finish, a foot is kicking to his face, make him flying before crashes to the ground.

Atalanta then felt a hand touch her. She open her eyes, and seen Heracles pat her head. "You…"

It is revealed that Penthesilea is the one that give the surprise attack on Bankotsu, while Heracles is the one that check for Atalanta.

"Lucky we arrive just in time." Penthesilea said to Atalanta. "I actually don't want to save an enemy. But… We thank you for the information you gave us. Since we close enough from here, we decided to pay our thanks by helping you."

Atalanta not expects this. What she do is only repay her favor for tend her injuries. So why'd they helping her?

"Penthesilea." Heracles stands up. "Let me take care of him. You guard Atalanta from the other one." Heracles said while glanced toward Freed.

Freed meanwhile, just smiled watching the entire battle. "So… You finally showed yourself huh? Heracles." He stated.

"Hoo? Judging from what you said, you already realized that we're close by." Heracles replied.

"So you're the reincarnation of Hercules." Bankotsu said while walking toward him. "You're going to take me on? I've only once in a fair fight." He boasted. His outfit is tattered and had many dust on it. "I must say, the woman who kicks me packs quite a punch. It feels really hurt." He admitted.

"It's your fault for underestimating woman." Penthesilea said to him.

"Well I think talking is enough." Heracles said while cracking his fist. "It's time now." His body later emitting _**Ki**_ that is white in aura.

"A hand to hand combat huh?" Bankotsu later emitting his black aura _**Ki**_ as well. "Seems you confident enough."

"Use your companion _**Banryu**_ if you like." Heracles challenged. "Because if you don't… I'll make sure you regret it."

"Just because you can use _**Ki**_ like me?" Bankotsu asked. "Oi Freed. I think you shall go separate ways by now, or he will not please."

'_So it was him that's behind all of this! Cao Cao and Vali suspicion along with Ophis statement now proven true._' Heracles thought.

Freed sighed. "Okay! Okay! After all! What you're stated is right." He then turn and walk away from the scene. "Don't be killed off okay! Oh, if you can… Bring me the ears of that _Nekomata_! I'm more than happy to make it my earrings!" He said with crazed grin before walk away.

Penthesilea can only look in disgust by Freed's attitude. How could such humans exist?

"Now we can begin." Bankotsu said simply as he charges toward Heracles without using _**Banryu**_. The latter is stab on the ground. He tried to do uppercut on him, but Heracles able to dodge the attack easily. He then counters by delivering a ground slash, makes the notorious _**Shichinintai**_ leader slip of his footing. Heracles later delivering a punch that imbued with his **Variant Detonation**, but Bankotsu manages to keep himself out from the punch just in time. He then doing some acrobatic jump to keep his distance from Heracles. Heracles however smirked seeing this.

"That's wrong move!" Heracles warned while delivering a _**Kiai**_ punch toward Bankotsu, making it hit in the face with an **Invisible Shockwave** before it explodes die to being imbued with **Variant Detonation**. "Well… What did I say before? Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Ugh." Bankotsu grunted while touching her face that was hit by the impact. "That punches just now… Seems I underestimate you."

Heracles later folds his arm. "You maybe able to fight hand to hand combat Bankotsu, but you pale in comparison on skills to me."

Bankotsu grit his teeth hearing it. '_So… This is the reincarnation of humanity most famous hero!?_'

Penthesilea watch in awe because of Heracles effort that manages to overwhelming Bankotsu. '_He's amazing. So… Since he's not able to match Servant, he does manage to exhibit his prowess against a being from his own dimension._' She analyzes.

Bankotsu is still seen angered because even after his training to use _**Ki**_, he's still no match in hand to hand combat against some hero reincarnation. He then forced a smirk. "Huh. I admitted then, you easily outclass me in hand to hand combat." He then pulls out his _**Banryu**_ from the ground. "I'll show you my full capabilities then. Because if my companion and me literally joined, no one can beat us." He later is covered in _**Ki**_ aura once again.

"Humph. Considers you beaten once by Sesshomaru's younger brother, you surely arrogant one.**" Heracles taunted. "Well, I know your formidable skill by using that halberd of yours. This should be fun."

"Well said old man. Let see if you still can talk like that after your head become _**Banryu**_ food source!" He roared as he charged toward Heracles. "_**Banryusen!**_" Banryu later covered with pink aura.

"Humph. Balance Breaker: Detonation Mighty Comet!" Heracles yelled his Balance Breaker, which create a giant missile on one of his hand and aim it to Bankotsu. "Take THIS!" He yelled while firing his missile toward Bankotsu.

"Like that thing will work on me!" Bankotsu later swing _**Banryu**_ down, creating a pink **Energy Wave** that collides with the missile and creating huge explosion.

* * *

On the forest, Chiron is seen scouting the landscape. '_So Achilles is still far from here. The Red Faction also still not advances as we thought. What is truly happen exactly?_' He thought in confusion.

"So you're the Chiron of this dimension?"

Chiron turns to look behind him. It is revealed that Crom Cruach is the one who said it. He's seen calmly sitting on a branch. "Who're you?" '_Strange… Why'd I get dragon sensation from this one?_'

"I search for a suitable opponent for me you see. Only I know my limits not dare to face the mighty Karna or King of Romania." He said while stand up. "You my friend are the perfect test. Let see your limits."

"I prefer not to fight. You seem not a participant of this war. I suggest you shall go back." Chiron warned.

Crom Cruach however is laughing hearing it. "Khu khu khu… HA HA HA! I'm being underestimated by you huh? Well." Crom Cruach suddenly disappears from his perch.

Chiron widens his eyes. He knows where he's aiming at. "Behind-"

"Too Slow!" He said as he punches the Centaur right in the face, make him flying and crash to the ground below. Crom Cruach then grins in satisfaction.

* * *

On the other side of the forest, Walburga is seen observing the battle along with Rizevim and Euclid. "It seems Lord Crom Cruach manage to give first attack on Chiron." She said.

"Excellent. Thanks to my little trip, I able to gather some information about all heroes that can be summoned till that time. That makes us able to counter them effectively." Euclid boasted.

"Well that's play nice." Rizevim commented. "We still have toys to go after."

"Right!" Both of them said in unison.

Rizevim smiled in satisfaction, before looking at the direction of the Yggdmillenia Castle. "Be patient, Lord 666. You're the one that give me a reason to live for this bored old man. I make sure to repay that dearly."

* * *

Meanwhile on the open plain that's the border of the Pine Forest, Freed is seen walking alone, when he stopped and then grinning madly. "I know you close by Big Brother!"

Instead a reply, what he got is Siegfried launch himself at great speed from the forest. He's seen unsheathing Gram and tried to do **Avalance Slash*****. "Freed!"

Freed however grin, and unsheathing his **Light Sword** to block Siegfried assault. The battle of 'siblings' is begun. "Well Hello Big Brother! Still Good as Usual!?"

"Yes." Siegfried replied while their swords are clashing with one another. "Good to send you where you suppose belong."

* * *

**Notes**

*Dragon Ball Wiki: _Ki_. Definition of _Ki_ and parts that makes a _Ki_.

**InuYasha Episode 122: _Power of Banryu! Showdown to the Death at Mount Hakurei_. Bankotsu is being defeated by Inuyasha _Bakuryuha_.

***A Sword Skill from Sword Art Online

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**And that's for this chapter! Boudica began to questioning her hate for Rome. It is revealed that many humans and Supernatural Being using Ki as energy to combat. Karna and Vlad still intense. Heracles toying Bankotsu. Crom Cruach began his warm-up against Chiron. Fionn met Black Siegfried. Rizevim go to the Black Faction castle, and Freed and Siegfried clash finally begun. What will happen next? Stay tune.**

**See you in the next update.**


	15. Chapter 15:Fated Battle of 'Siblings'

**Hello Readers! Now time to reply some reviews!**

* * *

**Miguelgiuliano**

**Thanks! I'm glad you like Nero personality that based on his historical true personality: An Artist but had little care for people wealth though his ambition is for Roman Empire triumph. Not to worry, although I can't promise it, I'll do the best to make the Greeks had some great battles.**

**ChimaTigon**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Shushanepa**

**Thanks for the review!**

**PassiveNox**

**Thanks for the review!**

* * *

**Now, let's go to the story!**

* * *

**/N: Highschool DxD belongs to Ichihei Ishibumi and Illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Fate/Apocrypha belongs to Yuichiro Higashide and Illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Fated Battle of '**_**Siblings**_**'**

Freed grinned, and unsheathing his **Light Sword** to block Siegfried assault. The battle of 'siblings' is begun. "Well Hello Big Brother! Still Good as Usual!?"

"Yes." Siegfried replied while their swords are clashing with one another. "Good to send you where you suppose belong."

"Huh. Your lovely siblings are being alive once more!? Shouldn't you be happy?" Freed taunted.

"Yes." Siegfried said as he manage to win the struggle by destroying Freed **Light Sword** with ease, making the latter must keep his distance by jump backward. "But… It's not like this. You're dead already. So just rest in peace." He said.

"Sadly I can't do that. Not when I had the chance to kill all of these arrogant heroes of this dimension." Freed grinned crazily while imagining all things he can do.

Siegfried sighed. "Then reasoning with you is useless then." He then prepared his stance.

"Hmph. Don't gets cocky Big Brother. Surely you're the most skilled of all Artificial Human. You skills even impressed Father Vasco. Yet… Instead of trying to getting stronger, you become the subordinates of that Chinese bastard. You should be ashamed to yourself." Freed mocked his Big Brother loyalty.

Siegfried narrowed his eyes hearing it. "Don't you dare mocking him like you know anything about him. Besides… Remember how I always kick your ass during our training in the institute?" Siegfried taunted.

Freed laugh hearing it. "Ke Ha Ha Ha! You still compare me to the brat from that time!? Well… That's sad; I've become stronger than the last time we met." Freed stated. "And for that…" He then activated **Magic Circle** and picks a sword from it. "I suppose using the sword that shitty devil give to me to end my brother life… It's sufficient." The sword is seemingly diamond-based composed with clear white coloration.

Siegfried widens his eyes. "Impossible! That's **Chrysaor**! The sword that said can cleave through anything*! How'd you-"

"I said it do I? That shitty Devil gives this to me!" Freed said. "Enough talk Big Brother! Let see now who's the strongest among us!" Freed declared as he sprint toward his adversaries.

* * *

Cao Cao could only watch in awe when Fionn and Black Siegfried clash against each other. **Balmung** met with **Mac an Luin** as they ignited sparks when the two of many legendary weapons of European Folklore met with each other. Not to mention how the two moves. If compare it to animal moves, Fionn move like a graceful fish that avoid any attack Black Siegfried threw at him flawlessly, while his adversaries are like dragonfly larvae who strike while pinpoint the blind-spot of his adversaries correctly.

'_The hero of the past truly is amazing. They're able to pass their limit as a mortal and even had the same prowess as the God._' He thought before looking on his palm. '_Can… I got stronger to break my limit? I know that I can use __**Ki**__ to somehow tighten the gap of strength but, if I still awe because of this, how could I accomplish my goal… And prevent something like what happened to my father from ever happened again on someone… If I still weak!?_' He cursed.

For training, Cao Cao never misses it once. Ever since the moments he awakened his **True Longinus** when he just seven years old, he first trained independently by reading _Guidance of Spear Techniques_, a book from his father close friend for six months. After that, he spend rigorous training by Sun Wukong for at least two years, and the last is his skipped training with Hanuman and Parashurama which has many holes because of his work on his parent's dream: For him to become a great scholar, which makes his training had many holes on it. His training also become somewhat become fewer since he gathering and running the Hero Faction.

'_If somehow I don't skip many days of training then I…_' Cao Cao thought frustrated before remembering what his mother said.

"_**You father always hoped with the names he give you, you can become someone that can surpass no matter what hardship that hit you and hope you'll always walk on the right path."**_

Remembering his mother words make Cao Cao smiled nostalgically. It's true, his father named him with great expectation for his future. There's no way he's going to disappoint him after that. "Hum… I truly fool if I ever thought like that. Thanks mother… Your words still being ringing on my head till now. They always are my spirit." He uttered to himself before looking at the battle once again.

After some clash, Fionn and Black Siegfried keep their distances. Fionn suddenly shot streams of water from his spear that race toward Black Siegfried. The latter just cut through the water streams before launch himself to strike down the Knight of Fianna with downward slash. Fionn manage to block the attack and delivering a counter-thrust toward Black Siegfried that managed to scratch his cheek before he jump back to keep his distance.

Black Siegfried then touches the scar on his cheek. "You've managed to wound my body that was covered with **Armor of Fafnir**. Your prowess, legend, and your fight is really fit to be praised." He said with stoic face.

"My legend is not something to be praise." Fionn countered. "However, I can't help but feel you still not going all out against me."

* * *

On the Black Faction Castle, Gordes couldn't believe what he saw. "This blonde Lancer… Is able to keep up with Saber!?" He said in disbelief.

* * *

"That's true." Black Siegfried replied. "Seemingly you had the rush on something?" He asked before looking at Cao Cao. "Young man, you're the one that fight against Lancer of Red on that highway isn't it?"

"So the Black Faction is realizing our presence from the start then? Yes. I was the one that faces Lord Karna on that highway." Cao Cao asked him before answering his question.

"I can see that you weaker than him. However, in your eyes I see a great drive for something." Black Siegfried point. "Tell me young man. What's your goal?"

Cao Cao meanwhile chuckled. "_Khu khu khu_. I can't help but feeling _de javu_. One of my comrades is act just like you." He commented before his face turn into a serious look. "I have a dream. It's something that I must do no matter what, to ensure no humans is experienced the same thing as I and my comrades." He stated.

Black Siegfried looks at him for a moment before speaking. "I see. I'm not the one that judges other people desire but… Keep pursues your dream no matter how long it will takes." He advised.

Cao Cao clearly not expecting this. He knows that Black Siegfried is his enemy, but the word of courage that was given by him is something.

"Hey Saber of Black." Fionn suddenly called him. "Did you forget that we still have our battles here?"

Black Siegfried then turns his attention on the enemy once again. "I won't forget my enemy. I just curious about this young man who fights with Lancer of Red."

"I must say that Cao Cao had an amazing courage to challenge the _Mahabharata _greatest heroes." Fionn compliment Cao Cao. "Cao Cao. I suggest you keep moving forward without me. If you only stay here watching my battle, then it will be only time before either the rogue Servant or Rizevim a step closer from the **Greater Grail**." He suggests. "Leave this dragon slayer to me."

Cao Cao thought Fionn suggestion. What he said is right. If he keeps stay here, it will only matter of time before Rizevim walk step ahead. "Okay then. Make sure you win Mr. Fionn." He said before jump to a nearby pine tree. '_Seems flying is the best option right now._' He thought as his body is surrounded by _**Ki**_ before he flew toward the Black Faction castle.

* * *

On the Black Faction Castle, Gordes who watch the entire ordeal become frustrated as his Servant is letting Cao Cao go to their castle. "Saber!? What are you doing!? Chase him!"

* * *

However, the latter ignored his Master order, and keeping his stances on Fionn.

Fionn seems realized that Black Siegfried is slightly disturbed about something. "You seems disturbed. You Master called you to chase after Cao Cao perhaps?" He guessed.

Black Siegfried didn't respond.

"I take that as a yes. Because-" Fionn then pick **Cloich Tabail** from his **Magic Bag**, make him now fight with dual-wielding **Mac an Luin** and **Cloich Tabail**. "-I won't let you chase after him!" He said before launch himself toward Black Siegfried.

* * *

Meanwhile on Le Fay's side, she, Boudica, and Jack are currently take rests after their fight with Nero. They recently found streams in the pine forest and decided to take a breath before continuing they journey.

But for Boudica however, up till this time, Le Fay still didn't want to talk to her yet, This cause her to be disturb. Why'd Le Fay angry toward her for her hatred against Romans like Nero? That's not wrong! Every people also will mad if their own daughters are rape and the pride is being smacked to smithereens. But…

"Still can't talk to her Queen Boudica?" Jack suddenly asked her. "We know about your story. You always famous in England as a hero. We understand what you did. It is the same as us did actually."

Boudica look at Jack for a while, before sigh. "I… Don't know." She only managed to utter. "I just confused about her attitude."

"Attitude?"

Realising that she talked too much, the queen of Iceni quickly got up from her seat. "F-forget that I've ever said that!" She said before tried to walk away from the scene.

Jack is silent for a moment, before smirking. "Didn't you the same as us?"

Hearing her words, Boudica turn her body to face Jack with a frown on her face. "What?"

"Didn't you the same as us? You hate the weight of the world that was thrown on you and then decided to thrown all of your anger for your sad fate on the innocents. In other words… Doesn't that make you the same as us?" Jack taunted.

Hearing it make Boudica narrowed her eyes. "Don't compare what you did for what I did. You do that killing for your own pleasure. I on the other hand killed all those Romans for better cause." She countered. Jack's wrong. What she did is for the greater cause, not for pleasure.

"But you enjoy it didn't you?" Jack countered. "We know your hatred, and we know someone pleasure when killing the thing that they hate the most. You can't deny it Queen Boudica. In the end, you're also killer of innocent." She said with a smile.

"Jack." Le Fay suddenly speaks while fly toward them using her **Magic Broom** toward them. "And Boudica. Now it's not the time for clashing of ideologies. More enemies are still out there and fight between only make our circumstances much worse." She said.

Boudica never expected that Le Fay herself that first come to them. However, she's right. She then just nod while Jack does the same.

Le Fay then managed to express a little smile on her bubbly face. "I'm glad." She said.

However, Boudica suddenly speak. "Le Fay. Can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked her.

Le Fay is surprised by Boudica offer, before her face then turns serious as well. "I also had something to ask you, Queen Boudica." She said.

* * *

On Chiron side, he's surprised to find out that Crom Cruach is able to land a hit on him. He then managed to get up from the rubble, while Crom Cruach is flying using his power while looking at his adversaries intently.

Chiron then touches the punch that was caused by Crom Cruach. '_I've never expected it. This man… He surely not human at all._' He thought. "Who are you exactly?" He demanded.

Crom Cruach then smiled a little. "As I expected from you. It seems this term Servant where your strength being **Enchant** to some degree is not a joke after all. A normal human should have their head decapitated by it." His aura later flared once again. "Now let's get more serious shall we? I'll only have some moments before I get to my objectives."

"From what I sense, your aura is a disturbing one." Chiron stated while he pointing his arrow at him. "Don't you think you can survive this encounter." He said.

"Well… If you're really that Chiron, I already concluded that you won't die so easily!" He yelled while launch himself from the air toward the wise Centaur. He countered by firing his arrows which multiplies into hundreds with a rapid timing. This stopped the Crescent Circle Dragon in mid-launch and make him must using his hand to swipe and destroyed the incoming arrows. Some of the arrows managed to pierce through his clothes but strangely bounced off when touched his skin. Because too many arrows that launches toward him, he had no choice but to protect his head using his hand. '_There's too many and I can't avoid all of it. As expected from Chiron._' He thought while shielding himself.

Although seeing him being bombarded by arrows, Chiron is never dropping his guard down. '_Although he likes protecting his body from my attacks… I can see it clearly, that he's not injured. This is bad._' He thought with worry.

"Not bad attack. I expect this from someone like you. But-" Suddenly Crom Cruach yelled while the aura around him is formed once more, destroying every arrow that came to him. "-You need to do better than that!" He said with a grin.

"It seems your words are also match by your strength. You take torrents of my arrows and yet you still standing like nothing happened." Chiron compliments his opponent strength.

"If that the case, let's rise up the tide shall we?" Crom Cruach said as he powered up. Then, from his back emerged his dragon wings.

Chiron didn't expect what he did. "That is… Wings?" He said in disbelief.

"Here I come." Crom Cruach said with a grin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cao Cao is seen still flying on the top of the pine forest toward the Black Faction base. He actually felt bad for leaving Fionn to battling Black Siegfried on his own but what the latter said is right: He shouldn't waste more time.

'_I hope that Mr. Fionn will fine on his own. For now, I hope there will be no more obstacle._' Cao Cao thought while he flying at fast speed toward the Black Faction when he sensing a battle power not far from his position. '_This power…. Is Crom Cruach!?_' Cao Cao thought in surprise. '_But… Why'd he served Rizevim? And the other one…. This is Servant. I don't know if this is the Black Faction or Red Faction…. Not until I see it with my own eyes._' "It seems I must avoid those sections of route. If Crom Cruach really is here, he truly unstoppable." He concluded. "I'll have no choice but to turn around it seems." He then flies toward other sections, avoiding the site of Crom Cruach and Chiron battle.

However, what he flies to is close to maybe the biggest ongoing battle on these plains of Romania.

* * *

On Vlad and Karna battles, both of them are still clash with each other. Vlad rain of stakes proves to be ineffective against Karna, who swiftly avoid all of it. Karna then managed to counter by firing barrage of fireballs toward the Lord Impaler, who counters with wall of stakes that managed to block it.

"It's useless Lancer of Red. Maybe you can destroy my stakes and unable to be pierced by it, but it seems you will run out of steams if you continued this battle." Vlad said.

Karna just narrowed his eyes. He heard from Shirou that Yggdmillenia using Homunculus as an energy source for their Servants so they can fight for a longer time. He clearly dislikes the way, but this make the battle win on Vlad favors. "If that so, it seems I must use that." He said as he covered in flame.

Vlad later emanating the same dark aura. "Do you really think I let you unleash your **Noble Phantasm**? I exhaust you before skewer you like satay!" He declared as he ready on the battle position once more.

However, Karna suddenly widens his eyes and see toward the sky. From his standing point, he sees someone familiar that flying using _**Ki**_. "Cao Cao…" He uttered.

Vlad however, hearing what the Hero of Charity says. "Cao Cao you say?" He said in confusion as he later looks toward the direction of Cao Cao, who flying fast toward the Black Faction castle. '_Wait a minute! Is that the young man that Saber told me! Why'd he going to that direction!?_' He thought.

"So you finally show yourself." He said as he slowly flying to the air. "Lancer of Black, we continue our fight later." He said as he chase after Cao Cao.

"Wait!" Vlad shouted but too late as Karna already flown before disappears on Astral Form. He then looks toward the direction of the castle. "Damn! He must be targeting the Grail… Oh no you don't!?" He then called his horse and follows the direction of Cao Cao and Karna. He then decided to contact Avicebron. [Caster, be prepared. Two enemies are heading to the base.]

* * *

Avicebron, who already on the front of the gate with an army of his self-created **Golems** nodded after hearing Vlad order. "Very well. I already prepared with some **Golems** outside." He said. For a moment, a breeze is passing by until…

"Ah. So this is the Black Faction? Quite impressive fortress it seems…" Said someone who is revealed to be Rizevim. Behind him are Euclid and Walburga.

Avicebron is stunned. There should be two enemies, but why'd three? "What's the meaning of this?" He asked to himself.

"Ah. So you're Solomon ibn Gabirol. I've never expected you dressed like an Aliens." Rizevim commented. "Wow, that's quite stylish mask you have."

"I assume you're the intruders then?" Avicebron calmly asked.

"No. We're not the intruders." Rizevim waved his hand. "We're just… Have some chat with that **Greater Grail** of yours. Will you kindly let me pass. If you do, then we'll have a nice chat after this." He offered.

Avicebron shook his head. "You're such carefree. I won't let you pass that easily." With a click of his finger, an army of **Golems** surrounds Rizevim, Euclid, and Walburga.

Seeing this, Rizevim sighed. "Haah. It's so sad. I hope you collaborate with me. If that's the case. I'll gladly turn you and your **Golem** into porridge." He said with carefree tone.

"Lord Rizevim, what shall we do?" Euclid asked.

"Let see." Rizevim closed his eyes for a moment before he smirk. "Euclid, you assists me to defeat Mr. Golem here. Walburga, I trust you to search and sent the coordinate of **Greater Grail** to me. After all… You have some unfinished business with the small lady am I right?"

"Okay Lord Rizevim." Walburga nodded before floating with her **Magic**.

"I won't let you escape!" Avicebron declared while trying to click his finger only to find an invisible slash almost cut his finger off if he not lay down in time.

"Sorry Golem Master. You're shall fight me." Euclid said.

"So a Devil huh? Creature that's born only from Sin. You won't win against someone that fights for humanity." Avicebron commented after realizing Euclid race.

"That's what I hate about human." Euclid said as he readying battle stance. "They always put themselves as the most right race above all others. No wonder other races see humans as a mere nuisance." His body later surrounded by dark aura. "I warned you Solomon ibn Gabirol, you may be an expert Golem Maker, however you can't fight me at close-range. That's Caster Servant bad weakness am I right?"

An Army of **Golem** later race toward Euclid.

* * *

Back on Cao Cao, he's still flying toward the direction of the Black Faction base when he suddenly sensed a huge battle power behind him. '_What the!? This battle power! There's no way!_' He later had a cold sweat. "It seems it attracted a dinosaur huh?"

"A good perception." Karna said while materializing from his **Astral Form**. "It's been a while Cao Cao." He greeted.

Cao Cao then forces a smile. "Huh. It's been a while as well Lord Karna." He said. "I wonder what business that makes you chase after me?"

"Isn't it obvious? I heard that you managed to beat our Archer. Two times even. An amazing achievement for human that should be inferior compare to Servant." Karna stated his intention while compliment Cao Cao at the same time. "I just curious with that power of yours. Inside that body, I sensed a learning from someone that seems I recognized very well."

"As expected of you to figure it out." Cao Cao compliments him as he readying battle stance. '_It seems I had no choice. Its fight him or run like a coward. I choose number one._'

"So you trained by Parashurama then?" Karna then strangely smiled. "I wonder how you can do that. However… If that's true, I really want to see how strong you are currently." He said.

"So… You just want a spar?" He asked.

"Even though my Master orders me, killing someone as young as you… Who had the potential to change the world to be better is such a waste. Be honored, because even though you're not the strong one that I searching for, I still respect your strength." Karna reasoned.

Cao Cao then sigh. "First Saber of Black and now Lord Karna. I really don't know what I've done to get such compliment from two greatest heroes." Cao Cao **True Longinus** later shine in **Holy Light**. "Very well then. To answer your respect, I hope I can make you entertained with my power thus far." He stated.

"Then come to me." Karna challenged. Cao Cao later flies toward the Hero of Charity and delivered downward slash only for Karna to change the directions and almost strike Cao Cao if he not avoid it. He then decided to keep distance for a while. '_Just as I suspect. Even though I use __**Ki**__, I'm no match against his strength. The fact that India also learns __**Ki**__ doesn't help either. I can pretty sure that Lord Karna can use __**Ki**__ as well._'

"You're using _**Ki**_? Impressive. In my time, normally only warriors, gods, or _brahmacharin*_* that can use that things. Even at such young age, I'll admit I had some trouble to master it." Karna impressed. "You're a prodigy really."

"Sorry Lord Karna. But I think I disagree." Cao Cao replied. "I don't think myself as prodigy. Every living being may have been a prodigy, but I know that someone that too swallowed by his own pride for being a prodigy will be failure in the end."

Karna smiled. "I really likes that way of thinking. Seems you really take my former master teaching very deep. Then, I wonder if you still have others to show me?"

Cao Cao then preparing his **Balance Breaker** immediately. "Did I say it before? Even if I can't beat you, I promised you won't disappoint… Senior disciple."

"Then I strike first… Junior disciple." Karna was about to launch himself toward Cao Cao when suddenly…

"**Kazikli Bey!**" Below on the ground, Vlad activated his **Noble Phantasm**, when after he shouts, torrent of stakes raise from the ground to impale Cao Cao and Karna.

In silence, Karna turn his attention toward the incoming stakes, and with a single slash, managed to cut the sharp tips of the stakes. "A rather cowardly tactic, Lancer of Black."

However, Vlad suddenly appears above him. "That unfortunately is just a diversion. Now I got you!" He said as he prepared to deliver the blow to the Hero of Charity using his lance. However, Cao Cao blocks the attack before it reaches Karna head. After that, he doing some graceful movement by spinning his body while his hands still hold **True Longinus** and delivers a kick to the Lord Impaler face, make him fly and crash to the ground below.

"Actually I don't need your help Cao Cao. However, a good movement you just did." Karna commented.

"He's disturbing our spars." Cao Cao simply said. "Still… So that's the Lord Impaler. He's paler than I thought."

Karna however ignored the comment and then look toward Vlad location. "So you still not give up yet Lancer of Black?" He demanded.

At the same time, Vlad managed to get up from the rubble. "So that's the owner of the **Holy Spear** that fought against Lancer of Red." He said before looking toward the sky where Cao Cao and Karna is. He then raising his hand with palms open, releasing a number of stakes from the ground toward them.

"Here he comes." Karna warned as he preparing a stance.

"No need to worry about me." Cao Cao said as his body is surrounded by _**Ki**_ aura. Using his True Longinus, he cut off the incoming stakes using his _**Ki**_**-imbued slash** easily. Karna also do the same, but at much faster rate. Every stakes that he slice off is burned off to ash.

"I suppose you're stay away for now. I'll have war business to take care of." Karna then raced toward the Lord Impaler, unexpectedly letting Cao Cao go. Despite him still curious about all of Cao Cao training result from Parashurama, the matter of the Great Holy Grail War come first.

Cao Cao later smiled. "I thank you for this." He said as he later continues to fly toward the Black Faction base. '_Strange. On the left direction, I sense that Siegfried is battling someone. This energy… Its Freed Sellzen! So it seems Rizevim really using the __**Sephiroth Graal**__ as the rumor say. Which means the original owner that he captured must be not too far away from here. But… I can't think about it for now. The source of all of these conflicts is close by. If I just destroy that…_' He thought as he fly.

* * *

"What's wrong Big Brother!? You too used to lick that Alma foot!?" Freed said as he revealed to be pushing Siegfried back.

"Tch." Siegfried grunted as he never expected his 'siblings' could get this strong. '_Does the __**Sephiroth Graal**__ or some kind of __**Enchant**__ really strengthen his body until this far!_' He thought as he later jumps to the air and sending **Gram Destructive Wave** toward the crazed former Exorcist.

"Ke ha ha ha! It's no use!" Freed later cut through the **Gram Destructive Wave** easily using his sword, **Chrysaor**. After that, he licks the sword. "Have you never read Big Brother!? This cute **Chrysaor** had the ability to cleave through anything! Just because you have five strongest **Demonic Swords**-" He then jump toward Siegfried, who still in mid-air. "-doesn't mean you can getting cocky!"

Siegfried later clashes his **Gram** with Freed **Chrysaor**, creating a sparks of energy on the air. After those sparks, they doing some rapid swords clash while on mid-air. However, is later shown that the mad exorcist slowly gain the upper hands as he managed to find the gap in the sword clash and delivers a downward slash which Siegfried managed to block but the force is so intense that it throw the Siegfried descendant to the ground. Satisfied with his results, Freed landed gracefully to the ground.

"Ke ha ha ha ha ha! What's wrong!? Is that the best you've got Big Brother!?" Freed said crazily while scratching his head. "Eh…?" He said after seeing something.

From the dust that created by the crash, Siegfried slowly stand up. The crash is stinging his back in pain. However, he found himself smirking. "Is that the best you've got?"

"What!?"

"I thought since you being revived by the **Sephiroth Graal**, you're developing your skill somehow. But… All I can see is the same as before." Siegfried said before looking toward Freed intently. "I'm feeling sorry for you, my brother."

These words however, put Freed into a rage. "Brother… Brother… You're STILL THE SAME!?" He yelled before launch toward Siegfried and tried to cut him down with **Chrysaor**, but Siegfried use **Balmung** to block it. "Always acts like you're the top dog!? Yes… Ever since that match…. Even I still remember the humiliation you gave me!" He said while remembering something about his past.

**(Flashback – Ten Years before DxD Storyline)**

_On the Vatican Training ground for Exorcists, two young artificial human from the Sigurd Institute are prepare to duel. It's the sword match between young exorcists candidate. The goal of this tournament is to see the prowess of the candidate so they'll be put on the division that matches exactly with their strength level. Currently, is the final match between eight-year old Siegfried and Eight-year old Freed._

_On the guest's seat, a large man is seen watching the match. His appearance including white hair and wrinkled face of man around his 60s. Although he is already old, his body is that of an extremely muscular man. He has a thick neck, thick chest and thick arms. This man is Vasco Strada, the Cardinal Priest of the Vatican and the strongest Exorcist in the current era._

"_So… That little kid who holds two __**Light Swords**__, he's the genius that many priest talking about Ewald?" Vasco asked in interest when seeing an eight-year old Siegfried._

"_That's correct Father Strada. Out of all Artificial Human that produced by Sigurd Institution, he's the one that almost compatible with the legendary dragon slayer, Siegfried. Which is why seemingly __**Gram**__ lately is interested on that young boy." Ewald replied. His appearance is a middle-aged man with black hair, dressed in vestments. "However… His opponent can't be taken lightly. He also a prodigy that can beat a regular mid-class Exorcist with ease. I wonder as well how this match goes."_

"_Now for the final match of the young exorcist's candidate exhibition: Warrior Siegfried Vs Warrior Freed! Begin!" The announcer yelled as the match is beginning._

"_So we meet in the final after all… Freed?" Siegfried asked his 'siblings'._

_Freed smirked. "Humph. Don't get too cocky brother! You must enjoy being defeated in this stand!" He said before making the first move. He runs toward Siegfried. "__**Horizontal Slash!**__***" He then delivered a horizontal slash to Siegfried, who blocks it using his __**Light Sword**__. After the first move failed, Siegfried began to counter with his dual __**Light Swords**__. His attack is intensified until he managed to push Freed back. 'Tch! As expected of Big Brother!? But… This is not all of my techniques!'_

"_What's wrong Freed? If you don't make a move then I will." Siegfried said before pushing Freed forward and taking a stance before leap to the air. "__**Rage Spike!*****__" Siegfried yelled while making a upward strike toward Freed, who managed to block it in time._

"_You're wide open brother!" Freed later doing another slashing move to Siegfried. But the latter easily block it with his second __**Light Sword**__. Siegfried later land to the ground after block the attack, but Freed waste no chance and leap toward him. "This is the end!" He then grab the sword with two hands, meaning he's going to use two-hand sword techniques. He then surprisingly spins his body to gain a momentum. "__**Cyclone!*****__" He yelled as he swing his __**Light Sword**__ down._

_Siegfried seemingly had no intention to block the attack. However, he suddenly takes a deep breath, and dodges the attack easily. Readying his __**Light Sword**__, he is controlling it to shape like a katana later than a normal sword, and delivering a quick, precise slash to Freed torso._

"_Eh?" Freed said in disbelief as he falls down._

"_**Absolute Void**__.***" Siegfried voiced the name of the technique. "I wait for the chance you drop your guard, because this technique only works on that." He revealed._

"_The winner and the champion of this current generation of Exorcist's candidate: Siegfried Sellzen!" The announcer declared._

_Siegfried later looks at Freed with a mocking smile. "Once a second best always be a second best Freed. You stand no chance at all because… You're inferior to me." He said._

_However, he doesn't know that Freed is still barely conscious and hearing what Siegfried said. 'Second… Best? Did you… Always think of me as that? Even though… I…'_

* * *

_Few days after the match, Freed is training on the Training Ground, training his sword skills. However, he soon found himself panting. 'Grgh, Damn! Only that and I fatigued. I won't be second best!? How dare you mock me big brother!? Just because you're a prodigy! So cocky! Just watch… I'll beat you!? It's the last thing I'll do!' He thought in frustration._

**(Flashback End)**

"Ever since then… I'll keep continuing training more and more… And thanks to the Vulgar Kokabiel… I've found out that God is dead. Not that I believe in him… A God who more like dream of vulgar pervert rather than something huge!" Freed finish his words as he push Siegfried.

"And for that reason… You've killed your own team during the mission. All for sake of your enjoyment. You're sick Freed. What will Lint tell us if she knows you become like this!?" Siegfried demanded while struggling to hold Freed.

"Khu khu khu… Ke HA HA HA HA HA!? Is your brain not in your head now brother!? Why did you so hard to UNDERSTAND!" Freed angrily shouted as he head-butted Siegfried, making him winced in pain and his holds on **Gram **is lessen. "I've GOT YOU!" Freed later delivering an upward slash on Siegfried unprotected torso, creating a large slash wound. The latter is stumbled backward because of it. "Like I care about that weakling!?"

Hearing Freed mock Lint is the last straw for Siegfried. He then looks at his brother with an angry glare. "Don't you dare… Mock her!" He said as he swings **Gram** toward Freed, who blocks it with Chrysaor. "Tch."

"Didn't I tell you? IT'S USELESS!" Freed later delivering a kick to Siegfried stomach, making him being dragged several feet before stopped and make him kneel because of the injuries. Freed later walk toward his brother. "Now… Time to give your head to Silver happy uncle. I'll gladly spent my time to operate it to see if your brain is still there! Ke ha ha ha ha!?" He laughed as he going to deliver the killing blow. "Say Goodbye!****"

"No." Siegfried denied as he unsheathe another sword on his arsenal: **Dainsleif**. "It's you who's going to lose." He then delivered a precise slash toward Freed torso, creating a large slash wound. "Because like I said, I'll return you to the place you should be for now."

"Ugh!" Freed grunted as he stumbled backward while clutching the wound with his left hand. "**Dainsleif** huh? However, against cute **Chrysaor**… That sword is just a rusty iron!?" He then delivered a slash, but Siegfried managed to block the attack with ease.

"You're becoming slower due to your injuries. Besides… Have you forgotten that **Dainsleif** abilities besides creating ice is that it can created injuries that can't be healed by any means?*****" Siegfried stated the fact. "Just give up Freed!"

"Like the hell! Now I have my chance to prove it!" Freed later jump backward. He then pick a **Light Knife** from his pocket and throw it toward Siegfried, who swatted it aside with ease. However, that's just a distraction for Freed to reveal his trump card: his horrific Chimera transformation. **"Now Big Brother… This Monster Freed is the one that you're up against!"** Freed said before jump toward Siegfried and tried to punch him, only for the latter to jump aside and the punch hit the ground, cracking it. He then tried a slash attack using **Chrysaor**, but Siegfried once again managed to avoid the attack by positioning himself below the slash and then launch toward his monstrous brother. Freed who seeing it, growled and suddenly, multiple spine whips is formed on his back******. **"Now I've got you!"** He yelled as the spine whips is tried to stab his big brother.

However, Siegfried suddenly using his **Twice Critical: Dragon Hand**, making a silver arm emerges from his back while **Gram** is being hold by it. Using it, he destroy the spine whips while he cut through Freed body horizontally using **Dainsleif**.

"**W… What?"** Freed said in disbelief as his upper body fall to the ground.

After doing the finishing strike, Siegfried then turns his body to look at Freed,

"**What is this? I can't believe it… So… It seems I've become the second best…."** Freed mused to himself.

"You're not second best Freed. You're already strong enough to managed to injured me this far." Siegfried said as he kneels down to look at his monstrous brother face. "I think that's my fault to make you become like this. Due to my cockiness… You become so obsessed to surpassing me, making you lost your mind. I really sorry."

"**Ke… Ha… Ha… Ha…"** Freed laughed. **"It's too late… Big Brother. No matter what… This… Is you most… Guilty sin of all…"** He said as his body starting to disappear. **"At least… Even if you win… I had the last laugh…. Ke… Ha… Ha… Ha…"** He makes his last laugh as his body is disappearing without a trace due to a body that's created by the **Sephiroth Graal**, leaving only his priest garb behind.

Siegfried just looks with somber look. 'So… In the end… You can't forgive me no matter what.' He thought as he take the priest garb and the discarded **Chrysaor **and put the blade on his sword sheath that located on his waist. "I'll take this as a way to respect you… My brother." Siegfried said in sympathy. '_Rizevim Livan Lucifer… I swear… I will not rest from this war until I kill you with my own hands!_' He thought in anger.

"I take that the battle is over huh?" Said someone that's revealed to be Koujiro. Per Siegfried request, he should not assist him during his battle with Freed. "You're doing well there. However… If you somehow let me take care of him, I can dispatch that man easily."

Siegfried looks at Koujiro with an eye that reflected sadness while he sheath **Dainsleif **and **Gram** back. Of course he's sad. No matter how much Freed hate him, Siegfried already consider him as a siblings. "There's no need Mr. Koujiro. He's my responsibility. A product of my cockiness from the past."

"I suggest you shall rest for now." Koujiro advised.

Siegfried shook his head. "It's okay. The wounds are not too deep." He then look toward the direction of the open plains. "Besides… We have bigger target. Are you ready Mr. Koujiro?"

"Anywhere you go." Koujiro shrugged.

* * *

And so, the Great Holy Grail War plus the interference of Khaos Brigade is swallowing its first dead victim.

On Jeanne d'Arc side, she along with Anastasia and Jeanne are still run directly to the flying fortress of the Red Faction. Up till now, they're still not found any hindrance from either Red Faction or Khaos Brigade.

"I'm surprised that after this far, there's no one that stop us." Anastasia commented. "That's a huge fortress over there."

"Yes. So that's so-called **Hanging Gardens of Babylon**?" Jeanne never believed she finally see the Sumerian Mythology most impenetrable fortress with her own eyes.

Suddenly, a light is seen from the fortress, later revealed as a huge **Magic Blast** that raced toward them with incredible speed. Jeanne d'Arc quickly realized the attacks, and later stands in front of Anastasia and Jeanne. "Both of you stay behind me!" She ordered as the blast finally reaches their location. Using her battle flag, she manages to hold the blast until it was dissipating.

"That's good for an opening attack. Seems the Red finally noticed us." Jeanne commented.

Jeanne d'Arc nodded, agreed with what Jeanne said. "In any case, let's move out." She said as they continue their journey.

* * *

Inside the throne room of the flying fortress, Semiramis is watching with interest. "Master, seemingly Ruler and her little friends is getting closer and closer now. Shall I send someone to dealt with them? Caster maybe?" She asked Shirou who's standing beside her.

"That won't be necessary. Caster is too precious to let go like that." Shirou shook his head. "Because… I have feelings that this mysterious organization will help us to stall Ruler as well." He said.

"Hmm… I rather not trust these groups of mysterious people. Maybe I shall-" Semiramis stopped her talking when she's seen Astolfo on one of her projection is already in close proximity to the fortress. "So the enemies finally close by. No matter, because this entire fortress is my domain."

* * *

However, little to Semiramis known, Georg and Martha are also close to the flying fortress. Both of them are riding Tarasque, the dragon that was now obeyed the holy saint.

"Now I see why you would take turn to enter." Georg commented.

"If I were Assassin of Red, I'm pretty sure she already watches this entire fortress tip using **Projection Magecraft**. We just take the blind-spot where she would not bother watching." Martha explained as they later landed on the fortress. "Keep your power as low as possible."

Georg nodded, before they're walking toward the center of the fortress.

* * *

On the entrance of the Black Faction base, hundreds of Golem is seen being destroyed left and right.

"So is that all you've got?" Euclid commented as he revealed had his hand pierced on Avicebron chest. "Disappointing. I was hoping for at least some challenge. But… What could I expect from a **Golem**-Maker?"

Avicebron mask is also seen partially cracked, revealing his yellow eyes. "So it seems… I can't fulfill my desire for… Humanity Salvation…" He admitted as he disappears into blue particles. The first Servant of the Black Faction is down.

Euclid later look at Rizevim, who childishly poking at the destroyed Golems. "Lord Rizevim, he's been taken care of. Let's us assist Walburga to massacre this entire faction."

"Hold for a moment." Rizevim replied as using his **Magic**, he gather some fragment of the Golem. "Perhaps this sample will help us in the future."

Euclid however suddenly look up toward the sky after sensing an energy he always recognized since his first encounter. "Well well… Looks who's coming."

Up in the sky, Cao Cao is look toward Euclid and Rizevim with a serious look. "Euclid Lucifuge. Rizevim Livan Lucifer."

"It's been a while isn't it… Cao Cao?" Euclid said in satisfaction.

* * *

**Notes**

**Chrysaor** is the golden sword of Sir Artegal in _The Faerie Queene_. It was tempered with Adamant, and it could cleave through anything. Source from _ wiki/List_of_mythological_objects#Swords_

_**Brahmacarin**_ is a person in Hindu that searches for knowledge from Brahmana (Priest). Source _from .id/tugas/4493792_

**Horizontal Slash**, **Rage Spike**, **Cyclone**, and **Absolute Void** are sword techniques from _Sword Art Online_. Source from _ wiki/Sword_Skills_.

This is the words that Super Perfect Cell said to Gohan as he overpowered Gohan Father-Son Kamehameha with his Solar Kamehameha only to be disturbed by Vegeta that lead to his death. Source from _Dragon Ball Z_ Episode 191: _Save the World_ Funanimation English Dub.

**Dainsleif** original ability. While in DxD Dainsleif could create ice pillars and seemingly can create ice for attacks, the original Dainsleif had the ability to make wounds that's unable to be healed by any means. Source from _ wiki/D_.

This is one of Muzan Kibutsuji ability from _Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba_. I presumed that since Freed is modified into a Chimera, he maybe had some body modifications that allow him to attack. Source from _ wiki/Muzan_Kibutsuji_.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**I'm sorry for the long update, but I currently focus on my essay and maybe will had more little time to write the story. I know that this chapter is ended in cliffhanger, but that is expected because for the next I have… Some sad fate for the Black Faction.**

**For the case of Boudica and Jack, I know that's sound strange since I compare Boudica to that of Jack the Ripper. However, what I've realized that in end, what Boudica did to the innocent Romans is not different than what Jack did: Venting their frustration. While in the way Boudica is lead to the greater good of people, Jack merely is venting her frustration toward the prostitute who doesn't had a care for their children.**

**Freed past is pure what I make. I realized how cocky the canonical Siegfried is. While in my story he already lost this attribute although not completely, I make it one of the reason in my story what makes Freed mad in the first place and joining Kokabiel.**

**For Cao Cao and Karna, the reason I make them respect each other is because I only plan to make Karna as a free enemy and both of them had the same master: Parashurama. The reason is because Karna is still controlled by the Command Seals. And don't worry; I won't make Cao Cao face Karna anymore like in the old version. The one that will defeat Karna is a Servant.**

**I know it's still long, but for the one that celebrates it, I wish you Merry Christmas and also Happy New Year! Thanks for the 61 favorites and 64 followers that support this story for the last five months.**

**See you in the next update.**


End file.
